RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper
by IreJasmine
Summary: Destiny decided to give Naruto a second chance to live life after he freed himself of his fate by fulfilling the sage's prophecy and dying in the hands of his bestfriend at the young age of 15, of course something had to go wrong during the rebirth process and instead he's warped into Remant's dimension with a lot of repercussions... Fox/Wolf Faunus!Scythe Naruto, Harem[Blake Main]
1. 1 A New Life

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Revised and Revamped on May 15, 2017  
**

 **Author's Note:** Hi, I'm Jasmine. This is my first fanfiction and attempt at a Naruto x RWBY crossover, I hope you'll find my work enjoyable and please leave a review if you do so! They inspire me to keep writing.

 **Story Setting:** Naruto is 15 at the time when he fights Kaguya/Madara and then Sasuke. The story will be developed in Remnant's dimension with some additions of myself to it. I have tried to keep most of the characters with their original personalities but there are some bound to feel slightly OOC because of Naruto's addition to RWBY world.

 **Pairings:** It's a Harem story with the main pairing being Naruto x Blake, this does not mean she's his first partner though. The current confirmed Harem members are: Blake, Velvet, ?, ?, ? .

If further down the path another pairing is made and it feels natural, then it'll also be added though I won't go over 6 girls. I just can't write that much and make it seem believable.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/RWBY belong to their respective owners, I only own the story line for this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Home?  
**

Two figures laid breathing heavily on their backs inside the crater that was created from their final attack, both figures had lost their dominant arm in the struggle of power from it. Their battered and broken bodies were clear indication of the strength behind their beliefs in their attack and even though their beliefs clashed behemothly against one another, the smiles on their faces proved that both had understood the feelings in the others heart.

"Naruto..." The raven haired teen exhaled, the pressure in his lungs was unbearable yet he managed to force himself to speak to the blond teen beside him, said blond merely tilted his head towards his raven haired friend, the clear visage of his triumphant grin stained only by the blood that seeped from his busted lips.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto replied with a grimace, everything inside him felt broken but the adrenaline that had yet to fade helped in keeping the pain away.

The raven haired boy stared at the blond's grin, the beginning of one starting to form itself on his own lips. Naruto, for all his faults, had wormed his way into his heart and Sasuke had to admit that after everything they had gone through their "friendship" as Naruto called their relationship, was real and there was no need or way of denying that anymore.

"Thanks" whispered Sasuke, with just that one word Naruto understood perfectly the feelings of Sasuke. He had always thought of Sasuke as his brother and best friend, and the feeling was _finally_ reciprocated.

"It was nothing Teme" Naruto replied with a smirk, now that the adrenaline was finally wearing off he noticed how cold and very unresponsive his body felt, he could barely keep his eyes open.

Sasuke however snorted and the motion made him spit some blood, only the knucklehead of his friend would call 3 years, 3 bloody years of constant fighting with godlike Shinobi's and a Goddess nothing. The image of the loud twerp that Naruto used to be and comparing it to the actual Naruto made Sasuke snort again, there were several differences and he had grown yes but what made the blond so special was still the same.

"I think you will be a great Hokage dobe, second best to me" Sasuke said with a smirk, his desire of becoming Hokage still shone brightly in his chest despite knowing that Naruto would be better than him at it, the raven haired boy turned his head to the side again in the direction of his best friend with a sincere smile.

A smile that disappeared as soon as his gaze fell upon his best friend.

The blond was laying on his side facing in Sasuke's direction, his left hand slightly outstretched almost as if he had been trying to reach Sasuke. His eyes were half-lidded but the light in them was dulled, his skin had paled but what really scared Sasuke was that Naruto wasn't breathing.

"Nar...uto?" Sasuke voice cracked as he called for the blond, fear creeping into his soul "Dobe, don't play jokes on me..." Sasuke added with a bit of hope in his voice but it died when Naruto didn't give any sort of reply. He called the teen's name again and again but there was no reply, Naruto just kept laying there with that damned peaceful smile.

Sasuke felt tears threatening to escape his eyes as he crawled towards his best friend, his body trembled as he moved not just because of the pain his body undoubtedly was in but because of the fear that had gripped his soul, with trepidation Sasuke placed his hand on top of the blond chest hoping for any good sign but...

There was no heartbeat.

Naruto had died.

A wail escaped the raven haired boy before he hunched over his best friend corpse with the dam of his tears breaching open, all the pain of his body long forgotten but the pain in his heart and soul numbed everything else. Cradling the whiskered teen on his arms he cried hard, harder than when he had lost his family, harder than when Itachi had died.

His one and only best friend was dead, with a heavy heart Sasuke swore to the body in his arms that he would accomplish his... no, **their** dream. He would become the best Hokage the Elemental Nations would ever see, he would bring peace to the world all in the name of his one and only best friend.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto blinked several times, he could've sworn that he was looking at Sasuke a second ago. Frowning, he looked around to find himself stranded in a freaky and weird place. What was supposed to be the sky was completely white with no clouds in sight. His eyes traveled downwards, finding absolutely no sign of life in the vast emptiness of whiteness that he found himself in. His gaze continued downwards until they fell on his feet, where the ground meet his sandals it was a pool of darkness. Curiously he raised a foot and placed it down a bit further away several times and surely enough, wherever he placed his foot the pool would accompany it.

Freaked out he decided to to start walking, or at least he tried to.

He could see himself moving and he could feel himself moving yet at the same time it felt as if he never moved from his original spot, his gait turned into a sprint and the motion sickness from such a nauseating feeling slammed onto him like a train and made him pause less he throw up.

The moment he recovered his breath dark tendrils shot from the pool and took hold of Naruto ankles, he panicked and tried leaping but only got the same feeling of moving but not moving at all, and the tendrils kept pulling in the Blond into the pool of darkness.

" **The prophecy has been fulfilled, young Naruto Uzumaki"** The ominous voice resounded throughout all the place and the power in it brought shivers down the struggling teen spine **"You've been freed from the destiny set upon you... As such we have decided to give you a new life as reward, it is yours to do as you wish once you're reborn in this new world** "

"Oi! What do you mean new life!?" The whiskered teen shouted in panic but he was given no reply.

Naruto eyes widened when he noticed that he was already pulled waist deep inside the pool of darkness, he started struggling again to no avail until he had the bright idea of using his **Kage Bunshin Jutsu,** he called forth all the Chakra he had in him but the moment his hands completed the handseal...

Everything went black.

" _ **Goodbye Naruto... Thank you...**_ "

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Glynda Goodwitch, right hand of the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and also one of the best huntresses in the world of Remnant, was dressed in nothing more than her plain underwear as she prepared for herself for a long soak in her tub.

She currently was checking her shape on the mirror of her bathroom, being a tall woman with an hourglass figure that any man would find himself drooling for she idly wondered why she still was single. Her long wavy blond hair let down, reaching beyond her shoulders, and parted on the front leaving both of her green eyes visible. She gave herself a satisfied nod before dropping her undergarments in the laundry basket, she opened the door to her private bath tub only to pause.

Haphazardly laying inside her tub was a male, a teenager judging by the age from his face, three whiskers birthmarks on each cheek and two silver wolf ears sat atop his sunkissed blond hair, his face was contorted in a grimace and he had both arms crossed over his chest as he doubled and trashed in pain.

She regained her wits seconds later, quickly moving to the teenager and examined him much closer this time. He was naked, his body was filled with cuts all over and right in the middle of his chest only slightly hidden by his arms she could see a fist sized hole, her mouth dropped in shock when she spotted another fist sized hole on his belly.

Shocked she ran out of the bathroom, almost tripping on the carpet on her way out, and dug inside her wallet to pull out her scroll. She speed dialed the only person who would be able to help her in such short notice and regardless of any circumstance. It didn't even take a second before the person on the other end picked up the call.

"Hello Glyn-" The man on the screen looked away for a second, a _very_ light blush crossing his features "-da" he finished with a slight cough to regain his composure.

"Ozpin, I need help. **NOW!** " Glynda roared as she ran back inside the bathroom, turning her Scroll she pointed the camera towards the injured teenager in her tub. The water had since long ago turned crimson from the blood that was gushing out of his wounds.

Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, raised an eyebrow at the situation his friend found herself in. He entertained the thought of Glynda harming the teen to that extent for peeping on her but shook the thought away since there was no way she would be calling if that was the case.

"Treat his wounds as best as you can while the medical team arrives" Ozpin replied shortly before ending the call.

For her part Glynda opened one cabinet from the bathroom shelf and pulled out a first aid med kit then rushed to the teen's side again, she used her Telekinesis to lift the blond from the tub and set him gently on the floor. Calling forth a towel from the rack, she used the item to clean the blood from his wounds and noticed that both holes weren't bleeding at all, and if possible, it seemed they were stitching itself back together _very slowly._

Chalking the strange occurrence to his possible Semblance being a regenerative one she moved onto the next step and used the gauze to cover the most heavily bleeding cuts. With nothing else she could do for him besides waiting for the medics she examined the teen again at a more leisure pace.

His age could be anywhere in between 15 to 16, he had the two silver wolf ears that contrasted with his messy blond hair, three whisker-like marks on each cheek and an athletic build. She blinked when she noticed he also had a crimson fox tail that was almost half as long as he was, him being around the 5'5''(165cm).

' _How did you get here?_ ' Glynda pondered however hurried knocks from the door broke her out of her musings. She wrapped a towel around her figure just before opening the door.

The medic team consisted of 3 nurses that rushed to the bathroom followed shortly by a huge male Faunus with bear ears were human ears should be. Glynda trailed after them and watched as they carried the teen out of her room on a stretcher and closed the door.

"What the hell just happened?" She mumbled.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Glynda waited patiently in the Hospital's elevator recalling the previous three days, the first day comprised mostly of replying any question she knew about the teen, she had bought a spare set of clothes for when the teen woke up and left them on the stand next to his bed after the second day of his miraculous recovery.

 _"He should be dead by all means..."_ She recalled what the doctor who treated the teen wounds said when he first arrived and it only added more questions than answers as to who the boy was or what for that matter. The same doctor had called her the third day(today) informing her that the teen should be waking up anytime soon and so she arrived very early with the sole intention of interrogating the blond enigma.

Imagine her surprise when she unceremoniously opened the door to his room, finding said blond enigma in the middle of pulling up his boxers displaying his naked butt to her...

And then he turned around...

Slowly.

"Err… Could you give me a minute?" He meekly asked as he finished pulling his boxers up and hiding his junk from her.

Despite being a grown woman and having already seen his naked body before, Glynda couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed from the ordeal, with a cough she left the room allowing Naruto to finish dressing.

A few minutes later Glynda entered the room again however this time she made sure the teen was fully clothed, thankfully this time the teen was fully dressed in a simple if slightly tight black shirt and jeans. She sat on the chair next to the bed before staring at the blond who sat on said bed and stared back.

The whiskered teen decided to start things off on the right foot (No, he was not going to count her seeing him naked their first meeting 'ttebayo), if what the voice had said in that strange white place was true and knowing his unlucky luck then it probably meant he really wasn't in his world anymore, with that in mind he cleared his throat.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" the blond started "I uh... Have no idea where I am, but I was told you took care of me so thank you" The teen bowed slightly.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch" The teacher smiled, her eyes softening for a second "I was quite surprised when I found you in my bathtub looking like you had seen better days, can you tell me what happened?" She asked, her voice soft but an underlying stern tone in it.

Naruto felt a knot form in the back of his throat, how was he supposed to explain that he came from another world, supposedly died and revived in this new world and with no idea of anything at all.

At the very least they spoke the same language.

"It's a long story and I know it will sound crazy but please believe me" Naruto sincerely said with as much honesty he could in his voice, he knew he was taking a big gamble if he told her the complete truth but she had been the one to help him and he owed her that, and maybe... He could start somewhat better in this new world.

Besides if there was something he had learned the hard way was that lying would never get you anywhere, and if the woman sitting in front of him had decided to help him without any prejudice then he would give her his trust and hope for the best.

"It'll depend on what you tell me" she replied, shuffling a bit in the chair to get comfortable. Naruto took that as his cue and started from the very start, explaining his life from the moment he was born, the Elemental Nations, his ninja life, the missions and Fourth Shinobi War up to the point where he fought Sasuke and found himself in that weird black and white place.

Glynda kept her emotions in control for most of the tale, at the start she thought the teen was pulling her leg but the emotion in his voice and the longing in his eyes as he retold his life told her whatever he was saying was nothing but the truth. Over the course of his tale she had asked short but concise questions that he was all happy to reply, as the she continued to listen to the hardships he had to go through she felt a very small bond form with the distraught teen, maybe it came from the fact that he trusted her enough to tell her the truth.

Once Naruto finished both stared again at each other, one in deep thought and the other waiting for any reaction. Glancing at the window, she idly noted that time had gone by very fast and it was nighttime already.

"It's..." Glynda started, getting Naruto's full attention "It's an interesting story and as far fetched as it seems I... believe you"

Naruto couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his face.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

A week had gone by in the blink of an eye for the blonde teacher after that, she returned everyday for the rest of the week and gave company to the otherworldly ninja, the strange bond that had formed between them the first day deepened as they shared small talk about most of Remnant important details. One thing they both agreed went _slightly_ good for him was that whatever deity threw him here allowed them to speak the same language.

As of today the doctor had given the free to leave order for Naruto but the two blonds, on the insistence of the teacher, lounged for a while longer in his recovery room because she had a small gift for the young teen and hoped that he wouldn't be too weirded out by it.

A small knock from the door caught the attention of both blonds, the two looked at the door to find a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features, wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. On one hand he had a coffee mug as he lazily sipped on it while he approached the duo.

"Hello Glynda" the man waved a hand at her, before extending it to Naruto "Young man, I'm Ozpin" the man friendly said, sipping a bit more of the coffee.

"Naruto" the teen acknowledged and shook hands with Ozpin, Naruto sent Glynda a discreet side glance. She noted he had a small frown adorning his face and confused eyes. Thinking she was weirding out the blond she quickly spoke to Ozpin with the intention of calming the slightly distraught ninja.

"Ozpin, did you get the-" Ozpin interrupted her with a smile as he pulled out a yellow folder from inside his suit before handing it to her.

"Yes, he's been legally accepted as your brother" The teacher visibly sagged in relief at that "Young Naruto, you will be living with Glynda here while you recover. I see you're both tired so I will come by again during the weekend to check up on the both of you" Ozpin explained as he nodded in the direction of Glynda once, before leaving the two blonds alone in the room.

Naruto blinked several times and tilted his head to Glynda, of all things he was expecting to happen _that_ certainly wasn't one of them.

"Uh not that I mind but…" Naruto trailed off unsure of how to take the random act of kindness, he could count with his two hands the number of people who'd go out of their way to help him and truth be told, he was really glad that the first person he met in this new world was so kind to him.

"I understand your unease but rest assure I did it for your good, there's something in you that caught my attention and..." Glynda explained as she fiddled with one strand of her hair "I feel that keeping you close will reveal what caught my attention"

Glynda relaxed when Naruto nodded and gave her a smile, she had no idea of how the blond ninja would react but it seemed all her fears were for naught.

The two left the hospital after paying a small visit to thank the doctor who treated the teen, at the moment the two were walking through the busy streets of vale. In the short week they had spent together during his intern Naruto felt at ease around the blonde teacher, enough to let some of his playful quirks to liven up their conversation.

The teacher had explained that she owned an apartment in the edges of the city and they would be living there together for the foreseeable future, with that in mind they agreed on restocking on food supplies;aka ramen for the blond, and buying some more changes of clothes for him.

Half a day later they stopped in front of a building with Naruto carrying most of the bags, the building was simple yet it stood with an amazing amount of 20 floors at the very least, he was so dazed at the enormity of the stone construction that Glynda had to push Naruto through the doors and into the reception lobby. Most of the workers there already knew the teacher and waved their greetings from afar which she returned with a neutral facade.

She found it a bit hard to ignore some of the looks given to her from the female population of workers but she still managed to guide the teen to the elevator without issue and once both were inside, and she had to make sure Naruto wasn't sticking his fingers on the crevasse of the elevator doors, she hit the penthouse button. To her surprise the ninja didn't seem to mind the strange feeling of being moved inside an elevator.

aruto **was** surprised mind you, but he wasn't going to show it.

The ding of the elevator doors opening and both occupants walked down the long hall, finding the door to Glynda's apartment after rounding a corner she slid her Scroll on the door scanner and the door opened, she pushed it open completely but before stepping in she turned around to address the ninja.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto" Glynda welcome the teen with a small smile that was returned by the whiskered teen, he nodded as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes from the mixed feelings.

 _Home huh?…_

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

 **Author's Note:** That wraps up chapter 1, I noticed people kept pointing out about the inconsistency of him missing one hand and on the next scene having both... Hello? Physical world =/= Spiritual/Dead world.

Yes it was intentional, and this chapter alone foreshadows many things that will happen later down the story.

Again, I know some characters will feel OOC but I've tried to keep the core of what makes each character, themselves. Do remember that this is _my_ fanfiction story and some discrepancies are bound to appear from the cannon of both series. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time.

-Jasmine


	2. 2 The Start of a Journey

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Revised and Revamped on May 15, 2017**

 **Author's Note:** Jasmine here~ After giving a much better introduction of Naruto (and his appearance) in Remnant's world I felt more at ease, this chapter will contain information about the world of Remnant I'm trying to build along with many other important details of the story itself.

 **Note:** Due to the lack of calendar in RWBY I'll be using our Earth's calendar (Jan-Dec), I won't be using any specific year though at least not until there's an official one released.

 **Warning:** This story will contain _very dark_ themes, drama, action, adventure, romance, gore, mature scenes(Lemons), and much more. So please don't judge me (I kid, pls do)

 **Without further ado enjoy Chapter 2~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Start of a Journey**

Two months had gone by for Naruto since his adoption and now it was middle of April, his living arrangements with Glynda had really turned out for the best.

Currently he was doing the groceries for the coming month since his newly surrogate sister had been called to work on her day off, smiling he picked one chocolate bar from the stand and added it to his merchandise cart. Pushing the cart towards the pay line, Naruto pulled out his recently bought Scroll, to say he was amazed by how advanced the technology from this world was compared to his was an understatement.

It had taken him almost a full month of being home-schooled by Glynda about many of the things of this world after all.

Naruto suddenly felt something yank his fox tail, restraining the yip that almost escaped his mouth, he turned around curiously and found the culprit being a small girl that hugged his fluffy fox tail tightly with one hand and held a teddy bear in the other. His smile softened as the blond crouched down to pat the girl whose only response was to snuggle deeper into his tail.

"LEA! Where are you!?" Naruto heard the distinctive shout of an upset woman, glancing at the girl on cloud nine and making the connections easily, he lifted her up and set her on his shoulders, and nodded to himself when the girl squealed happily and grabbed onto his wolf ears.

"Let's go find your mother okay?" The blond said and took the girl giggles as an affirmation, pushing the cart out of the cashier line he looked around for a bit and found a woman in her early thirties talking with one of the supermarket staffs, no doubt asking for help in finding her missing daughter. He made his way through the crowd of people in minutes reaching the group that had already formed around the lady to help her out.

"Excuse me..." Naruto started, gathering the attention of the group "I think you might be looking for her?" Naruto pointed at the happily squealing girl that toyed with his wolf ears, making them twitch every once in a while. The group of adults blinked and turned to the lady who was trembling, the woman quickly snatched the girl away from Naruto's shoulders and hugged her tightly to her bosom.

"Oh my little Leanne! I'm so glad you're okay..." The woman hiccuped as she rubbed her nose with her daughter's before turning to Naruto "Thank you... thank you..." the lady said as she gave Naruto a tearful smile, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It was nothing" Naruto said as he patted the girl on her head "And you stay out of trouble" he lightly chided the child who only giggled back before returning to the nearest pay line again. Pulling out his Scroll again Naruto started to read on the news while he waited, reading small entries about nonsensical stuff that usually appeared on the news but there were few ones that actually caught his attention such as the entries related to the White Fang, the Faunus activities and the gardening section.

No, he actually doesn't like gardening itself but it was a hobby he had picked up as a kid and it was the one thing that he could properly do while he planned his next prank.

Memories of the Elemental Nations came to mind at that line of thought and he smiled hollowly, entertaining that thought he idly wondering what most of his friends were doing at the moment but he didn't get to entertain that thought for long because he was the next in line to pay for his supplies. Handing the cashier his credit card and signing the bill he picked up the bags, leaving the supermarket and sitting by the taxi stall he waited patiently yet again.

Or at least that's what he tried to, few of the people who walked by sent him 'discreet' discriminatory glances.

His wolf ears dropped slightly at that, one of the first things Glynda had taught him from this world was about the two different races that 'cohabited' inside the safe-havens of the kingdoms in Remnant, the Faunus and the Humans.

The first one being the Faunus, the race of humanoid people who posses physical traits identical to that of animals. Because of this very reason they tended to be treated as animals and demeaned, even though they had their own civil rights it was not to the same extent as the humans rights... but that wasn't the _real_ reason for the glances he received, it was true that Faunus were mistreated but the idea of coexistence was already in motion.

It was common knowledge that Humans and Faunus could interbreed but the idea was preposterous to many groups and highly discouraged but there still were many families of the dubbed Half-Breeds sub-species that lived happily because most children would only inherit the Faunus parent trait, or be completely human and they wouldn't be ostracized too badly as long as nobody knew both parents.

The _real_ reason for their glances was due to his uniqueness.

He was a Hybrid, the sub-species of Faunus born from two different species of Faunus and one that is born with both of it's parents traits. The Hybrids were very rare and scarce but they were _there,_ and because Faunus essentially were already 'animals' then being a Hybrid labeled you as an 'abomination' to nature because not only it went against the natural laws of birth but also because they were _'even more animalistic than Faunus'_

Naruto, although not being original of Remnant's world, had somehow become a Hybrid of a wolf and a fox. He knew that the fox part came from his eternal friend Kurama but he had no idea where could the wolf part come from since as far as he was aware, there was no wolf Bijuu. The only explanation he could come up with was that when he was thrown into this dimension his body had been forced to adapt.

Honestly it just felt like Konoha's Demon treatment all over again.

One taxi later and a short trip through the streets, Naruto entered the lobby of his Apartment tower and greeted the receptionist with his trademark grin to which the lady waved back enthusiastically. It had been a surprise to the personnel of the building when Glynda had mentioned she would start living with her surrogate brother, of course the shock of said brother being a hybrid wasn't too well received by all of them but their respect for the blonde teacher and the charismatic nature of the ninja more than made up for the common dislike.

Rounding the hall corner Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find Glynda opening the door to their apartment, at first it felt really weird being around her as there was some sort of tension between the two but it smoothed out in no time once they had just sat down to talk and talk, and continue talking until they knew each other better.

"Yo sis!" Naruto called out, snickering to himself when the teacher visibly jumped.

Glynda could only glare at the snickering blond.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Fast forwarding three months later, Naruto had to re-started his basic training after he made the tragic discovery he could no longer mold Chakra. He could easily feel the energy flowing inside his body but it felt corrupted, twisted. Knowing that he had a severe handicap he was forced to adapt, luckily for him he could still use Senjutsu as it somehow was being enhanced by his Faunus features but he still was limited on the things he could do.

The only possible explanation Glynda and him could come up with for his lack of Chakra was that since his body was physically wounded when he was summoned into Remnant, then he might have also been spiritually wounded.

Either way within those three months Naruto trained himself to the bone in order to control the new source of energy, which was called Aura in this world. His already high mastery over controlling energies due to his Senjutsu training allowed him to learn how to use Aura in the span of a week to the point where he could use it to hide his Faunus traits if he so wished. Two weeks after being comfortable with his mastery over Aura, Naruto had discovered his Semblance and spent the rest of those three months mastering it.

Such feats had surprised not only Glynda, as it gave prove to his story of being an otherworldly person, but also surprised Ozpin.

Talking about Ozpin, the headmaster had come and gone a couple times during those three months. The headmaster would always try to prod information out of the two blonds but if there was one thing that both, Glynda and Naruto had agreed upon, was that there was _absolutely_ no need for anyone else to know about his real origins so they simply avoided the topic all together whenever it was possible.

Of course, the headmaster easily saw through their hesitance and dropped the issue stating that 'I'll always be available if you ever need to talk'.

After both, Glynda and Ozpin, had come to terms with the fact that Naruto was a prodigy(he snorted), the blond teacher got permission to take him to different Huntsman missions so Naruto would get an insight as to what kind of job Glynda did and in the two following months the blond had already become famous not only for his skills but also for how easy he could deal with the Grimm.

Being an Hybrid Faunus didn't even tarn his reputation, if anything it made it soar higher among the people whom he helped and with such success Glynda had decided to give the teen something special for his 16 birthday.

Naruto was honestly not expecting any sort of birthday gift so he was pleasantly surprised when Glynda came forward with a sword in one, and not just any sword. It was a Katana. The handle and the blade themselves were black in color, but what surprised him the most was the sheath of the Katana. The sheath was the same silver color as his wolf ears and had a rifle integrated. (Recolored Adam Taurus sword).

He had been so excited from the random act of kindness that he had gompled his surrogate sister and met face to face with her feared Semblance, which by the way he still had to fix the crack in the ceiling after being thrown so hard onto it.

Although Naruto never was one for Kenjutsu he still managed to master the art much quicker than anyone expected, mainly due to his Semblance giving him a slight boost, and seeing as he was becoming too famous for his own good Naruto had decided to change his wardrobe and create an alias under which he could work with, and avoid unnecessary issues, hence he worked nonstop until the end of the year on a new project along with mastering his new strengths.

Time flew fast for Naruto as he did this, and by the time he finished it was December in Remnant already. Happy that he managed to complete his personal project, along with adding two new weapons to his arsenal, he made his debut as 'Menma the Reaper'.

Knowing that he was ready to face the world again, Naruto had requested Ozpin to approve his instatement of becoming a Huntsman but the request was rejected, something that actually angered the teen seeing as he wasn't lacking anything that the job entailed and when he asked for questions the Headmaster had refused to give any.

And now we find a quietly sighing to himself Naruto whom opened the door to his room, having just returned from buying more Ramen on the store, he quickly took off his shirt and headed to the kitchen intent on preparing the dinner for today.

Cooking was the one thing he had taken upon doing for Glynda since it was his way of expressing gratitude for her help.

Pulling out his Scroll, Naruto dialed his surrogate sister and set it on the stand of the kitchen counter as he moved around preparing the cooking utensils while he waited for the call to push through. Leaning onto the sink as he waited Naruto started reminiscing of how truly hectic his life was since his youngster days.

At the young age of 12 he finally managed to become a Shinobi, six months later participated in the Chunin exam and left to train with Jiraiya when he was 13 then returning to Konoha when he was 14 already. It didn't even take a full year for the madness known as the Fourth Shinobi War to occur and he had been 15 and half of age before he died... or was supposed to have died anyways, instead he somehow was sent to Remnant against his will.

And he was sent completely alone.

The buzz sound of the call connecting through snapped the blond out of his thoughts, looking at the screen he could see Glynda with a small frown as the teacher hastily spoke with someone else before turning to face the camera. As soon as she saw Naruto on the other end, the frown was replaced by a smile. From the perspective of outsiders the two could really pass out for real siblings when Naruto hid his Faunus features.

"Hey sis" Naruto greeted with an amused smile as he picked up the scroll "I just got back home and am about to start dinner, what would you like?"

The teacher raised a hand to her chin as she thought over the question "I guess pasta would be good, we haven't had that in a while and als-" she was abruptly stopped and the sound of her crop smacking flesh was heard followed by a male pained groan "As I was saying before being interrupted, I also have some very good news" there was the sound of the crop again followed by a string of curses from the same male voice and then it went silent "Good riddance, I should arrive home soon" a short goodbye and the call was over.

Naruto laughed as he prepared the meal, letting his mind wander all over the place. One of the first thoughts that popped in his head was the matter regarding his Chakra, he could clearly feel the energy inside him but it was twisted and mixed with this world's energy and there also was the fact of his missing tenant however Naruto didn't think too much about it lest he get depressed again.

Next in the line of thought was the variety of people he met throughout the year, some of the locals had taken his presence kindly and rooted for his continued success when he spoke of becoming a Huntsman, like the little Leanne and her mother he met months ago. Though he also had to mention the ones that didn't take as kindly, and tried to ostracize him, but there was no need to worry over such silly things, the random pranks those people would often find themselves in were enough of a payback.

Rubber chickens were never _**that**_ deadly in his home world after all.

Laughing to himself again Naruto was startled by the sound of the Penthouse door closing, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall the teen saw Glynda trading her heels for flip-flops, with a grin he gave his surrogate sister a warm welcome hug which she reciprocated shortly. She went to leave her stuff in her room and changing into more comfortable clothes before she joined the ninja in the kitchen while he finished cooking.

Glynda had taken a seat on one of the kitchen tabourete and started talking about how her day had gone by while her little brother finished preparing their meal, which didn't take much longer after all and the two moved over to the dining table and ate their dinner while trading words.

Naruto finished his share first, patting his belly happily as he patiently waited for Glynda to finish, she did at a much more sedate pace. Once done, Naruto took both plates to the sink before returning with two glasses of water and sitting in front of his surrogate sister and gave her his complete attention.

Glynda could only give him a troubled smile.

"Naruto, Ozpin has thought over your request of becoming a huntsman again and hw has decided that you could become one on two conditions..." Her troubled smile changed into a small frown "First, you would need to undergo a year of missions to prove your strength once again, if you accomplish it with satisfactory results then comes the second condition... You will join Beacon academy at least for a year or two depending on how you do there before being officially instated as a Huntsman" Glynda rubbed her temples for a bit at that "I honestly don't see why you would need either, you're already much farther above any other student but I guess it can't be helped..."

Naruto however knew better, the real issue wasn't whether he was strong or not but whether he was trustful enough or not and since Naruto wouldn't give Ozpin the trust of telling his origins(being from another dimension) then the Headmaster wouldn't give the blond the trust needed until he cleared this test of his.

"It's alright Sis, I will do it. Once I'm in Beacon, Ozpin will be wishing he'd accepted me sooner, believe it!" Naruto grinned with his trademark foxy smile. Glynda sighed in exasperation at her surrogate brother antics before sliding a yellow folder which contained the information for his first mission.

After all, if he accepted then he have to leave the very next morning to Mistral.

The whiskered ninja decided that they should celebrate his 'almost" sure admission into Beacon and becoming a huntsman, placing a bottle of wine on the table and returning again with two champagne glasses he poured the heavenly liquid for both, each taking their glass and raising it for a toast.

"For Beacon" Naruto grinned as he held his glass.

"For Remnant" Glynda added as they cheered.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Morning came by faster than both expected, dozen upon dozens of alcoholic beverages littered the table and rolled across the floor, they had drank all night long.

Naruto stood by the door with a small backpack slung across his shoulder, dressed in a black polo shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on his chest, blue-faded jeans and no shoes. Next to him (read: clinging) was Glynda, her face slightly red and sleep clothes disheveled.

"Take care little brother" Glynda whispered as she hugged the blond tightly.

"Yeah... You too sister" Naruto murmured back a bit sadly, standing to his full height he turned and closed the door softly before leaving for his journey again.

Another one year training trip however this time...

He would do it completely alone.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -  
**

 **Author's Note:** I know the timeline it's a bit confusing so I'll post it here.

October 10: Naruto's 15 birthday  
February: Naruto dies and is 'reborn' in Remnant  
April: Start of this chapter  
May, June, July: Training of Aura + Semblance.  
August, September: Participates in missions with Glynda.  
October 10 again: Naruto's 16 birthday, receives Katana as present.  
December: Debut as Menma the Reaper and the end of this chapter.

 **-Reviews-**

 **Bionic Exorcist:** I was thinking about making Nora either one of his love interest or make her a "temporary" girlfriend of sorts, like how we as teens had many girls/boys(not all of us though) on their school days.

Now the reason why I chose a breed between Fox/Wolf Naruto was because Kurama had been such a part of the whole Naruto canon so him being part Fox makes tribute to Kurama, and the reason he's a Wolf too was to add a little _plot twist_ later on but it'd be mainly because Blake makes tribute to the "Beauty and the Beast" fairy tale, that and "Wolves are capable hunters by themselves, but when they are in a pack nothing can stop them" SO there really was a lot of thought behind the combination.

 **Ryner510:** About how they will meet will be shown in the next few chapters, I'm sure you already realized that if Naruto leaves for a yearly trip and having a fake persona means he'll meet at least some of the cast under that persona. So as the story unfolds I'll show you glimpses of his past in small flashbacks.

 **C:** I'd have to write up the point where I'm adding Neo into the story to decide how things would work out, but its a possibility yeah ^^. _I'm seriously leaning on adding her honestly!_

 **Guest review:** I'm aware that Glynda is 'the most untrustful' in RWBY show but I felt she would have a connection with Naruto, so yeah. That's why things went the way it did, I know it's OOC but cut me some slack please ;A; besides I tried to avoid Naruto explanation in a Q&A manner that would only increase my word count, I'm not a cheap writer when it comes to that!

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did please leave a review! It's what pushes me through to complete newer chapters faster hehe~

-Jasmine


	3. 3 Introductions and a kiss?

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Revised and Revamped as of May 16, 2017  
**

 **Author's Note:** I realized I never made clear many things when I was proofreading my story for a third time so I'm here to correct those. As I've already stated in previous chapters, there are things **_I_** will add to **_my_** Remnant world and one of the biggest ones is the Faunus subspecies I introduced last chapter, here's the general reason behind why (but they're not the only one!). Also this will most likely be the most boring chapter since it introduces the RWBY cast (appearances).

 **Faunus Subspecies, Half-breeds and Hybrids.**

 **Half-breeds:** Remnant population already dislikes Faunus, so it also extends to Faunus/Human couples that 'break' the balance between the species. Hence they're discriminated harshly but thankfully, the children of this couple will always be _either completely Faunus or Human_ so they won't have to deal with discrimination so long as their origins are not known.

 **Hybrids:** Okay, now this is the important one. Faunus are under the impression that they must keep their genes pure, just like Konoha clans (Hyuuga for example) so once a Faunus is born with _both traits of his parental Faunus_ he's breaking this 'natural law' and is also treated as an abomination due to this, and because they're 'more animalistic'.

 **The second issue are the ages of the RWBY cast.**

Since we never got an official date for their birthdays I'll use the trailer release date of the girls as their birthday date, so in this case it would be as follow:

Ruby: November 5, (Current Age 15)  
Weiss: February 14, (Age 17)  
Blake: March 22, (Age 17)  
Yang: June 1, (Age 17)

 **Now onto chapter 3~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Introductions and a kiss?**

 **Legends, stories gathered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting s easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.**

 _A figure dashed through the empty streets of Vale, the man was following a bullhead he saw a few minutes ago and while it looked normal, it made him feel uneasy due to the fact that the airship was moving in stealth mode._

 **Man, born from dust was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world.**

 _When he saw Roman Torchwick walk out of the Bullhead with some lackeys, he knew it was the right decision to go after them. Keeping himself to the shadows of the buildings, he speed along, Scroll in hand as he sent a quick message._

 **An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sight on man and all of his creations. These force clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man brief existence to the void.**

 _Upon arriving at the Dust Till Down shop, the figure hid on the rooftop of a nearby building where he had clear view of the insides of the shop. The figure scowled as he saw Torchwick goons pull out their weapons and go inside._

 **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, an in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would even the odds. this power is appropriately named dust.**

 _Clenching his fists, he was about to jump below and help the poor owner of the shop until the shop window burst open, one goon flying through and landing knocked out on the streets. Reigning in his desire to jump down and help, he hid once again and bid his time._

 **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly life.**

 _A young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak came out, easily knocking the remaining goons, the figure raised an eyebrow when he saw the girl's choice of weapon._

 **But even the most brilliant light eventually flickers and die, and when they're gone, darkness will return.**

 _Minutes passed by and the girl had Torchwick clear out in the open, the criminal stepped on the cigarette before pointing his cane to the girl. A missile shot from it and distracted the girl for a couple seconds, looking around she found Torchwick climbing the stairs of a nearby building intent on reaching the rooftop and rushed after him.  
_

 **So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world.**

 _The red-haired girl had cornered Torchwick once again on the rooftop, they talked for a few seconds before the Bulldoze he had seen earlier appear behind the building. Torchwick wasted no time in boarding it and taunting the girl._

 **But take heed, there will be no victory in strength.**

* * *

"End of the line, Red!" Torchwick taunted from inside the bullhead, he took advantage of the hatch being open to throw a Fire Dust Crystal to the girl.

She watched as the Dust Crystal bounced to her feet, her eyes widened when she noticed the criminal aimed at the Dust Crystal with his cane and shot. She closed her eyes expecting to be engulfed in an explosion but it never came, opening her eyes the girl saw a tall woman with blond hair shielding her.

"Hmm" The woman pushed her glasses up and retaliated, waving her crop she summoned forth sharp arrows of Aura that impacted the bullhead and made it dangerously tremble in the air. Another swift move of her crop and she created a dark cloud above the airship which started pelting it with icicles.

Torchwick stumbled inside the airship as it trembled before he moved to the controls section and alerted his contractor of the unexpected intruder. His contractor, a woman who wore a dark-red, off the shoulders, minidress with yellow designs, scoffed as she left the controls in the hands of Torchwick and moved to the hatch.

The woman hidden under the shadows gave a smirk to the two individuals on the rooftop as she swirled her hands and shot a concentrated blast of fire towards the blond woman whom blocked the attack with another shield, an action that caused the blast to break into particles which fell onto the Huntress feet. The particles shone brightly before setting ablaze and exploded in a pillar of flame.

Alas, the pillar never hit it's target since the teacher had dodged the moment the particles had sparkled.

The teacher narrowed her eyes as she used the rubbish caused by the explosion to bombard the Bullhead yet again, however the woman in the bullhead easily countered any action the Huntress tried effectively making the two end in a stalemate of power.

But that was fine for the woman, since she was only buying time to escape.

"Ready!" Torchwick shouted from the cabin and she smiled, creating several pillars of flame to distract the two individuals on the roof.

Just as the Bullhead finally turned around with the intent to leave, a man landed on the nose of the airship and made Torchwick jump in surprise. The man had blond hair with two silver wolf ears that gleamed under the moonlight, he wore a fox mask that hid his face, a black sleeveless suit with a white shirt underneath with an orange swirl emblazoned on his chest, he also had slim fit black jeans that rode low enough for a crimson fox tail pop out of his tailbone.

One fraction of a second was all the time the figure needed to spun his weapon twice, an **_Enormous_** orange Scythe with chains wrapped around it's shaft, two clean slices later and the Bullhead wings were cut clean off. The figure instantly reappeared beneath the Bullhead and raised his free hand towards the falling airship. Crimson chains sprouted from his hand and swiftly enveloped the Bullhead in a cocoon of chains that were connected to the building walls on either side and kept the Airship from crashing onto the ground.

Everything went quiet for a second until the hatch of the Bullhead blew up in flames.

The sound of a motor engine being started resounded through the street as a motorcycle burst from the newly created hole with two figures riding atop it, effectively making their getaway.

" **Shit!** " The man swore under his breath, his voice being muffled by the masks on his face **"They got away again, argh!"** the man fumed as he turned around and spotted the red-haired girl from earlier having glittery eyes as she ogled him, the Huntress following behind the drooling girl at a more moderate pace with a small knowing smile adorning her lips.

"Wooooaaahhh! Mister can I touch your weapon? Please, please, please!" The girl begged as she wriggled her fingers in weird motions.

 _'She was ogling the weapon!?'_

The man ignored the little voice in his head that spoke about how right yet wrong the girl's sentence sounded and gave a sharp nod to the chirpy girl before he stabbed his Scythe vertically in front of the girl, it easily dwarfing the petite girl with it's massive size. (Ruby's 1.57m, Scythe's 2.5m)

The man ignored the squealing girl as he approached the blond Huntress and quickly enveloped her in a hug which was reciprocated, he lifted the mask just enough for his mouth to be visible.

"I'm back, Glynda"

"Welcome back, Menma" Glynda greeted softly into the embrace. The teacher was pleasantly surprised to notice 'Menma' had grown up so much since his depart, he had been around the 5'5'' when he left and now she estimated he was around the 6'1'' since he reached up to her nose.

"It's good to be back, Sister" 'Menma' replied with a smirk before fixing his mask back in place " **Hey** **Red, we need you to come with us for a bit** "

"Yes!"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, you put yourself and others in great danger!" Glynda chided as she walked around the red-haired girl, scroll in hand as she replayed a short clip showing the girl scuffle "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..." she caressed her crop "And a slap on the wrist" the teacher sternly said lashing out and hitting the table with her crop.

"But there is someone who would like to meet you." Glynda moved to the corner of the room besides Naruto, his head tilted towards here and even through the mask she could feel the grin he no doubt sported.

Ozpin walked in a few seconds later with a tray of cookies and his trademark coffee mug in hand. Naruto snorted, in all his meetings the headmaster would have either cookies or his coffee, Naruto mused he may even value those two addictions of his more than his life.

"Ruby rose" The headmaster said as he placed the tray on the table before leaning his face close to Ruby's "You have... silver eyes" he commented absentmindedly, in Remnant many had unique traits however silver eyes was one of the rarest.

"Umm..." Ruby shifted awkwardly in her seat, shuffling away from the man.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin indicated with his head to a scroll on the table that replayed the clip of Ruby using her scythe in a professional manner against Torchwick goons.

"Signal academy" she replied as she fearfully took one cookie in her hand, examining it for a moment.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" Ozpin asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow, as far as he knew only 2 people used scythes.

"Well one teacher in particular" she replied fast, turning the cookie around and seeing nothing wrong with it she ate it, internally squealing from the perfect treat.

"I see" Ozpin nodded, watching bemusedly as the girl devoured the cookie tray in seconds "It's just that I've only seen two other scythe-wielder of that skill before... a dusty old crow, and young Menma here" Ozpin pointed at 'Menma' who gave her a lazy wave from the corner.

"kaw's muh unkul!" she chirped before swallowing "Sorry. Qrow's my uncle, he's a teacher in signal and I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like howahhh wiichaaa" Ruby explained as she waved her arms in a kung-fu like fashion, Naruto snorted yet again.

"So I've noticed" Ozpin chuckled softly to himself "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked, Naruto entertained the thought of Ozpin possibly being a pedo... safe to say he snorted again, this time however Glynda swatted his arm.

"Well I want to be a Huntress" Ruby exclaimed with a smile.

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin corrected flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I only got two more years of training at signal and then I'll apply to beacon" Ruby started explaining "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I wanna help people" Her voice rose a pitch higher "My parent always taught us to help others, so I thought "Hey I might as well make a career out of it!'" Ruby voice rose a notch higher "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and, and, an-GOSH you know!" she squeaked out excitedly at the end her hands trembling with the emotion rushing through her.

Glynda deadpanned swatting the snickering blond beside her again, if most aspiring Huntresses were anything like Ruby then she suddenly felt very worried over humanity's future.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked after a few seconds of silence, he was smiling slightly. Having someone with such a refreshing view of Hunters was a nice change of pace for his ol' heart.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon" She replied her face turning serious.

"Hello" The headmaster greeted again.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby chirped instantly.

"You want to come to my school?" He leaned in a bit closer.

"More than anything." Her eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to give her best poker face.

Ozpin sent a side glance to Glynda, she raised an eyebrow before regally huffing. She was slightly peeved that he would let Ruby enter Beacon at such a young age and without so much hassle, unlike Naruto a.k.a 'Menma' who had to do that (stupid in her opinion) 1 year mission journey.

"Well Okay." Ozpin smiled, amused by his coworker reaction before allowing the bubbly girl go.

As soon as Ruby had left the room, Ozpin's smile dropped. A poker face adorned his features as he turned to the blond on the corner, Naruto stood besides the man with his mask on.

"Naruto, you've completed the missions... I hope you've learn from all your hardships and on that note, welcome to Beacon Academy. The only thing I ask of you is to keep Menma hidden for as long as you can, I have no doubt it would cause struggles among your peers" Ozpin said as he raised his hand for the blond to shake.

" **I'll try** " Naruto said as he shook hands with the headmaster, the only thing that revealed his excited state was the happy wags of his tail.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto sat on a bench inside the Beacon Airship, he was looking out through the window as they slowly traveled to Beacon Academy. He was dressed in a simple orange polo shirt with his custom Uzumaki Swirl on the breast pocket of the shirt, simple blue-faded jeans and no shoes. He was easily able to hide his Faunus features but there was some stuff that couldn't be hidden like his dissatisfaction of shoes, they just felt too restricting.

One thing he would always remember whenever he saw his feet was that being Faunus was hard, people would go out of their way to try discriminate you. Naruto being a Hybrid of fox and wolf also meant that the Faunus didn't take kindly to his existence either.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, dragging one hand over his face he pulled a few strands of hairs away from his eyes, noting that his hair had become too long and he'd need to cut it. Naruto would usually let his surrogate sister cut it for him, she had an acute sense of fashion and made sure he was always looking nice on, that same note she was the one to choose his attire as Menma. Lifting his face Naruto scanned the room, he had met or seen a lot of the people before somewhere along his travel but under his Menma persona.

Loud bickering caught his attention, looking around he saw Ruby talking with a girl with long blond hair reaching the small of her back, lilac eyes that shone with amusement as she teased Ruby about being accepted into Beacon so young. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She wore brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. The blonde was around 5'8'' with DD-cups, he raised an eyebrow at that, she was also very fit. Her not overly toned arms and slim waist giving her a very mature look.

All in all he gave her a 9 out of 10 in his mind, he looked to the next person of interest he recognized in the room.

A tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that were emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He looked quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wore a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

If Naruto recalled correctly that kid was named Jaune Arc, grandson and son of one of the bests hunters of their respective generations. The teen had a lot of potential but it was going to waste with how carefree and prideful his attitude was, Naruto made a mental note to have a talk soon with the kid later on.

Noting that they would arrive Beacon Academy shortly, Naruto stood up, stretching as he did so and trudged to the Airship hatch however there leaning on the wall next to the hatch was someone else he had seen before; not that she knew though, with a grin he waved at her, she looked confusedly around before pointing at herself, a questioning look on her face.

She was a young girl of light olive complexion around the 5'6'', her body giving off an unnatural grace, her petite frame being highly augmented by her D-cups, slim waist and mile long legs. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were an interesting shade of amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. she wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

The blond nodded as he kept walking to her, pointing just above his head with one finger and mouthed the words 'take it off', those words were like a switch. Her body tensed as her eyes widened for a second before they sharpened into slits as she stalked towards him, one hand grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling their faces close.

"Who are you and how do you know!" She hissed lowly, the ribbon on her head twitching a bit. She hadn't even arrived Beacon and someone had already found out about her secret, she was ready to flee in case her cover was discovered.

As fate would have it Naruto completely forgot that the ship would arrive soon, so when he opened his mouth to calm the young girl, the ship started trembling as it landed shaking everyone inside.

The girl eyes widened, the sudden tremors left her unbalanced, her body instinctively pulled on the blond's shirt to keep herself steady, something to proved to be quite the mistake when her hand pulled Naruto too hard and their lips smashed together.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -  
**

 **Author's Note:** Yes, short chapter. Yes, many introductions. Yes, cliche but please bear with me for 2 chapters more before things start picking up and the real story begins.

 **Reviews**

 **Rose Knight of Neptune: Yeah that's something I don't like from Naruto Xovers. "Naruto loses his momeries, in chapter xx he regains them and everyone sees how he's mistreated growing up then cries then bla bla" and then we get an not needed angst and guilt-tripping characters into liking him, like dahell? I believe that's not how Naruto is, heading face first into danger and completely trusting to the point he's back stabbed (Mizuki is the earliest example of this in Naruto).**

 **redburningdragon: I have an idea of how to implement his Ninjutsu into his aura counterpart BUT there's certain things I'm not going to add. There won't be no Hiraishin, no "instant K.O" skills or the usual 'Naruto is uber strong yet the only thing he does is spam Rasenshurikens with rasenshurikens spinning around the rasenshurikens'. That's just a no no, and in a place where everyone has physical prowess in close ranged combat it'd be a waste.**

 **Bionic Exorcist: Thanks for the support, all of my readers are the reason why I want to publish this fast and let you all enjoy the awesome story and whatnot from this. As to the Nora love interest will see how it plays out. We're still on chapter 1 of RWBY cannon, there will be a few changes but it'll mostly stick to cannon.**

 **The Titan21: That was honestly a slip of the mind when I wrote it, and the reason Naruto is 15 is because I want to make him younger than RWBY cast except for Ruby herself. There's a few things I have planned out with that later on ^^.**

 **Jacsonuzumaki18: That's quite a lot of girls to add I'll think about it, I honestly don't know if I can keep a 4 people relationship without upsetting the pace of the story.**

 **kyuzo3567: It was a cliche thing of her being single, but its not a bad suggestion you made. If I DO decide to add her into the harem it would be waaaaayyy later on, so as to give the feelings time to "grow".**

 **C: Thanks, I've been thinking about doing another Xover with the same settings as this one except it'll take on a different route later on with different pairings but first let's all see how things play out with this one ^^**

 **Thanks BANKAIZEN,** **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam and everyone else who favorited and followed my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to be received with such opens arms.**

 **Until the next update~**


	4. 4 Beacon's Future Apprentices

**RWBY:Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Revised and Revamped as of July 6th, 2016  
**

 **Author's Note:** Overall I didn't really change much of this chapter, focused mostly on grammar mistakes and some other minor things. With this chapter we end the first arc (introductions) and start the second one (The Initiation Test). I hope you enjoy it, and remember if you have any question feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll reply back (just say that you want an answer).

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Beacon's Future Apprentices**

Fate still wasn't quite done with Naruto, when the girl smashed their lips together the hatch opened furthering unbalancing Naruto and since he was already unbalanced from being pulled, slowly but surely he tripped over his own feet bringing both hands and placing them on the girl's waist trying to regain his balance.

It worked.

Until someone pushed him from behind and send the duo tumbling along the ramp.

When everything stopped spinning Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring at a pair of wide but seething with anger amber irises, he silently wondered why would someone look at him with so much hate. Naruto moved his mouth to apologize and froze, he felt something soft pressing against his lips. If it was possible the anger in the girl's eyes evolved into cold fury, suddenly fearing for his health Naruto did the only thing he knew would save him from her fury.

Most hormonal perverted teenagers would ask what could possibly save them from that kind of fury.

His answer?

He slid one knee all the way up between her legs noting the girl's breathing hitched for a second. Squeezing tightly her waist with one hand, he brought the other on top of her breast and gave it a pat, the girl went rigid.

 _'Chance!'_ Naruto moved quickly, rolling off her to the side and in a burst of speed disappeared from the scene.

Yes, when you're in a situation where you're already screwed you might as well make the most out of it.

Blake mind caught up a second later when low murmurs and whispers spread around her, she glanced around her and noted there was a small circle of people surrounding her with scrolls in hand, obviously recording or taking pictures of one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Her face burned up with shame and anger as she stood up, a scowl on her face as she made a silent promise to kill the blond for the shame she would have to deal the next 4 years of her academy life completely forgetting why she had even directed the word to the whiskered teen.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

After his short encounter with death by woman's fury, Naruto found himself walking among the other students throughout the road leading to the famous Beacon Academy. One of the if not **the** best academy in Vault focused in training young Hunters and Huntresses, one look at the people walking along him and he was quite disappointed. Most of the teens around him looked like the rich spoiled kids that had everything easy just because they could use their parents name, although there still were some who Naruto knew would become strong in time.

Looking at the time he noticed the newbies assembly wouldn't start in 25 more minutes, with that in mind he sat on a bench along the way to the academy spending his time categorizing the newbies coming in, counting more than 300 applicants this year and that was only on the first Beacon Airship in which he came too, there were still four more Airships to dock.

There was an explosion nearby and Naruto looked to the side to find Ruby being yelled at by a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they got closer to her wrists, the back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

Ah... so that was the younger Schnee heiress, with a shrug he decided to save Ruby from the known Schnee's volatile temper.

"Unbelievable!" The Schnee heiress shouted "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"In her defense you just shook pure Dust powder in her nose" Naruto said as he walked behind Ruby, placing a hand on her shoulder and reassuringly squeezing it gently.

"And you are who, her elder brother or something?" Weiss asked with a sneer, she was already angry at the young girl foolishness and now there was somebody else prying their nose into other's business, something that angered her to no end.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too princess" Naruto replied with a regal wave of the hand before leaning down and whispering into Ruby's ear "I'll help you out just this once"

Ruby looked back to Naruto for a second absently noting he really was tall compared to her short stature of 5'2'', a thousand watt smile lit on her face.

"I'm sure young Ruby here didn't mean any harm" Naruto added offhandedly "Besides you don't want to make a scene on your first day, right princess?" Naruto smirked when the Schnee heiress seethed, her face turning a dangerous red color.

Some things never changed, like the blond's ability to push anybody's button and make them see red under a minute.

"Like the one you did?" A female voice scoffed from behind all three of them.

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his back, his danger instincts honed over his whole life kicked in told him to run far, far, far away and never return. The three turned around to look at Blake, the Dust bottle in her hand as she tried but failed to kill Naruto with her gaze.

"Aha..." Naruto laughed awkwardly "Oh shiiiii- shoot! Look its almost time for the assembly, time to go, bye bye!" he squeaked out and disappeared again, leaving behind a bewildered Ruby and the younger Schnee heiress in a cloud of dust.

"Tsk" Blake clicked her tongue in annoyance, she would kill him later its not like he had anywhere to hide in the academy, sooner than later she would find him and she would make him pay. Blake walked up to Weiss, handing her the Dust bottle and walked off.

"Uhm..." Ruby didn't know what to say when it was just her and Weiss again.

"Save it, I don't want to hear anything else" Weiss stomped off with her butlers following shortly after her.

Ruby fell on her back defeated "Welcome to Beacon Academy" she said to herself dejectedly on the edge of tears, she felt someone walk to her and when she opened her eyes she saw a blond guy offering his hand to lift her up.

"I'm Jaune" he awkwardly said.

"Ruby..." she replied halfheartedly "Aren't you the guy who vomited in the Airship?"

Jaune groaned, there was no way anyone would let him live that one down.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto entered the assembly room, it was quite packed up with all the students soon to be apprentice. As he made his way towards the platform on the front he saw Glynda giving orders to other teachers along with directing the few lost teens, Naruto walked up to her and waved with a grin.

She caught his grin and fixed her glasses before mouthing 'Menma'.

Another of the things Ozpin had asked him to do if he was to attend Beacon was that Naruto would have to make an appearance as 'Menma the Reaper' and give a short word to the student, Naruto had asked why would he have to do such a thing and Ozpin had said.

 _"A young Hybrid-Faunus boy appears out of nowhere, wielding a Scythe that only one other Hunter is known to use. He accomplishes more than five hundred missions, becoming a celebrity of sorts. Wouldn't it be a great thing to have such a famous 'Hunter' welcome the students?"_

Naruto snorted an action he was doing quite a lot as of lately, he reclined against a pillar as he closed his eyes. He felt a bit tired since he didn't really have a chance to rest because as soon as he came back from his last mission he ended up helping Ruby with the Dust Till Dawn shop robbery.

"Ruby! Over here!" The blonde girl he saw earlier called out "I saved you a spot!"

The ninja watched as Ruby ran to her sister with a smile on his face, Naruto decided to introduce himself properly to the red-haired girl since she only met him through his Menma persona. He strolled to them, a friendly smile on his face as he picked up on their conversation.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang pulled her sister into a side hug, her ever present carefree grin on her lips.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby puffed up her cheeks as she replied, angrily shoving a finger on the blonde's rib.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang merely raised and eyebrow.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..."She angrily said "There was a fire and I think some ice?" She brought a hand to her chin recalling the moment.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang slyly smirked at her younger sister, Ruby never understood sarcasm even if she was explained that it indeed was sarcasm.

"Ugh, I wish!, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, And then I exploded! And then she yelled again until this blond tried to help me but then left when another girl showed up!" Ruby threw her hands into the air exasperated.

"You mean handsome over there?" Yang jerked her thumb to Naruto, he was just a few feet away from them chuckling since had overhead the entirety of the conversation.

"You!" Weiss yelled behind Ruby, startling the girl so much she jumped into Yang's arms who instantly caught her little sister.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby squeaked as she nuzzled into Yang's arm and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss chastised the bubbly girl with a frown, finger angrily tracing unknown patterns on the air.

"Oh my god" Yang gasped as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You really exploded"

At that same moment Naruto interrupted the bickering trio "It was an accident" said an amused Naruto as he patted Weiss on the shoulder.

The Schnee heiress twirled and shoved into Naruto's face a pamphlet in the blink of an eye, his eyebrow twitched in irritation as the heiress started explaining how the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries and she went on and on as her voice rose to a squirrel pitch.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked as she sent a side glare to the whiskered teen.

He sighed and then patted Weiss head, earning a troubled look from the girl.

"You really remind me of your sister" Naruto said with a smirk, he knew she would get angry.

And sure enough the girl froze, her eyes dilated for a second as she was about to lash out if it wasn't for Yang pulling Naruto away from her at the last second.

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot" Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she kept pulling the blond teen away from Weiss "How about you start over and try to be friends okay?" she said with a smile.

Naruto facepalmed, hard.

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned to Weiss again and brought her hand up for a handshake "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hang out?" She cheerfully asked.

Weiss instantly reacted "Yeah!" She exclaimed fakefully "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes then talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there" she jerked her thumb pointing at Jaune in the distance, who smirked at the compliments totally misunderstanding the situation, Naruto face palmed, again.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked hopefully, _'Oh God'_ Naruto thought _'Did she really not notice the sarcasm!?'_

Weiss deadpanned.

"No"

"Hey princess" Naruto waved at her again as he struggled to free himself from Yang's iron grip.

"What!?" Weiss sternly said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh?" Naruto asked as he managed to break himself free off Yang, he gave her a questioning eyebrow to which she winked back at him.

"Well if she was looking where she was going then maybe nothing would've happened!" Weiss shrugged, she was sure she was the right one in this case.

Naruto nodded and looked at Ruby "Did you apologize?" he asked the red-haired girl softly.

"Yes!" Ruby instantly exclaimed.

Naruto nodded again and looked at Weiss "Did she apologize?" he asked the Schnee heiress.

"I don't know, maybe... Okay fine she did" Weiss brought a hand to her temples and tried to rub the headache "You're apologized." She huffed out to Ruby before turning away.

"How did you do that?" Yang whispered into his ear.

"I've dealt with something like this before many times" Naruto replied smiling as he recalled the times he had to break Konohamaru's scuffles "Anyways, I'll skip the introductions. Later".

"Shoot I didn't get his name!" Yang facepalmed, she turned to Ruby and was about to ask if she knew the blond's name but the sound of the mic being turned on interrupted her.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief" Ozpin started with a signal to the teachers on the upper level of the room.

Naruto quickly hid behind one of the columns and entered one of the secret chambers of the Assembly Hall, once inside the blond brought his hands together and released his control over his aura instantly being enveloped in a crimson tinted with green Aura before he burst in black flames which with a swing of his hand dispersed as his Menma appearance was shown.

Menma walked out of the secret chamber, the assembly room was dark except for the only light being directed on the stage where Ozpin stood ready to start the introduction. Keeping himself to the shadows Menma made platforms of Aura under his feet before pressing the sole on the wall and started walking sideways, all the way up to the ceiling and hung upon there just as he would've with Chakra.

"Welcome" Ozpin started, fixing his glasses. Naruto wondered what was it about people with glasses that they would always need to fix them so much.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge" The headmaster started "To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" Menma nodded that was a nice way to start a speech.

"But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction" Ozpin said with a hint of disappointment in his voice "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

"It is up to you to take that first step" Ozpin finished, raising one hand to the air "I want you all to meet a certain individual who understands this better than anyone else"

Menma cut off the Aura from his feet, free falling for a second before righting himself mid air and landing next to Ozpin. He raised himself to his feet steadily, pouring out every bit of confidence and power he could muster, a thin sheen of crimson tinted with green aura enveloped him giving an unnatural glow to his wolf ears and fox tail.

"AHHH MISTER FOX!" Ruby squealed from her place in the crowd, a huge sweat drop appeared on the side of his mask. H distinctively heard the low chuckles of Ozpin beside him...

All that dramatic entrance ruined by a fan girl...

Coughing into his hand Menma waved at the crowd, the eyes of the mask seemingly focusing on Ruby.

" **Welcome"** Menma started, his deep and firm voice resounded in the room **"I'm sure you've heard of me before so I'll skip introductions"** steadily sweeping his gaze through the room Menma made a show of looking into each person eyes before refocusing an all of them at once.

 **"All I see in this room are kids waiting to be given everything in their hands"** Menma growled **"You see, the world is an unforgiving place. Nothing shall be given to you unless you fight for it and prove yourself worthy of it"** he balled his fist, before one hand pointed at the crowd he sweep it from left to right before continuing **"Look around you, these people next to you could be your teammates in the future, ones you can trust your life with, know they'll complete their part of the mission and all of you will return together for the next** **adventure"** His eyes narrowed behind the mask, anger rising in his voice as he growled **"Or they could very well backstab you, sacrifice you so that they get to live another day"** The crowd shivered at his word, they all were aware that all he said could happen but nobody ever preferred to talk about thing like that, as they say ignorance is bliss.

 **"These same people could become the criminals that one day you'll have to take down mercilessly, and know that one day your hands will be stained with blood"** Menma sighed loudly, his body slouched in tiredness, his ears fell flat on his hair and his tail slumped to the ground **"I've seen enough of this world to know that all of you as you are now would be killed without even having the time to arm yourself, I've seen professional Hunters and Huntresses fail and die in their missions because of the discrimination between Faunus and Humans, because of the lack of trust..."** he raised his hands in front of him and showed the palms to the anxious crowd.

 **"This hand that you see... They are already stained in blood... I've had to kill my so called comrades at one point because I myself am one of the most hated things by both humans and Faunus, a Hybrid. I was trapped and tortured just because of** **this stigma I bear"** Menma unbuttoned his undershirt, displaying the fist sized scar in his chest along with the numerous other smaller ones to the astonished crowd **"I want to change the beliefs of this world but alone I can't do nothing. If you, the younger generation of Hunter and Huntresses, don't take the first steps in this direction not only the Grimm will be our enemy..."** He fixed his shirt, his demeanor turning back to the serious Hunter.

 **"Once again I welcome you to Beacon Academy, and hope that you all make the right choice."** Menma finished tiredly, turning around and walking away with Ozpin.

Loud murmurs rang across the crowd, fearful glances and apprehensive stares between them, Glynda walked to the microphone before anything could happen

"You'll gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins be ready, you're dismissed".

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Night came by fast, most teens had set their bags and improvised beds all across the ballroom while others went around looking for friends or making new friends.

Naruto was dressed in baggy shorts and a long sleeved flannel shirt with a frog themed beanie in the first ballroom along with everyone from Airship 1 and 2. He was sitting against the wall playing a game of whack-a-mole from his scroll. He was quite agitated and needed something to calm down, ever since he had given the introduction speech and walked out of the room with Ozpin he had all but disappeared, it wasn't until Glynda had texted him asking if he was okay and explaining small details about the sleeps arrangements that he was seen again.

Back in the elemental nations his dream was to become Hokage but down the road of life it turned from that, to wanting to protect his loved ones and bring peace to the world a feat he was sure he accomplished when him and Sasuke had finally beat Kaguya and the last of the zetsus.

The main reason the fight between the two friends broke out was due to Naruto wanting to bring peace as Hokage but had no idea of how to to go about doing such a thing while Sasuke also wanted to become Hokage but unlike Naruto, Sasuke knew how would he bring peace. He would become the evil the world would have to unify to beat, that way there would be peace from comradeship but the idea didn't sit well with Naruto, not after everything they had gone through.

The Naruto of Remant had the same dream. bringing peace to this twisted world. At least he was literally one night away from starting the path to that dream but he felt alone, there was no Kurama, no Kakashi, no Tsunade or Hinata to walk with him along this path.

Coldness surrounded his heart.

Closing his scroll with a sigh Naruto stood and headed to the bathroom to wash his face off, whenever he thought about the Elemental Nations the same dreaded cold would surround his heart. He had cried so many times during his stay with Glynda that he believed he couldn't cry anymore, trying to shove away the bad thoughts the blond started rating the girls from 1 to 10 on his way to the bathroom.

After splashing his face with water Naruto used his towel to dry himself off, looking at his image in the mirror he was very tempted to punch it.

"Hey!" Naruto heard someone shout before hearing a loud metallic thump.

When Naruto turned around he found Jaune being pushed into a bathroom stall by two taller boys, Naruto frowned as he twirled the towel in his hand and prepared an improvised whip. He waited until Jaune was successfully pushed inside the stall and it was just the two bullies standing outside the stall laughing.

He crouched low on the ground like a wolf set ready to hunt.

 _'This one is for you Gai sensei'_

 **"DYNAMIC"**

The lashed out with his improvised whip, successfully wrapping it around the first bully neck before pulling hard, making the first bully fall on his back and Naruto dashed to the surprised partner.

 **"ENTRY!"**

Naruto shouted as his feet smashed into the second bully face, twisting it and sending him flying away. Naruto wasn't quite done as he spun mid air just before falling and kneed the first bully in the stomach hard, knocking him out.

 **"YOUTH!"** Naruto celebrated, hand on his hip, a thumbs up with the other and a smile that showed all his shining teeth.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Asked a bewildered Jaune, he had seen one of his bullies be pulled by the neck and he rushed out of the stall to see the blond literally knock both of the bullies under 2 seconds flat.

Naruto dusted himself off, a grin on his lips "I drink lots of Ramen!" Naruto joyfully said as he offered his hand to Jaune

"Naruto Uzumaki at your services"

"Jaune Arc; short, rolls of the tongue and ladies love it" Jaune shook Naruto's hand with a grin of his own.

"Nice to meet you Jaune Arc Short Rolls Of The Tongue And Ladies Love It" Naruto teased "That's quite the long name you got there, are you making up for something else?" He smirked when the other blond spluttered.

"No no no, my name is only Jaune Arc" Jaune quickly corrected "And I'm not making up for anything else!" he shouted in embarrassment.

"Well you certainly have a lot of confidence if you're wearing that" Naruto amiably said as he pointed out Jaune in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest.

"Hey! My mother choose this for me" Jaune retorted as he looked at himself "It's not that bad right...?" He asked unsure "right...?" he asked again but Naruto kept a straight face.

"Rrrrrright..." Naruto shrugged, as both blonds left the bathroom they shared small talk about their dreams or more like Jaune kept talking to the silent Naruto.

Jaune suddenly stopped midway, his 'sexy' sense tingling. Naruto was about to thank the gods that the blond had shut up until he heard an eww, he paused too. Turning around he saw Jaune giving a slight grin and thumbs up to a girl in the distance, Naruto face palmed for the third time in that day and quite hard at that.

"Hey Naruto!" he looked at the girl who called him out, he saw Ruby waving at him from the same direction that Jaune was sending his 'sexy pose', he patted Jaune on the shoulder "I'll see you around Short Rolls of the Tongue and Ladies Love it" Naruto said as he left the depressed teen behind.

The moment Naruto reached Ruby's spot he sat next to her receiving a whistle from her sister which he ignored. Ruby was laying on her belly with her feet in the air dressed in a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. Her sister, Yang, was laying on her side wearing an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts.

"Hi Red" Naruto greeted "What are you doing?" Naruto also ignored the glare from the blonde girl.

"I'm writing a letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going" she brought the pencil to her lips, chewing on it slightly.

"Awww that's so cuuuuuuuuteeeee!" Yang chirped teasingly before Ruby's pillow hit her dead on the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, its weird not knowing anyone else here besides Naruto" Ruby snapped back.

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked as she rubbed her nose, that pillow hurt "He's nice...?" Naruto snorted, that was one way to call Jaune sure.

"There you go plus one friend, that's a 100 percent increase!" Yang cheerfully exclaimed with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero" Ruby remarked as she turned around laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling however a hand covered her eyes.

"Don't be so negative Red, its just the first day I'm sure you'll make more friends soon" Naruto moved his hand away from her eyes up to her hair and pet it.

"I agree, besides Weiss can't be a negative friend. If anything she's your first enemy!" Yang exclaimed again, this time she was hit in the face by a bear themed pillow courtesy of Naruto before he was hit back in the face by Yang's pillow.

Ruby moved again, this time she sat up and stared at the wall at the far end noticing the black haired girl who helped her in the afternoon with Weiss all by herself.

"That girl..." Ruby whispered, both Yang and Naruto stopped their short pillow fight to look in the same direction as Ruby. The whiskered teen frowned, they were looking at the lonesome Blake who read a book.

"Do you know her?" The blonde asked her sister, hitting Naruto one last time in the arm with her pillow.

"Not really, she was the girl that Naruto ran away from when he helped me with Weiss" The red-haired girl explained "She left before I could say anything to her though"

"Well! Now's your chance!" She grabbed both Naruto and Ruby, much to the dismay of the former, by their hands arms pulling them both all the way to Blake.

"Hellooooooo~" Yang called out in a sweet voice with a huge smile on her face"I believe you three may know each other?" Yang said as she pointed Naruto and Ruby behind her.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded? And..." Blake paused for a second as she glared at the male blond "...the pervert" she said with a frosty tone, Naruto face faulted of all the things she could call him she just had to choose pervert.

Ruby walked to the front as she gave her hand to Blake sheepishly "Uuuuhh yeah, my name's Ruby but you can just call me crater..." she started, trepidation creeping into her voice "actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay" Blake didn't even acknowledge the hand, she was too busy glaring at the whiskered blond.

"What are you doing?" Yang hissed in her younger sister ear.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby replied exasperated.

"So what's your name?" Yang asked with a strained smile.

"Blake" she frowned slightly, glancing at the duo for a second.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang!, Ruby's older sister!... I like your bow!" Yang tried again, her voice straining just a tad bit.

"Thanks" was Blake short reply, her eyes returning to the book. She was too tired and immersed in it to deal with the trio.

"It goes great with your uhm... Pajamas" The blonde girl tried another approach.

"Right" The quiet girl replied, she didn't even glance this time.

"Nice night don't you think?" Yang tried one last time, she was getting starting to get irritated Naruto noted, it was nice to know that her tic was being ignored.

Blake groaned "Yes, its lovely almost as lovely as this book..." she said hoping the trio would get the cue "That I will continue to read..." Naruto face palmed behind the expectant sisters, he was turning around to leave already "As soon as you leave" Blake ended tiredly as she continued reading.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause" Yang threw her hands in the air and turned to leave too.

"What is it about?" Ruby asked curiously, she was determined to at least be on friendly terms with the mysterious girl.

"Huh?" Blake looked up at Ruby surprised.

"Your book, what is it about?" Ruby asked again with a gentle smile.

"Well..." Blake thought for a second, summarizing the story in her head "It's a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body"

Naruto paused and walked back before taking a seat next to Blake and snatching it from her hands and flipped through the pages too quickly, he also ignored the glare from Blake.

"I love books" Both Ruby and Naruto said.

"Huh, I didn't take you for the type that reads" Yang spoke with a hint of pride in her voice.

Naruto sped through the pages like a man given water in a desert as Ruby explained why she loved books, his respect for the girl skyrocketed with her dream. He had the same drive but he knew the reality of how the world worked, as if reading his thoughts Blake spoke.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale" The way she made it sound was that of one who lived through hardships, Naruto sighed quietly snapping the book close.

"Well that's why we're here, to make it better" Ruby finished before being scooped up by Yang into a bear hug.

"Oooh I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang teased again, she received a punch in the face by Ruby and she punched back before the scuffle took the form of a small smoke with punches and kicks coming out of it.

"Here, sorry for taking it so abruptly. I... had a friend who had to deal with something like this so I was interested in it" Naruto said as he handed the book back, a hand tracing his stomach where the seal was supposed to be.

"I hope you know I haven't forgiven you" Blake stated as she scrolled through the pages looking for her bookmark "First thing in the morning I'm cutting them off" she said as her hand made an horizontal slice in the air.

Naruto laughed it off before resting his head against the wall, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry about that too" he said however before he could say anything else he felt angry steps coming closer to them.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Naruto groaned loudly, dragging his hands across his face as he looked at the youngest Schnee.

"Oh, not you again!" He heard both Yang and Weiss shout at each other, with a sigh Naruto turned to Blake apologetically, she didn't seem to be happy... not that she was happy from the start anyways.

"Hey Girls, Princess... Could you not?" Naruto asked loudly, gathering the attention of the bickering trio. For a moment the three stared at Naruto and he was about to grin in victory but...

"No!"

And they started bickering again.

He sighed again, at least he tried. Blake took it up on her own hands, taking the candlelight next to her and blowing it off, successfully enveloping in darkness their corner with the hopes that they wouldn't continue in the darkness.

"Did you just feel me up again?" Blake spoke with a hint of amusement but the anger was still clear.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **Reviews: Sorry if I don't mention your review, but know that I appreciate them and read them all a lot of times, they give me the push to finish the chapters.**

 **Redburningdragon: Aha its nice to know someone got the reference to Sasuke and Naruto kiss being almost the same as Blake and Naruto's one, also about the Rasengan. I have an idea about how to implement it into the story but it'll be later on, I don't want this Naruto to be a one trick pony.**

 **Bionic Exorcist: Thanks for the support buddy, I tried my hand in the comedy this chapter. Do tell if you feel it was good or not because honestly I have no idea at all.**

 **anime-MPC6: It seems that way no? I meant it to be felt that way, it'll be something that will happen later chapters though.**

 **The Russian Bear: I've been thinking the same thing when I read most of the RWBY/Naruto Xovers, I'm aware of the mistakes I have in my chapters and I re-read them many times to make sure I'm not contradicting myself as I keep writing the later chapters but there still are a lot of things that need small fixes because English isn't my main language sadly.**

 **Guest(I'm sad you're a guest ;-;): This was something I wanted to talk about and challenge the readers. My idea about Naruto semblance has to do with the Uzumaki Chains yes but it goes deeper than that, the Chains are just the physical manifestation of them.**

 **firebluebird2006: No, Naruto has no chakra in Remnant.**

My first thought when I did the story was that the pairing should be NarutoxBlakexWeiss since I had a few ideas for a plot but I scrapped them, there's too much information lacking from the Schnees that I can't come up with something and then have the canon kick me but it may happen, it still isn't set it stone.

 **Alter-Red: Thanks, that was my first attempt at a cliffhanger. I honestly bit my fingers when I cut the chapter right there, I just knew it was evil and the perfect place to do so.**

 **Thanks everyone else who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. You all are the reason I keep writing and updating at the pace I am (1 chapter per 2 days~). If there's something you find weird, missing, lacking or bothering please do tell me otherwise I'll keep making the same mistake and disappoint you.**

 **Until the next update~**


	5. 5 Memories, Initiation and a Blindfold

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** In this chapter you'll see the first set of flashbacks of Menma, this arc (The Initiation Test) will last for 2-3 chapters.

Reminder: Naruto is 17 at the moment, his birthday being the same as in canon(October 10th) and he keeps his Faunus features hidden by using his Aura.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Memories, Initiation and a Blindfold**

 _ **[**_ _ **optional, play: Kodoku(loneliness)- Naruto OSt]**_

 _He was tired, panting heavily as he leaned against his sword. He had been doing extermination missions for the past 2 months alone, if he counted correctly he had completed around 50 missions. Pulling out a water flask from his backpack he drank the heavenly liquid refreshing his whole body and soul. Right now he was in a desert located south of Mistral for the past 2 days, the mission he took this time was researching and exterminating an outbreak of Grimm._

 _The sun was at its highest point in the sky, blazing and burning anything that was uncovered on the sands below. He crumpled to his feat, sweat pouring down his face and his body was racked by a coughing fit, honestly he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it. The low rustle of winds attracted his attention, his eyes wolf ears twitched as if reading the wind. His eyes widened, looking behind him he saw on the horizon a gigantic cloud of dust._

 _A sandstorm was brewing and there was nowhere he would be able to hide, with renewed and desperate vigor he straggled to his feet and started running._ _Maybe if he ran fast enough he would outrun the sandstorm or he would be able to find a place to hide, sweat poured faster than before as his muscles strained to keep moving further, he felt his heart bumping loudly in his chest, his sight becoming blurry the more he kept running, he felt his legs tense for a second and then..._

 _He tripped._

 _Falling on his face, he turned around spitting the sand that managed to make its way inside his mouth, coughing some more he felt his throat dry, he was having problems breathing but he couldn't take any of his clothes off, he was too tired to even try anything. He felt the ground beneath him rumble, he gazed past his feet._

 _The sandstorm had caught up to him already, it would only take a few more seconds before it reached him.._

 _Microscopic grains of sand started pelting his already tired body, he groaned in pain before taking the fetal position making sure to keep his hands covering his face even though it was already covered by his fox mask, it felt like a thousand needles prickled his skin, a few rocks flew and rammed it into, his auto-regeneration mechanism depleting his aura faster and making all the pain more agonizing. He cursed his weakness, he cursed his bitterness but above all he cursed his luck. His conscience slowly slipped away and with that the pain too._

 _'I'm sorry sis' was his last thought._

 _When he woke up he found himself in the sewers of his mind; he would always find his way here when he was beyond exhausted, he saw the giant bars with the seal still in place. His eyes widened as he walked to the cage then through it, hope burning brightly in his chest, maybe this time something different would happen._

 _"Kurama!" he shouted expecting the giant fox to appear and taunt him as usual, but nothing happened..._

 _"Ah right... You're not here anymore" the blond collapsed to his feet, tears already starting to pool in his eyes before a fist smashed into the floor and the tears flooded out, he sobbed softly at first then wailed, he had lost everything._

 _Even if he had one person to return to, that was nothing compared to the amount of people waiting for him to bring back Sasuke to Konoha, he cried and cried, and kept on crying..._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto eyes shot wide open, his mouth wide as a silent scream escaped past his lips, bringing both hands to his chest he clutched his shirt taking deep breaths, there were certain nights that he would have dreams recounting his close to death experiences, with a shake of his head he steadily regained his bearings. He recalled falling asleep against the wall close to Ruby's spot, after the lights had gone out the girls had returned to their sleep bags leaving Naruto and Blake alone, he had leaned against the wall for the better part of an hour as he watched her with his night vision, she had been reading with the lights off until she had started to doze off.

At that point Naruto took the book from her hands, closed it and placed it on her lap. She had fallen asleep just like him, head resting against the wall with their legs supporting their crossed arms.

Shaking his head, he made to stand up but a sudden weight in his lap kept him in place. He blinked, once then twice glancing down he saw Blake's head in his lap she must have fallen while asleep, she was holding his leg with both hands. The ribbon had fallen of her head at one point in the night, her cat ears displayed for the world to see. He lightly traced the tip of one and watched amused as she leaned into his touch. He was pretty sure she would kill him if she knew what he was doing.

He kept playing with her ears for the better part of 5 minutes until a tiny ray of light beamed at him, watching up he saw through the windows the sun starting to rise over the horizon. The apprentices would be waking up soon and he was sure Blake wouldn't want anyone to see her cat ears, looking around he found her ribbon by his feet and with an amazing show of dexterity he grabbed it between his toes and brought it to his hand and softly tied it around her ears, making sure that it was tied properly and didn't fall off again.

With the easy part done he braced himself for the hard part; waking up Blake without her 'cutting them off' as she threatened yesterday. He poked the girl's cheek with his finger, she swatted it once, he poked again but this time she tried to bite it, he poked one last time and snorted when her face scrunched up in annoyance and her eyes opened, she lifted herself from his lap bringing both arms above her head as she stretched.

"Mornin" Naruto said as he stretched out too, he tried hard not to look at her chest but he didn't fight that notion too much, the yukata had fallen below her shoulders and revealed more than enough skin to get him hot under the collar, you may call him a pervert yes but he blamed it on the teenager hormones.

She still didn't seem to be quite awake yet, her eyes glazed as she looked around until they landed on the whiskered blond.

"Not that I mind the show but..." Naruto said as he made a gesture with his hands, she looked at his face for a few seconds, she yawned and slightly tilted her head to the side before nodding _'That was sooooo cute'_. She stood up, fixing her yukata as she arched her back until a loud pop rang, she sighed happily.

"What time is it?" Blake asked, she was still slightly disorientated from waking up so early, she hadn't had such a good night's sleep in so long.

Naruto took out his scroll and read the date along with the time out loud. "January 3rd, 7:45 in the morning" he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Mhmm" she hummed, gathering her stuff she made to leave.

"I really liked that book" Naruto suddenly said, she stopped and sent him a suspicious glance "By any chance do you have any other books I could read?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, an action he always did when he was uneasy about something. When he was young he never cared about reading because he didn't have access to the library nor would they allow him to get books from the stores, the few comics he managed to get were from trashcans and besides being a ninja was way cooler than stories about slaying dragons and saving princess. However here where things like creating moons, pulling meteors from nowhere and connecting dimensions was unheard off those stories suddenly became something he enjoyed very much.

"I have a few..." She said digging into her small backpack before pulling one out with an orange cover "This is one of my favorites, return it when you're done" Blake said as she handed him the book, she wasn't quite sure why she decided to trust the perverted blond but figured that if he didn't run away from her when she threatened to cut them off then she would give him the benefit of doubt.

"Thanks..." Naruto said, he read the tittle of the book 'The beauty and the beast' "I guess I'll see you later then" he waved goodbye to Blake and left, he was to gather his things from the personal locker.

Blake watched him go confused, her heart screamed that she shouldn't leave the blond alone at the moment but she stomped those urges down quickly. She had no idea what made her feel like that but she had more important stuff to do than help a stranger even if said stranger wore the same fake smile as hers.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _His whole body hurt to a completely new level, everything felt sore. He even felt pain in places he didn't know existed. He groaned as he tried to sit up, a gentle cold hand pushed him down to rest again._

 _He froze, he was so messed up that his sensor ability hadn't detected the person beside him, he wearily opened his eyes. Everything was a blur, but he could clearly discern the whiteness of the woman hair and light-blue or were those green eyes. He blinked again and even that action brought pain to his body._

 _He heard the woman mutter something before a hand was placed on his temples, he felt a bit of the soreness leave his body and a cold but warm feeling wash over his whole body. He soughed a thanks, opening his eyes again._

 _This time he could clearly see the woman helping him, she had white hair tied up in a bun while some of it fell and covered one of her eyes, her light-blue eyes staring at him, she also had pale skin._

 _"Thanks" he rasped out again, his throat burned and a grimace crossed his features. He saw the woman shuffle a bit before giving him a glass of water which he gulped down, it wasn't until he set the glass down that he noted he didn't have his mask on._

 _The woman as if sensing his thoughts grabbed the mask from the floor and place it on his chest softly, a smirk on her lips._

 _"I didn't expect Menma the Reaper to be someone so young" her voice resounded throughout the hall._

 _He grunted, he tried to stand up again before she pushed him back down a little bit forceful at that._

 _"Don't move, I've only numbed your body you're still hurt. Rest, and don't worry I'll explain everything later" she said in a strict stone that left no room for argument, he acquiesced and closed his eyes, falling asleep again._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The half-breed teen found his locker right next to the door leading to the Emerald Forest his battle attire consisted of a long white coat with orange flames licking the bottom, inside he had a skin tight black shirt with the orange Uzumaki swirl on his left pectoral, loose blue jeans and no shoes. Naruto was stressed, when he had left the ballroom he had gotten a text from Ozpin.

 _'There have been reports about a Nest in the Emerald Forest, it's too late to cancel the entrance exam so I'll have to ask you to deal with it unless of course you want the other children to die if they stumble upon it'_

He was pissed off, Ozpin had been making things hard for him since he had started living with Glynda. At first he thought it was simple jealousy or something along those lines but the man stated that he had no feelings for the blonde teacher, that there was a reason why he was making everything harder for Naruto, that he was too young to understand.

That didn't excuse him from putting in danger everyone else in the exam, with narrowed eyes he slammed the door to his locker, closing it with a loud impact.

"Are you okay?" he heard someone ask him on the next row of lockers, he inspected the woman she was wearing strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns, round embroidery on the sides. An elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms, a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

She also had a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

"Not really anyways name's Naruto Uzumaki" he strapped the sword to his back by the waist, a magnet holding it in place as he put on two black fingerless gloves with metal pads on the knuckles.

"There's still a few minutes before the exam start, want to talk? My name's Pyrrha Nikos" She replied curtly as she tied her long vibrant red hair into a high ponytail that reached the small of her back.

"Sorry I'm just not in the mood right now, maybe later after all of this is over we can sit down to talk" Naruto apologized, he saw Weiss walking towards them with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take you up on that then" Pyrrha said, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked with a cheerful smile, she looked deadly adorable "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself"

' _Ah so that's why she was being so adorable'_ Naruto thought, the Schnee's would always do something like that when they wanted something. He understood perfectly what Weiss wanted though, her being an individual of such high intelligence along with the one of the strongest apprentices this generation made sense.

"That sounds great!" Pyrrha replied, unaware of selfish thoughts running through the Schnee's heiress "But I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may"

 _'Hah!, she has the same luck as her sister'_ Naruto smiled, part of his stress leaving him as he watched the carefree teens play around like they weren't about to face some great danger.

"Well how would you like to team up with me?" Weiss asked her smile widening more if that was possible.

Naruto saw a blur of yellow flash by his side and he smirked, poor Weiss, she really had her sister's bad luck.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" The blond teen said with his 'sexy smirk', leaning on the locker and giving his back to Pyrrha

"You again?" Weiss asked exasperatedly, everything was going according to the plan until the blond interrupted her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune" Pyrrha greeted, she was elated she had just met two blonds that didn't treat her any different for being famous, something she was very grateful for it could be tiring when everyone sucked up to you.

"Yeah yeah" Jaune pushed Pyrrha away, Naruto had the sudden urge to slam Jaune's head into the wall "So, Weiss I couldn't help but overheard your fondness of me the other day" the 'sexy' blond said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Weiss face palmed, Naruto wondered if that amount of bad luck only ran in their family.

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed, I've heard rumors about teams and thought 'Hey we would look great together' don't you agree, snow angel?" Jaune used his smooth voice.

 _'You better be grateful to me after this'_ Naruto thought, he cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the 3 teens in front of him.

"Hey Short Rolls of the Tongue and Ladies Love it" Naruto teased the blond again, using the name he had unknowingly given to the whiskered teen.

"Oh Naruto this is great, maybe us 4 could form a team!?" Jaune shouted excitedly, after seeing the whiskered teen deal with the bullies he was sure he was strong, very strong so why not add him to their team, he'd pair up with Weiss and Naruto would pair up with Pyrrha! Everyone would be happy.

"I'm sorry to tell you but the teams will be chosen through another method Jaune" Naruto replied shivering slightly, he had felt the emotions coming from the teen and he was sure he wanted nothing to do with it.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked her interest in the other blond raised the slightest.

"You see, there will be a test right?" the trio nodded "And we'll be sent to Emerald forest... right?" The trio nodded again "Do you think any of you would survive there on your own?" The trio shook their heads before Weiss suddenly got the idea.

"We would have to form teams in the forest to survive the test and pass it!" She exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, her eyes narrowed "And how do you know this?" she asked him.

"I expected something like this when I saw the amount of students that applied" Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Weiss frowned, there was no way he would be able to guess that just from the amount of students, there was something else the blond was hiding from them.

"Besides, it's not like I'm 100 percent sure that things will go that way, for all I could know the test might also be a simple 'reach the other side' or something like that" Naruto shrugged, he was cautious of the intellect Weiss had. If she had her sister's bad luck then she may also have the same intuition as hers.

The younger Schnee nodded that made more sense but she would still keep an eye on the whiskered blond, she felt that he was hiding something and she would find out what it was!

"It still means we have to form teams" Jaune suddenly spoke as he placed his arm on Weiss's shoulder.

"OKAY! That's a bit too close, Pyrrha help please" Weiss said in annoyance, Pyrrha nodded and threw her spear at Jaune, catching him by his hood and sending him flying before stabbing into the wall at the far end of the room.

"Sorry" Pyrrha sounded very amused.

" **All first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately, Again all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately** "

"I guess that means us, let's go" Naruto said, walking ahead of the two girls. As they passed Jaune stabbed form, Pyrrha took the spear and let Jaune fall to the floor on his butt.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked with a smirk as Ruby offered her hand to Jaune.

"I don't understand..." Jaune said as he took Ruby's hand.

"Well Snow angel wasn't the brightest start I guess" Yang shrugged leaving Ruby and Jaune behind.

"Let's go Jaune" Ruby said, offering her shoulder to the blond as they walked to the cliff.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _When he woke up again he felt much better, he guessed it had to do with the fact that his aura had been recovering him while was asleep. That self-regeneration was as much as a blessing that it was a curse, if he got cut he would be able to heal but he would feel the pain until it healed, it wasn't 'Instant Regeneration' it was 'Accelerated Regeneration' meaning that his body would heal at least a hundred times faster than a normal human body one._

 _He turned to his side, his body was still a bit sore but that was due to the fact that he hadn't moved at all. He saw the white haired woman from before digging through a bag, pulling some kind of energetic bar._

 _"Hey" he whispered, he saw as the woman turn to look at him for a second before pulling out another energetic bar from the bag. She threw it at him and giggled when it landed on his face, he rubbed the spot it hit before eating it slowly._

 _"When my General told me I would be doing this mission with someone capable I wasn't quite sure of what he meant" She said as she sat close to him eating her bar, he noted she was dressed in a white long coat that fell past her knees open at her waist and chest, only one button holding it in place and a slit showing the upper side of her arms ending in black gloves. She had a blue suit underneath with another shirt beneath it that was white, lastly she wore white pants beneath the steel leggings that where held up by a garter connected beneath her shirt._

 _"Imagine my surprise when I get a message telling me my partner was on his way to the Nest, traveling through the desert" She said again bringing up her scroll and fiddling around with it for a bit. She showed the image in the scroll to the blond, it was an image of him in his Menma attire._

 _"How did we get here?" he looked around, they were in some kind of underground hall, the walls made of stone, and on the ceiling there were cracks where sand was slowly pouring down._

 _"When he didn't arrive at the supposed time I was about to continue the mission alone" She ignored his question, before showing a different image in her scroll, one of a huge sandstorm in the desert "Then I see this and I re-read the message, I knew if you hadn't arrived then that meant you'd be stuck in there" she shrugged and packed her scroll._

 _"You still haven't replied you know..." he asked with a bit of irritation in his voice, he hadn't lashed out already because she had helped him._

 _"I got inside the sandstorm and used my glyphs to keep myself safe from the sand, I walked around for a bit and found you curled up into a ball, when I tried to bring you with me you wouldn't move no matter how much I pulled so I created an ice dome to cover the both of us until the sandstorm passed" She explained she was very calmed he noted, she must've been very confident in her abilities to be like that._

 _"Okay... that explains how you found me, and thanks for helping me but how did we end up here?" he moved one hand around indicating the weird underground hall they were in._

 _"Oh that, when I created the ice dome the ground beneath us suddenly gave up and we fell through a hole, I sealed it up though. Otherwise we would've been drowned in sand already" she spoke in such an uncaring way._

 _He nodded and did a small scan of his body and aura, he was probably at half his best and his aura still being 1/4 of the way to completely being filled up._

 _"Well then I guess introductions are in order, I'm Menma" he said as he offered her his hand._

 _She took his hand and shook it._

 _"And I am..."_

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Beacon Cliff stood over the edge of Emerald Forest, it was the place for Group B to start their test, the group consisted of 50 teens that were gathered in a single long line, each on top of a spring in the ground with the Beacon Academy symbol engraved over them. Ozpin with his signature coffee mug stood beside Glynda, her scroll in hand as they explained the initiation test.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated" Ozpin spoke, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Now i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Glynda continued "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion" Her eyes tightened up slightly.

"Each of you will be given teammates..." dramatic pause...

"Today" she finished with a stern tone, Naruto resisted the urge to face palm.

"What!?" chorused some of the teens, most didn't have the information Naruto had and didn't expect that curve ball.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin continued again, watching amused at the anxious teens "So its in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" He brought the coffee mug to his face hiding the smirk behind it and taking another small sip.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune all shared a look, they nodded to each others, if they could they would team up between any of them since it was certain they would be able to work things out together.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years" Ozpin added as he struggled to contain a chuckle, making the teens squirm was too much fun.

"Whaaaat!?" the line chorused again, this time it was everyone besides Naruto who raised a hand to ask something.

"What if I wear a blindfold?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, some of the teens face faulted while others actually stopped to think for a minute about said situation.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like to be blindfolded there" Glynda spoke angrily, her hand with scroll and everything pointing at the Emerald Forest in the distance.

"Right..." Naruto shrugged, he was sure he could take anything the forest threw at him as long as nobody stirred the Nest, those things were a pain in the butt to deal with.

"See I told you!" came an excited voice close to his left, him being the last to be launched was situated at the far right. He looked over and saw a young girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, could be seen on the back.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

He gave her a 10 out of 10, simply because she had the perfect hair color.

Orange is the best 'ttebayo!

"After you've partnered with someone you will have to spend the night in the forest until tomorrow at 10 in the morning, you will also have to find the relics at the end of the forest and bring them back with your partner. If you fail to do so or come back before the set time you'll be disqualified and sent back to your respective academies" Ozpin explained seriously, he had thought about making things simpler by sending them to gather the chess pieces and return but he wanted to test Naruto resolve one last time.

He really didn't have anything against the blond but there was something he wanted to teach him ever since he popped up in this world, something he knew the blond knew but decided to ignore it. Ozpin shook his head lightly before addressing one last time the teens.

"There will be opposition along the way, do not hesitate or you will die" He stared hard at Naruto, conveying the silent message and hoped that the blond would understand.

Naruto eyes narrowed, he had an idea of what Ozpin wanted of him but there was no reason to endanger any of the other students for one of his whims, if he had wanted to he could postpone the test a day later and send a team to clear the nest.

Glynda sensing the tense atmosphere between the two closest people to her decided to finish the explanation and avoid the potential argument.

"Throughout all the test you will be monitored and your abilities will be qualified, but if you find yourself in danger no instructor shall intervene so stay sharp" the blond teacher finished, closing the scroll in her hand, they had set several cameras all over the forest enough to have vision of 3/4 of it..

"Any questions?" The headmaster asked one last time, he saw Jaune raise his hand into the air and decided to have just a tad bit more fun. He ignored the hand "Good now take your positions."

"Uh sir? I've got... a question" Jaune waved both of his hands, this time he managed to catch the attention of the headmaster who sipped more of hid coffee.

Half of the line had already been launched by then.

"Soo this landing strategy thing uh... what is it? are you like dropping us off or something" Jaune asked rubbing his left arm in an awkward way. Naruto chuckled from his position as he saw Weiss being launched, getting a glimpse of her underwear.

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin replied shortly offering no info at all, he sipped more coffee.

Naruto saw another teen being launched, a kid with yellow spiky hair in a Mohawk and some funky styled clothing.

"Oh I see" Jaune clapped his open left palm with his right fist "So like did you hand out parachute for us?" he asked as if everything made sense, Naruto chuckled a little louder as he saw the orange haired girl get launched, she was clearly enjoying it from the sound of her excited screams, she would be fun to have around.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy" Naruto could clearly see Ozpin trying to control his chuckles too, at least he had the mug to cover his smile unlike Naruto that was looking to the side giggling to himself. He didn't see much of the next kid get launched only the mop of brown hair and heavy looking armor he wore.

"Uhhh yeah" Jaune nodded with his eyes closed, before they opened with question marks replacing his irises.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Yang put on some very cool shades in his opinion, gave her sister a thumbs up and a wink then get sent flying high into the air followed shortly after by Ruby with an excited squeal.

It was only Blake, Jaune and him left in the line.

"Sooo uhmmm" Jaune was really, really, reaaaally anxious, he was so focused on trying to get info from the headmaster that he hadn't seen any of the other teens get launched.

Naruto waved at Blake as she got sent flying high into the air, he stared at her firm derriere as she flew until she suddenly snapped her head towards him and sent him a murderous glare.

 _'Did she notice I was staring?'_ Naruto wondered, memorizing the place she was going to land before turning to Jaune.

"What exactly is a landing strategy?" Jaune turned to his right, finding Naruto foxy smile a bit too creepy for his liking.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt" Naruto said as Jaune got sent flying with a girlish scream "Too much!" Naruto yelled, he burst out in laughter along with the low chuckles from Ozpin.

"That was very mean of you Ozpin" Glynda casually said with an amused smile on her lips

"I found it hard not to" Ozpin replied with a lazy tone, he turned to Naruto "Naruto, if you feel that you'll need help with the Nest do not doubt and send us a message" Naruto narrowed his eyes "I never meant the Nest to be part of the test and I'm honestly worried about the children, so please keep them safe" Ozpin for once took off his glasses and looked at Naruto with the most serious face he had ever seen the man wear.

"I will" Naruto replied, he still felt a bit miffed that the man would make things this way but he paid it no attention, changing his gaze to Glynda he smiled at her "I'll show you how strong I've become Sis" he gave her his trademark smile complete with thumbs up.

"I'm sure you will, little brother" Glynda said, she never really called him that unless she was extremely nervous or happy.

Naruto was launched high into the air, coat flapping behind him. He looked in the direction that Blake was about to land, she had made quite the distance from his position, with a nod he pulled out a gray headband with an orange Uzumaki swirl as its emblem before tying it over his eyes, successfully blindfolding himself.

What?

He was serious about the blindfold.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _The duo had been walking the underground hall for the better part of an hour, the woman had asked him few questions about his skills as he did the same to her. If they were to work together to clear the Nest then they would need to know what the other was capable of, it wasn't entirely necessary but it would make things easier._

 _She was extremely adept at Glyphs, giving her the ability to boost her already high battle prowess beyond normal and with enough casting time she could use different type of Dust attacks but her affinity was Ice. He had said he would be the krieg to her blitz, meaning he would be the tank while she did the damage._

 _Rounding a corner they came upon an enormous chamber, there were several hundred eggs on both sides of the room being warmed up by Fire Dust crystals, he inspected one of the eggs closely. They softly pulsed and he could see some kind of thing inside, all of them had something inside. His eyes widened, they had stumbled upon the Nest._

 _He turned around to warn his comrade about his discovery but froze when she was poking one with her armored foot, the shell broke and fluid started to pour down before the loud shriek came from the inside of the egg before it stopped, she had drawn her rapier just in case._

 _"Huh, I guess I was worried for nothing" She said as she made to sheath it, he facepalmed she just did the one thing you must never do when you're doing something dangerous, tempt fate._

 _Sure enough the ground started to shake as the hundred upon hundred of eggs started to break, liberating the Grimm spawns from their shells._

 _"Get ready" he harshly told her before grabbing his sword in his right hand and pulling out a small tube the size of his hand that transformed into his orange double edged scythe._

 _From the eggs Grimms started to break free, there were many different types of Grimm. Boarbatusks, Beowolves, Ursas, small Nevermores and King Taijitus, he was sure between the both of them they would be able to easily take them out however the loud and hard stomps of something over the far end of the chamber caught both of their attentions._

 _Behind the army of newborn Grimms stood a moderate-sized Grimm Dragon it had_ _brown_ _skin, bone-like spines along its body, large blue bat-like wings connected to his frontal legs._

 _"So that's why they call it a Nest huh..." She said as she took a stance, he walked to her right and slightly in front of her bringing his scythe horizontally in a defensive position._

 _"Let's dance then" he said._

 _They both rushed to the newborn Grimms, each one taking a side of the chamber. He took the right side cutting through the first few surprised Grimms easily with his sword, his scythe in his left hand behind him, he threw himself to the ground sliding away from a spinning Boarbatusk before cutting it in half with his sword as it sailed above him, he kept on cutting the feet of the Grimms that were too close until his momentum started to die, he pulled himself to his feet in a wide spin cleaving through more Grimms with his scythe before stopping and looking at the direction of his comrade._

 _Just like she had said, she was using Glyph after glyph beneath her feet and behind her as she stabbed the Grimms in their soft spots. He saw her jump high into the air before a platform made of Glyph appeared and she was seemingly stuck in the air when she came into contact with it, she started weaving her rapier in a pattern and saw another Glyph blue in color appear in front of her before dozens upon dozens of icicles fell on the Grimm beneath her._

 _She was doing fine, he said to himself as he parried the claw of an Ursa before stabbing it in the chest. He looked to the end of the chamber and found strange that the dragon wasn't doing anything until he saw its chest taking an orange color, that wasn't a good sign._

 _"HE'S CHARGING SOMETHING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, alerting the white haired woman. She turned to the dragon and her eyes widened, she jumped from her spot on the air and landed behind the blond._

 _"If he does that in here we'll get crushed by this place" she stated quickly, stabbing another Beowolf that got too close for comfort._

 _"I'll stop him, make sure to stick close. We'll take him down first then we'll deal with the nestlings" he said quickly, his scythe started glowing green. She nodded and Glyphs appeared all across the room._

 _"They'll increase your speed" she said taking another Ursa down, she looked up at the small Nevermores that flew around and pointed her rapier at them, she weaved it and more icicles burst form the Glyph that appeared taking a few down._

 _He nodded and made a fast battle plan in his head, the only reason the dragon hadn't fired yet was because it was a young one, the color of its skin also supported this theory and it needed more time to charge his attacks, with a plan in mind he dashed to the first glyph, dodging all the smaller Grimms that tried to kill him._

 _As soon as his feet touched the Glyph, he felt his body ten times lighter. He jumped high into the air, slicing a few Nevermores that were close before landing on the back of one. He stabbed his sword directly to its brain as it fell before jumping to another glyph that was in the air, when he touched it his body felt another ten times lighter._

 _He raised his scythe high into the air and swung it to the front, spinning along with it he instantly rammed into the chest of the dragon, it roared painfully as his attack got canceled, h_ _e had only managed to stick the tip of his scythe into the dragon chest before being swatted away by his wing or was that his hand? winghand yeah that's how he would call it._

 _"This will take a while" he murmured to himself as he fell._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto was falling, he was in a cross-legged position with one hand on his chin and the other scratching his hair in annoyance. He had no idea of how to land, he could easily create platform of wind just like how Weiss did, he could use his chains to soften his fall, he could also fall without doing any landing of sorts but that would hurt a lot so that was out of the question.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the giant bird swoop and eat him whole in one gulp.

He also was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he had stabbed his sword on the Nevermore's tongue and used it as a direction wheel of sorts, steering the sword to the right the giant bird would take the right.

Let it be known, a thinking Naruto is not an attentive Naruto.

It wasn't until the bird had opened its beak and flung the blond face first into a mountain, crashing into it that he broke out from his musings, he was stuck inside the human-shaped crater on the mountain.

"Did you just eat me?" that was Naruto.

"CAW!" that was the Nevermore.

"Do I taste good?" His voice was strangely emotionless.

"CAW!" This Nevermore wasn't quite the smartest of the bunch...

"I see" There was the sound of rocks being moved around before it stopped

"CAW?" The Nevermore tilted its head to the side in curiosity.

"That would explain why I'M ALWAYS BEING SWALLOWED!" He burst from the crater and punched the Nevermore in its face, sending it crashing to the ground and knocked it out.

"Stupid bird, stupid blindfold, stupid test" he muttered to himself as he dashed through the forest, now he had no idea of where he was or if he even was inside Emerald forest at all.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, with this we start the Emerald Forest chapters of RWBY. I would like to know if you prefer me doing constant updates(3k-7k) or would you prefer waiting 3 to 4 days for me to write longer chapters (10k-20k each).**

 **Reviews: Once again I thank everyone for your support, we have passed the 250 follower mark and already passed the 150 favorite mark. I'm so so so so happy my story is being so well received thank you soooo much!  
**

 **Bionic Exorcist: Thanks for the praise, when I did last chapter I wasn't sure if my sense of humor would be successful but I'm pretty sure I nailed it in this chapter, and I also can't wait to write the moment he meets Nora, I've something very good planned for their meeting.**

 **Firem78910: At the moment the only official pairing will be Naruto x Blake, as the story progresses there will be other love interests.**

 **Ryner510: That would be spoiling but I guess I can tell you he'll be in a team... or two... or three?**

 **Warwolf82: I was very tempted to write that down... Actually I regret not writing it, its way too funny thanks.**

 **EllieGmanlovesHalo: She'll interact with Naruto a lot yes, but she still won't appear for the next 4~5 chapters.**

 **GadafieDuck: This is the kind of Naruto I always look for in fics, we always either get an angst dark Naruto that can kick butts or a dumb Naruto that gets his butt kicked. I wanted to portray a mature Naruto that still has the core of what makes him be him, and that includes his faults and strengths so I'm glad there's someone else out there that likes how I think he really is.**

 **Otsotsuki no Yami: I have to agree, it is very hypocrite for Faunus to go for pure blood thing but it makes sense in a twisted sort of way, we don't see in the real world a bear breeding with a deer right? Just imagine what you would get from that *shivers***

 **Alter-Red: I have to agree, the WeissxBlake pairing is always a fun one to write, what with them being from completely opposite ends of the spectrum.**

 **redburningdragon: First of all, thank you for pointing out that mistake, I already edited and fixed it. Second I didn't add Kakashi speech because I wanted him to give his own words of wisdom based on his own life experience. Third, yes the Rasengan is Naruto signature move so I can assure you it'll be in this story just not now for the very least. Lastly, that was a very good guess as to his Semblance but no its not the kurapika chains but its very very very close to that.**

 **Guest(once again I'm saddened its a guest that points this out ;-;): Yes, add that to the fact that in this story we have discrimination between Faunus, Half-breeds and Humans. Having the WeissxBlake pairing would mean we have the 3 species in one pairing, there's so much you can work with that... but let's see how the story keeps unfolding, I'm sure you'll like where this is going.**

 **To everyone else who reviewed and I didn't mention you, thank you. Like I said before I read your reviews every time I get stuck which is a lot, to get my mind pumping with ideas to make all of us happy.**

 **For the ones who tried to guess Naruto Semblance, its neither aerokinesis, nor wind manipulation nor Kurapika chains.**

 **The next chapter should be up in the next 36 hours or so~**

 **Until the next update!**


	6. 6 The Perfect Recipe for Disaster

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** **Grimms from Nest are 2 to 3 times stronger than normal Grimms, however they can also be weaker than them, it all depends on the amount of time they spend inside their eggs.**

 **Grimms spawned from the Grimm Dragon are weaker than the normal Grimms, unless the Grimm Dragon is an already mature one such as the one in RWBY Canon(denoted by how black its skin is).**

 **Strongest from left to right: Incubated Grimms - Normal Grimms - Spawned Grimms.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Perfect Recipe for Disaster**

Naruto was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing drinking from a coconut with a straw, a small stream running to his left and a campfire at his front. He slurped the last of the coconut water before throwing the empty fruit onto an ever growing stack of them.

He spun around on the stump before throwing a carrot to the ground, nothing happened for a few seconds until a white rabbit dashed into the clearing and took the carrot into its tiny paws and started to nom it happily.

There was a huge grin on Naruto's face as he felt the rabbit presence nearby, taking off his large coat he prepared to jump, the rabbit ears twitched and the blond jumped.

He had been repeating this tactic for the past 3 hours...

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _He landed on his feet, swinging his scythe to the side and sheathing his sword behind him. He brought one hand to his front before spinning in place and throwing the scythe, it cleaved through the Grimms like cutting through paper._

 _He brought his now free left hand and clapped, chains burst from his wrist and connected with the chains of the spinning scythe before pulling it back into his hand. Scowling as he glared up at the Grimm Dragon. It was charging another blast, it really must've been very young if the dragon thought doing the same thing as last time would work._

 _The white haired woman arrived at his side, he noted she was dual wielding two rapiers, with a swing of one another volley of icicles obliterated more Grimms._

 _If they didn't take down the dragon it would keep spawning Grimms, the ones it created through its body were weak compared to the ones born from the eggs, those would mature inside their shells and become stronger than the normal Grimms. That was the reason Nests had to quickly and swiftly exterminated, an outbreak of a Nest could potentially destroy a whole city in the matter of hours._

 _"I'll gather the attention of the Grimms, load the strongest spell you can think of and blow it on his face" he said, a thin sheen of crimson aura tinted with green surrounded his whole body, he saw from the corner of his eyes the woman nod and leap high into the air where she created an explosion of ice, freezing into huge blocks of ice every airborne Nevermore._

 _"OI YOU MINDLESS BEASTS" He shouted all the Grimms stared at him hungrily, he threw both his scythe and sword high into the air the chains connected at the end of each making rattling noises as they extended._

 _"COME GET ME!" he dropped low avoiding a tackle from a King Taijitu, he clawed his hands into the Grimm and ripped it apart, holding onto the two slabs of disintegrating muscle he used them as whips, lashing out and knocking the Grimms all over the place. He did a frontal jump and pulled on the chains of his wrist, the sword and scythe came down stabbing deep into the ground creating craters destroying the Grimms on that spot._

 _He pulled on them again and spun, coating the chains in Wind Aura, they sliced the Grimms around him in a wide circle, he kept spinning before jumping into a white Glyph, his body felt another ten times light. He retracted the chains and grabbed both weapons by their handle then jumped towards the dragon._

 _The dragon chest was red, a sign that the attack was ready. He cursed as he saw the lizard open his mouth, he felt the heat coming from the dragon. If he didn't do something fast they would be either roasted or buried alive, he didn't like any of those two options._

 _He threw the sword at the dragon's eye the Grimm protected himself with his handwings. Naruto smirked, he smashed into the dragon a second later and ran up to the face stabbing his sword on one handwing, the dragon roared as it made to push away the little pest and burn it down to the ground._

 _His feet dragged across the Grimm's face as he pulled harder than the dragon, he stabbed his scythe at the other oncoming handwing before jumping high. With both handwings connected to him, he spun mid air landing on another glyph. He rocketed downwards creating a huge crater when he landed, he shortened the length of his chains and forced the dragon to place both of his handwings over his face._

 _The dragon wouldn't be able to fire unless it sacrificed his handwings, with the immediate threat dealt with at the moment, he looked around, the Grimms were running like mindless beast towards him trying to protect their mother._

 _One look up at his comrade and he smirked._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto was sitting on the tree stump again, drinking another coconut with the same straw. He was juggling two other coconuts in his left hand. Sitting on top of his hair was the white rabbit happily munching away another carrot.

The whiskered teen had given up on trying to catch the rabbit, the little ball of fur had been quick on his feet and always jumped away at the very last second when Naruto thought he would finally catch it. At one point he could've sworn the rabbit had giggled.

He threw the coconuts away and took one of the grilled fish from the campfire. After punching that giant bird the blond had ran throughout the forest without any sense of direction until he had heard the sound of running water, following it he had found the small clearing, there were a dozen palms of coconuts and in the middle was the big tree stump he had declared as his throne.

He was very tempted to take off the blindfold and enjoy the sight of such a peaceful place but decided not to, he was taking it easy at the moment. Naruto was sure somebody would find the Nest and stir it, he even went as far as guessing it'd be Jaune that would be the one to find the nest.

Naruto had thought about teaming up with Blake but after he heard the noise from Yang's explosions in the same direction as Blake's spot he knew he wouldn't be able to reach her before Yang found her, next he thought about teaming up with Weiss but he had no idea where the girl had fallen he had been too distracted when she had unintentionally flashed her underwear as she was launched.

Naruto groaned, the only ones left would be Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune to form teams with, Ruby would no doubt go after her sister, and if the looks Pyrrha had given his blond friend were anything to go by then he bet one of his fangs that she would team up with Jaune. His eyebrows started to twitch when he felt the rabbit nom his hair, he grabbed the rabbit by the scuff of its neck and stared at it through his blindfold.

It stared back.

"Squeak"

Naruto smirked, a devilish idea forming in his mind as he stared at the rabbit, it had a lock of his blond hair between his teeth. Chewing down the last of his grilled fish Naruto threw the stick away. The rabbit tilted its head curiously, Naruto smiled at it.

A chain sprouted from Naruto's back and connected to the rabbit's head.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _The white haired woman was impressed as she weaved her rapier leaving an icy blue trace in the air of the Glyph she was preparing, she hadn't expected the blond to have more strength than the dragon._

 _She could feel the drain in her aura as she prepared one of her strongest spells, after seeing the blond hold his own so well and survive the sandstorm she deduced he would also be able to survive the attack she was going to cast._

 _When he looked up at her, she knew that was the signal. She sheathed her rapiers and placed both palms on the Glyph, it suddenly grew three times the size of the dragon and covered all the ceiling of the chamber._

 _"Cocytus" she whispered and everything was enveloped in a white light._

 _The attack made no sound as the light spread like a waterfall freezing everything it came across. The Nevermore were the first to be frozen over, even the air was frozen and they stayed suspended. The handwings of the dragon were the next to follow as the light slowly descended on it like divine retribution, it keep traveling to the ground until everything inside the chamber was one huge block of ice._

 _He had escaped underground the moment ice started forming on the tips of the dragon, he didn't want to test if his regeneration would allow him to survive being turned into a human sized Popsicle._

 _A few seconds passed before the Ice dissipated with a loud hiss, nothing was left of the thousand Grimms that got frozen. He jumped out of his hole, dusting himself off the dirt and sent her a thumbs up._

 _She grinned at him from her spot on the ceiling, letting herself fall and land on a crouch. She sat and exhaled loudly, she was tired after spending such a huge amount of aura, almost half of her reserves where gone with that attack._

 _"Well that was easy" she said with a smirk as h_ _e smashed his head against the floor, she just had to do it again._

 _The chamber started to rumble, this time huge chunks of stone and rock fell from the ceiling._

 _"Next time, don't say anything" he pleaded with an exhausted look in his eyes._

 _She giggled as she prepared again._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto sped through the forest with the white rabbit sitting on its head holding on for dear life, there was smoke rising to the air in the distance and he was worried, not for himself but for the other apprentices. If the fire somehow found its way to the Nest it would awaken the beasts.

He could easily deal with the Nest and the mother by himself but if the Nest had the father then he would need to use all his skill set and that included revealing his identity as Menma.

There were only 4 people in Remnant who used Scythes as their choice of weapon, the most known were Qrow and himself; Menma, and of course Ruby. The last person who was a scythe wielder was unknown to the public and he preferred to keep it that way. That person was dangerous, a shiver went up his spine as he recalled the times they had met.

Reaching the blazing spot the blond worries skyrocketed because he was on the furthest end of the forest when he was launched by the goddamn bird he hadn't smelled the smoke until he had decided to travel to the temple to find the relics.

He could feel the heat coming from the smoke, with a snarl he teared away the blindfold and scowled, whoever started the fire would receive the beating of their life.

Somewhere in the forest a white-haired girl shivered for a second.

The fire had already spread over a quarter of the forest, he read the wind and grimaced. There was a cave at the far north end of the forest, where the fire was mostly focused at. That cave was probably the place where the Nest was located, he sighed of course someone would stumble upon it unintentionally.

He KNEW it would happen, he just hoped that for once things would go fine in his life. Lifting a hand to the fire, Naruto made a Wing Glyph that started sucking in the air from the flames, steadily calming and eventually ending them.

If he had been here earlier, if he hadn't blindfolded himself for fun, if he had paid more attention to his peers, if he hadn't been so stubborn THEN he could've stopped anything bad from happening.

As it was now it was too late, one look at the ground and he could feel the beast below getting restless as its Nest was filled with smoke.

His fist clenched in cold fury, he knew it wasn't his fault but it didn't take the burden away from his shoulders. The headmaster had entrusted him with the safety of the children and for once he agreed with the man, as infuriating as the case was he was right. If Naruto didn't do anything and ignored the obvious threat then at the very least half of the apprentices would die before any of the professors decided to interfere.

' _To hell with secrets'_ Naruto thought to himself as he clapped his hands together.

His silver wolf ears and crimson fox tail appeared with a puff of smoke, his eyes slightly slit and his toes lengthened into clawed feet. Naruto could've sworn the rabbit giggled as it started chewing the tips of his wolf ears.

The half-breed teen closed his eyes in concentration, chains connecting to the ground and trees, he sent a pulse of his Aura using it as a sonar.

Once the wave of aura returned to him he had a rough layout of the whole forest, and knew the position of every apprentice, there were over 400 people in the forest... And there were over two thousand eggs buried underground with two bigger monsters deep inside.

"Little fella" Naruto spoke with a steely voice "I'm going to leave you with people I trust so behave until I return" he said with a smile, watching as the rabbit nodded its head.

His eyes narrowed and he looked over at the temple on the far end of the forest, most of his friends were almost there, glancing up he saw the bird he had punched fly around in circles. He would need to explain a lot of things later.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The headmaster of Beacon Academy stood on the edge of Beacon Cliff, watching the Emerald Forest. One scroll in his hand while the other held his coffee mug. The moment he had seen the fire in the forest he knew things would take a turn for the worst and hoped that Naruto was ready, or there would be a massacre no doubt.

He had more than once canceled the request to cancel the test, he wanted to trust Naruto skills, the boy had grown very strong and he was very capable but if he couldn't prove to himself here and learn what he needed then he was still too young.

"Our last pair has been formed, Sir" Glynda spoke behind him "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better of than Ms. Nikos" She changer her live feed to show said pair of groups.

"Hmm..." Ozpin didn't really acknowledge her, he was still debating whether or not this was a good decision.

"I don't care what his transcript say, that Jaune Arc was not ready for this level of combat" She closed her scroll and sighed "I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which what did you use as relic this year" She asked changing the topic.

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Glynda... Aren't you worried about the children?" Ozpin suddenly asked, he looked at her with apologetic eyes.

The blonde teacher sighed "I am... but I know they're in capable hands" she brought her scroll once more and showed an image of Naruto with a rabbit on his head heading towards the relic's temple.

His eyes were burning with resolve, or as her little brother liked to call it...

The Will of Fire.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _When the chamber's ceiling started collapsing on them, they both climbed the falling pieces, eventually reaching the surface. They were lucky the chamber wasn't buried beneath the sand or they would've no doubt died._

 _They were both standing under the starry sky of the desert, it was cold. There was a gigantic hole in front of them, sand on all directions. No trace of Grimms, no trace of humans, no trace of life at all._

 _It felt wrong, it felt very wrong. He could tell that the dragon they killed was the mother of the Grimms, like his partner had said it was way too easy, it took them more time to find the chamber than exterminating the Nest._

 _The ground started shaking, there was a loud rumbling sound coming from the hole. He narrowed his eyes as an enormous monster burst from the hole._

 _It was another dragon, this one was three times bigger than the one inside the chamber. It had 4 sets of glowing red eyes, its body was brown tinted with black, its wings were a dark shade of purple. It opened its mouth and roared._

 _He was sent flying along with his comrade, the strength behind the roar being strong enough to lift them off their feet. This was the father of the Nest, the strongest Grimm and their leader._

 _"Any ideas on how to take that down?" She asked as they slid to a stop a hundred meters away from the beast, she would need to use the rest of her Aura to cast another massive spell but this dragon appeared to be smarter than the one inside the chamber, it would no doubt sense the charge of Aura and interrupt her cast._

 _"Beat it with a stick and hope it dies?" he lightly joked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he had no idea of how to deal with the overgrown lizard in front of them._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto dashed into the clearing, there were 3 temples right in the middle of it, chess pieces sat atop the dais, he scanned the rest of the place. His eyes found Blake's and Yang's staring at him curiously, he moved to the later and set the rabbit on her hands without even regarding her.

"Keep him safe" Naruto hurriedly said before addressing both confused girls "Don't let anyone move away from this clearing once they get here" there was a loud screech in the sky and a loud girlish scream from a side of the clearing.

Blake looked up to the sky, watching incredulously as the giant Nevermore flew in circles around them, while Yang looked around to find the source of the girlish scream.

"Hey did you hear that?" Yang asked looking around, Naruto growled he was sure shit was about to hit the fan "What should we do!?" she asked quickly turning to the duo, she noticed both were pointing at the sky and she looked up too.

"HEADS UP!" that was Ruby's screaming as she fell and then the source of the girlish scream collided with her midair.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky" Blake asked astonished...

"I-" She was interrupted by the loud roar of an Ursa walking into the clearing, on its back and above its shoulders Nora appeared squealing like a loud cowgirl before the Ursa fell to the ground dead.

"Ewwww" Nora was having the time of her life riding the Ursa, why did it have to break so soon!

"Nora? please..." A boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair appeared from behind the Ursa he wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

He also wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. He was gasping for breath and a tad bit too pale "Don't ever do that again" she was already gone by the time he looked at her.

"Ooo I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora seemingly teleported into the temple and grabbed the queen chess piece as she sang.

" **NORAAA!"** that was Ren yell... Yang and Blake watched perplexed at the scene, while Naruto was rubbing his temples.

"Coming Ren~" She yelled back with a sheepish smile.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa" Blake asked, hands crossed and pushing up her chest unintentionally.

"I-" Yang was about to talk again but she was interrupted by Pyrrha bursting from the edge of the clearing, Deathstalker chasing right behind her "Jaune!" she screamed as she ran, she was worried over her blond partner.

"Woahhh!" Ruby gasped, this was her chance to prove she was strong, that she wasn't a kid, she jumped off the tree.

"Ruby!" Jaune called after her, he didn't want to be left stuck and alone again, but she paid him no mind and jumped anyways.

"RUBY" That was Yang as she was about to hug her sister.

"YANG" That was Ruby as she was about to hug her sister too.

"NORA" That was Nora as she interrupted both sister hug, Naruto was dragging his hand across his face by this point.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again pointing out the obvious, she had to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"GRRR I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN" Both Naruto and Yang shouted at the same time, except the blonde girl hair burst into flames for a second.

 ** _...Two seconds later..._**

"Um... Yang?" Ruby pointed at the sky as everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging for dear onto the Nevermore talons

"How could you leave me?" she yelled at the top of her lungs

"I said 'Jump'..." Ruby meekly replied, Naruto sighed at least they were able to keep smiling in the face of danger.

"She's gonna fall..." Blake pointed out again.

"She'll be fine" Ruby said hopefully.

"She's falling..." Ren spoke with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Jaune 'sexy' sense tingled again, he looked up and saw an opportunity as Weiss fell he jumped and caught her bridal style mid air.

"Just dropping in" he smoothly said.

'O _kay that was a good one'_ Naruto thought but facepalmed when Jaune forgot about gravity. The blond fell first landing on his face but chains twirled around Weiss waist and brought her next to Naruto, she looked up and was about to thank him when her eyes widened

 _'He's a faunus!?'_ Weiss thought alarmed when she noticed his wolf ears however her inspection was interrupted by Pyrrha being thrown at the feet of the group by the Deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can all die together!" Yang exclaimed exasperatedly, the rabbit sitting on her head chewing another carrot.

Naruto stepped to the front of the group, his body tense as he withdrew the sword from its sheath, he brought his left hand forward he chained the Deathstalker allowing them to have some time to talk, below his feet he could feel the ground shifting as the beasts awakened.

"Ruby, Jaune, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, Ren" he turned around his face in a serious visage "I want you to run away from here on my mark, and whatever happens none of you turns back"

"It's fine I can do this!" Ruby was about to dash until a hand grabbed her by the cloak, pulling her up from the ground and face to face with the whiskered blond.

"Please trust me on this" he pleaded with his eyes "Besides I'm sure legs and wings over there would love to have a few words with you" he jerked his head to the side, indicating the Nevermore circling around them and the chained Deathstalker before letting her down.

"Why do you want to be left alone?" Blake asked as she frowned did she misread the blond, was he going to leave the hard work to them by allowing them to become bait while he escaped?

Naruto turned to Weiss at that moment, her eyes were narrowed and she looked very apprehensive under his gaze.

"Princess you should know what is here... An already high concentration of Grimm in one area, the perfect spot for a Dust mine and an accumulation of fear from the unprepared teens, there's a-" He was interrupted when she gasped and fell to her knees.

"It can't be!" Weiss muttered shakily, her sister had once told her of a place where a strong Grimm would rest and gather strength by absorbing passively the fear and Dust in the area, if what the blond was saying is true then they had a Nest right in below their noses.

"What's here!?" Asked an alarmed Pyrrha, she didn't like the fact that the usual well composed Weiss would fall to her knees.

"There's a Nest here" Weiss explained her pale skin turning paler, there was no way they could take on a Nest by themselves. Those things were Rank A and above missions that only specialist could take on, if there was one here she was certain that they wouldn't live past the night.

"Uhhh what's a nest?" Jaune asked with a frown, he didn't understand what a Nest was, glancing at the people around he noticed they didn't know what a Nest was either.

"Nests are things of nightmare" Weiss shouted "They're the breeding ground for stronger Grimms by the strongest type of Grimm, Grimm Dragons. The Grimms we fought on our way here? Those are barely half the strong as the ones born from those eggs if they successfully incubate" she was starting to hyperventilate "With just ONE Nest the whole Beacon Academy could be run down to the ground!" she screamed again, there was no way they would escape anymore.

The teens paled, Naruto got on his knees in front of the Schnee heiress.

"The Nest wasn't part of the exam" he explained as he placed his hands on the younger Schnee "I need you all to trust me" He looked over his shoulders "I want you to take those two and leave this place, there's a temple at the far end of the forest, you should be able to fight those two there easily" Naruto said, pulling Weiss up to her feet and patted the dirt off her skirt.

"ARE YOU CRAZY what do you think you're going to do by yourself!?" Weiss shouted angrily, if they wanted to have even the slimmest chance of surviving then they would need to stick together.

"What I should have done from the start of this test" Naruto said as he spun on the ball of his feet, he could feel his hold on the Deathstalker starting to wane "My chains won't wold him for much longer, on my mark I want you to go" He stepped far away from them, his eyes focusing on the shifting ground beneath him.

"You... YOU!" Blake eyes widened, it wasn't until he turned around again that she saw his crimson fox tail.

The rattling of chains breaking caught everyone's attention, sure enough like the whiskered teen had said the Deathstalker was escaping its binds.

"I say we listen to whiskers over there" Yang shouted, the group still seemed a bit reluctant to the idea of leaving behind someone "Look if we deal with those two then we can turn back and help him" she whispered to the teens, that sounded like a better idea.

There was an earthquake as the ground below them started to crack, several large crevasses formed all around the clearing. From the fissures dozens upon dozens of Grimm began to appear, the amount stunning the teens. In seconds there were hundreds of Grimm standing at the edge of the clearing and there were still more pouring out.

The Deathstalker broke completely free of its restraint, charging at the group of teens. It passed Naruto without a second thought.

" **RUBY, JAUNE!"** Naruto shouted as a thin sheen of crimson Aura gathered around his body.

 **"LEAVE NOW!** **"**

The group began to scatter as the Deathstalker rushed at them, on the sky the Nevermore sweep low and chased after their prey too, Blake stayed behind just a second longer staring at Naruto's back.

"We'll talk later just go" Naruto growled as he sent her a side glance.

"You better not die, you still haven't given me back that book!" Blake shouted and dashed towards her teammates, leaving the blond alone in the clearing.

Naruto counted more than a thousand Grimms in the clearing already, he could see Ursas and Beowolves at the front, in the middle there were several King Taijitus and further on the back he could see Deathstalkers, perched on the trees were Nevermores the size of the Deathstalkers, judging from their size he noted they must've been about to be born, meaning they were stronger than normal Grimms.

"Fully grown or not..." Naruto started as he stabbed both sword and scabbard into the ground "Duty or not..." he brought both of his hands together "You're going down".

 **"KAI!"** Naruto's Aura enveloped him, his hair lengthened just a bit longer before his Fox mask formed over his face, his long coat burned into black flames before being replaced by his black sleeveless suit and white long undershirt. His blue jeans burned into a black skin tight jeans.

He swung his left hand forward as a small orange diamond shaped cylinder rolled into it before stretching mechanically up to 3 meters long with a spike at the top, the upper side of the staff divided in two pieces a curved blade grew from one side its length almost a meter and half long, a smaller blade grew from the other piece this one being more curved and sharper.

The bottom half of the pole flattened as chains whirled around it, the bottom of the scythe had a slightly inward curve. Roman numbers from 1 to 9 were engraved across the belly of the longer blade, and the Uzumaki swirl was engraved on the smaller one.

He set the giant scythe on his shoulder as he looked at the Grimms, his other hand pulled the scabbard from the ground and placed it on his back before sheathing the sword.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, COME!"** He growled in a deeper voice than before.

The Grimms charged at him, Beowolves and Ursas reaching first. Ducking under the first swing of a Beowolf Naruto bisected it, before spinning on his toes slicing through 4 more Grimms around him, leaping high into the air he shot the scythe at the first nevermore that rushed at him in the eye, the bird changing its course from the pain.

Naruto kept going higher, wrapping a chain around the nevermore talon he pulled with all his might bringing the bird to the ground and smashing it on top of the dozen unlucky Ursas, he landed on top of it shortly after and in one swift slice the bird's head fell off.

He ducked, a Beowolf sailed past him Naruto kicked it with so much strength it exploded, he rolled backwards into a hand stand and kicked several Ursa's in their chests, creating holes through them.

Naruto jumped off then ran straight through the rest of the Grimms like a hot knife through butter, cutting, maiming and decapitating Grimm after Grimm on his way to the first and closest Deathstalker.

Reaching the first overgrown scorpion he dodged the stinger by leaning to a side, never stopping in his charge he spun the scythe in his hand once before slicing the stinger clean of the tail, the scorpion hissed in pain, using both claws trying to cut in half the blond but said blond was already high in the air, using the pole of his scythe to fend off the talons of another Nevermore and grunting when he kicked away from it with all his strength, sending both of them rocketing in opposite directions.

He landed right between the eyes of the Deathstalker, side kicking a leaping Beowolf in the face before pulling the shaft of the scythe by the lower end. The shaft disconnected leaving in his left hand the smaller Scythe, and on his right the shaft changed shapes, extending into a long orange sword inside its sheath before stabbing the scorpion with the scythe multiple times until it fell with a loud hiss.

He jumped off and landed on a crouch, scanning the amount of Grimm left, with a savage grin on his lips.

He had only killed about 1/10 of the Grimm army.

Chains sprouted out of his tailbone before unsheathing the blade and said sheath shifted with a bladed end, another two chains sprouted and grabbed the other sword on his back doing the same.

Now he had the scythe in one hand, his sword in the other hand, 3 chains holding the other sword and both bladed scabbards respectively.

Naruto dashed off in a straight line, dodging a claw coming towards his face, one swipe from the sword in his hand and the head of the Ursa fell off. He rolled along the ground as the chains started moving faster than the eye could follow, cutting through more Grimms easily.

He heard the flaps of wings closely and parried the talons of the Nevermore before jumping back and avoiding the stinger that crashed right where he was supposed to be. Jumping backwards again he cut another Ursa head in half, using its head as a stepping stone he jumped high into the air and smashed against the belly of one Nevermore, he instantly stabbed it with all the blades and started running dragging along the sword and cutting all the way onto the back of the bird ending on the back of its neck, it shrieked painfully before starting to fall.

He jumped off rocketing towards the second scorpion, his sword chains blocking the incoming tail of one of the snakes, he spun along with the push it gave him and crashed sword first into the back of the scorpion, letting go of the sword he clawed his hand into the tail of the Deathstalker before pulling hard and stabbing the stinger above the scorpion head, kicking it with all his might, pushing it all the way to the other side as he pulled out his sword and seemingly teleported to the other side of the clearing with more Grimm bodies being shred to pieces

The scorpion fell with a crash as Naruto spun his sword in hand again before turning to the other Grimm, a grin on his face as he cracked his neck to the side.

" **Who wants some more?** " He growled playfully.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _( **Optional: Play Hisou(Tragic) Naruto Ost)**_

 _She rolled across the sand, sweat was pouring down her face as she breathed deeply,_ _h_ _er Aura reserves were almost depleted_ _. They had been fighting the dragon for the past 15 minutes and it was nothing like the one inside the chamber._

 _This one had the ability to fire lighting from its chest, that along with the short fire bursts it spewed forced the duo to be constantly on the edge of their feet, or they would be crispy by the end of the night._

 _The white haired woman looked to the side seeing her comrade who was doing his best at keeping the lizard's attention on himself allowing her to catch her breath_ _, just like he had said, he would be the tank while she did the damage but nothing they did even so much as scratched the thick hide of the Grimm._

 _She was starting to doubt that doing this mission with just the two of them alone would be enough, she'd make a proper report when she returned including the importance of a good team for extermination._

 _A grunt and her comrade's body rolled towards her feet, his right arm was bare and the skin on it blackened and it was steaming._

 _"Are you alright?" She asked as she crouched next to the blond, a small white Glyph appeared as her fingers traced his arm. She didn't have any healing Glyphs, the only thing she could do was numb the pain and that was better than nothing._

 _"I feel like I'm still a bit too crude on the other side" he joked again, his accelerated regeneration kicked in, with the numbing spell she cast on him the pain from such a bad wound wasn't as bad as it should have been._

 _She giggled despite the fact that the dragon was charging a bigger blast of fire, she was going to need a nice vacation after this mission, maybe she would invite the blond to spend it with her._

 _He staggered up and glared at the oncoming fire blast on wobbly feet, she could see he was trembling and on his last limb._

 _"I'm tired..." He told her, she frowned she didn't think he was referring to the physical exhaustion both were no doubt feeling._

 _"I'm tired of being weak..." He murmured, the blast was getting closer, he stood in front of her protectively._

 _"I'm tired of being saved..." He brought his churned right arm forward, palm open._

 _"I'm tired of being pushed around..." He clenched his fist, chains whirled around his right arm, covering it completely in a bulky improvised gauntlet._

 _"But above all..."_ _She could feel the heat coming from the ball of fire, it was already upon them._

 _Even though she should've felt scared, even though she should've made a shield to protect them, even though she should've at least dodged the blow she couldn't move._

 _"I'm tired of failing..." Even though he whispered that last part, she heard it clearly. The pain in his voice, the sorrow in his soul and the heart wrenching dread surrounding his heart._

 _She found herself rooted to her spot watching the back of the kid... no this was no kid, the back of the young man in front of her as he literally punched the ball of flame into nothingness._

 _"It's time I leave my doubts behind..." the chains from his right hand were melting, his right arm was steaming and she could hear a hiss coming from it._

 _"I have a plan" he told her as he looked over his shoulder at her smiling, she hadn't ever seen such a happy smile in her whole life._

 _She felt butterflies in her stomach, even though she knew the young man was hurting beyond what a normal human should feel, he still kept smiling..._

 _She felt her heart skip a beat._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

After half an hour of fighting Naruto had almost completely defeated the Grimms, only a few were left and they looked apprehensive.

If Naruto was right then he wouldn't need to exert himself anymore, he had been going full out from the start because he wasn't sure if the teens would be able to take care of the giant Nevermore and Deathstalker fast, if they returned and saw Menma they would no doubt make the connections to his person.

With that thought in mind the blond pressed together the handle of the sword and the end of the Scythe, the clang of the weapons uniting as they became one again resounded through the clearing. Naruto cracked his neck, it was about time the mother appeared.

Sure enough red eyes glared at him from a fissure, the figure of a long serpent burst through intending to tackle him, Naruto rolled to a side but didn't expect the clawed feet that impacted into him and sent him tumbling to a side.

Naruto came to a stop a short distance cradling his side, he got a good look at the Grimm Dragon, it had a long serpentine body, it had no visible wings instead it had longer clawed arms and 2 sets of hind feet supporting its weight its skin was brown with dark patches.

He twirled his scythe as the dragon sped at him again, Naruto jumped high into the air dodging the tackle and sliced the dragon on its back as it passed by, leaving an angry red mark on its skin.

Naruto landed and had to jump to the side instantly, the dragon had turned around with greater speed than before and almost caught him off guard.

He wondered why the mothers from the Nest repeated their attack patterns, this one had the build for tackling and it only did that, tackling. The first attack it did with its hind leg was better than trying to run over the blond.

Spinning his scythe on the palm of his hand Naruto jumped high into the air, the dragon chased after him and jumped, he sighed and threw the spinning weapon coated in Aura.

It cut through the Dragon with no resistance at all.

Turning to the rest of the Grimm he retracted his scythe into the diamond-shaped cylinder, drawing his normal long sword to the front Naruto once again dashed with the purpose of exterminating the rest of the Grimm.

Only the sound of sword slicing through muscles was heard until the group reached the clearing just in time to see the blond cut the head of the last King Taijitu clean of its body before it fell limp to the ground on its back.

"NARUTO!"

The teens approached the whiskered blond at a fast pace, gaping at the amount of Grimm bodies still disintegrating around them.

"Holy shit! There should be more than a hundred Grimms here!" Ren shouted incredulously, it should've been impossible for any apprentice Hunter to deal with such a massive amount of Grimms.

Naruto fell on his back, he was back to normal, his long white coat, white t-shirt and blue jeans with his long black sword resting next to him, a shit eating grin on his face despite the many hissing wounds that steamed off as he healed, his tail and ears where nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto... did you just fight an army of Grimm alone?" Jaune asked with wide eyes, his respect for the fellow blond skyrocketing at the impossible feat.

If it was possible the grin on Naruto face widened even more as he gave Jaune a thumbs up before coughing up blood, clutching his side and spitting more blood.

"Will you be okay Whiskers?" Yang asked as she crouched beside Naruto and checked his injuries, she was very surprised that the blond had actually managed to fend off all those Grimms by himself.

He nodded "Yeah I just need a minu- **MOVE!** " he shouted as he grabbed Yang by her arm and Pyrrha by the other, both who were the closest to him before throwing them against their teammates and pushing them all out of the way as a huge Grimm burst out of the ground they where standing just a second ago.

It flew high into the sky, its massive body the size of a house cast a shadow over all the clearing, it was slightly bigger but fatter than the giant Nevermore they fought.

"This is a joke right…" Was the murmur of Weiss as the group watched the grim in the sky.

It was a freaking Grimm Dragon, this one had 2 sets of red eyes that glared at them. Its body was purplish with bone like armor covering most of his chest and underbelly, it's hands and wings were united together as they flapped creating huge gusts of wind, the tail of the beast resembled a bird's one

The howls of more Beowolves brought their attention over edge of the field again, more Grimms appearing through the trees and fissures were surrounding the group.

"This isn't good" Pyrrha mumbled, she was tired. Having to run from a Deathstalker then run again then kill the Deathstalker then return running again to help their blond friend was something she wouldn't ever do again in the close foreseeable future.

"JAUNE, you, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren take on the Grimms around us. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang buy me some time I'll finish off the dragon!" Naruto hurriedly said as he sat, clasping his hand together. He was going to force his Aura to the max, he would end the fight fast because he knew if it took long the dragon would start using widespread attacks, and he wouldn't be able to protect everyone if the beast did that.

Both teams nodded, Jaune team made a small square covering the four directions around the blonde that sat in a meditation pose, the thin sheen of crimson aura coating his palms.

The dragon flapped its wings once as it locked its eyes on the small group of humans in the clearing, it flapped its wings again and rushed at them.

"We need to attract it away from here!" Blake shouted at her team, all of them nodded at once as they ran in 4 different directions.

The dragon stopped just above the tree line looking for its prey, moving its head to a side he saw a red blur speeding towards it, it moved a wing to block the missile but it proved to be a fatal mistake as Ruby with all her speed cut a large gash on the skin of his wing.

Weiss appeared behind him as she made a staircase of Glyphs towards the dragon, Blake and Yang leaping on the improvised platforms as they closed in on the dragon back.

The dragon felt something land on its back, flapping its mighty wings it was going to fly up but was found it was stuck, it looked below at his tail noticed it was frozen, it roared loudly in anger trying to break the ice.

Continuous hits to the head from Yang awakened the dragon of its angry daze, it roared loudly and charged a fireball in its mouth, it didn't get to finish charging as Blake ran over his snout, stabbing her sword right between his eyes and swinging herself around the dragon mouth, effectively closing it tightly with the ribbon.

The fireball imploded inside his mouth and stunned the dragon enough to make it fall to the ground where Ruby was already waiting, she made as many cuts to the unprotected sides of the dragon, rolling away before it crashed on top of her.

"HAIIIYAAHHH!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as she punched the dragon with all her might on the side where all of Team RWBY sliced, smashed, punched and fired spells against it.

The dragon roared again and in one flaps of its wings sent the girls flying away from him, a few flaps more and he was back on the air.

"I'M READY" Naruto shouted pulling out the diamond shaped cylinder from his waist "Ruby you have shown me how you fight with your scythe, now I'll show you how I fight with mine!" he said, in his hand reappeared the huge orange scythe, the sound of chains twirling around it brought everyone's attention to him.

" **Here we go!** " Naruto growled as his wolf ears and fox tail popped again.

" **White!** " Weiss nodded and speed Glyphs appeared beneath him, he dashed over them, his already amazing speed increasing more by the second.

" **Black!** " Naruto extended his hand, Blake took hold of it before spinning him around and letting him go towards Yang, he was sailing through the air.

" **Yellow!** " He pulled his feet together, rushing towards Yang as she timed her strike right. She spun around gaining more kinetic force on her fist before unleashing it all on his feet right as Naruto sailed beside her, punching him on the base of his feet towards the sky.

" **Red!** " Naruto and Ruby hooked their scythes together and Ruby started spinning Naruto, both became nothing more than a wheel blur before she unhooked her scythe and sent Naruto straight on course to the grim Dragon's head.

The overgrown lizard's mouth opened in an angry snarl charging a fire blast at the incoming blur, Naruto flew straight into the beast's open mouth and down his throat right where the fire blast was forming.

" **GRIMM REAPER** " Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he was enveloped in a crimson aura, before slicing clean through the insides of the dragon cutting it in half from head to tail.

Naruto landed on the ground hard, creating a crater as the two pieces of the dragon fell on both sides of him. He was panting hard, his face twisted into an angry scowl as he glared at the remaining grim.

" **DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT!?** " Naruto growled in the scariest voice they had ever heard of him.

The Grimm creatures looked at the group for a full minute before turning tail and running away, even though they were mindless beasts their instincts screamed that they should run, that they had no chance against the group and even less chances against that blond haired monster.

Naruto collapsed, falling to a knee he was breathing heavier and started coughing blood, the group ran over him.

He looked at them from the side, a smile on his bloodied lips before he passed out.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _He glared at the Grimm on the sky as it glared back at him, he couldn't feel his right hand anymore._

 _Setting the scythe on his left shoulder he walked fearlessly towards the dragon, it spewed another ball of fire that the blond side-stepped, he kept walking as the dragon roared and lighting burst from his chest._

 _The blond side-stepped the attack again._

 _He kept repeating this process until he was right below the dragon he looked up at it for a second, one last white Glyph appeared beneath his feet, this one made him feel almost 50 times lighter._

 _The dragon roared in anger as it flew high into the air, Naruto jumped and reached it in almost a second, he started running sideways on the dragon tail never losing his momentum. The dragon kept flying higher and higher._

 _He was already running between his wings, dozens of Grimm bubbled from the monster's back but he ran past them all the way to the top of the dragon head, he glared at the 4 sets of eyes that glared back at him._

 _"You're one ugly overgrown piece of shitty lizard" he grinned as the dragon seemingly understood the insult and opened its mouth to roar, as soon as it did he jumped into the opening._

 _The dragon coughed as it felt the intrusion in his mouth, closing it to deal with the obvious unwanted intruder._

 _He was already down its throat by the time the mouth closed, with a grin on his face he started cutting the dragon from the inside._

 _From her sprawled position on the ground the white-haired woman was looking with wide eyes at the recklessness of her comrade, t_ _he only thing he had told her when he said he had a plan was._

 _"He'll learn how a bad cooked meal can ruin your day"_

 _She wanted to laugh but even that notion brought pain to her body, she could see the dragon flying erratically in the sky as it tried to save itself until it simply stopped and fell, pushing up a huge cloud of sand._

 _She was really going need that vacation._

* * *

 **And that's it for today's chapter, with the next one the Emerald Forest Arc will be finished~**

 **This chapter was packed with action showing Naruto fighting style alone + in a group, I skipped the RWBY cannon fight against the Nevermore and Deathstalker however there's still one last chapter left of this arc, it'll be based around the interactions of the teams and interrogation of Naruto.  
**

 **Remember everything that happened in last chapter and this one was only the first day of the Initiation test, we still have the night + morning of the next day to look forward.**

 **Reviews: Thank you all for your support, I've I'll do 10k chapters per 2 days so we get constant + slightly long updates. If I don't upload something in 2 days then rest assured that you'll either be getting a VERY long chapter when I do update or I'll do a double update.**

 **V01dSw0rd: Yes, Naruto will become friends with everyone he's just that good of a guy, and you're right Pyrrha would be able to learn from Naruto how to fight without her Semblance.**

 **About the Glyphs, they're "hereditary for the Schnee" family, however in one the past chapters Naruto was shown to be able to use Glyphs too, the reason why the first set of Flashbacks introduces has *spoiler alert for those who don't know the Schnee Family* Winter as his team mate is linked to the reason and it'll be explained in the next chapter.**

 **About why Naruto doesn't have Chakra in this world is because Chakra is the union of Physical + Spiritual energy.**

 **In RWBY world:**

 **Physical Energy: Semblance  
Spiritual Energy: Aura**

In RWBY they can be used together yes, but can't be molded together. That's the reason why Naruto can't use Chakra. If someone is confused by this explanation feel free to PM me and I'll go into deep details about it.


	7. 7 Tests and Goodbyes

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** **First of all sorry for the long delay of this chapter, Holy Week and family things kept me from finishing it. The next one should be up in the coming days, with this we end the Emerald Forest arc.**

 **I'd like to ask the readers to review their favorite part of this chapter along with who they feel should be added into the harem, as of now the only one that I'm DEFINITELY doing is Blake. She's the main girl and I'm not changing that :c her development with Naruto only started last chapter but by the end of Volume 1 they should be together.**

 **On the same note: Naruto's Aura is not natural nor is his Semblance, I'll explain all those details in a later chapter for now deal with the mystery~**

 **Without further ado enjoy RWBY: KnR Chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tests and Goodbyes**

 _It was in moments like this that he knew he had overexerted himself, he could feel every bone in his body creak as he trudged through the sand dunes toward his partner. The massive scythe digging a trench as he kept walking like a zombie, he could feel the cold wind of the night brushing against his skin and cooled down his instincts._

 _He looked at his right arm that was hanging limply at his side, the skin had fallen off and the red tissue of the muscles were visible, he was glad that she had numbed his arm or he would no doubt be feeling the mother of pains at this moment, he didn't want to test out if he could regrow a limb either._

 _He could see in the distance the white haired woman resting on her back she looked so ethereal with the moon glow shinning down on her, her eyes were closed but he could see she was breathing, looking up at the cracked moon he noted it was a full moon tonight, that explained why he felt so at peace._

 _"I'm not getting paid enough for this" She joked when she felt the sand beneath her stir, opening one eye and regarding the blond with an amused gaze and a soft smile._

 _The young man had for all intent and purposes pulled a win out of his ass at the last moment possible, she knew that if she was running empty on Aura by the time the father dragon had appeared then she **knew** the blond was running beyond empty, his aura should've ran out with just the amount of time he spent inside the sandstorm for god knows how long._

 _"At least you're getting paid" He mumbled as he collapsed to his knees, his body followed shortly after and his head fell face down on her belly, his left hand was still holding tightly onto the scythe almost as if afraid to let go._

 _"You're not?" She asked incredulously as one of her hands moved to the blond's head and patted him between the ears, she would've kill anyone who dared to so much as touch her but right now the young man was the exception to the rule, he had proved himself a worthy man of her amity._

 _"No" He deadpanned his voice muffled was by her clothes, he was still trying to figure out the reason Ozpin hadn't accepted his request to become a formal Hunter. He had since long ago proven that he had the strength, this mission they just completed should've been enough to grant him the status or at least allow him to enter Beacon Academy._

 _"Well what do you want then?" She asked as she moved his head so he could look at her, if the blond wasn't getting any kind of payment then she take it in her hands and give him something so that he knew his work wasn't unappreciated, she was sure that if her partner had been anyone else other than the blond, they wouldn't have accomplished the mission._

 _For all her power and intelligence she hadn't been able to think a way to defeat or even scratch the monstrous Grimm Dragon, and as crude as the tactic he had used it was effective and essentially won the battle._

 _"Those Glyphs of yours..." He had to focus a bit, when she moved his head all he could see were the two generous flesh mounds of hers "Is there any way I could use them?"_ _Those Glyphs of her reminded him of Fuinjutsu from the Elemental Nations, however they looked more versatile and accessible. He had no doubt if he learnt how to use them then he would become stronger, strong enough to not fail again._

 _"Sorry..." She muttered dejectedly of all the things the blond could've asked it had to be her Semblance, it wasn't that she didn't want to teach him but it was that she couldn't. Her Glyphs were hereditary from their family and nobody had been able to find a way around it._

 _"I see... I still want to know how they work though" He pushed himself off her, rolling onto his back. Looking at the full moon in the sky he was sorely reminded that if they spent more time in the dessert at night then they would probably freeze to death, with that in mind he willed himself to stand again._

 _"It's a date then" She giggled as she stood next to him, her hand outstretched so he could grab it.  
_

 _He looked at it for a full minute before looking up at her, with a grin that started to form on his lips he grabbed it and brought their hands high into the air._

 _"Osu!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Do you have any idea how to get back to the city though?"_

 _He facepalmed he should've known, he really should._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Is he dead?" Asked an intrigued Nora as she used a stick to poke the unconscious blond on the floor, she hadn't really seen him before but the way he carried himself was that of someone who knew what he wanted and how he would get it.

"I don't think so" Replied Ren as he scanned the clearing, the bodies of the Grimm had since long ago disappeared. The temples that once held the chess pieces were razed to the ground and all around them were several fissures, craters and uprooted trees further evidence of the fact that the blond lying on the floor was way above all of them.

Yang was incredibly quiet as she looked at the whiskered teen on the floor, when he had given her the white rabbit she had seen his eyes for a split second. They were burning with a resolve she had only seen once in the eyes of her uncle when he had saved her and Ruby from one stupid decision in her life, they were the eyes of someone who would do everything in their power to protect his loved ones.

"Do you all have your relics?" She asked the group who all nodded, she wanted to ask many things to the whiskered teen but she could wait until they were at a better place to do so.

"Then let's find a place where we can spend the night" Once again the group nodded and were about to discuss until the rabbit in Yang hands hopped to the teen on the floor and squeaked once in Naruto's ear expecting an answer.

It got none.

And the rabbit didn't seem to like being ignored, it leaped onto his head and started stomping it. When Naruto didn't react to that action either they could've sworn the rabbit growled before biting hard the half-breed ear.

" **GYAHHHHHH!"** Naruto shot up and sent the rabbit flying, his hands were covering his ears in a defensive way and glared at the white ball of fur "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" he had been having a nice dream about an all you can eat Ramen buffet!

"Squeak!" the rabbit replied and wiggled its ears, the blond face turned serious for a second and he nodded "Squeak, squeak!" the group watched perplexed as Naruto nodded again.

"Is he talking to a rabbit...?" Blake rubbed her eyes, she even went as far as pinching her arm to wake up from the strange dream.

*Snap*

They all turned to Nora holding up her scroll a grin on her face as she took another picture of the blond talking to the rabbit. A few pictures later and Naruto turned to the teens scratching his chin in deep thought.

"Naruto?" Ruby called him.

"Oh hey Red" Naruto smiled at them "now Rabbit over there tells me we need a place to spend the night?"

"Uhh Naruto..." Jaune was the one to call him this time.

"I found this place a few miles away from here, there's a stream close by and it even has coconut palms there!"

"Pervert" that was Blake calling him out, he frowned before looking at her. He was sure he hadn't done anything to be called that, at least not yet "You're bleeding" she said, his frown grew more as he inspected himself.

There was a long gash on his side right below his left ribs, it was bleeding quite profusely and there was some kind of sticky green substance pooling out from it too.

"Ah..." he glared at the wound "Shit not another one..." he muttered under his breath, the wound was not closing and that wasn't normal. Gathering some of the sticky substance in his fingers he brought it up to his eyes, it was some kind of poison. Probably a last resort defense mechanism from the Grimm Dragon. It was nothing lethal to him but it meant the wound would heal at a slower rate and leave another scar on his body.

"Uhh... Shouldn't you like..." Jaune paled a bit as the whiskered teen jabbed his fingers in the wound and extracted more of the green substance "get that checked?" he squeaked, he was trying very hard not to puke from the gross display.

"It'll heal in time" Naruto said as he extracted the last of the substance "Anyways as I was saying, there's this spot I found we can use for the night" he tilted his head to the side just in time to avoid the rabbit from crashing into his head.

"Squeak!"

"I'll take care of that later" Naruto replied offhandedly to the rabbit, looking past the group he could see his scythe stuck to the ground. He walked up to it ignoring the disbelieving looks from his friends, he grabbed the handle and the weapon retracted to its compact diamond shaped form before placing it behind his back and under the coat.

"Naruto... do you understand what the rabbit says?" Pyrrha asked him, she was the first to recover from the amazingly stupid feat.

"Yeah, kind of" Naruto shrugged he wasn't sure what the big deal was with him being able to talk to animals, it was an ability he had discovered one time he had sat down and explained a fly the importance of eating the noodles with an adequate amount of broth at the same time from a Ramen bowl.

By the end of that lesson the fly had been wearing a white headband around its head.

"Squeak!"

All the group looked again to the rabbit at the feet of the whiskered teen, it was pointing at the edge of the clearing with one of its tiny paws while the other was pawing the clawed feet of Naruto.

"What is it saying?" Ruby asked as she crouched next to the rabbit, one hand absentmindedly patting the animal.

"That we should set camp for the night" Naruto said as he took out his scroll and read the time.

January 3rd, 5:48 pm

"Well where is this place you were talking about a few minutes ago?" asked Yang as she picked up the rabbit, perching it on her head where it suddenly found another carrot to chew.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _It had taken them almost an hour to find the small city and by the time they got there, both were using the other as a crutch._

 _They booked a room in a simple hotel, the room was very spartan like. A simple bed in the middle, two nightstands beside it with two candle lights on, a small round desk at the side with two chairs and a door at the other side that lead to the bathroom._ _They were so tired from the trip that they hadn't even questioned the fact that they would be sleeping in the same bed._

 _At the moment he was sitting on one of the chairs with his scroll on the desk as he idly typed information about today's mission with his left hand. His right hand was bandaged all the way from the shoulder to the fingers, he could barely move it as it was and knew it would take at least a week to properly heal._

 _The white haired woman stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a simple white gown that reached past her knees, her hair let down with a towel in her hand drying the tips. She regarded the blond with a soft smile before she sat on the edge of the bed, she wasn't sure of how to start a conversation with the blond enigma she had as partner._

 _At a few points he had been very open and joking, at other times she had seen his face filled with anger, a_ _nd then there was that moment when he punched the fireball, she had **felt** the despair rolling in waves from the young man, yet he kept smiling like nothing was wrong. There obviously was something **very** wrong with him, there was no way someone could hold so much pain and not break apart._

 _"You know, I have a little sister around the same age as you" the white haired woman said "She's been very spoiled ever since she was little but she doesn't let it get to her head too much, she's very strong for her age just like you" the woman spoke with so much warmth that he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips._

 _"When I return home I'm planning on taking a vacation and spend some time with her, maybe I should take you with me?" she grinned at him as he shook his head, however her grin faltered for a second "Do you know about the White Fang?"_

 _He nodded, the White Fang was at first founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans, when he discovered about them he had been excited, someone was already taking the first step toward peace between the two species however when he talked about Glynda about them she had explained the reality of the situation._

 _They were no longer a peaceful group, the continuous discrimination from the humans twisted their beliefs and forced them to take drastic measures, protest arose and scuffles between the two species broke out. It all changed with the new leader of the White Fang, that man held no love for the humans and wished nothing more than wiping out humanity from the face of earth. Under his command the White Fang became a group that spread fear in attempt to gain equality._

 _It was an Akatsuki case all over again, a peaceful group turning to the dark path because of unjustified hatred._

 _"Three years ago the White Fang attacked one of our factories and stole thousands of Dust products. My father came home so angry that day and my little sister tried to cheer him up" she chuckled deplorably "He had screamed at her... and the White Fang attacked again and again and again" she clutched the bed sheets tighter._

 _"And every time our father would get home, he would scream, yell and lash out to anything nearby. We lost our father to a revengeful man" the white-haired woman sighed and fell on her back to the bed, one hand extended to the air "Ever since then she's hated the Faunus for taking away the man she loved the most, our father..."_

 _"What's her name?" he asked after letting the woman regain her composure for a few minutes, there were no words he could say cheer her up. He knew perfectly what they were going through, he had felt it before when he fought Pain._

 _"Weiss Schnee"_

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The group of soon to be Hunters and Huntresses had made it to the clearing by nightfall, the blond had taken his spot on the tree stump in the middle as soon as he got there. They had been traveling in silence for most of the way, only the occasional question about directions and the squeaks of the rabbit perched on Yang's head.

On their way to the camp spot they picked up several fruits which they were eating at the moment, some were luckier than the others like how Jaune was drinking his limes with his face scrunched up in bitterness.

Currently everyone was sitting around the tree stump where Naruto was perched in a cross legged position with the rabbit in his lap, feeding him another carrot that the rabbit found out of nowhere. Closest to his right on a tree trunk they had found was Ruby and Blake, followed shortly by Yang.

To his left he had Jaune then Ren sitting on the ground and an empty spot that belonged to Nora, across him on another tree trunk were Pyrrha and Weiss, the latter glaring at him.

"And then I was like Yaaahooo! and BAM I crashed on top of the scorpion's tail and BOOM! The bridge collapsed and we all soared through the sky like WOOOOSHHHH" That was the excited Nora explaining their battle versus the Deathstalker in the center of the circle, Naruto was looking at her with a coconut held to his mouth by his tail, and clapped every time the girl did a sound effect.

He wasn't the only one doing this, Ruby being the closest one sitting next to him clapped at the same moments, since she was too busy dealing with the Nevermore she hadn't been able to pay much attention to her friends fight.

"Yes yes and then we turn around and we all saw your fight!" Nora exclaimed as she hopped on front of Ruby "Man! Err, woman! That was sooo amazing!" She took Ruby's hands in her and pulled her to her feet "Come on you've got to tell us about your fight too!"

Ruby laughed uncomfortably at being the center of attention however seeing everyone smile around her she couldn't find herself to deny the exuberant girl's request.

"Well there we were" she started low "Running through the bridge when BAM!" she clapped loudly "The bird collapsed the bridge on us and left our group divided in two!"

"And then Blake was falling but she used her ribbons to jump onto the bird and then we were all together standing on top of the tower throwing everything we had at the bird" She was excited, evident by how her voice had raised by the end, Naruto nodded furiously, he was very interested in knowing how they had dealt with the two Grimms.

"And then the bird smashed the tower to pieces and sent us falling!" She shouted as she fell on her back, Naruto gasped and looked at her incredulously "But we weren't going to give up so me, Yang, Blake and Weiss started jumping through the falling pieces and leaped into the other tower!" her feet were climbing the empty air as she laid on her back before the girl jumped to her feet and turned around.

"Weiss said "None of this is working" so I looked around us, Yang was keeping the attention of the Grimm on herself" Yang smirked and flexed her arms the mention of her name "So I came up with a plan when I saw the cliff!" she turned to Weiss and pulled the protesting girl to her feet.

"And then Yang managed to attract the bird enough that it didn't see the mountain!" she pulled Yang to her feet next and the girl nodded furiously while she punched the air.

"Then Weiss dashed to it and froze its tail to the entrance of the mountain" Ruby hugged Weiss from behind and struggled to make the girl move before giving up and turned to the already standing Blake with a smile and offering her ribbon to the happy girl.

"And then Blake threw her ribbon to Yang and made a catapult with it, where I jumped with Crescent Rose and Weiss used her Glyphs to keep me from shooting early! and then we were like" she tied the ribbon to Yang's hand as she explained then turned to Naruto again.

"'Can you make the shoot!' And she replied 'Can I?' I honestly thought she couldn't but then she said she could and WOOOSHH I flew through the air and hooked the blade of my scythe on the bird's neck and started running up the mountain!" She was giddily jumping all around the group as they smiled and laughed at her antics.

"Woahhh makes me wish I was there 'ttebayo!" Naruto smiled as he clapped at the red-haired girl's performance, she grinned happily and sat next to him again, he patted her head softly.

"Well what are you waiting for Whiskers?" Yang punched his right arm lightly, instead of returning to her seat at the other side she decided to sit next to the blond on the stump.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously as his wolf ears twitched, Yang resisted the urge to glomp him then and there.

"Yang's talking about your fight" Blake spoke besides Ruby, she was amused from the face Yang was making trying to restrain herself.

"Oooohh" Naruto nodded and stood up, placing the rabbit in Yang's arms again where she snuggled with it "Well mine wasn't really anything that great you know" the group looked at him with disbelieving eyes "I mean it!" he tried to placate them but the looks weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Okay fine" Naruto huffed out and brought his right hand to chest level, palm upwards as chains slowly appeared from it and danced around his fingers "I used my Semblance, with this chains I kept them at bay while I cleaved through all of them with my scythe" he shrugged, he really wasn't good at story-telling.

"So like... You chained over a thousand Grimms?" Nora asked with wide eyes, she leaped to her feet and started pulling on one of the chains as it kept extending.

"No, no, no I meant like I only chained the ones that got too close" Naruto replied, with the snap of his fingers the chains retracted back into his hand earning a whine from the orange-haired girl, he looked oddly at Nora for a second before a single chain landed on her hands.

"Yay!" Nora started pulling on it again, making it her personal mission to find out how long they could stretch.

"Talking about scythes" Ruby turned to him with question marks popping above her "Isn't your scythe the same as mister fox scythe?" she asked cutely.

"Uh little sis, who's mister fox?" Yang asked her sister curiously, she knew she had heard her little sister call someone that way before...

"You know the guy who welcomed us at the assembly..." All eyes turned to Naruto as he was smiling with a huge sweat drop behind his head.

"I can explain?" he squeaked out

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _"If you ever meet my little sister, please become her friend" The white haired woman said from the bed, she sat up again and gave the blond a soft smile._

 _"I will" Naruto grinned at her, before he closed his scroll and stood to his feet "I'll take a shower... I've already written a bit of my report so tomorrow we can go over it and finish it" She nodded and pulled out her own scroll to start hers._

 _The door to the bathroom closed and she looked at it for a second then returned to her scroll, it had been 5 minutes after he had gone inside but she hadn't heard any kind of sound coming from the bathroom, she knocked on the door once._

 _There was no reply._

 _"Menma?" She called out as she knocked on the door again, nobody replied again. Fear grasped her heart, and she knocked again this time a lot harder, when nobody replied again she unlocked the door._

 _"I'm coming in" She called out, but the door met resistance as it was halfway open. She pushed her way through and gasped as she looked at the scene._

 _The blond was lying on a pool of blood, his blood she noted, and his breathing was very shallow. His skin had a very palish tone, a stark contrast to his tanned skin, she rushed to his side and a finger on his wrist confirmed her fears._

 _His pulse was starting to slow down, he had lost too much blood._

 _Frowning she turned the blond around in search of the wound, she found it just below his right rib. A deep gash mark marred his skin, blood was pouring out of it freely, she didn't understand how had she not seen the wound before and then it hit her._

 _The blond had always kept her at his left side ever since they returned, he had never once allowed to see his right side not even once. Fear gripped her heart as adrenaline rushed through her body, at this late in the night there was nowhere she could take him to be treated._

 _There was the sound of something hitting the floor in the room, startled she turned to look at the source. His scroll had fallen to the ground from the position he left in the table, it was open and there was someone calling._

 _A spark of hope lit in her chest, she stumbled as she picked up the scroll and accepted the call._

 _"Naruto?" The voice called out_

 _Who was Naruto?, the white haired woman shook her head and brought the scroll with her to the bathroom._

 _"This isn't Naruto, uh he's... I need help" She turned the camera to the blond on the floor as she looked around the room for anything that could help him, the gasp of the voice and clattering of dishes made her return her attention to the scroll._

 _"Glynda?" she was taken aback by seeing her friend in the screen._

 _"Winter what happened? no never mind that can wait until later" Glynda voice was dangerously filled with anger "I had told him to be careful when he used that Semblance of his!" Glynda hissed out as something else in her side of the call fell and broke apart._

 _"What does his Semblance has to do with this?" she wasn't sure how her friend knew about the blond enigma on the floor, the last time they had sat down to talk was more than a year ago, almost two already._

 _"It isn't normal, to be able to manifest them he must offer blood! It isn't a problem with his accelerated regeneration since he recovers the lost amount almost at the same rate he offers it but when he's empty on Aura he can't regenerate it!" The white haired woman gasped, as far as she knew Semblances were supposed to be physical manifestation of one's Aura, at most it should only tire out its user but never before had she heard about one that needed blood to work._

 _"He needs blood, his body will take care of the rest! Glynda yelled at the stupefied white haired woman_

 _"And where can I get blood at this time of the night!" She shouted back._

 _"YOU'RE A WALKING SACK OF BLOOD YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Glynda roared, startling the white haired woman who blinked owlishly._

 _Oh, right._

 _"Ah..."_

 _There would be broken bones if her vacation request was denied._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto dodged a fist that rocketed to his face, before slapping a hammer in the side sending it away from his person, his left knee shot up and blocked an incoming kick as he spun on his other foot, using his right forearm to block the shield coming at his face before dropping to the ground, extending his left leg and sweeping all his attackers in one go then jumped backwards several times as he dodged dozens of ice projectiles.

" **OI CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT IT PEACEFULLY!?"** his deep voice muffled by the mask on his face, the moment Ruby had unknowingly revealed his identity, not that it wasn't going to be found out either way, the teens all seemingly shared the same thought.

'To gauge themselves with an expert' of sorts, that's the reason why he slapped away another fist before grabbing Yang by the wrist and pulling her person onto him, their chest collided and he was pleasantly glad that the impact was cushioned by her big assets. Sneaking his other arm around her and hugging above her struggling arm she was pinned to his person and he used her back as shield against the other teens, with their tank out of the fight he was able to freely think over the situation.

"SHUT UP!" that was Weiss shouting at him as she charged a bigger Glyph than before, she sounded very upset he noted "When where you planning on telling ME you were a Faunus all along, that you were MENMA ALL ALONG!?" She shouted angrily, one of her hands was clutching the hem of her skirt tightly while the other prepared the Glyph.

Weiss thought that if she was honest with herself she was starting to trust and like the blond, he was smart, strong, quite good looking and had this aura of mystery surrounding him that just begged her to reveal his secrets, however she wasn't expecting said secrets to be so conflicting.

 **"Does it matter!?"** he shouted back, he dumbly noted that he would need to sit down and talk with Weiss at a later date about her Faunus hatred, however right now wasn't the time as he spun halfway around before kicking with all his might the hammer coming at him, a crater formed as the two clashed and he had to leap backwards to avoid the spinning shield... That was still following him, he cursed under his breath and extended his free left arm, grabbing and stopping the shield by pure power alone before hurling it back to its owner with twice the speed.

He looked at his passenger **"You're awfully quiet"** he told the girl who was snuggling him, his eyebrow twitched in irritation when he felt one of her hands feel up his stomach, a sudden rush of panic rose in his person as he sensed the fully charged giant Glyph above him.

 **"ARE YOU INTENDING TO KILL ME WOMAN!?"** Naruto yelled in fear, the hand that was feeling up his stomach suddenly sneaked around his person and held him painfully before lifting him above ground **"So that's why you were so quiet"** he hissed out at the grinning woman holding him.

The Glyph shone brightly and then...

There was light...

And then pain.

Lots of it.

He groaned under the pressure, it felt like taking a Shinra Tensei straight to the face. At the last second he had seen the black ribbon pull Yang by her feet as she let go of him, leaving him alone in the center of the attack.

That was a very deadly combination the group had, withstanding the attack on his feet he pulsed his Aura forcing it to the max. The oppressive pressure clashed with the Glyph's power and broke through it in a shower of fireworks.

 **"Alright if that's how you want to play then I'll play too"** Naruto growled out, chains sprouted from all over his person and he was gleefully cackling as he gazed at the teens around him.

"Squeak!"

And the rabbit crashed on his face, hard enough to knock him on his back and send the mask flying away.

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

Naruto couldn't help it, the absurdity of the situation finally got to him as he started laughing.

Ever since he came into this world he had felt alone. His surrogate sister, Glynda Goodwitch, was the only person he had been able to fully trust for the entirety of a year, she had been the only person he had been able to talk with normally, to laugh with normally, to live with the normal live he had dreamed of when he was a kid. A life with a family member that cared about you, that looked after you, that scolded you when you did something wrong and had the patience to deal with you. She became the one thing he lacked in his own world, Glynda had been nothing but the perfect sister he could've ever asked for.

Tears started to pool in his eyes

"Naruto?" Blake was the first to reach him "Are you alright?" she pulled the blond to a sitting position easily, his eyes were staring at her like a man who lost his soul, she felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

For a whole year he had been feeling alone, even thought Glynda was there the memories of his real home would bring him down everyday. The thoughts of how would his live have been after he brought Sasuke back to the village, he didn't get the chance to reply to Hinata's feelings... He didn't get to become Hokage... There were so many regrets yet...

Yet he was finally starting to feel at home here too.

"Naruto?" Blake called out again, the other teens were standing awkwardly around him. They weren't sure if their sudden action of attacking him had somehow hurt him.

"Sorry..." Naruto muttered as he cleaned his tears away, he had forgotten how good it felt to be around others... As much as he loved Glynda for being there for him for so long, she was only one person and one person couldn't possibly replace the so many bonds he lost.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _The white haired woman was thinking of a way to fed the blond her blood, she was sure that giving him droplets wouldn't work out. He would need quite a lot judging by how much of the red liquid was on the floor._

 _Pulling the blond over her shoulder and sitting him against the wall she used the towel in her shoulders to clean the wound and pressed at it to stop further blood from flowing out._

 _His mouth was slightly open and his breathing was getting shallower by the second, she thought of slitting her wrist and letting the blood fall in his mouth but she wasn't sure if that would've been a good idea either, she wasn't sure if she would die from doing something like that._ _His body was getting way to cold for comfort and with renewed resolve she decided to do the most stupid thing she could come up to mind._

 _She winced as she bit her arm hard enough to draw blood, sucking a mouthful of the liquid she used her hand to move the blond's head so he was looking up and the blood would flow straight down his throat. She set herself on his lap as she brought her mouth to his, pushing the liquid past his half open mouth._

 _A few seconds passed as she pulled back, a rosy tint tainted her cheeks however she knew this wasn't the moment to feel embarrassed, sucking another mouthful of her blood she repeated the process. His lips tasted of metal, probably from the blood, and they were very cold._

 _When she pulled back again she could feel his body regaining some of the heat, just like Glynda had said all he needed was blood and his body would take care of the rest. She wondered how that worked for a minute, was his regeneration so incredible that it allowed for ANY source to fix him up?_

 _To make sure he would be okay, she assured herself, she scooped one last mouthful of blood from her bleeding arm and kissed the blond one last time, pushing her tongue past his lips and twirled it around his, she didn't enjoy the flavor too much as it was heavily mixed with the tint of metal from the blood but she still found the little but sure sweetness flavor of oranges._

 _She hadn't even noticed she had closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss more, her hands roamed his chest and it wasn't until she passed over the wound below his right rib that she paused, there was no wound there anymore. Hesitantly ending the kiss she inspected him over._

 _His skin had regained its tanned color already, his wound was nowhere to be seen and the heat coming of his body was very very warm. Looking at his face she froze, his eyes were open and gazing at her curiously._

 _"That's a nice way to wake up..." he mumbled as he brought his right hand to eye level, it was still bandaged but he could feel that it would heal in less than a day now. He looked again at the frozen woman on his lap, it was nice to have such a gorgeous body pressed against his_

 _"I think the date wasn't necessary after all" he joked, t_ _he white haired woman recovered and swatted him on the arm._

 _"I thought you were going to die" she said, she found it incredibly hard to move off him and when she did, she was suddenly aware of how cold the night was without his warmth._

 _"Yeah... I thought the same thanks for that by the way" he said as he pulled the bandages off his right arm, he looked at it for a second and nodded, it would be healed in a few hours "how did you know figure out how to save me though?" he asked._

 _"Glynda called your scroll and she told me about your Semblance... how does it work?" she asked remembering Glynda short explanation of his Semblance, it made no sense._

 _He nodded "Its very complex, normally Aura is the only thing needed to use one's Semblance however to give a physical form to mine I need to offer my blood to activate it, I don't really understand the reason behind it but I know it has something to do with my parents. Besides my Semblance is different all together..." he explained in the most vague way he could, first he didn't want to tell anyone else that he came from another world and second the reason for the blood was because his Semblance was a passive skill that was always active from the moment he discovered it._

 _The white haired woman frowned upon hearing this, no doubt someone with such an interesting Semblance like his would've been long ago discovered and researched upon but she chose not to further interrogate the blond, she was very tired and that bed looked incredibly inviting every second she spent looking at the blond sitting on the floor._

 _"I see..." she muttered "We still have to go over the report and the Glyphs so I'll head to bed, don't take too long" she said as she made to the door, stopping at it for a second and looking back at him "Try not to fall of dying again" she joked as she left him alone, she really was tired..._

 _That and she wanted the blond to be her bed heater for the night._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

After Naruto's little breakdown the group sat down to talk again, he was sitting with his back against the tree stump, to his left he had Nora and Ruby, one was playing with his tail while the other inspected his weapon in compact form.

"So you're Menma the reaper?" Asked Jaune, he was sitting to Naruto's right along with Ren again. Jaune was very surprised that Naruto was Menma, the idol he had been wanting to become like, a person who fights for the sake of others without asking much in exchange.

Naruto nodded as he fiddled with a leaf, there were things he would tell to his possible teammates but there were other more important stuff he still wasn't willing to explain just yet.

"Why are you in Beacon then? Aren't you like a professional Hunter already?" Ren pointed out, the black-haired boy had a stack of apples on his lap.

"I'm not an official Hunter, at least not yet that's why I'm here" Naruto replied as he twirled the leaf in his hand before a small green Glyph appeared at the top and bottom then cut it in half.

"Then all those things you have been doing as Menma...?" Pyrrha asked, she knew how difficult it could be to live a life of grandness and how tiring it could be that everywhere you go people would swarm you to ask things of you. She hoped the blond enigma felt the same as her, that meant they would have something in common to talk about later on.

"I've been taking missions since two years ago" Naruto shrugged "The only reason I wanted to become an official Hunter was because since I'm not one I couldn't take solo missions" that was another lie, most of the missions he had done he had taken them alone and most of those missions were suicidal ones that wouldn't be taken by anyone else.

But they didn't need to know that.

"Anything else you would like to ask?" Naruto voiced out, he could see three of the group wanting to ask him more personal stuff but had the tact of not doing in front of everyone else where no doubt he wouldn't be willing to say.

When no one else asked anything else he nodded to himself.

"What time is it?" he asked again, Jaune brought out his scroll and the widening of his eyes told him just how late it should be.

"2:17 am" Jaune read out loud, he was feeling quite tired from the physical ride that the test had given them.

"Alright, let's set up for tonight if someone has any other question I'll answer later on" the group nodded and everyone was about to look for a sleeping spot until the blond talked again "I'll need someone else to take the night shift with me" they gave him questioning looks "If we all go to sleep who's going to take care of us if something attacks?" realization dawned upon them and before any discussion could break out Yang raised her hand.

"Some night fun? I'm in" She grinned as the group accepted her decision, every teen went their own way to find a good spot leaving only Naruto and Yang in the middle of the clearing.

"I suddenly fear for my innocence" Naruto said as he fake shivered for a second, Yang grinned at him and placed her arm across his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure you have none left" Yang smirked as the blond chuckled "So how do we do this night shift thing?" she asked curiously, she never really had to worry about things like this before.

"Well we take turns in sleeping and checking on our surroundings, that's pretty much it" Naruto replied as he snaked his arms around the girl's waist.

"It doesn't sound that fun anymore" Yang muttered, she snorted when she saw Jaune trying to climb a tree just to fall on his face again.

"It isn't" Naruto replied dejectedly, losing hours of sleep at night time during his mission was never fun. He felt Yang squeeze his shoulder just a bit "Something wrong?" the whiskered teen asked.

Yang looked at him for a few seconds before letting go.

"Besides an undercover agent of sorts is there anything else you haven't told us?" Yang asked as she sat on the tree stump, both arms behind her holding her weight.

"I come from another world" Naruto replied with the most serious face he could muster.

The two stared at each other for a full minute before bursting out laughing, not even he himself could believe such a thing as a person coming from another world.

"Riiight I guess those tales of foxes being jokers were true after all" Yang said as she gathered herself.

"I'm a part wolf too" Naruto pointed at his twitching Faunus ears.

"How does that work?" Yang asked as she sat herself cross legged on the tree stump "Do you like hear from both sets of ear?" she moved her hands above her head and then over her ears.

"Yeah... At first it was bothersome, but I got use to it pretty fast" Naruto shrugged "Do you wanna know how it feels like?" she raised an eyebrow but nodded either way, it sounded better than just sitting and doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the night.

"Alright but you better not tell anyone else about this" Naruto could've sworn he dug his own grave with the grin the blonde girl was sending him, shaking the creepy sensation off his shoulders he took one of her hands in his.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _He stood under the shower, water droplets falling on his already healed body as he scrubbed the dirt and sand off his body. He punched the wall once, the soft thud resounding._

 _He had almost died, he had to be saved again, why couldn't he be strong enough..._

 _Dragging his finger across his stomach the whiskered teen fell to his knees, he had been trying his best ever since the very start for recognition, for people to notice him yet... Every one of those times he had 'won' it felt so empty._

 _Sacrifices had to be made, he understood that but he didn't want to accept it._

 _One life shouldn't be less worth than a thousand ones..._

 _Turning the knob of the shower off, he shook his head and dispersed the bad thoughts away. Just a few hours ago he had said he wouldn't fail anymore, that he would leave his doubts behind. Conviction burned brightly in his chest, he wouldn't look at those wins as empty, he would look at them as experiences that would help him become better for the next time._

 _Entering the room in sweat pants and long sleeve shirt he saw the white-haired woman sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed, in those two months he had been doing missions alone this would be the first night he would spend it with someone else, with a melancholic smile he crept onto the bed and turned to his side, making sure to give the woman enough space so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable._

 _"Menma... isn't your real name right?" he heard the white haired woman whisper._

 _"No" he replied shortly._

 _"Your real name... it's Naruto right?" She whispered, a bit of hurt evident in her tone._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _"I see..." He felt the bed shake a bit before a hand pressed to his back for a few seconds and then she giggled softly but he kept quiet._

 _"Its funny you know... If my father ever finds out I spent the night with a Faunus he'd go ballistics" she giggled again as her hand slightly pressed harder "And he'd be even more angry if he found out said Faunus didn't even give me his real name..." her nails started scratching his back painfully "I thought you trusted me..."_

 _"I do"_

 _The hand stopped for a second and he turned around, giving a sad smile to the white haired woman that was inches away from him._

 _"I'm..." he muttered sadly, his hand took hers in his and gave it a soft squeeze._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Ruby woke up rubbing her eyes, she was having one of the best dreams ever. She had become a Huntresses and everyone was looking up at her as she became the top model of the top magazine of the top printer of the top, of the top, of the top of the very very very top in all of Remnant.

Sighing sadly at the lost dream she stood from her position on the ground, she had been sleeping on the floor with her cape as a pillow. Glancing at her scroll she took note that it was 5:36 AM, only 4 hours more and they would officially become Hunter/Huntresses apprentices.

Stretching she looked around the clearing, Pyrrha and Weiss were sharing a trunk as their pillow while laying on the cold ground. Ren and Nora were a bit further from them, both simply laid on the floor without any source of comfort and a bit further from them she saw the mop of blond hair of Jaune.

She couldn't see her sister, Blake or Naruto anywhere, yawning she decided to look for them and maybe join them in whatever they were doing. Naruto had said he would be taking the night shift with Yang, whatever that was. She was about to call them but looking again at the sleeping figures on the floor she decided not to, walking quietly through the clearing she came to a stop just shortly of the edge of the clearing.

She could hear voices on the other side of the bush.

"This might hurt for a bit" She heard Naruto's voice warning someone...

"I can take it don't worry" Yang replied, so the blond was with her sister...

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh for a second.

"Ouch!" That was Yang whining, heat started to rise onto Ruby's cheek.

"I told you it would hurt" Naruto said a bit uncomfortably, Ruby's gaped they couldn't be doing what she thought they were doing right... RIGHT!?.

"It's okay, keep going" Yang voice was incredibly strained and there was the sound of chains rattling.

"Can you feel it?" Naruto voice was incredibly soft, Ruby face had turned as red as her rood by now.

"Wow..." was all Yang replied.

"I know right?" Even though she couldn't see it she could FEEL Naruto's grin as he said that.

Dread filled Ruby for a second before she pushed her way through the bushes, her hands covering her eyes afraid of whatever she would see.

"STOOOOOOP! YANG YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" Ruby squeaked out, there was the sound of two thuds in front of her.

"Hey little Sis!" Yang cheerfully greeted her as she pulled the blushing girl into a side-hug "What do you mean I'm too young?" Ruby heard her sister talk in her ear, opening her fingers to look through them she saw the grinning visage of her big sister.

"Uuuuhhhh" she couldn't form words, blinking she dumbly noted Yang was still fully clothed and there was no sign of anything that could've happened...

"Red?" Ruby turned her head to Naruto, he was fully clothed too. His hand was grabbing Yang's and there were chains around both of their arms.

"Wa... what were you doing!?" Ruby voice was still incredibly high pitched, obviously from the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment.

"I was showing something to Yang" Naruto shrugged, the only reason he had shown that to Yang was because it would make the night shift less boring and he would be able to sit down and practice that little trick of his Semblance.

Ruby looked at her big sister that had let go of her by now and blinked when she saw the two crimson colored fox ears made of Aura twitch on Yang's hair along with the white fur of the rabbit sitting on top eating another carrot.

"Ah... I must be dreaming again..." Ruby muttered as she turned around and left the two blonds alone again, they looked at one another with matching confused eyes.

"I think we broke her" Yang said amused as she saw her sister leave.

"More like you broke her" Naruto replied with a grin as he flicked Yang's fox ears and they dispersed.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

It was January 4th, 6:00 AM. Ozpin was sitting behind his desk inside his office, coffee mug in hand and a half empty tray of cookies on his desk as he replayed several videos of the apprentices in the Emerald Forest, there were many who hadn't gotten the relics because not everyone was supposed to get them. Out of the 500 students he had let inside the forest at different times, only 200 would be able to pass and out of those 200 only a 100 had the scores necessary to stay in the school, however the other 100 would have to prove themselves through classes or they would be expelled and would need to try again next year.

One of the three dimensional screens he owned was playing Ruby's group fight with the giant Nevermore that had been living in the forest for the past year while the other was Jaune's group fight with the Deathstalker, he was smiling as he saw the way both unprepared groups fought their way through the test.

Though said smile didn't last too long on his face as he saw the other screen that was playing Naruto's fight with the Nest's Grimms, he had completely slaughtered the monsters by himself and had received minor wounds that had healed throughout the fight. He had surpassed the highest score of all previous exams with flying colors however there was one glaringly obvious problem.

Naruto had no partner.

Without a partner you couldn't complete the exam and that was something Ozpin knew Naruto should know... there must be something the blond enigma was planning to make his head hurt. Recalling his words when he explained the rules of the exam he very carefully replayed them again and again trying to look into any little loophole Naruto might use.

He hadn't found none so far.

And that's what was worrying him.

"I feel like I'm not going to like doing the team assignments this year" Ozpin mumbled as he read the partner list in his scroll, so far all of the ones that had Relics had good partners. He wouldn't really need to look too much into choosing who would be teamed up with since almost everyone he had sent in knew each other or had at least met in passing. The chance of any of the students finding someone unsuitable for their partner was incredibly low, so low it was almost laughable.

There was a knock on his door and he glanced at the screen showing the person at the other side, with a press on the screen the door opened and Glynda walked in. She was as pristine as usual, a simple orange coffee mug in her hand and her scroll in the other.

"Good morning Sir" Glynda was smiling brightly, today her little brother would finally get the recognition he deserved and Ozpin wouldn't be able to do anything about it, ever since she had told Naruto about how the Hunters and Huntresses fought to protect the world from the monsters of Grimm the blond had practiced and trained every day to join her in the fray.

That idea was shut down rather quickly when Ozpin had denied their request for Naruto to become a Hunter, his reason was that Naruto wasn't ready for that. Naruto had been rather angry that day and demanded why, yet Ozpin never told him anything. She still took Naruto under her wing, being his legal guardian gave her certain leeway on some things which included taking him anywhere she went.

"You look happy today, did you happen to have a nice dream?" The headmaster asked his assistant as he sipped some of his coffee, the blonde teacher almost never smiled like that and the only times he had seen that smile were before in their high school days and when Naruto became her brother.

"It's not a dream anymore" Glynda replied and her smile brightened more.

"I see... Is this dream related with young Naruto?" Ozpin asked amiably as he fiddled with the screen for a second, showing Naruto's empty partner list to the blonde teacher.

"Yes it does" Glynda answered honestly as she looked at the image unsparingly, connecting her scroll to the desk she pulled a file onto the empty Naruto's partner spot.

Ozpin face met the desk.

Hard.

"Is this his way of revenge?" Glynda heard the muffled voice of Ozpin, she was grinning as she looked at the new image next to Naruto's one.

"Probably, if anything you had it coming since very long ago" Her voice was filled with mirth as she looked at the defeated form of Ozpin, the man had brought both hands and was scratching his messy gray hair in frustration however that lasted shortly as he sprang on his chair, a malevolent grin on his face.

"Two can play that game" The headmaster chuckled darkly as he glared evilly at Naruto's application.

There was the image of Menma and Naruto next to each other, and the image of a white rabbit next to it.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _The two were sitting on the table inside their rented room, their usual clothes on their person with both scrolls open on the table, he was drinking water while she drank coffee. They were reviewing the report of each other and added any little missing detail they could've possibly forgotten about._ _Both had agreed on making a special note about sending at the very least 4 man teams to exterminate Nests and the weakness of the Grimm Dragon._

 _Satisfied with the detailed report he closed her scroll and returned it to her, she took a few minutes longer before returning his. She kept her hand on the table, palm up as a small white Glyph appeared on it._

 _"We of the Schnee family have the hereditary Semblance of Glyphs, our control of it depends on how strong our emotions, Aura and body are. It has as many uses as the mind of the user can come up with however the more complex ideas needs to take longer time to create" The Glyph in her hand shone brightly before a small ice crystal formed._

 _"By using Dust we can modify our basic Glyph property like some other Semblances are capable of, my basic property is Ice as you've seen before. The mechanics behind our Glyphs are quite complex, we must concentrate on an image as we create our Glyph and after the basic form is set, we must power it up with our Aura to give it a physical form" The Glyph in her hand shone again and the small crystal changed shapes into a square then a cube._

 _"There's another special trait to our Glyphs, by focusing on the experiences we've gained through our fights we can recreate the form of a foe we have defeated" The Glyph shone once more, however this time it increased to the size of the table and the ice cube grew into a small white Nevermore. "Not everyone is capable of using this special trait, I still have trouble summoning the bigger foes but that's lack of practice on my part." She ended her explanation by dissolving the Nevermore into nothing._

 _He nodded, it was just like he had thought. Schnee's Glyphs were the same as Fuinjutsu but better, with Fuinjutsu you needed to **know** how to create the seals in first place, the Schnee's skipped that step because their Semblance already proportioned them with the knowledge. __Bringing his palm to the table too he focused on his Aura, and summoned his Semblance._

 _Thin chains floated above his hand and replicated the form of her Glyph, nothing happened at first so he focused more._

 _"What are you doing?" The white haired woman asked curiously, she was watching with interest the way his chains replicated her Glyph. The thin chains started shining brightly and for a moment she thought they would explode with how much Aura was gathered in them._

 _The light died a second later and the chains fell on his palm again, he cursed under his breath. He was still missing something, he had the Aura to power anything up and the imagination for it._

 _"There's something missing..." He muttered as he looked at his chains, he had replicated the Glyph in every detail so that was not it, he had powered it with enough Aura so that wasn't either..._

 _The white haired woman thought for a moment, as far as she knew nobody besides their family could use their Semblance. It ran in their blood... blood!_

 _"Try offering blood to it like you do for your own Semblance!" She said quickly, maybe it would work out since his Semblance was different._

 _He nodded and closed his eyes in concentration._

 _'Recreate the Glyph' The thin chains replicated the Glyph again._

 _'Power it with Aura' The chains started to shine again, this time the chains took a crimson color._

 _'Offer your blood' He looked deep inside himself, there was a new source of energy deep inside him and he pushed it to the Glyph in his hand._

 _The wind picked up in the room for a second and the woman gasped._

 _He opened his eyes and stared at the Glyph made of chains in his palm, there was a small gust rotating in the middle of it. He narrowed his eyes, and concentrated on expanding the Glyph. The chains rattled as they moved and the gust became bigger along with them._ _With a snap of his fingers the chains dispersed along with the Glyph and the gust._

 _"You're right" he said to the awed woman across him "These Glyphs of yours only run in the blood of your family" he examined his hand for a second, a grin on his face. He had proved another theory that he had of his Semblance, that was one down and another eight to go._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked amazed at the fact that someone had **actually** been able to summon Glyphs besides their family._

 _"The blood you gave me, by mixing it with mine it kind of 'memorized' your genetic structure and I'm able to control the same power as yours by using my Semblance as a catalyst for it" he explained, that was as far as he was willing to explain to the white-haired woman. He had promised to trust her but there was no reason to explain in detail how his Semblance really worked or anything else "It seems like my basic property is Wind" he smiled, of course his affinity would be Wind._

 _He was already starting to think of how to recreate most of his Ninjutsu through her gift._

 _"I... I..." She was still speechless as she tried to comprehend how such a thing happened, she quickly pulled a small white Dust crystal from one of her pockets and placed it on his hand._

 _"Try changing its properties!" Screw the rules of her family to never share their family secrets, there **was** someone able to use their Semblance to a degree, she **had** to see for herself up to what extent he could._

 _He nodded again and recreated the Glyph with his chains, this time it was much more easier since he already knew the basic concept and worked it once, focusing on the Dust crystal in his hand he used it as an extra source of energy for the Glyph._ _The chains turned from crimson to the white her Glyphs usually shone and then..._

 _The same small ice crystal floated above his Glyph._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto yawned as he returned to the clearing, he had only gotten an hour of sleep the previous night. Spending time with Yang sly attitude was very refreshing and he managed to test on another human a trait of his Semblance, it worked spectacularly well.

By the time Ruby had found them Yang had been on her last leg, she was dozing off every few minutes they talked so he had sent the girl to sleep. He had no doubt she would pester him again about his Semblance, it had been an incredible experience for the both of them.

Bringing up his scroll Naruto sent a text to his surrogate sister, it was 8:00 AM already just 2 hours more and he would be one step closer to becoming an official Hunter He smiled as he saw all his new friends sleeping peacefully all over the floor, raising both hands to his mouth in the form of a megaphone he cleared his throat once.

 **"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORNNIIIIII-**

An apple hit him dead center on the face and sent him flying backwards, impacting hard on the ground and creating a crater.

Weiss was panting, hand extended as she glared at the twitching blond on the ground. She was still angry at him for hiding from her such an important thing as him being Menma, ever since her sister had returned from her first Next extermination mission she had explained in explicit detail all her time with the famous Hunter, she had spoken so good of him that Weiss had gone as far as wishing that one day she would meet the man.

However looking at said man in front of her wasn't the way she had ever thought she would be meeting him, huffing and regaining her proper stance as a lady of the high class she brushed the dirt clean of her dress. She was tired, angry and hungry so it would be in the best interests of the group to hurry and end their test, she didn't want to waste anymore time in this mundane forest.

"Did you have to hit me so hard Princess?" Naruto asked as he seemingly teleported next to Weiss, she gaped and looked at the crater on the ground. Sure enough the blond wasn't there, turning to the whiskered teen beside her she took another apple from the ground and shook it threateningly in front of him.

"Don't make me hit you twice" Weiss hissed out, Naruto made the universal sign of peace by raising both hands into the air and backing away slowly so as to not infuriate the princess anymore, he tripped over Jaune's body and fell on his head again.

"Oh... hey Naruto good morning bro" Jaune greeted with a smile, he was still half asleep and didn't notice the body on top of his.

"Morning" the blond replied halfheartedly, today just wasn't his day.

Once all the teens had gathered in the middle of the clearing Naruto pulled out his scroll "We only have 2 hours left, I think it'd be best if we go to the base of the Beacon Cliff, wait until 10 and be done with this test" the group nodded and started packing up their stuff, it didn't take too long since they didn't really have anything to pack besides the optional fruit to eat while waiting.

As they made their way through the forest the orange-haired girl, Nora was her name if he recalled right, came up to him and poked his side hard.

"Mmm?" Naruto turned his gaze to her for a second, the girl had placed her hand a few inches away from his face. He pulled it away but the girl placed it again there, with mild annoyance he pulled it away from his face again.

One finger touched the tip of his nose.

"Boop"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, his yes narrowed and he tried to bite the finger but only bit air. He stared hard at the orange-haired girl who had a grin on her face as she tauntingly moved from side to side her finger in front of his face.

"Don't" he said, his ears and tail erratically twitching. Not sleeping enough had frazzled his nerves and he was not in the mood to play around.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _After playing around long enough with their newly recently discover and fixing the room, the duo were out on the streets looking for a place to lunch. The white haired woman had received a message earlier requesting her immediate return, with their time cut shorter than expected they would only be able to enjoy a single meal._

 _He looked to the side of the street and saw a simple restaurant named 'Sasha's Restaurant', it was a small place and didn't seem to be too expensive, she hadn't wanted anything special just a small treat to smile every time she would remember their time together._

 _"How about there?" he asked as he pointed at the place in question, she nodded and pulled him inside by the arm._

 _"Hello~ Welcome to Sasha's Restaurant" said the cutely dressed maid at the door, the place from the inside was pretty simple too, 4 tables with 4 seats each and at the far end the kitchen was open to the public. It gave off a very friendly atmosphere overall._

 _"Oh we got customers?" asked a gentle voice from behind the kitchen bar, a woman in her 20's showed her face and smiled brightly at them._

 _"Hello" He greeted them warmly, followed shortly by the white-haired woman taking a seat closest to the kitchen bar, he sat beside her as the young maid gave them the menus._

 _"Today's special is Miso Ramen" the maid said as she bowed at the waist, his eyes gleamed._

 _"I want one." He instantly replied, there was no doubt in his voice._

 _"I'll take one too" the white-haired woman giggled, she might have just discovered her partner's favorite food._

 _"Coming right up!" The chef said as she moved around the kitchen, chopping and whatnot was heard coming from behind them._ _He turned to the white-haired woman as he brought out his scroll and gave it to his confused partner_

 _"Add your info, we'll stay in contact this way" he explained, she perked up instantly and added ALL her information. Scroll number, house number, Schnee's mansion number and so on._

 _"There" She even went as far as taking a picture of her before returning the device to her partner._

 _"Two Miso Ramen, enjoy~_ _" the young waitresses perked up as she set the two bowls on their table._

 _Pulling apart both of his choptsicks he gleefully dived into his meal, eating it in record time and squealing like a rabid fan girl before teleporting behind the kitchen bar, grabbing both hands of the cook and bringing them to his gleaming eyes._

 _"May I know the name of the Goddess who was cooked such a wonderful meal?" he breathed out stupefied, the Ramen wasn't really **that** good but it was **that** good nonetheless. __The woman smiled and laughed loudly, not even minding their close proximity or the way his hands were worshiping hers._

 _"I'm Sasha, it's good to know someone's appreciates so much my Ramen" she replied and pulled back her hands before patting him in the head "How about another one? this one will be on the house" she offered kindly, and he nodded._

 _He was forcefully yanked by the arm and back into his seat by his jealous partner, she pinched him in the arm hard enough for him to yelp and look at her oddly._

 _"A Goddess huh" she muttered and pinched him harder, he winced._

 _"Ramen's my favorite meal... She's a very good cook" he tried to reason but her fingers were pinching harder every passing moment "Hey that's really starting to hurt!" he whined out and surprisingly she let go._

 _"The next time we meet..." she looked away from him "I'll cook something for us..."_

 _"That sounds great to me" he grinned._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

A tree fell, then another one and then the next one after that followed shortly after by...

A rock.

A huge rock.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to catch me" Nora called out as she happily jumped away from the rock's patch, she had been bothering the hell out of her whiskered friend until he snapped.

"Alright... You've awakened the prank's master" Naruto eyes gleamed as chains sprouted from his back and uprooted several trees, lifting them up high in the air and launching them at bullet speed to Nora.

Nora laughed as she kept dodging the tree barrage gracefully, she knew the blond wasn't taking their cat and mice game that seriously since all the trees fell a mile away from her.

"Over here!" She called out as she jumped over a small river and kept jumping higher and higher until she passed the tree tops, she could see the Beacon Cliff very close to their position and if she remember right then they had spent at least an hour in their game.

One hour more and it would be over.

Naruto appeared behind her in an instant, his chains sneaking around her waist and throwing her in the direction of the cliff, she squealed happily until she looked behind her.

She could clearly see Naruto's back however in front of him there was a **huge** King Taijitu, its fangs were trying to stab the blond's arm but his Aura kept it from piercing, she panicked for a second and looked around. There was nothing she could do until she landed to help the blond.

Looking in the direction of the Beacon Cliff she was amazed that the blond had actually aimed her directly at the waiting group of teens sitting on the base of it, they were all happily talking as she landed next to them creating a huge cloud of dust.

"What the!?" Weiss shouted in alarm, bring up her rapier and pointing it at the intruder until she saw the orange locks of Nora.

"Naruto's fighting a Grimm!" Nora said hurriedly as she prepared her hammer, Magnhild.

"He'll be fine its Naruto we're talking about" Jaune scoffed as he stood to his feet along with the other teens.

There was another crash next to them and the group stared dumbfounded at the staggering blond climbing out of the crater with his arm bleeding heavily, two fang pierce marks marred his right arm.

"I'm going to fucking kill Ozpin..." Naruto cursed out under his breath, he had been so desperate in pushing Nora's out of the Grimm's path that he forgot to activate his Aura until the last second. It only held the snake for a few seconds until it's fangs pierced through it.

"Oh no!? Naruto are you alright?" Ruby helped him out of the crater as he wiped the blood off his arm, a grimace on his face.

"Yeah" he looked at the wound again and saw purple flowing out of it "Nevermind I'm not" he deadpanned.

The **huge** King Taijitu emerged from the trees and gazed at the teens group with a hiss, the rest of its black body slithered out from the trees until the tail came out.

It had another head, this one was white and looked just as threateningly as the first one.

"I'm pretty sure a King Taijitu doesn't look like that" Ren called out, of course he would know. He had to fight to two a few minutes after he had landed on the forest. The Grimm in front of him looked at least 4 times bigger than the ones he fought, its body was completely black with no bone structure and the glaringly obvious two heads.

"Because its not a fucking King Taijitu" Naruto explained as he took a deep breath, the poison would work slow but it would be a problem if he didn't take care of it soon "It's the fucking Queen, Anphivena, they're bigger, longer, stronger and have two heads. I swear I'm going to fucking kill Ozpin" Naruto cursed loud again as he unsheathed his sword, followed shortly after by the other teens preparing their weapons.

The beast at being called out hissed yet again and charged at the group, successfully dividing it in two.

Naruto, Nora, Jaune and Ruby on one side while Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Ren and Yang on the other.

The beast curled its giant body in the middle and each head was glaring at their group of teens, its red eyes glaring murderously as it hissed yet again.

"Any ideas how to kill it?" Pyrrha shouted from the other side as she dodged the head of the beast, Yang punched it to the side but did virtually no damage at all.

"Aim at its neck!" Naruto shouted as he stopped the other charging head with his sword while Nora and Ruby shot it from the sides, Jaune was standing behind him as he held the whiskered blond in place but the Grimm was still slowly pushing them.

"Neck?" Pyrrha's group asked aloud as they stared at the snake.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE A NECK YOU STU-" Weiss shout was interrupted as she had to activate a Glyph and jump mid air or face being swallowed by the snake.

Despite the obvious threat to their lives the group laughed.

"Run in opposite directions and force it to stretch to the max" Nora advised as she unloaded her last charge of grenades, the only visible damage on the snake was its slightly marred skin.

Naruto stared at the beast for a second.

"Blake, Weiss, Ren hold that side! Ruby, Jaune and me will hold this side!" Naruto was sent flying by the snake headbutt, he righted himself mid air and created a Glyph beneath his feet that held him there.

"Pyrrha, Yang, Nora stab the Queen in the middle when she's fully stretched" Naruto finished explaining as he catapulted himself onto the snake's head, dazing it for a second for Ruby to slice underneath it's mouth.

The group set themselves in action, both distraction teams started running and each head followed it's pray. The impaling team hid themselves and waited as the body of the beast started to lengthen itself, it kept elongating for 3 full minutes until it was at it's max.

"Now!" The three shouted as Pyrrha was launched into the air by Yang, she aimed her spear, Milo, right at the beast middle. She sent it flying, using her Semblance to make the spear rotate and pierce just deep enough to hold itself in place.

Yang grinned as she now sent Nora flying high into the air where the girl used her last grenade shot to go higher before falling down and hammering the spear into the beast's middle.

From their position they could hear the loud roar of pain from both sides of the Grimm, even though they had successfully stabbed the weapon the monster body held itself together although there were cracks and a huge bleeding hole.

This time Yang jumped onto the beast's body and stuck both of her hands inside the wound before pulling apart hard, she was shortly after joined by Nora using her own Semblance to increase her strength. Pyrrha kept her position on the ground and focused on her spear enough to spin it inside the beast body.

They heard the loud squelch of blood and muscle rippling apart as their effort was met with success, the body split in half.

Now the beast didn't have anything holding it together, it would be painful for it to move but it would hold on for a little longer. With their job done they nodded, Yang would join Naruto's team while Pyrrha and Nora would go with Blake's team.

Naruto's Team

Jaune's shield resounded as it met the headbutt of the snake again, he was only able to stay in place and not sent flying because Naruto was behind him. Ruby was fast on her feet as she kept slashing at different parts of the beast's body, they had been able to anger it enough that the beast didn't mind Ruby's presence.

The Queen's body was marred by long superficial gashes, when it was cut apart it charged through the two blond's shield and sent them flying, it's newly made tail appeared and the Grimm licked the wound once as if in pain.

"Guess they manage to do it" Naruto smirked, with that wound the beast would disperse in the matter of a few minutes. They would only need to hold on for a bit longer and it'd be dead.

"Jaune distract it for a minute" Naruto called out as he jumped high in the air and held himself with a Glyph, he prickled his skin with his chains before creating a Glyph with them above the beast body.

The Queen almost as if in tune with Naruto turned to the other blond and lunged after the girly screaming boy, the blond rolled on the ground before jumping above the beast's headbutt, then jumped to a side as the monster's head crashed next to him again all the while he kept screaming.

Ruby giggled, bringing her Crescent Rose up again she jumped onto the beast's moving body and kept tickling it.

Just when the beast was finally about to swallow Jaune, Yang crashed into him and out of the Queen's maw.

"Thank you" Jaune said with swirling eyes as he fell on his butt.

"Come over here you uhh..." Yang dodged the headbutt "Uhh..." she rolled under the beast next and brought a hand to her chin "Damn I can't come up with any nickname for you" she muttered as she punched the beast under its head.

Naruto smiled as the beast locked eyes with him, his Glyph was fully charged and he unleashed the tornado right in the middle of its head.

If it was a normal tornado it wouldn't do anything besides spinning the monster around, however the reason he had to charge the Glyph differently was because he added long wind slices into its base.

The Queen Taijitu, Anphivena, screeched as it skin was torn to pieces before dispersing along with the deadly tornado.

"Well that was fun" Yang smirked as she high-fived her sister and Naruto who was cradling his right arm in pain.

Blake's Team

Weiss was high above the Queen, standing on one of her Glyphs as she weaved the massive spell, below she could see Blake aiming all her strikes at the Queen's eyes, every time the beast would get too close to Blake she would use her clones and keep it at bay.

Ren had been running around the beast body as he punched it with Aura strikes to soften the flesh and be able to penetrate it easier, so far they had the disadvantage since there were no heavy hitters in their team.

The beast anger suddenly spiked as it spun its body and sent Ren and Blake flying, both landed a few meters away slightly exhausted. Weiss Glyph had just finished charging as she unleashed the spell on the beast.

"This should be enough for you" Weiss haughtily said as the Glyph shone brightly as a huge chunk of Ice materialized and fell directly on the Queen's head, smashing it against the ground and the rest falling on its body. The Grimm screeched in pain and dark aura started gathering around it's body before it broke through the Ice.

The head of the beast turned white while the rest stayed black, its eyes took a purple color as it stared evilly at the two teens on the ground, its cut tail slithered and the beast licked it once as the wound closed.

Pyrrha and Nora burst through the clearing and watched with disbelieving eyes the uninjured Grimm, they were sure that they had cut the monster in the middle so why did it have a tail?

The Queen opened it's maw and spit a glob of something, when it hit the ground it started to disintegrate. The group sweated bullets at the show and started dodging all over the place the globs of fatal liquid.

The monster suddenly stopped it's barrage, it looked in the direction of its other part and hissed sadly. With it's other half gone it would disappear too.

Nora and Blake nodded at each others as they took the small window to attack all over the beast's body, when the Grimm looked down to spit at the two pests a Glyph appeared on its mouth and exploded when it came in contact with the poison.

It hissed in pain when the skin off it's mouth started to peel off, showing the muscle beneath it. Pyrrha launched her spear and it stabbed right on the wound, the beast screeched loudly again and was going to slam Pyrrha into the ground but Ren had climbed up its back and stabbed his weapons on the monster's eye.

Weiss had changed her Myrtenaster Dust cartridge for the Fire one and was charging the Red Glyph in front of her, this one would launch a concentrated ball of fire at the beast however she was waiting for the right chance.

"Open its mouth!" Weiss ordered from her position on the air, Blake and Nora nodded at each other again and each approached one side of the monster head. Pyrrha and Ren kept their attention on them as the beast had all but forgotten it could spit them to death.

When both girls made it to the beast body, Blake used all her strength along with the clone to punch the beast at the same time as Nora smashed her hammer on the other side.

The beast roared it pain as it head was lifted upwards, Weiss released her spell and it hit the Queen in it's open mouth as it roared.

The Queen Taijitu, Anphivena, body's gloated as the fireball expanded inside and imploded along with the monster's hide, dispersing before it could even land on the ground.

"I'm so done with this test" Blake muttered and the others wholeheartedly agreed with her.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _After he had inhaled at least 10 bowls of Ramen the white haired woman had dragged him out of the restaurant. Sasha, the owner, had been smiling and asked for the both of them to come back again when they had the time._

 _"Sorry about that" he earnestly said as he patted his full belly, he was quite happily to have found a place that could cook Ramen so good._

 _"At least I found out about your favorite meal" she waved his concerns off, glancing at the town's clock she smiled sadly. Only a few minutes left before her airship would come to pick her up, he seemed to know the same since he was already guiding them to the landing spot._

 _"It was fun" he said as they stopped just outside the town, they were standing on the town's port. It wasn't anything great, just a small stall with a man checking each incoming and outgoing ships. Looking at the horizon he saw the blur of her ship._

 _"Yeah..." She looked at him for a minute before hugging him tightly, if she was perfectly honest with herself she may have fallen for the young man. He had shown every trait she liked, he was strong, caring, emotional enough to not look like a pansy, fun and he was good looking "We'll meet again right?" she asked more to herself than him._

 _He grinned and nodded, hugging back the slightly taller woman. After this mission with her he was sure he would be sent to more solo missions, he would feel alone again since she had made quite an impression on him and made him think about asking for her company again but he knew that it wouldn't be good._

 _He still was an unregistered Hunter, he still was a Half-Breed and overall he still was too young to think about something like that, it didn't mean he hadn't thought about it before though besides she was a Schnee, the eldest sister and even though she had more freedom in her choices he was sure that **that** man wouldn't let one of his child close to a 'monster' ever again._

 _The white haired woman looked at him sadly, gathering her courage one last time she pulled the blond away just a bit before kissing him fully on the lips, he kissed back but they kept it short._

 _"Good bye" she whispered sadly and completely pulled away from him, the airship arrived shortly after and a man dressed in a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand, his hair was black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration._

 _"Sir" the white haired woman saluted the man, her voice tone had changed from the soft to a stern and strict one. The man greeted her with the wave of his hand and looked at the blond._

 _He had put on his mask the moment the ship arrived, it would do no good for important people to see his face._

 _"So you're Menma" the man said slightly disappointed, he was expecting someone more... more... experienced._

 ** _"I take it you're Ironwood then?"_** _he inspected the man, making a show of looking him up and down as if measuring him **"Interesting thing you are indeed"** he added lightly, and smirked beneath his mask when the general tensed._

 _Ironwood turned on his heel and went up the boarding plank and inside his ship, followed by the white-haired woman._

 ** _"Winter"_** _he called out her name just as the hatch was going to close, she looked back at him as he waved at her._

 ** _"It's not good bye!"_** _he shouted and the woman looked confused for a second, she tilted her head and wondered what he meant._

 _ **"See you later!"** he corrected her and she smiled and nodded before the hatch completely closed, they would certainly meet again._

 _-End_

* * *

 **This is the end of Chapter 7~ I tried to keep the comedy/action/romance together in this chapter, with this we've officially finished the Emerald Forest Test Arc.**

 **There were several scenes I scrapped because they felt unnatural, and I'm actually not THAT happy the way this one came out but it still made me smile.**

 **Sorry for the long wait again~**

 **Reviews: *Squeals like a rabid fangirl* WE HIT THE 350+ FAVORITES AND 490 FOLLOWERS OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG I'M SO HAPPY THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!  
**

 **Kuro Yokai: You were right about the blood thing, the way it works though is quite different and isn't explained in this chapter. Naruto Semblance is quite a tricky thing.**

 **Kami no Sennin : When I did that dragon fight I was thinking along the same lines, I wanted to show how he would act independently and in a group. I'm pretty sure I nailed it and sadly...**

 **I haven't thought of a name for Naruto's weapon yet, however I'm sure you've seen the plan I have for Naruto's bunny friend nyahaha!**

 **charbchillin/greyblueflames98: With the way this chapter ended there's a CLEAR path for Winter to be added into the harem however I must ask for the others to review about this:**

Would you want only Winter in the harem, or Winter AND Weiss in the harem? (As of now the only confirmed one is Blake[haven't started the deep development on their relationship yet])

 **PugTheMagician:** **I love the way I'm trying to portray Naruto, an emotional bundle that has just enough Angst to build up emotional stress but outgoing enough to not be an EMO like most 'Naruto is sent/revived in another world with his memories bla bla'.**

 **I'm sure the question regarding the interrogation was replied in this chapter, it really wasn't anything "that" deep since we're talking about a group of excited teens that want to become something Naruto in this story is (Menma the Reaper = Famous Hunter or so they thought).**

 **About Naruto's Semblance:**

 **You and redburningdragon got it right, Naruto Semblance has to do with the Bonds/Links he has made however I'm still not disclosing just how it works or how STRONG/WEAK it is.**

 **The only idea I can give you is that Naruto is so much of a Support character and Tank one, if we talked about RPG games he'd definitely be the Paladin. Tank + Buffs. (There's a few ideas of how his semblance works this chapter.)**

 **Until the next update~**


	8. 8 The Rabbit and The Scavenger

**RWBY:Kitsune No Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** Here is chapter 8, with the team assignment out of the way and the start of an original arc that will develop alongside the first weeks of RWBY we'll sink into this together. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did, if there's any question regarding the story feel free to PM me, or if you prefer to do it on reviews I would love you for it.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Rabbit and the Scavenger  
**

 **\- January 4th, 10:00 AM**

The headmaster of Beacon Academy sat atop a wooden chair along with his assistant at the Beacon Cliff, he had his coffee mug in hand while in the other he had a scroll as he absentmindedly played the recording of Naruto's latest achievement.

Defeating the Queen Anphivena.

"Interesting, I didn't know such a Grimm existed so close to the academy" said a voice from behind them, the owner walked to the edge of the riff and stared down intriguingly at the group of teens climbing it.

He was dressed in a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, his pants of the same color were tucked into olive boots that appeared to be cavalry boots. His hair was a slightly lighter shade of gray than Ozpin's and also had a mustache of the same color.

"The name is Queen Anphivena, professor Peter" Glynda replied as she read the contents of her own scroll "Female specimen of the known King Taijitu, its body grows at least 5 times longer than its male counterpart, the strength it has shown in past researches demonstrates that it is also at least 3 times stronger than the male, if one of its head is killed the other can remain alive for the next hour and if its pushed to a dangerous situation it can further mutate and become a self being just like the White part did when fighting Belladona's group"

"That's quite the detailed information, who's the source?" The newly named Peter asked, as a former Hunter he had met quite the long list of different Grimms in his career but in the last 5 years the monsters had taken a different approach altogether.

"It was young Menma" this time it was Ozpin who replied "In the past missions he has been undertaken he managed to find a few of them, there's further details of its weaknesses and abilities in his various reports" he idly set his scroll on the chair arm and stood, walking next to Peter at the edge of the cliff.

"Ah the Faunus prodigy" Peter nodded and turned to Glynda "Isn't that man your sibling Miss Glynda?" the chubby man asked, from his studies he had heard of such an intriguing individual who in the short time of under a year completed over 500 missions.

Glynda smiled brightly as she nodded, she knew very well just how much Naruto fame had grown in that short year. She knew of his deeds better than anyone because even though they were far away from each other in that year he would always call her almost every night or at least send a text with his report explaining how he was doing. He had met quite a long list of people by himself and she was very proud of him.

However there were also times when he wouldn't communicate for several days with anybody, her included.

"I take he'll become a student then, sir?" Peter asked his boss, to be able to teach such a prodigy would be a great honor.

"Yes... But I have other plans for him as of now" Ozpin replied earnestly, earning a frown from Glynda and a confused look from Peter "You see, he's already far above his peers so I was thinking of giving him _**that**_ " The headmaster smirked when both of his coworkers gasped.

Glynda stood from her seat fast, so fast the chair she sat upon fell on its side. She was about to question her boss's sanity but the group of teens they were waiting for emerged from the cliff and sprawled themselves on the ground shortly after.

Her interrogation would have to wait until a later date.

"Welcome back" The headmaster amiably greeted the gasping teens, some of them looked like they had been put through the grinder while others looked only slightly disheveled.

"Welcome back my ass" Ozpin heard the angry voice of his favorite blond teen, the young man was being held up by the Belladona girl as they approached him "If I wasn't so damn tired I would stick my scythe so far up your ass it'd poke a hole in your mug every time you drank from it" the headmaster merely raised an eyebrow at the obvious threat and chuckled.

"I'm sure you would like to get that checked wouldn't you?" Ozpin asked him as Blake stared incredulously the interaction between their headmaster and the blond enigma.

"Yeah... On that same note I need to make a new report" Naruto grimaced and coughed up some blood, he still had the poison of the Queen inside of him for the past half hour, though he knew he should've gotten that treated as soon as he got infected he still had to wait for the test to officially end lest he end up failing it in the most stupid way.

Besides the poison wasn't fatal, just **almost** fatal.

"We'll take care of that later, for now you should all rest. The team assignment will be done at 12" Glynda said as she approached the trio, behind her slightly narrowed eyes she was scrutinizing the black haired girl.

Let it be known that Glynda Goodwitch only wanted the best for her little brother, and as his bigger sister figure she would be the wall that **any** girl would need to climb to get her brother's affection, that and she had seen the pictures in the net about said girl being pinned down by Naruto.

Naruto and Blake nodded at the same time, looking towards the rest of their friends watching them with the chubby man, he was congratulating them for accomplishing the test, the smiles on the group were enough to lift an unknown burden off the whiskered teen heart.

They had all proved themselves and they would continue to grow together. So long as they kept those bonds they would be able to fight any danger that the world would no doubt throw at them.

"I'll stay here until the last group of students arrive" Peter voiced aloud to his boss, Ozpin would need to prepare the team assigning event in the short time he had while he knew Glynda no doubt wanted to take care for her brother figure. Peter had never seen the woman smile so much in such a long time, and every time the topic of Menma was touched the same smile would make its way to her face. The chubby man was glad to know that even the stern woman could find happiness in a way.

"Very well, Naruto we'll go over your latest report later" Ozpin told the blond as he picked up his scroll from the chair before addressing him one last time, much more kindly than Naruto was used to "You can bring any of them with you if you want" and with that the headmaster left first.

"What did he mean?" Asked Blake as she looked at the blond she was helping, ever since their first weird meeting the blond kept revealing more random things that made no sense whatsoever, he was a literal walking jack in the box.

Naruto thought for a second, was it necessary to involve his friends in something that wasn't of much concern to them?... It wasn't, but then again he didn't care too much about the consequences. He was too tired and drained at the moment to think of such things.

"It's nothing really bad, just a few details I couldn't add in my last report" Naruto replied honestly and felt he made the correct choice when Blake smiled at him.

"I see, I want to be there then" Blake replied as Glynda gathered the group and guided them to the infirmary wing of Beacon to take care of their wounds and clean themselves up.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

When the group arrived at the infirmary wing they stood dumbfounded in front of the enormous place. It was separate from the main Academy building and quite far away from it too, the building resembled an actual hospital and the walls inside and out were painted a pristine white color, going inside the building they were met with an spacious reception area with 4 receptionist desks each divided by a wall.

The place was quite filled with other teens of varying heights, colors, shapes and wounds being treated or taken away by different personnel from the infirmary.

One receptionist with long green hair noticed the new group being guided by her friend Glynda and raised from her chair, she waved at them from her empty stall and the teacher smiled at her help.

"Hi Glyn~" The receptionist chimed when the group was standing in her stall "Oh Naruto you're here too!" The woman waved at him too, he smiled tightly back at her.

"Hey Ana" Naruto grimaced "I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm poisoned and need the treatment fast" he rapidly said, if it wasn't for Blake holding him up he was sure he'd be crawling in pain.

"The usual then?" The receptionist asked with an exasperated shake of her head and pressed a few buttons on her digital desk, she had met Naruto long time ago when she was working in an hospital in Vale. The young man would usually appear with wounds that should leave most grown men crippled for life and he'd heal them in the matter of hours.

"You know each other?" asked Pyrrha curiously, ever since their group got back together after defeating the two-headed Grimm in the forest she had seen the blond spitting globs of blood every few minutes. He would try to wave off their concerns but he had been so weak by the time the test was finally over that he had to be helped by Yang pulling him up with Blake's ribbons to climb up the cliff.

"Unfortunately" The receptionist replied with a grin "You see, this young man over here" she pulled Naruto by the neck and rubbed her knuckles on the protesting teen head "Has become my own personal patient, we've met so many times~" She chimed the last as Naruto managed to pry himself free of her grasp.

"I see" Pyrrha mumbled as she inspected the woman closely now that she was standing, the receptionist had long messy green hair that fell past her waist, from her face she could discern the woman was in her mid-twenties, she was wearing round glasses and a tight white doctor's coat, underneath she had a green turtleneck shirt lastly she had a green tight skirt that reached just above her knees.

"Oho! So you have a thing for nurses, whiskers!?" Yang slapped Naruto in the back, the receptionist gained a gleam in her eyes and stared hungrily at Naruto for a second.

"Is that so? Should I start worrying that you always seem to find me wherever I go, Na-ru-to?" Ana teasingly followed Yang's game as she crossed her arms across her moderate sized chest and battled her eyelashes seductively at the young man.

"Oiii I'm not like that... Although I won't deny that nurses do look cute here" Naruto replied as he gave an appreciative nod in the direction of the busy hallway were many nurses dressed in sexy tight white outfits and doctors helped other students, Ren and Jaune gave their own nods to the blond wise words.

"I second that notion Naruto" A deep voice called from behind the group, a huge man with brown hair around the 7 feet tall with bear ears where his supposed human ears should be walked inside the stall, he was followed by a lot smaller blue haired nurse, both dressed in white, typical of the hospital work clothes. The man gazed the teens for a second, his hands going inside his coat pockets as he addressed the teens.

"You lot only seem to need some cleaning and rest to do, follow Ume here to the resting bay where you can take care of that. Naruto I'm honestly not surprised we meet again, come we'll get your scratches treated" the bear man scratched his beard as he left, followed shortly by Naruto still being helped by Blake. The blue haired nurse mimicked her boss actions and guided the rest of the teens towards the resting bay.

"Hmm~ Naruto sure has grown a lot right Glyn?" Ana suddenly said when it was just her and Glynda left in the stall.

Glynda lightly smiled and nodded.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The teen group consisting of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss and Yang with the rabbit perched on her hair followed the blue haired nurse, she was quite short around the 5 feet but had an hourglass figure that made up for it. She hadn't said a single word after leaving the stall and the teens felt slightly out of place walking down the white halls of the massive building.

"Here" she stopped and pointed at a door to their right, opening it she ushered the group inside the massive room. There were two rows of beds on either side and at the far end there were two doors each with their respective gender sign, above them a plate with the "Bathrooms" word in it.

"If you feel hungry then return to the reception and turn left, there you'll find the infirmary cafeteria but I warn you the food is not good" The nurse advised in a light tone as she left the teens alone, none of them had any injury that needed treatment so she didn't need to stay around anymore.

Nora instantly crashed on one of the beds and bounced on it a few times.

"These beds are sooooo gooood" The orange haired girl said as she rolled to a stop at the edge of the bed, she still hadn't been able to thank Naruto for pushing her out of the way of the Grimm attack and she was thinking of ways to make it up to the whiskered teen in the form of some friendly competition.

Jaune was the next to collapse on of the beds, forget being tired he was completely wasted at the moment. He was sure he would have a fear of snakes for the rest of his life, never again would he underestimate fate or tempt it.

"Well at least the test is over" Yang chirped happily as she sat on another bed and took the rabbit in her hands, the little furball was feeding on another carrot.

Where did it find them she had no idea.

"Yeah... I wonder if Naruto will be okay though" Pyrrha added, she was tired just like the others. Even her usual stamina wasn't enough to keep up with the craziness of the situation and since she had to use her Semblance quite extensively versus the snake Grimm the efforts were doubled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Weiss replied frostily as she walked to the girl's room at the end, she was still slightly angry at the blond but understood his reasoning. There were certain things that couldn't be said to others, no matter how much you trusted them they could end up using it against your own later on, just like how her father learnt the hard way.

"If you say so..." Pyrrha muttered unsure, she had talked with Naruto before they went to the forest for the test at that time she felt the natural power emanating from Naruto passively and it was staggering to say the least but the Naruto by the end of the test was struggling to even stay on his feet, a flickering candlelight in comparison to the hellfire he had been.

"How do you think the team assignments will go?" Ren asked curiously as he walked around the beds searching for the best one. If the professors had really been watching over them he was wondering how would they team up their large group. At many points they worked with different people all throughout the test and then there was their already selected partner by 'the first to make eye contact with' rule.

Ruby was happily jumping from one bed to another, she wasn't really tired at all. She was used to expending a lot of energy since she spend time training with her uncle and using a scythe as a weapon was very taxing, so she needed to get the energy to hold on longer than anyone else with her style of fighting.

"I'm sure" Ruby jumped to another bed "We'll all be" and to another bed "Together" she ended as she landed on her belly on the last bed and rolled happily on it.

"Teams are made of only four though and we're a total of nine..." Weiss pointed out as she stopped short of the door, it was obvious that half of the team was already selected from the moment they met in the forest. She would pair up with Ruby but the last 2 spots of her team were still a blank, just like how Pyrrha was paired with Jaune, Ren with Nora and Blake with Yang... Now that she thought about it who was Naruto's partner?

"Squeak!"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Blake had helped Naruto follow the doctor to his private treatment room, the walk only lasted about 10 minutes before they found themselves in front of a simple brown door at the end of a hall after many turns, once inside the room both had sat down on the two chairs facing the black desk at the center of the room. Said room was very simple too, the wall was white like the rest of the hospital, a small medical bed at a corner next to a shelf filled to the brim with drugs and medicines which the doctor was rummaging through before he pulled a bottle from the lower shelf along with a blood pack from the med fridge next to it.

"Okay so let me get this straight" The bear man spoke as he filled a syringe to the brim with the strange purple liquid from the bottle "You found another Nest" he pinched Naruto's arm and ejected the whole content of the syringe in the blink of an eye before pulling the needle out in the next blink.

"Then you fought both mother and father of the Nest, and used your Semblance quite extensively too" The man filled the syringe with the same liquid again after replacing the needle and jabbed it into the blond's other arm who was surprisingly quiet as he nodded, he hadn't even so much as twitched when the needle pierced his skin.

"And then you somehow got poisoned while doing all this" The man ejected all the liquid again and repeated the refilling process but this time from the blood pack "Of course you weren't done yet so you had to go and get poisoned by the Snake Queen too" he injected Naruto one last time and the blond actually winced with that last one.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, Kenai" Naruto shrugged sluggishly, he could already feel the medicine doing wonders for his tired body, the poison wasn't really a threat to his natural defense system but the constant usage of his Aura and Semblance along with the extensive wounds and lack of rest had left him very weak and susceptible to the poison.

"Well at least you came better than last time" Kenai, the bear doctor replied as he sat down to write another report for the blond's **extensive** health record "It's also nice to know you can regrow entire limbs given enough time by the way" the doctor added as an after thought.

Blake blinked at that and owlishly stared Naruto expecting an answer, when the blond gave her nothing besides a nervous smile she turned to the doctor who was spinning the pen on the tip of his fingers like an helicopter.

"What do you mean by regrow entire limbs?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the doctor looked at her oddly for a second before writing some more stuff again in the report.

"Ehh it's nothing really" Naruto mumbled and shifted in his seat awkwardly however he was internally cursing the bear man.

"Right you call nothing coming in bleeding through every pore of your body with a stump instead of your left arm, oh and if I remember correctly you were poisoned at that time too" Kenai flipped a few sheets of Naruto's record and nodded "Yeah you were poisoned by, oh look at that, another Queen what are the chances?" the man sarcastically added as he closed the folder.

"I see" Blake deadpanned, she was trying very hard not to picture said mangled body in her mind "That still doesn't explain the regrowing though..." She glared at Naruto again, the coldness in the room suddenly increased tenfold and Naruto shivered as he noticed the glare from his companion.

"It's part of his Semblance" Kenai explained "I'm still not sure how it works since he never explained it but as far as I'm aware he's able to partially sped up his regeneration" The bear man scratched his beard in thought again and leaned back in his chair.

"That isn't really part of my Semblance you know" Naruto countered "Okay, maybe a bit but that's not the point. I have a natural high regeneration, my Aura just makes it more potent besides it's as much of a curse as it is a blessing" when he noticed the curious gaze of the other two he decided to explain "Whenever the healing process starts it's like rubbing alcohol directly to the wound until it closes" both listeners grimaced at that.

"I take it this isn't the first time you meet then?" Blake asked both of the males, she was feeling quite happy that the blond enigma was sharing information about himself albeit a bit unwillingly.

"Oh no, we met two years ago" Kenai replied offhandedly and smirked at the playful glare he received from Naruto, he opened his mouth to tell more to the black haired girl but the way Naruto suddenly froze and actually glared with intention stopped him from doing so.

"Ahhh this isn't the time for such stories, I'm sure there are other patients you must treat right Kenai?" Naruto smiled murderously as he struggled to get on his feet, even though he was already feeling tons of times better his body still felt weak.

The doctor stared at Naruto for a moment, he wasn't judging the blond but knew the way Naruto kept trying to hide everything about himself a secret from others would come to bite him in the ass sooner rather than later and Kenai didn't want to be there when that would happen to his patient.

"Right" Kenai miffly replied, whenever he thought he had finally figured out the blond's character the teen goes and does something completely different from normal. The doctor watched with narrowed eyes as Naruto managed to stand by himself, his hypotesis about the blond's power was becoming more certain each time they met. The drug he had injected Naruto was a simple numbing drug, it did nothing besides numb the body, if his hypothesis was correct then it was the blood that actually healed the blond.

"Thanks for treating me again Kenai" Naruto thanked wholeheartedly, breaking the doctor out of his musings as the man sho'ed the two teens out of the room. Blake hid the frown that marred her face by walking ahead of Naruto the first minute, she had expected to learn more about the blond enigma. Never had she heard of anyone being able to regenerate a limb or be able to recover from a sure dead-wound. Glancing at Naruto a few steps behind her she noticed he was having a hard time walking by himself, with a sigh she slowed down next to him and offered her shoulder to help him out. The smile Naruto gave her in return was so bright it made her feel bad, and fuzzy at the same time.

"You looked tense in there" Blake said absentmindedly as they walked, the white halls seemed to stretch on forever and somehow there weren't as many people as in the reception, only the scarce lost nurse but beyond that nobody else seemed to be on this wing of the hospital.

"Sorry" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he started feeling tense the moment the doctor had brought up his past injuries. Naruto already knew that he could trust his newfound friends to an extent but that didn't mean that he would let them suddenly know everything about him besides there were even more things he'd rather not tell anyone yet.

"It's alright, how are you feeling?" Blake asked, every step they took she could feel Naruto leaning less and less on her. Giving the blond a side glance she was met with a blank face.

"Mmm" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, whatever Kenai had given him was very good. He could feel his regeneration obliterate the poison away and restore most of his physical strength in that very short time. Naruto was aware of the fact that he had been overworking himself for the past month, he hadn't slept very well nor eaten at all "I should be fine in a few more minutes" Naruto replied as he started walking on his own "Thanks for helping me" he grinned but deep inside he knew he would need to lay low and rest for a long time before he was back at peak condition again.

Blake merely raised an eyebrow and nodded before following the blond a few steps behind, she was feeling quite tired herself after all that running and fighting around the forest. The duo kept walking in comfortable silence, only the pitter-patter of their steps chorused on the empty long white halls.

Naruto felt very nervous, he kept throwing discreet glances at his companion walking a few steps behind him. He had no idea of how to start conversations with girls, he had gotten over his dumbness after a heated discussion about girl's feelings with his surrogate sister a long time ago but the woman had completely forgotten to drill into his head how to even approach or deal with said situations if they ever happened at all.

 ** _"Devour"_**

Naruto froze prompting Blake to collide with him, his eyes glazed over and a tremor shook his whole body. Fearful eyes glanced up at the supposed white hall, the light that was supposed to shine and bring light to him was nowhere to be found instead he could barely see through the unnatural darkness in the now dark corridor.

He could also **feel** the **things** surrounding him, crawling and spasming every few seconds.

 ** _"You crave for it don't you"_**

The tremors shocking his body grew so much he could feel his teeth chattering agaisnt each other, his gaze returned to the end of the corridor where a window from which the red light of the moon shone brightly on the **thing** that stood there smiling almost lovely at him, it's head tilted to a side and it's body shrowded by the same unnatural darkness that permeated the corridor.

 ** _"Enjoy it like the filthy beast you really are!"_**

Those words rang in his head so loudly, a growl escaped from his throat followed shortly by a rageful but filled with regret scream accompanied by the laughter from the **thing**.

 **"Naruto!"**

Sharp pain on his cheeks woke the blond from the memory, blinking rapidly he could see the light return along with the pristine white hall, he could feel his heart beat a mile per second and the blood pumping through all his veins faster than he could ever recall.

"Na- Naruto! Let go off me!" He heard Blake's panicked and hurt voice very close to his person, he looked at the girl that now stood in front of him, with her right hand she used her nails to tightly claw at the blond's left cheek and force his face away from her left forearm which was held by his fangs, he could feel the warm blood pooling in his mouth, glancing at the trapped appendage he was horrified to notice he had bitten her hard enough to draw blood. That explained the panic and pain in her voice, he greedily swallowed the liquid before backing off and hitting the wall with his back.

Blake backed off a few steps away from the blond just as quickly, clutching her bleeding forearm as she recalled the moment Naruto had turned around his eyes had turn into slits, she had felt a dreadful aura waft off him in that one second and she tried to back off but before she could even take a single step back he had already lunged at her, grabbing her left forearm in the blink of an eye and bit the appendage.

She had screamed loudly in pain and tried to tear her arm away from him, she managed to do so after struggling for a bit but Naruto had already closed in on her personal space and grabbed her arm again, way more painful and forceful before sinking his fangs for a second time. She desperately called his name but all it did was spur him more as she felt the fangs sink deeper. Her free hand went to his face and tried to push him away but she couldn't even make him budge, it was at that moment that she dug her nails in his cheek as last resort...

It worked, and now the blond was sliding off the wall and slumped to the floor like a dead body. The soft thump as he hit the floor resounded through the now quiet hall, both Faunus looked at each other's eyes. One with surprised eyes while the other had empty ones.

"rry..." he murmured so low Blake had to strain her ears to listen as he pulled a small vial and took out a black pill out of it, he tilted his head upwards and let the pill fall inside his mouth. The blond closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the med, he hugged his body as it started to shock for a few seconds before it stopped, he glanced at the distraught girl and gave her an apologetic smile as he stood back up.

Blake took another step back and checked her bleeding arm, the first time he barely managed to graze her skin since her sleeve protected her somewhat but the second time he managed to pierce through the fabric and skin, and it hurt a lot.

"What in the world was that!?" Blake yelled when Naruto took a step towards her, she panicked again "Stay there!" she grasped Gambol Shroud's handle threateningly. The blond acquiesced and held his ground a few steps away from her.

"I..." Naruto tried to explain but doing so would reveal a very tragic part of his journey and also the darkness that threatened to destroy the current peace in Remnant "I..." Even if they had been the best of friends, even if Blake had been family he still wouldn't be able to explain what just happened "I'm sorry but I can't tell you now" he spat out bitterly.

There was no way he could tell her, at least not yet.

Blake glared at the blond as she took more steps away from him "What do you mean not now!? You just bit me!" her voice was reaching dangerous levels, once again he was glad that the hall was empty otherwise they would've gotten in a lot of troubles.

"Look I just can't!" Naruto yelled back before deflating "At least not now... please trust me" he bowed at the waist stiffly "The only thing I can tell you right now is this" he brought out the vial again and pulled a single black pill from the bottle, he held it between his thumb and index finger "If you smell it you may understand..." he placed the pill on the palm of his hand and extended it for Blake to take.

The black haired girl stared at the pill, she could feel something inside of her reacting to whatever was inside it, with trepidation she took the pill between her fingers and slowly brought it to her nose, the moment she sniffed the drug she threw it as far away as she could.

Naruto pursed his lips and clenched his teeth as he saw the emotions running through Blake's eyes, panic, fear, anger but overall disgust. He didn't blame her for any of it though, he really did not. If he was in her position he would probably have given the same look to the person who carried those pills.

"I am an abomination" Naruto declared weakly as the girl eyes met his, he could see in them that she was trying to understand what the blond was trying to say but failed to do so "This is my burden for failing" his voice was thick with remorse, Blake once again felt her heart reach out to the blond. Her heart screamed that she shouldn't let the blond wallow in that pain but the anger she felt at the moment clouded those feelings.

"Let me see the wound" Naruto asked softly as he placed the vial back in his back pocket, after today he knew things would be shaky between the two but he was determined to make things right later on.

Blake weighed her options in her mind as she stared at the blond looking for something she herself didn't know: One, she could leave Naruto here and stay the hell away from him. Two, she could wait for him to explain himself later on like he said but she would still keep her distance, she wasn't a fan of getting bit. Three, she could blindly trust the blond.

Out of all her options, the second one was overall the best but something about the whiskered teen bugged her, whenever he asked for trust it was like you just wanted to give it to him without a care in the world. Sighing in defeat and for the first time in her life, she didn't run away instead she raised her wounded arm and let the blond take it much more gently this time.

He slid the silver band off and pulled the black sleeve down to her wrist taking a good look at the two bite marks that spoiled her pale white skin, one was an angry red color but the other had four bleeding puncture marks where his fangs had pierced her skin. He teared a piece of cloth from his coat and gently cleaned the blood, tearing another piece he wrapped it around the mark before closing his eyes and summoning a red chain, it wrapped around the cloth before fusing into it.

"Keep it on for an hour and it should heal" Naruto said as he fixed her sleeve and silver band again, Blake simply nodded "I promise I'll tell you later, believe it" he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he knew no other way to disarm the tension that would no doubt have built up.

"I'll take your word for it then" Blake replied stiffly as she rubbed her left forearm absentmindedly, once again the blond in front of her proved to be an undecipherable enigma and she honestly wasn't too keen on deciphering it anymore, not with the latest revelation...

That pill reeked of blood.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Back in the receptionist desk Glynda had kept Ana company while she guided and tended a few more students, the blond teacher had seen students arrive untouched but there were others that had to be taken to the emergency rooms immediately.

"Today has been really busy" Ana commented as a student was taken away by a nondescript nurse, the green haired woman pulled a water bottle from below her desk and drank the liquid as she waited for her friend to reply.

Glynda sent her a side glance, her eyes returning to the hallway that Kenai had taken Naruto. She was sure Naruto would be fine now that he was going to get treated but she still felt worried over her little brother, even if he had been the strongest man in the world and came back without a scratch she would still have worried.

"Yeah" Glynda replied absentmindedly as she kept staring, she recalled the times when Naruto called her while on his journey. Sometimes he would look as fresh as a daisy, other times he would look a bit beaten up but most of the times it looked like he had fought a war and lost, the one time she had seen him without a shirt through those calls she had been horrified by the **numerous** amount of new scars on his person. When she had questioned him all his replies were vague at best or outright ignored by changing topics.

"Glynn you worry too much" Ana pipped in as she poked the blond teacher's back, earning a harsh glare from the woman "I mean he has come in waaaay worst before you know?" when the teacher nodded Ana continued "Well then stop worrying! You should be waiting with a smile for when he comes back, I personally know he likes it when you smile" the woman teased.

"It's not that easy" Glynda muttered but agreed with the receptionist, with that in mind she still kept staring at the hallway expectantly but a small smile adorned her futures.

"That looks much better!" Ana once again pipped in before handling another batch of students that walked to her stall.

Glynda waited patiently for the next 30 minutes giving only one word replies to the exuberant receptionist queries, in her mind she pictured a Naruto getting thrown around with her Telekinesis as a form of revenge for making her worry, her patience gave fruits when she saw the mop of sunkissed blond hair along with the Belladonna girl appear down the hall. She waved her hand and beckoned the duo to join them in the receptionist stall. She saw Naruto tell something to the girl beside him but from her distance and the amount of people passing through she couldn't discern what was said.

"Oooh Naruto! That was fast" Ana pipped in as she sent another student away, the receptionist stood from her desk and elbowed the stiff blond teacher's side "Told you he would be fine, see!?" Ana grinned at the stern woman who only glared back halfheartedly.

"Damn right I'm fine" Naruto grinned as he winked at the green haired woman however he deflated when Glynda lightly pinched his cheek, ignoring his feeble protests.

"You, young man are in trouble" Glynda chided and if it was possible Naruto deflated even more "however... I'm glad you're fine now" she embraced the whiskered teen for a second before letting go "I'm also glad it was you who managed to find the Nest..." make no mistake she wasn't happy that he had to deal with it, but it was better than letting all those Grimm run amok and possibly kill all the apprentices.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded "We were lucky this time, they weren't as strong as others but without me it would've been a lot messier that's for sure" he added, Naruto wasn't boasting about himself when he said that, he really meant it. A single student could probably take on one up to five small Grimms at the same time but the amount that crawled out of that nest was enough to put in danger everyone in the test if the professors didn't interfere "On that same note I **need** to talk with Ozpin"

"Does that have to do with what you told the headmaster earlier?" Blake asked as she turned to Naruto, on the off chance that their talk had to do with the White Fang then she'd be able to gather just a bit more information about them again.

Naruto nodded, prompting all three women to tense.

"Well serious stuff aside!" Ana pipped in cutting the tension "Who's this cute little thing? Is she your new girlfiend~" The green haired woman asked with a sly smile as she inspected Blake, she looked the girl up and down several times making the girl slightly nervous.

"I'm Blake and I am not his girlfriend" Blake replied harshly "Nice to meet you" she really wasn't in the mood for jokes, her nerves were running high by the end of the test and with Naruto's latest... revelation her nerves had completely fried over.

The receptionist accepted the cold greeting before whispering in Naruto's ear "She's feisty, I approve of her" the blond laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his head. A small glance at Glynda and he sweat dropped when the teacher mouthed "we have to talk', Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Anyways, what time is it? I don't want to be late for the grouping" Naruto knew he'd give a surprise to a lot of people with the way the grouping would roll.

"I already sent Ume to gather the other kids and send to the assembly room, you're the only ones here" Ana replied quickly, the receptionist felt a bit sad that her time with her favorite blond was cut so short but she'd take some than not have any at all.

"Thank you Anna. Naruto, miss Blake, let's go" The blonde teacher spun and quickly left the hospital followed by both teens.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The walk to the assembly room didn't take longer than 15mins, and when the group of three entered through the doors the teacher separated herself from the teens since she had to join the other teachers during the grouping stage.

"Naruto! Blake! Over here!" the duo heard Ruby calling them out and joined her along with everyone else, all of them gathered in a line, looking clean yet the slight anxiousness showed clearly for the final part of their test. As soon as the group was huddled together, all the lights went out except for the ones illuminating the stage.

"The team assignment will start now" the headmaster of Beacon Academy was standing alone in the center of the stage, he fixed his glasses once more before speaking again "When your names are called step onto the platform"

"Ready?" Naruto asked the anxious looking group of teens who all grinned or nodded at him, he set himself next to Yang and took the rabbit off her head, the white ball of fur giggled happily and hopped to his head where it started to chew on another carrot. Naruto closed his eyes as Ozpin started calling the teens names, he ignored everything happening around him for most of the assignation. Only once or twice would he shift his weight from one feet to another while he waited, he started to wonder what would he do once he became an official Hunter.

Maybe he could reveal to the world that Naruto Uzumaki was Menma the Reaper... but then what would that do? It could probably do as much good as it could do bad. For people to start understanding one another they would need to talk first so revealing he was Menma wouldn't really do anything besides making his voice a bit louder in the masses. He even entertained the thought of writing smut books for both genders and make a bridge through the erotic literature to unite the world, he snorted and shook his head. He could also raise his ranking in the world and become an important figure which people would follow but the problem with that was that if he became said figure then there would be opposition and fights would break out again.

There wasn't any simple way to bring peace to a world, any world for that matter.

"The four of you will work together as Team CRDL[Cardinal], lead by Cardin Winchester" Naruto heard Ozpin voice and opened his eyes and saw the faces of four teens from his test Group in the screen, he noted that the only ones left for the group were him and his new friends.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie" the four teens grinned at each other before walking up to the stage where Ozpin received them with an acknowledging nod "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR[Juniper], lead by..." Ozpin paused dramatically and smiled at the scraggly blond in front of him "Jaune Arc".

"Huh!?" Jaune blinked and pointed dumbly at himself, Naruto smiled from his position. Of course Jaune would be the team leader, he was one of the few brute diamonds that could be shaped and then reshaped if needed to become the best of this generation of Hunters. That along with the teammates Ozpin had chosen for him made that fact certain.

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin nodded at him, Pyrrha smiled and punched him in the arm. The blond teen landed on his butt from the unexpected punch and the room started to laugh at the group antics, the group left the stage and rejoined the other teens on their line with smiles on their faces.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long" the headmaster called the four girls with a smile, the four stepped up to the stage "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as..." Ozpin paused dramatically again and eye-smiled at the red haired girl in front of him "Team RWBY[Ruby], lead by Ruby Rose."

From his position Naruto could see the smiles from Yang and Blake, he could also see the frown in Weiss's face and the astonishment in Ruby's. He remade the mental note of talking to Weiss soon, Naruto laughed when he saw Yang hug the life out of Ruby before the group exited the stage too.

"That is all for the normal team assignments" Ozpin smiled at the crowd as it started to disperse "However there's one special team this year" the crowd stopped and turned again to the headmaster on the stage.

"There was one team that managed to break all previous test records and with that in mind, we've decided to grant them the Scavenger status to this team. A group who'll be working with any other team at any given time but will also work for our school." The headmaster explained to the astonished crowd, even some of the teachers were perplexed by the news. The last time a team was given the Scavenger status was a very long time ago.

"Rhea, Naruto, please come forward." Ozpin called out the two team members but much to the confusion of everyone present only the blond teen walked up to the stage.

There was a shit-eating grin on Naruto's face as he set himself besides Ozpin, Naruto felt slightly nervous from being the center of attention but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Grinning wider the blond lifted the rabbit perched on his head and held it at arm's length to the crowd and in the direction of the twitchy Ozpin.

"Your team" Ozpin coughed and on the digital screen at the top of the stage showed the face picture of Naruto with the same shit-eating grin he sported and the picture of the rabbit "Shall be known as team NR[Noir], lead by Naruto Uzumaki."

There was silence.

"Congratulations" was everything Ozpin said as he took out a black scroll and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto 1 - Ozpin 0

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **January 4th - 3:00PM**

Naruto found himself sitting on the floor inside his newly appointed room, the rabbit sat on it's haunches across him and was staring expectantly at the blond. Both of his scrolls laid on his lap as he passed the information from the old silver one to the new black scroll, he had been doing this for the past thirty minutes already under the careful watch of his one and only current teammate.

"I think that's the last contact" Naruto murmured as he threw away the silver scroll, he laid on his back and looked around the room, his room. The room was located at the end of the same hall as team JNPR and RWBY. When he had opened the door, he swore under his breath, there hadn't been furniture of any kind whatsoever, no shelves, no desk, not even a bed but at least that allowed him a clear inspection of the layout of the room and he had to admit it was kind of cool.

The door opened to an ample room, it was way bigger than the ones of the other students. A long counter to the right side divided the room and on that same corner of the room was a fully equipped kitchenette. The left side of the room was bare except for a single (donated by nice students) shelf sitting against the far end wall, two doors on the left wall connected to the bathroom and another empty room which probably was meant to be the bedroom.

Exhaling loudly Naruto sat back up, compared to the apartment he shared with Glynda this room felt so desolate but he chalked that to the lack of furniture and green in the room. Moving with the delicacy of an elephant sneaking in the middle of the night Naruto stomped outside his room, sparing only a single glance at the giggling rabbit that closed the door behind him. He made his way through the corridor up to Team RWBY's room door where he could hear noises that closely resembled a construction site but it stopped as soon as he knocked once.

"Well hello there!" Yang chirped as her head popped out from behind the door "Oh whiskers did you need anything?" she asked with a triumphant grin dancing on her lips.

"Yeah, are you girls busy right now?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he tried to look through the door crack but Yang blocked his line of vision every time.

The blonde girl looked back inside the room, everything was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere, books spread throughout all the floor and from the corner of her eye she could've sworn the shelves were floating. Turning to the whiskered teen on the door she smiled.

"Nahh"

 **Thump**

"Are you sure...?" Naruto asked tilting his head forward a bit but the blonde girl blocked his line of sight again.

"Yup, absolutely sure!"

"KILL IT!"

"Wasn't that Weiss...?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop

"I'M TRYING!"

"That's... Ruby?" If anything the grin on the blonde girl lips just increased tenfold.

 **Thump**

"It's dead" Blake's spoke with a neutral voice.

Naruto stared at Yang.

"..."

Yang stared at Naruto.

"..."

 **Thump**

"OHGOD, itsnotdeadkillit KILL IT" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs again.

"You know, I'll just wait for you by the hall..." Naruto said with a slightly strained voice, Yang only gave him an apologetic smile before closing the door and the sound of things being broken into pieces started again.

It took the better part of thirty minutes, an explosion and several screams before the four girls of team RWBY joined Naruto at the hall.

"Yo" Yang greeted as she slung her arm across the blond's shoulder, the same grin from earlier still on her lips. Naruto noted that out of all 4 girls, she was the only one that seemed to be fine.

"Sorry for making you wait Naruto" Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly "We had a small... problem"

"Small she says, I'll never look at noodles the same way as before" Weiss haughtily interrupted, brushing her hair ponytail and making sure there were no traces of the **thing** they had to kill.

Naruto laughed awkwardly and patted the back of the downtrodden Ruby, some things were better left unasked.

"Monsters aside, why did you ask for us?" Blake asked **,** trying and failing at forgetting the **thing** that just happened.

"I was going to complete my report with Ozpin and wondered if you girls wanted to join" The headmaster had allowed him to bring people to the report and with the fact that they already knew he was Menma there was no point in keeping them out of the loop since that information could make them grow stronger and prepare themselves.

Blake and Weiss nodded at almost the same time, the both of them turned to one another with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'll be anywhere that's not that room, so I'm in" Yang said, still clinging onto the taller blond.

"Only if you let me tinker with your scythe" Ruby clasped her hands as drool lightly traveled down her chin, Naruto agreed to that and silently apologized to his weapon.

"Oh yeah! who taught you how to use a scythe?" Ruby asked as the group made their way through the school, she was happy that someone else chose the best weapon ever.

"I taught myself mostly" Naruto replied with a smirk, getting an awed look by the bubbly girl "I was absolute crap the first month though and at one point my first scythe broke so I had to remake it which is the one I'm using now" He would never forget the day his scythe broke, nor the followings ones.

"But why a scythe? Aren't those difficult to use?" This time it was Yang who asked him, the two sister and Naruto were walking at the front while Blake and Weiss walked slightly behind them while still holding their stare contest.

"I've always been a sucker for theatrics and thought they looked cool" Naruto shamelessly admitted with a shrug "Besides they're not that hard to use, the reason I sucked so much was because I tried to incorporate the chains into my fighting style"

"That's true, the same happened to me when I added the guns to my Crescent Rose" Ruby added as an afterthought, Naruto eyes turned into glittery stars when he looked at Ruby.

"You constructed your weapon?" Naruto asked, if anything the stars shone brighter.

"Mhmm!" Ruby replied happily skipping before letting out a squeak as Naruto scooped her up into his arms and into a hug.

"You and me are going to have a loooong talk tonight" Naruto gleefully said as he shook the Red girl(Pun intended), the red girl squeaked again and turned red "Oh the wonders we'll do together" If it was possible the squirming girl turned redder and in one surprising feat of strenght punched Naruto so hard he rocketed backwards and fell flat ontop of the black and white duet.

"..." That was Weiss

"..." That was Blake

"..." That was Naruto

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Hello Naruto, girls" The headmaster acknowledged the teens with a nod, as usual he was sitting behind his desk with his favorite coffee mug in hand.

Naruto merely grunted back as he rubbed his swollen cheeks, Aura empowered slaps hurt like a bitch, he walked to the middle of the room with the girls in tow pulling out his black scroll, tapped a few things things before setting it on the digital desk as a scanner. A map of Remnant sprung up in the middle of the room with several green, brown, red and black spots and four lonesome X marks.

"Before you start Naruto... Once again, congratulations to all of you on becoming official students" Ozpin smiled amiably "If there's anything you would like to ask feel free to drop by anytime"

Motioning for Naruto to start his report, the blond teen took a deep breath.

"As you had asked before, I had noted down every place I traveled while doing the missions" Naruto started, pointing at the few green spots scattered through all Remnant "The green dots represent the safe-zones, there weren't any incidents at all in this places, no Grimms, no thieves, just peaceful small villages out of the safety of the big cities. It was... Interesting to say the least, as weird as it sounds Grimms tended to avoid this place like the plague"

"That's very interesting, we should investigate the areas around those safe-zones. If we somehow discover a way to keep Grimms away then people would be more at ease..." Ozpin voiced out before the blond could continue with his report, Naruto agreed wholeheartedly with that point.

"The brown spots are rural settlements, these people live their everyday lives by hunting Grimms. These were the usual places most of my missions took place, while the male part of the villagers left for hunting I would stay back and guard the young. The amount of criminal activies is very low and resolved quite quickly since everybody knows everyone. Not really anything interesting happened in this places" Naruto shrugged before pointing at the big red spots.

"The red spots are the dangerous zones, these are filled to the brim with Grimms. Most of the time they're of the same kind but I've seen more than enough ones that have different kinds cohexisting. They're all gathered around the ruins of the old cities, others in caves or in the forested areas" Naruto paused for a second, taking another deep breath.

"The black spots are the Nests I've found" Everyone in the room tensed, there were more than 15 black marks all over the map "I only manage to exterminate 7 out of all those, as I've reported before, you'll need an expert 4 man team at the very least to clear one of those. Any lower than that and you'll only be sending people to their deaths."

"It's quite shocking that there are so many... Naruto I would like to share this map with certain groups of people, it would help us greatly" The headmaster earnestly asked, for once he placed the coffee mug on the table and interlaced his fingers in a serious pose.

"If you hadn't done that, I would probably have done it myself so I guess it's okay" Naruto replied with a grin, he gauged the reaction of his companions and was amused to say the least.

Ruby eyes were sparkling, same as Yang. No doubt both were probably thinking about the adventures they could have when they became fully fledged Huntresses. Weiss for her part was scrutinizing the map and memorizing it into her mind, Blake however had a puzzled face.

"What about those X marks?" Blake asked as she turned to Naruto, this got the attention of everyone as they looked at the map.

Naruto jaw tensed, closing his eye he replied as neutrally as he could.

"Those are the spots were the missions failed."

There was a stagnant pause.

"The teams of those missions died."


	9. 9 Is it too late to say sorry?

**RWBY: Kitsune No Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** Hello~ Sorry for the long delay of the update, life is a rollercoaster of actions I simply wasn't prepared enough lol. Anyways! Onto the chapter, enjoy ^^.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Is it too late to say sorry?  
**

"The teams of those missions died."

There was a pregnant silence as soon as those words were spoken by Naruto, the four girls froze when they understood once again how dangerous becoming a Huntsman could be.

"Even after learning and getting experience with each mission there are some things that you just can't account for..." Naruto added more as an afterthought than anything else, with a few taps more on his Scroll the map retracted back to the digital world. Storing away the Scroll on his back pocket Naruto scratched the side of his head.

"That's all for the verbal report I guess, I added some other small details along with the map. You should be receiving it any time now" Naruto said as he gave the Headmaster a small glance which the man acknowledged with a nod.

"I see, thank you for your help once again Naruto" The only visible reaction the older man showed was the slight tightening of his interlaced fingers. Naruto felt slightly bad for the man with what he was going to say next.

"I also met with her again" Sure enough the headmaster eyes narrowed and Naruto enhanced hearing picked the almost imperceptible growl that escaped the older man's throat "She's a bit impatient awaiting your next visit"

"She'll have to keep waiting then." Ozpin hastily replied with a scowl crossing his features for a second "Was there anything else she said?"

"Yuppp she said a lot more but that's the gist of it" Naruto shuddered at that.

"I don't know whether to thank you for telling me or not" Ozpin said with a bit of anger seeping into his voice but once he readjusted his glasses he was back to the composed headmaster of Beacon Academy "Is that all?"

"No." And once again the tension returned, the otherworldly ninja lifted up his shirt just enough to show the new scar on his body "Kindly explain to me how something this big and dangerous managed to get past you" Naruto said with an edge in his tone.

"I had been busy preparing the arrangements for the students"

"Bullshit!" Spewed Naruto instantly, anger dozing off him in waves.

"It's the truth" Ozpin replied just as calmly as he had stated before tapping something on the desk, a beep sounded and over a thousand digital windows appeared all around Naruto, in a few seconds Naruto skimmed some of them over.

They were student profiles, information varying from their ages, families, studies and a lot more. Even if Naruto had the shadow clone jutsu it would've probably taken him an hour to finish reading only one entry alone and all around him were well over a thousand. As sudden as they appeared, they disappeared and Naruto was once again watching the stoic headmaster sitting innocently in his desk.

With a click of his tongue Naruto relented, not because he believed Ozpin, no, but because of the four still shell shocked girls behind him. It wouldn't do to involve them in any personal issue he had with the headmaster. Naruto turned around and gathered the four girls, guiding them towards the door to leave the headmaster office before said man called him one last time.

"Naruto, Glynda had been looking for you. I suggest you look for her later"

The headmaster received a strangled nod from the teen before the door closed and he was left alone in his office.

A minute went by before the headmaster of Beacon let his head hit the desk for a second time, he could taste the blood in his mouth from clenching his teeth so hard and hear the special material of the desk crack under the pressure his fingers made on it.

There's only so much a single man can do.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The four girls trailed behind the silent blond with only the sound of their footsteps echoing through the halls as they returned to their group rooms.

"Naruto... did you participate in those missions?" Ruby voice was soft but there was no pity in it, something Naruto silently thanked her for.

"Yeah"

"Is it too much to ask what happened?"

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall more out of habit than checking the time "Not really, we can go over it during dinner if you want" the whiskered teen offered the red girl as he slowed down to walk next to her, leaving the three other a bit further back.

"Dinner?" Ruby tilted her head to a side as she stared innocently at Naruto whom had to hold back from glomping the girl again with how cute she was acting.

"Yup, I can cook just about anything!" He grinned "And I did say we would have a loooong talk tonight right?" he added scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto was really impressed by Ruby's personality, mostly because it reminded him of himself but also because she was very capable despite her age.

Slightly behind him as soon as Yang heard 'food' her brain rebooted and with impressive speed for such a small distance she leaped onto the ninja's back.

"Count me in!" Yang exclaimed loudly as she clung to Naruto's back, her chest pressed onto the back of his head and legs circled around his waist. Naruto stumbled as he tried to recover his sense of balance, Yang's loud voice next to his ear left him disorientated but he still managed to recover quickly.

"Warn me next time at least" Naruto muttered as he adjusted the girl on his back a bit surprising the blonde since she expected to be thrown off. He turned around to look at the two other girls waiting for their answer.

"As long as Ruby doesn't help with cooking" Weiss said with a haughty tone, she would never again let Ruby cook anything near her and judging by the pride the blond exuded when he exclaimed he could cook Weiss wouldn't put it past him if he could work on a 3-star restaurant without problems. Living in a rich family where she had to learn to read people since very early certainly had it's perks.

Naruto didn't even have to glance at Ruby to know she was sulking from the remark "Sure princess" he acquiesced with a grin, turning to the last person of their small group "Are you coming too?".

Blake hid her left forearm behind her as she slightly shifted uncomfortably from becoming the spot of attention "I guess" she muttered, if the blond had offered her dinner while being alone she would've definitely declined but since everyone else was going she was fairly certain that nothing bad would happen, as they say safety in numbers.

"Should we invite Jaune and the others?" Ruby asked as she tugged Naruto's sleeve.

"I don't think I have enough food for all of us, maybe another time" Naruto replied as he resumed walking "Oh yeah you are Qrow's niece right?"

"Mhmm~" Ruby happily hummed in the positive.

"Interesting, do you have any idea where he might be at the moment?" Naruto asked as he readjusted Yang on his back.

"Nop"

Naruto grinned despite the negative reply, that was Qrow all right. The man could be standing next to you and one second where you don't pay attention to him and he's gone, it was so much worst if he was drunk. The only way Naruto had managed to track the man all those times he _'got sidetracked'_ was because of his enhanced sense of smell which allowed him to pick up the peculiar brand of alcohol Qrow drank.

On that same note, there wasn't any better wing man than Qrow for that very same matter. His sixth sense for ladies was above the perfection. Naruto idly wondered if Jaune's sixth sense would ever manage to match Qrow's one... He snorted.

 _'What should I cook tonight...?'_

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Glynda sighed for the umpteen time today as she headed to Naruto's room, she had been dealing with the teachers who weren't aware about the new group who would be getting the Scavenger status and to make it worst only one was human or at least that's what it looked like for them. If her memory wasn't failing her then the last time a team had the same privilege was about 5 years ago where an uneven team of 3 managed to kill over a hundred Grimms throughout their survival test.

And to think that Naruto by himself had managed to kill almost the entirety of a Nest by himself was simply astonishing. She knew he was strong, incredibly so, but she also knew of his weaknesses. Having a first-seat during his training regime when he came into this world Glynda wouldn't be boasting if she said she knew Naruto the best out of everyone and even then she was certain there were at least a thousands things more to discover and learn about him, which was also one of the reason she wanted to speak with him at the moment.

That, and she had to properly explain what the Scavenger status for his team entailed.

Luckily classes wouldn't start for three days more and with the entrance exams over the academy staff could take it somewhat easy, her included. Glynda would take advantage of that time to reacquaint herself with her surrogate little brother, she smiled at that.

Laughter broke her out of her reveries, she was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed she had already reached Naruto's room, standing in front of the door she put an ear onto it and sure enough she could hear the distinctive voices of team RWBY from inside the room. Glynda silently stood there wondering if she should interrupt the group activities by donning her teacher persona so she could have her brother-sister bonding time, but then if she did that Naruto might get upset because she pushed away his new friends.

She was startled when the door suddenly opened and Naruto's head suddenly popped out.

"Hey sis" Naruto chuckled lightly as he greeted her, he had somehow managed to distract the four girls questions about his missions by making(read: Forcing) the rabbit to play with them.

"Naruto... How did you know I was here?" Glynda asked a bit nervously _'Did I knock while I was thinking?'_

"I felt you coming here" Naruto replied, he looked quite relieved to find her there.

"You felt it?" She asked curiously, she would truly need that brother-sister time now because when he left for his trip he wasn't able to do that.

"Yeah, anyways do you want to come in?" Naruto offered as he fully opened the door he was dressed in a casual white long-sleeved shirt with an orange pajama pants and of course no shoes, good to know some things didn't change.

From her position she could see the four girls of team RWBY sitting in the middle of the empty room around the rabbit, the fluffy animal was being tossed from one girl to another without a care in the world. She was a bit thrown off by how carefree the girls acted. Accepting Naruto's invitation she went inside the room, donning her sister persona, Glynda puffed out her chest a little bit and greeted the four girls.

"Good evening misses, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The four girls mumbled back their own reply without really looking at Glynda at all, too absorbed in playing with the struggling bunny who seemed to be giving her a hopeful glance, scratch that the white animal was really giving her a pleading look.

"Isn't that your teammate...? " Glynda turned to Naruto as she whispered her question, she purposefully ignored the bunny's whimpers when the Belladonna girl squeezed it a bit too hard.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to make it up to her later. Say, now that you're here think you could help me with the food sis?" Naruto gave a quick pitying look to Rhea before he guided Glynda to the kitchenette, Naruto was glad that Ozpin was kind enough to fill his kitchenette cabinets with all sorts of condiments, vegetables, fruits and cooking utensils at the very least.

Placing on a cutting board the pork meat the kind head chef from the academy's gave him for free because of his Scavenger status he cut it in thin slices, his ears picked up the sound of running water beside him and smiled as his surrogate sister set herself to prepare the rice.

The two seemingly danced in the kitchen as they prepared various dishes, without a word one would give the other what they needed be it a knife, the toppings, etc. That was the view team RWBY had of the two 'siblings' from their spot across the counter for the past 20 minutes

"Isn't that one of our teachers?" Blake asked in a low tone, she kept squeezing one of the squirming bunny ears between her fingers.

"Hm? Oh yeah! That's the one from the initiation ceremony" Ruby replied as she kept poking the bunny on the nose with a carrot.

"I wonder what is she doing here?" Weiss muttered more to herself than her team, she was studying how Naruto acted very thoroughly, she still felt angry over the issue of him being Menma but the prospect of seeing her sister 'idol' (she would forever deny he was also her idol) normal lifestyle subsided her anger somewhat.

"Forget about that, I wanna know what is the relationship between them! " Yang exclaimed with a grin "If you hadn't noticed she has given Whiskers the better treatment out of all of us!" It hadn't escaped Yang that since they climbed up the cliff the two blonds were rather close with each other.

In that same moment Naruto turned around startling them thinking they were caught staring but instead of saying anything he walked out of the room, returning a minute later with six stools one on each hand and the other four with his chains.

He set 4 of them on the girls side of the counter as Glynda started placing the food fishes on the counter, side stepping Naruto as he placed the other two stools on their side and she finished by putting a jar of water and a jar of juice on the counter with Naruto setting the tableware, all of that in under 3 minutes.

Needless to say the four girls were baffled at the amount of coordination the absurdly casual feat took.

"That was soooo cool! "

And of course, Ruby was the most vocal out of them.

"Welp, help yourself I guess! " Naruto gave them his foxy-grin as he took his seat with Glynda readjusting her glasses before sitting beside him.

After the four girls took their seat the dinner was shared in relatively small talk, mostly comprised of compliments to the blond siblings for the amazing meals. It wasn't that much later when every food plate was empty and the belly of all guests filled that Naruto decided to bring out the main topic of the night.

"Ruby you said you built your own weapon right?" Naruto asked as he placed the bunny on his lap and fed it.

"Yup!"

"From scratch? "

"Well not really from scratch, my uncle Qrow inspired me and for one of my birthdays he gave me the blueprints of crescent rose first model as gift, from there I gathered the parts and customized it a lot" Ruby put heavy emphasis in the customization part because weapons and ovens don't go well together.

It truly was tragic that you couldn't use your weapon for baking cookies.

"That's a bit too carefree and irresponsible" Glynda chided the youngest girl.

"You can't blame her though we're talking about Qrow " Naruto remarked and Glynda sighed.

"Uhh you talk as if you know my uncle... Wait have you met uncle Qrow!? " Ruby squealed as she leaned onto the counter and stared deeply into the slightly perturbed eyes of Naruto.

"Yeah, we did a few missions together. The man is like the walking embodiment of alcohol! " Naruto exclaimed as he shook his head in exasperation.

"It can't be that bad" Weiss interrupted and sweet dropped when she received three flat stares from all present blonds "right...? "

"We were supposed to meet with a client in Vacuo and he somehow managed to get us to Mistral instead" Naruto dragged a hand across his face at that, right after that incident he never let Qrow near the traveling arrangements and they still somehow got lost more than half the time.

"On his first mission he showed up dressed in only his boxers asking if someone knew where he left his weapon before puking the client "Glynda had not been amused when that incident occurred, the only reason she didn't kill Qrow then and there was because the client had been Ozpin... But they didn't need to know that.

"He once arrived at our home in Patch in only a makeshift leaf loin cloth because he had somehow lost his clothes between the harbor and our house, the walk there doesn't even take 15 minutes! " Yang added her own two cents about Qrow adventures.

"He onc-"

"Okay okay I got it! " Weiss interrupted the smirking Naruto, her right eye twitched as she heard the snickering Ruby beside her "A-anyways" with a cough, Weiss composed herself before leveling a questioning glance at Naruto "Are you going to tell us about 'those' missions?"

"Very tactful of you Weiss" Blake said as she noted Naruto slight shift in behavior.

"What?" Weiss furrowed her eyebrows as she gave Blake a side glance, her voice had a tint of anger behind it.

"Ahh it's okay I did say I would tell you about them" Naruto disarmed the possible discussion as he stretched his arms "Mmm where to start..." He cracked his neck and sat on a more comfortable position.

"I guess the first mission would be the best place, it was a recon mission so we were only 3 doing it. We got sent to an underground Ruin in the deserts of Vacuo, the first three days there were no incidents just the small scuffles here and there with some Grimms. That changed when we went underground though, after an hour of exploring we tried returning back to the base camp but the cave exit was blocked by Death Stingers" Naruto received four blank stares at the Grimm name "Imagine a Death Stalker but smaller and a lot faster"

"Continuing, we tried to break through them but they just kept popping out of nowhere so we decided to make a trap... It worked a bit too well and we got trapped alongside the Death Stingers, the first one died because his aura ran out and he protected my other partner by taking a stinger to the chest" Naruto grimaced at the memory, had he been paying more attention back then he may have been able to save Byron "From there things took a turn for the worst, we went deeper into the ruins in hope of finding another exit and find it we did along with the reason why there were so many Death Stingers. The ruins had become the home of an Escorpio, a massive Death Stinger with three tails and four sets of pincers."

"A Grimm like that exists? " Ruby asked in disbelief, her happy mood soured by the sad tale.

"Yes believe it or not miss Rose, there are as many creatures of the Grimm as you can imagine" Glynda wisely replied.

"Anyways, after a few tries we managed to get past through the Escorpio. The fuc- bastard almost killed us both but we still pulled through at the very end, we sealed off the other exit of the Ruins and went on our merry way back to the base camp!" Even though his face had a smile his voice was empty of any happiness and it was further highlighted by his empty gaze.

"That's... Not all, right?" Even though Weiss knew she wouldn't like the answer she still wanted to know, the grim chuckle Naruto gave made her flinch.

"No... We had been stuck in the ruins for at least a week, every minute spent trying to fight for our lives without any rest... My other partner had fainted halfway on our way back to the base camp" Naruto paused as he took a deep breath, if he focused enough he could still feel on his back the body of a fainted Tea "Turns out I had been carrying her corpse, the doctor said she died by a mix of exhaustion coupled with dehydration and internal hemorrhage. " A hand made it's way through his back and started to reassuringly rub it, Naruto gave Glynda a small smile at the affectionate action.

"Damn... That's harsh" Yang muttered, she had moved closer to Ruby halfway through the story and now she was giving her downtrodden sister a side hug.

Blake remained quiet, memories of the white fang popped into her mind and now she understood why sometimes her heart would tell her to help Naruto, like her he was also a victim of uncontrollable circumstances.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Weiss said in the most heartfelt tone anyone in the room had ever heard before, she knew from personal experience how it felt to lose people in the span of a few minutes and it was a feeling she wouldn't ever desire anyone else.

"Thanks but that's all in the past already" Naruto scratched the back of his head, the only person who didn't seem to be faring too well with the story was Ruby. Naruto sometimes forgot that he had been forced to mature too quickly, an idea popped into his mind as he picked up the bunny from his lap.

Ruby was sitting quietly in her own world thinking of how it would feel like to escape alive and suddenly have her hopes taken away like Naruto 's partner. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes until she felt softness press onto her face, shocked she leaned back.

Naruto was dexterously moving the bunny by it's paws forcing it to do weird poses on the counter, she had to stifle the giggle that forced it's way through her throat when the rabbit bit one of his fingers. Naruto smiled as he caught Ruby's giggling frame and pushed the bunny to her, she happily took the fluffy animal and hugged it tightly.

"Honestly I would rather not tell you about the other three missions because, well... They are a lot more gruesome" Naruto said after he was sure Ruby wouldn't relapse back into her sad mood "The only thing you should understand is that when a Huntsman mission fails casualties are involved, we work with our lives on the line everyday, so I want you all to promise me here and now that..." Naruto smiled here, recalling the words of one of his senseis.

"Between your mission and your lives, the life of you and your teammates will always take priority, never leave your partners behind because as long as you're together and alive you will always have another chance to do things again"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

After Naruto's brief speech the group had devolved back to casual talk until Glynda reminded them that even though classes would not start for the next few days there were still things the groups had to tend to, like fixing their classes schedules, so with the teacher's reminder of classes the girls had left Naruto room around ten o'clock.

Now it was just Naruto, the rabbit and Glynda sitting across each other in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for the help earlier Sis" Naruto grinned, in his hands he held his new black scroll "Uhh Ozpin said were looking for me?"

Glynda resisted the urge to sigh, Ozpin had all the opportunity to explain Naruto in detail about his team perks but decided to pass on the duty of that to her using her desire to talk with her brother as the perfect excuse. She didn't blame the man though, she had seen the stack of papers piling up on his desk and knew he would need _a lot_ of time to clear those away.

"It was nothing Naruto, just don't make this a regular thing and yes I must explain to your team what being a 'Scavenger' means" Glynda started as she brought out her own scroll and opened the file about Scavengers "The Scavenger is a privilege granted to a team whose achievements are far above the regular teams, they're directly affiliated to the Beacon Academy and legally marked a step below Huntsmen, the status comes with many privileges but these are the most important ones"

"One: You won't have to attend regular classes however there will be some special classes you do have to take, like Grimm Studies as an assistant to professor Peter, the Energies class and the Strengthening class. Most of your grades will be evaluated from personal missions assigned by the teachers or the Headmaster himself." She held back her giggles when Naruto started cheering along with the rabbit on his lap, no doubt not having to attend classes and take notes was a huge plus in his book.

"Two: You'll receive discounts at the cafeteria and some of the shops in the town that are affiliated to the academy, your black scroll is the proof of your status not only as a Beacon student but as a Scavenger so you must never lose it, ever." This time she did laugh when Naruto summoned a chain and connected it to the scroll, there wasn't a better security method than his own semblance.

"Three: Your team is free to choose any of the other teams and join them temporarily, this means that you can participate in their missions or academy events however their performance will be taken into consideration for your grades during the time you're together." They both knew that could be a double-edged sword, if it was missions he was fairly certain they would get high grades but events where coordination was needed it could go wrong, very wrong.

"Those are the three major privileges the scavenger status grants you, the other minor ones will be sent with the confirmation mail to your scroll." Glynda said as she pocketed away her scroll and walked to the door however instead of leaving as Naruto expected she locked the door.

Alarms started ringing inside his head when Glynda turned around ever so slowly, he duly noted her hand was reaching for her crop.

'She's angry'

He spared a second to glance at his teammate but the bunny wasn't beside him anymore.

"Squeak!" His head snapped to the side upon hearing the door of his room being closed and cursed under his breath.

"Uhh Sis? " Naruto weakly called out and took a step back when Glynda raised her crop, he felt the pull on his body and fought back for control which he regained quite easily and that only served to make the teacher try harder.

The tug of war between both siblings continued for almost full five minutes before Naruto finally gave in, he was pulled into the arms of a very, very, very pissed off Glynda.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been for the past weeks!?" Glynda whispered furiously as she glared at the teen in her arms "You know how much I HATE when you start playing the hero!" Her whispers turned a bit louder, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I wasn't playing hero... " Naruto feebly protested, he was done with being a hero. His long term goal was "Peace through understanding" but that did not mean he would right all the wrongdoings in the world, not anymore at least, he understood very clearly the circle of hatred Pain had once explained to him and he knew that for peace to be reached at the very least he would have to leave an impact in the world and history itself.

"Then why the first thing I got on my Scroll from you in weeks is a message about stopping a robbery, you didn't even so much as explain the situation!" Glynda voice did get louder this time, enough that if someone was passing by the hall they would've heard "And to top it off, you take on an entire Nest by yourself and almost died not once but twice!" there was far more emotion in her voice this time.

Naruto winced at that, he thought he had managed to hide the fact he almost died twice during the test. One directly from all the poison in his system and the other from the overuse of his Semblance, he also hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for almost a full week before the test meaning his Aura reserves hadn't had the proper time to fill back up he guessed she had seen his reserves on his profile feed during the test.

"But I didn't die" Naruto tried to reason with her and mentally berated himself when Glynda face turned from anger to shock to sadness.

"That doesn't take away all the worry I felt when I saw your aura dropped into critical levels" Glynda softly pulled her brother and embraced him "I thought I was going to lose you..." Her voice cracked along with Naruto's will to protest, he immediately hugged back.

"I'm sorry"

What else could he say? He hadn't meant to make her worry, he was supposed to impress her with his growth instead things somehow managed to spiral out of control and bite him back in the ass, again.

Sometimes he truly hated his luck.

Naruto wasn't sure of how much time had passed as he held his sister, it could've been minutes or even hours but he cared little for that. Right now the only thing he wanted was to make amends with his surrogate-sister. He knew he had matured, that he had changed and became stronger maybe even stronger than his Elemental Nation self but in the eyes of Glynda he would always be that hurt, broken and dying teen who abruptly entered her life. That teen who would have died not in body but in soul if he had been left alone.

She was the one who was there when the depression first set in.

She was the one who was there when he almost killed himself in an attempt to return to his real home.

She was the one who was there when he cried and cursed the world, the destiny, the Gods...

He had no right to ask anymore of Glynda, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say he owed her his life. Maybe he should slow down, it wasn't like _**it**_ was going to act anytime soon so he should try to enjoy more of this second ' _life'._ Naruto gently guided his sister to one of the stools he was kindly given(stolen), taking one for himself he sat right beside her.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said as he gave her a gloomy smile, noting how her eyes had turned a bit red and watery but Glynda held onto her tears. His respect for his surrogate-sister soared even higher but the pain of knowing it was him who caused her such grief dragged him down "I'll try to be more careful from now on, that's a promise of a lifetime 'ttebayo"

Glynda gave him a half-hearted smile, they both knew being 'more careful' in their line of job wasn't possible but she appreciated the intention behind those words at the very least, taking a few deep breaths she composed herself and her stoic demeanor returned however it didn't last long as she was surprised when he gave her a glass of water, he gave her a wink and from the corner of her eye she noted another glass being held his chains. Smiling and shaking her head in exasperation she drank her glass and decided that now was the best time to snag for herself some of the brother-sister bonding time they needed.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **\- January 7th, Sunday**

Naruto had never felt three days last for so damned long, his surrogate sister had somehow managed to get permission to live in the same room as him.

Yes, he was now living with Glynda.

Again.

School hadn't even officially started and the entire school already knew about their sleeping arrangement! He blamed Ozpin for that, no doubt it was the headmaster way of getting revenge.

Ozpin 1 - Naruto 1

Grumbling to himself again Naruto changed the TV channel of his new digital screen, he sat on his orange recliner with a bored expression. Rhea, the bunny, was jumping from the handrest of his recliner to the square wooden table beside him stopping every few seconds to look at him with the same bored expression before tilting her head and continuing.

"Squeak!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah I'm bored too" Naruto replied with a groan he turned off the TV and looked around his refurnished room, Glynda had dragged him through _all_ the stores in Vale on a shopping spree with the excuse of "Showing which establishments are affiliated with Beacon", safe to say he wouldn't be setting foot in any shop for the coming months was an understanding. At least now he had a lot of useful things that would break just as fast as he could replace.

He got a good microwave, which Rhea had used to an excessive amount for popcorn. Three new shelves, two in his room and one in the living room. A _lot_ chairs ranging from wooden stools to decorative and pompous ones. One frigging huge oversized king bed (which the vendor kept calling emperor bed) of course he hadn't bought it because of the commodity but for his sanity.

Let it be known that Glynda Goodwitch had some fucked up sleeping habits.

Waking up in the middle of the night to take a piss had never been harder in his life, what with dodging the floating objects or being pulled back into the bed by nothing.

She was one the reasons why he got a spare of almost every furniture stacked up in his basement... Yes he had dug a basement inside his bedroom from scratch, simply because he could but that's beside the point.

Without anything else to do at the moment Naruto decided to take a nap, he had barely closed his eyes before the door to his bedroom was blown off its hinges.

"Squeak!"

Yup, there was the other reason of why had so many spare items. Apparently Rhea was as destructive as him whenever they were bored, dragging both of his palms across his face Naruto stood up.

"That's it, we're going out."

He ignored the giggling bunny as it fell in step behind him, giving one last glance to the broken beyond repair door laying in the middle of the room Naruto walked out.

"I liked that door too..."

Since Naruto had spent the last three days outside of the Academy he didn't know the layout of the place therefore without a real set course in mind he turned to his left and started walking down the corridors.

He also ignored the way every student parted away from the bunny, he didn't want to know.

Talking about students he was surprised that out of the almost two thousand that applied only about three hundred managed to pass the test, the casualties were really low too, only about a hundred died. Naruto was expecting the number to be a lot higher in all honesty but it was a nice change of pace he mused.

His musings were cut short when he turned a corner and felt something collide with his chest, blinking he looked down.

 _I didn't know black could stand out so much..._

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was sprawled out on the ground, her knees were parted enough to lift her skirt just the right amount that the ninja could catch a glimpse (oh who was he kidding, he had a clear view) of her black underwear.

Blinking yet again at the unexpected eye candy, he offered the cursing heiress a hand.

"Fuc- Oh, it's you." Weiss deadpanned, Naruto silently wondered how could Weiss make something sound so depreciating with such a sweet smile on her face.

"Sorry my mind was on the ground, I mean clouds" Naruto replied with a straight face as he lifted the girl up.

"We're inside a building" Weiss replied absent mindlessly as she patted her skirt off any dust, once she was sure her dress was clean she leveled a half-glare to the blond. Had it been anyone else who pushed her down like that she would've given them an earful but the blond was a special case.

"It was an expression princess" Naruto resisted the urge to facepalm, instead he looked around her a bit "Where's the rest of your team?"

At that Weiss groaned loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ruby is at the cafeteria with Jaune" Oh, so that's why she sounded irritated, Jaune had most likely tried to woo her earlier. "I don't know what Yang is up to, she's been missing since yesterday and Blake's being her brooding self reading books."

"Mmm" he hummed as a reply, so far he had seen where most of the classrooms he would attend to give classes were located except the most important(for him at least) place, the cafeteria. He hadn't found a way to return to it even though he had been there short of a few days ago.

"Weiss" Naruto stared.

"What? W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"S-Stop looking at m-me like that!"

"P-please?"

"Could you take me to the cafeteria?"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Rubbing his swollen cheek yet again Naruto made his way through the crowd of students gathered in the cafeteria, besides him was the white princess walking with her head hung down in a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassed face. He spotted his bunny chatting happily with Ruby and a confused Jaune a few tables away from his position and without thinking he moved a bit in front of Weiss.

It was an unconscious act and Naruto probably didn't even notice himself doing so but behind him Weiss certainly noticed it, she had seen her sister do the same whenever their father was angry, confused she peered a bit over his side and saw Ruby, Jaune and the bunny on the distance and she hid back behind Naruto.

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And her face turned red again.

"Do you want any of those?" Naruto voice startled Weiss and she would forever deny the squeak that she let out, he was pointing at the beverages fridge.

"Uhh... Iced tea" Weiss replied weakly, he gave her a nod and turned to look at the front again thus she missed the grin on his lips, she was thankful that he hadn't noticed her embarrassment.

"Ice is definitely the best when you have a fever"

Or not.

"Fever?" Weiss feigned ignorance as she righted herself, the only prove of her still being embarrassed were the way the tip of her ears were red.

"Yeah, your face has been a little red since earlier..." Naruto trailed off with a huge shit eating grin but because Weiss was standing behind him, she couldn't see it.

Oh how he loved teasing little girls.

He ignored the distant voice in his head that told him about how that sentence sounded so incredibly wrong.

"T-thats just your imagination!" Weiss replied a bit too quickly and loudly, the students around her raised their eyebrows but instead of her being flustered like a 'normal' girl she leveled them a deadly glare that would've made her father proud "I'll have you know..."

Naruto was about to stop the torrent of excuses Weiss was spouting but stopped when he felt a vibration in his pocket, he frowned but ignored it for now. Raising one of his hands he placed it atop the blabbing girl head and messed her hair a bit, her glare increased tenfold but it was not as effective as she wanted it to be because her cheeks turned even more red if that was possible.

"Weiss" Naruto called her out and she looked up at him, at some point he had turned around to look at her "It's a joke" he smiled lightly.

"Of course I knew it was a joke!" The girl in question huffed out and looked away, however she was also smiling.

The reason she felt so at ease with Naruto was because he reminded her a lot about Winter. When she was guiding him to the cafeteria she had noticed how he would shorten his steps and walk just a little behind her, how he paid attention to her every word but wasn't affraid to interrupt her and specially above everything else, even though Naruto kept calling her princess he still treated her like a normal high school girl.

Well as normal as a soon-to-be Huntress high school girl that is.

There was also his past, as shrouded in mystery as it was she could feel a special connection to him. Weiss knew everyone had their own dark past and all that but not all of them had the strength to face it and admit that there's nothing they can do to change it, him being 'Menma the Reaper' had absolutely nothing to do with any of these though, because to her 'Menma' was like a totally different person from the whiskered teen.

Menma was a full fledged Hunter, very strong, smart, good looking and the list went on and on but Naruto on the other hand... Simply put, he looked weak but she knew better than to trust appearances.

Naruto was anything but weak, on their first meeting he had played with her pride as a Schnee to stop her argument with Ruby then he had once again managed to stop her second argument with Ruby with just a few words. Then, before and during the test he had deduced the main idea behind the team and test itself and even went as far as finding a loophole in the rules.

All of that was proof of how cunning he could be _._

Weiss looked once again at the blond teen sitting in front of her, he was eating his meal while scrolling through his scroll.

She had seen him bleed extensively, fight a horde of Grimms by himself and still had the energy to fight another Dragon-class Grimm. He was strong, the fact that without even resting properly he also managed to fight another strong Grimm, the Queen Anphivena, although not alone was a feat of itself.

He looked weak but was anything but that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it's not as long as I wanted this chapter to be, I scrapped this one a lot. Like, a lot. Maybe around 10 times or so but I already have a "timeline" of sorts for the next two chapters to end this 'first days of school/original arc' kind of.**

 **I'm very happy about RWBY season 4, it started a month ago? anyways I won't spoil any of that hahaha.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, following and favoriting this story. It almost made me cry when I saw we passed the 1k followers ;-; you guys are the best, and thanks a lot for all the support you've given me through reviews, Really. Thank you so much.**

 **Now onto issues I see most people are having:**

 **In the first chapter some were confused and thinking Naruto wounds were a plot-hole, it was not. I explicitly said "he lost an arm in his fight with sasuke" just like cannon, but when he was tossed (yes tossed) to Remnant he had his arm, why? well it's part of something that will happen later on.**

 **Second: The 'color mismatch' aka, white wolf ears, blond hair, crimson tail. What a mess of colors right? but that's also another plot that will be explained on and it's closely related to the first issue above. Of course I agree wholeheartedly he looks weird like that but well, that just means even I understand that I have to explain the reason sooner than later right? hahaha**

 **Third: I forgot... -... _...**

 **Fourth: As to the Harem members, during this arc I'll build up the "Character connections" of sorts so everyone is "viable" in the grand scheme of things BUT there will be certain things happening that won't be changed, one major thing that I'll point out right now is this.**

 **'I may not kill Pyrrha in the fight agaisnt Cinder, but that doesn't mean I won't kill her later or earlier on' or stuff like that, this is a Mature fanfiction, deaths will be involved and although I portray most things very light-heartedly is because later on when something happens that leaves you shocked, you can return back to these chapters and just enjoy the "soft" part of this story. (almost like RWBY series itself)**

 **That's should cover just about every issue I read I think, and I forgot one... -looks up- yeah it's on the third lol, but if anyone has any questions feel free to leave in your review "Please pm back" or something like that and I will, or PM me directly and I'll reply ^^.**

 **Lastly: The first chapter of "Kitsune of the Hakurei Shrine" will be released along with the chapter 10 of RWBY:KnR in the following days so I'd be very happy if you read it when it comes out, thank you everyone and see you in next chapter!.**


	10. 10 Normally?

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** This chapter took me longer than I actually expected to write, while I had an idea of how to properly make the relationships flags with all characters it was hard to also keep track of the comedic relief along with the actual story, as a reminder this story is set as M and although right now it's pretty light-hearted it won't last for long. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Normal?**

 **January 8th, Monday**

Naruto woke up with a jump, stretching like a cat would as soon as his feet touched the floor. He ducked under the floating desk courtesy of his sleeping partner, Glynda, and exited the bedroom ignoring the panicked squeaks of his teammate who was being clutched to death by the very same teacher. He reached the bathroom in seconds and looked at his reflection in the body-sized mirror that Glynda also forced him to buy a few days ago.

He was tall but not overly so, standing at 6'1'' (1.85m) with an athletic build. He didn't have body-builder muscles or anything of the sort but if he stretched just a bit it would be possible to see the rock-solid muscles he acquired during his short but hectic life. Lifting his long sleeved sweater one could see the _many_ scars that littered his body from said life. The most obvious and glaring ones were the fist-sized one right in the middle of his chest and exited on his back, the second one being the one where Kyuubi seal used to be. A circle shapped scar that encompassed all the diameter of the old seal, the skin marred a permanent angry red as if it was recently made.

Even if those two could be ignored, which was incredibly hard to do so, there were still heck of a lot more. On both his left and right hands and forearms there were _millions_ of smaller scars, as if he had thrown his arms in a shredder and lived to tell the tale however at least these ones were harder to see because of how diminute they were, those were the ones he got from his "re-creation" training.

If you could get past those, then there were the more obvious and recent ones. At the collarbone, from left to right, there were several bullet-sized ones spaced randomly. Right below one of those bullet-sized ones on his left pectoral was a branded burn scar, this one was a symbol closely resembling the roman "II". Naruto traced that one with the tip of his finger absent mindedly as he viewed the rest of the scars, most looked like punctures or slashes that could be ignored since the regrown skin was almost the same color.

But they were still there.

Each and every one of those scars reminded him everyday that he wasn't invincible, that he could bleed and die like any other being, the only reassurance he had was him being _extremely_ harder to kill. His accelerated regeneration helped a lot but it wasn't overpowered and it had it's drawbacks too, if he lost too much blood then his renegeration couldn't keep up. It was actually kind of funny how it worked, it drained him of blood and Aura to recover but at the same time restored the amount of blood he lost. That was the reason why he could shrug off almost any debilitating wound but at the same time it would slow him down for the very same reason that he was losing blood from two sources, the wound and the regeneration process.

A double-edged sword indeed.

Shrugging the slight discomfort he felt from looking like a cat-scratch polepost he disvested the rest of his clothing and took a short hot bath to relax his muscles and ease a bit his jumbled and excited mind, today would be his second step towards his goal. As the dropplets of water and soap cleaned his skin Naruto thought about the powers in this world.

First and foremost was Aura, the spiritual energy inside a person's soul. Then there was the Semblances, the more tangible and physical manifestation of a person innate nature, this one being powered by Aura itself and any source of energy added into it could change it's effects, the most common one being using the Dust to change a Semblance effect.

An example would be a trained person with an innate Ice elemental Aura summoning chunks of ice but if he added the power contained in a Fire Dust Crystal it could change to a chunk of flammable Ice. It sounded almost impossible, but in the world of Remnant such things were more common.

However Naruto problems also came with this very same energy, him becoming a True Sage meant he was capable of controlling, understanding and using any kind of energy at his disposal. In the Elemental Nations, Chakra was the most abundant 'fuel' for their abilities but Chakra itself was a union of the Physical and Spiritual energy in one's body, every human in the Elemental Nations had an innate Chakra System in their bodies but each one differed from the other. Some could have a small cup of water as their limit of Chakra pools while others could have oceans.

In Remnant every being had innate Aura in themselves, because it existed in their very souls, but not everyone knew how to control. The vast majority could unlock their Auras and further on Semblance but others couldn't through their whole lifetime do so. That was another contrast to the Elemental Nations, even an untrained civilian could use Chakra but would be extremely tired of doing so, but _they could use it freely_ unlike in Remnant were Aura didn't come as freely to untrained individuals.

When he was thrown into this world the conflict of energies from his past world, this new world and the extremely weird way in which he was literally thrown created pure chaos in his energy system. His body and soul were forced to adapt and change to this world energies but that meant his very soul was forced to unlock Aura, creating an unbalance in his already fucked up Spiritual Energy. Add in losingKyuubi demonic energy, one that was deeply connected to his soul, it being forcelly taken out and you had the perfect recipe for a Naruto with a bundle of tangled wool as his new energy system pathways.

 _'Then there's also my own Semblance, since I was never meant to be in this world my powers are also different. A semblance drains the user's Aura and exhausts them physically but my Uzumaki Links work through sacrificing my blood, my physical connection to my old world, and using a lot of my aura reserves, it being my spiritual connection to this world.'_

 _'At least my Uzumaki Links have various uses depending on what I desire them to be, but they still have their limits. If it wasn't because I met Winter then I'd probably would haven't accomplished so much this far.'_

Shaking off those morose thoughts he left the shower, dried himself up and readied up for his first school day. Wearing a casual long sleeved polo, blue jeans that rode low on his hips and the utility belt that held his compact scythe on his back and his normal sword on his hip he was ready in minutes. He foregoed eating breakfast in his room and out into the maze known as Beacon Academy. Even after his tour with Weiss he still had troubles finding his way to the Dining Hall, luckily for him many of the other early risers gave him directions.

It still took him 30 minutes to get there though.

As soon as he opened the door, someone called out his name. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he scanned for the caller and found a tall mop of red hair waving at the serving line. Grinning at his (unlucky) luck he strode past some somnolient teens and stood next to one of his new acquantainces.

"Hey Pyrrha, slept well?" Naruto started as the duo looked through the breakfast selections.

"You could say that..." Pyrrha replied a bit drowsily, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped her before stepping further into the line "How about you?"

"Good enough, are you the only one here of your team?"

"Yeeeaah, they are not early risers" The girl replied bemused as she gathered the things she wanted for her breakfast, a balanced diet Naruto noted as he gathered a meal heavy on meat "How are your wounds?" Pyrrha asked after paying.

"Good as new already" Naruto smirked as the duo sat at the nearest table "I'm very hard to put down" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water and started chugging it down.

Pyrrha stared at the smirking Naruto for a second and in an incredibly out of character moment she pushed aside her tray, leaned close to Naruto and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Naruto chocked, water spilled out of his nose before he had to clamp down his mouth lest he spit the water at the now giggling red head across him.

"W-what!? No!" He behemontly rejected the notion, he hadn't even meant it that way. The girl went over from giggling to laughing out loud and attracting the attention of the crowd, Naruto in turn could only drag his palms down his face "I walked into that one..." he muttered.

"S-sorry it's been a while since I could talk with someone so freely like this" Pyrrha replied after a few minutes of composing herself.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect that coming from you" Naruto replied a bit sourly, picking one slab of meat with a bit too much force before chewing it.

"Ah... Sorry" Pyrrha replied just as sourly if not more than him, something Naruto picked up instantly and almost facepalmed, of course she would be sad about his words. Pyrrha was supposed to be something akin to an idol in Remnant, what with her popularity and track record of untouchable she probably had developed a distaste to people who expected things of her just because of that.

"Look Pyrrha, we haven't spoken much heck we barely spoke more than 5 times I was just surprised someone as strong as you could also have a playful side okay?" Naruto said quickly, he had possibly brought back bad memories to Pyrrha so it was his duty as not an asshole to fix it.

Pyrrha looked at him again, a little curiosity sparkling in her eyes before they turned mischiveous.

"Are you seriously not trying to flirt with me?"

 _Oh for the love of!_

"Now where did that even come from!" Naruto half shouted as he threw his arms to the air in exasperation, this time he did facepalm as Pyrrha started laughing again much to his chagrin.

"Ahahaha sorry Naruto, you're just too easy to tease but thanks" Pyrrha replied sincerely and digged into her meal, just as Naruto had said they had barely spoken in the past few days. The most they actually spoke was when they met and during the test and it wasn't all that much to start with, he was exactly what she expected of him. Now that he had properly rested she could easily feel his Aura better, it was amazing. If she had to put it into words most people around her were barely flickering flames in the darkness, she herself knew she would be something like a light bulb but Naruto's Aura felt like a lighthouse.

It was amazing and scary at the same time, if it wasn't because the teachers at the academy exuded almost the same amount and in the exception of Ozpin who exuded even more she would be thoroughly scared of his capability. Don't get her wrong, she wouldn't be affraid of Naruto per see just affraid of what limits could he truly reach with that amount of power in him but at the same time it excited her.

As a warrior, meeting someone who surpassed you was always a milestone of sorts. If she trained and became stronger, stronger than even him she would feel accomplished, Naruto being well Naruto was a bonus.

 _Bzzz_

She was startled by the buzzing sound, she looked up at Naruto and saw him fiddling with his Scroll with a smile on his face. Curiosity got the best of her and so she spoke "What is it?"

"Oh someone just sent me something funny" Naruto replied evasively as he pocketed the Scroll away his attention returning to the curious Pyrrha "Ready for today?" he asked.

Pyrrha nodded as she pushed the empty tray aside and stood up along with Naruto, with breakfast over and him not trusting himself with his sense of directions he told Pyrrha to guide them back to the dorms. On the way they talked about their hobbies and Naruto was surprised to find out Pyrrha liked sewing, and in turn Pyrrha was surprised Naruto enjoyed gardening. To Naruto's utter dismay, their dorm was literally three halls away from the Cafeteria wing, it wasn't even a 5 minute walk and it took him 30 minutes to get there!

Just as they reached their team's hall one of the doors opened up and Weiss sprinted out of the room.

"T-t-to class!" Ruby spoke nervously a second after before running with her team after Weiss.

"Class?" The other door was open and the rest of Jaune's team was stacked, watching the running girls. "CLASS!" He shouted after his brain finally proccessed the information and his team ran for it.

Naruto and Pyrrha blinked, she looked at him then at the two teams running then back at him.

"It's the first day and you're trying to make me skip classes, you're a terrible influence Naruto."

"In my defense, I can actually skip the class... on that note shouldn't you be running too?"

The girl blinked again, turned robotically to the front and dissappeared in a wisp of smoke.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Meanwhile the students of Beacon Academy attended their first class, one conversation was taking place deep underground.

 _"How long do you think it'll take?"  
_

"Mmm~ A month at best!"

 _"That's too long!"_

"Well, you're not the one dealing with him."

 _"..."_

"Soooo?"

 _"Fine, but I expect results!"  
_

The person smiled when the line died, a sincere yet sinister smile adorned its features.

"Welp I better get back to work!"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto was once again running damage control in his room, appearently Glynda had forgotten to feed Rhea (he totally didn't believe that) but that wasn't all, somehow Glynda had managed to enchance the door to stay locked no matter what the rabbit had tried or thrown at it. Safe to say when Naruto had opened the door to his room to collect a notebook for his Strenghtening class he facepalmed, hard.

He heard an exasperated squeak above him and he in turn looked up, if his hand hadn't been on his face already then he would have facepalmed yet again so instead of doing that he just brought the other hand to his face and rubbed his temple.

"I know I'm not the saintest person in the world but I'm pretty sure I never did anything to deserve this" he muttered.

Somehow, Rhea had managed to turn the room itself upside down.

No, not like turning the furniture over.

She turned the room itself.

"Squeak!"

Mustering every ounce of will to not strangle the rabbit he picked her up or down(?) whatever, and brought it to his face.

"Look, I'll get you food and in turn you fix this mess. Deal?"

"Squeak" The rabbit nodded and hoped away from his hands, he watched in disbelief as the rabbit instead of falling started floated in the air. It was like gravity itself didn't understand whether it should pull the rabbit to the room floor(which currently was the ceiling) or to the ceiling (which currently was the floor). Rubbing his temples yet again at the headache this event would no doubt create and his stuborness in understanding whatever it was that was happening Naruto stepped outside and closed the door.

"Naruto? I thought you would be in class."

Said boy looked at the speaker and resisted the urge to bash his head on the door.

"Hey sis..." He started, cooking up an excuse in the matter of seconds as he turned to face her "I just came back to pick up a notebook and Rhea for our next class."

Glynda raised one eyebrow and stared, Naruto held his poker face and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as his surrogate sister seemed to believe the excuse. While he could skip some classes because of his Scavenger status she would be incredibly displeased if he did so.

"And where is this notebook and partner of yours?" She asked with a hint of amusement as Naruto tensed, outwardly she was frowning as she took a step forward. Inwardly, she was enjoying making her little brother squirm. Glynda was still angry at him so what better way to release that pent up anger by making him suffer a little.

As soon as she took another step Naruto stepped into her personal space, she tried to backpedal in surprise but in the span of half a second he grabbed her by the side, had opened the door to his room and threw her inside like a grenade before closing the door, enchancing it with one of his chains to seal it completely.

Naruto waited a second before fishing out his Scroll from his pocket and called Ozpin.

 _"Naruto? What can I do for you?"_

"I know we aren't the best of friends or allies but I still just wanted to warn you not to get close to Glynda for a few days" Naruto replied as he kept staring at the door.

 _"What?"_

"Coincidentally I'll totally not be available for a few days too, just wanted to let you know that."

 _"Na-"_ The line died, Naruto took a step back then another and another before turning around and fleeing the scene of crime.

There was no way in heaven or hell he was dealing with this shit.

Stumbling around the corner of the hall, Naruto fought for control of his equilibrium however it was all for naught as he impacted into something. The thing flew backwards before getting tangled in between Naruto feet since he couldn't stop himself and both ended up rolling a few meters on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Uuuughhh..." Naruto groaned as he regained his bearings, he looked at the thing he had smashed into only to find silver eyes looking back at him.

And they were rather close too.

Much too close.

Dread started to seep into his very soul as he felt a sense of Déjà vu, and sure enough when he moved his mouth to apologize he found soft resistence. Normally Naruto would appreciate the softness and fullness of a girl's lip but Ruby was a bit too young for him and this was certainly not the moment to think about this, cursing his luck he pushed himself off the red girl who was turning red. Now that he had better view of their position he noticed one of his knees had ended up in between the girl legs and he was mostly squashing her down.

He saw how the girl opened her mouth to say something, closed it again and turned even more red if that was possible.

" **NAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Naruto paled, instincts honed over years of survival surged and he scrambled to his feet. He easily pulled Ruby arm and picked her up like a sack of potato over his shoulder, ignoring her indignant squeak. He didn't even look back as he reinforced his body with Aura and jumped through the window, breaking the glass in the process as an explosion of flames burst from the now broken window seconds after.

He rolled on the ground, taking care of not hurting Ruby before standing back up. He brought up his free hand to his mouth and bit his arm hard enough to draw blood, his fangs making the action far much easier as he summoned a single white chain which twirled around his now bleeding arm, the chains got smeared in his blood before turning red in color and then black.

The chain dropped to the ground as if it was an anchor, Naruto ducked as a fireball flew past his head and burnt some of his hair. He turned around just in time to see at least ten more fireballs coming at him however he was prepared. He pulled the chain but it didn't budge, instead it yanked him off his feet and in a puff of black smoke he dissappeared as if the ground had absorbed him.

Glynda landed on the spot seconds after the smoke cleared and inspected the scorch marks on the grass, she tsk'ed and waved her crop to fix all the damage she had done.

"You'll have to come back sooner or later."

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Inside an unused classrooms Naruto and Ruby reappeared in a puff of black smoke, the former setting the later down on a nearby chair and waited until she regained her bearings. Now that the danger had _sort of_ passed by he finally released the breath he didn't know he had been holding back.

The red girl blinked several times, one moment she was still sulking because of Weiss words the next she was pushed down and kissed, a blush stained her cheeks at that, and the next moment she was picked up like a sack of potatoes as explosions bombarded them and after that she was suddenly hit by an incredible sense of vertigo, her body had felt like she had been forcefully turned into a small ball before being squeezed down a tiny tube before it was all gone.

"Wasn't that fun?" Naruto started as he scratched the back of his head.

"I... think so?" Ruby replied unsure of herself, she was still trying to comprehend what the hell had happened "Why were you running? And who were you running from?"

"A prank backfired on me and you were in the line of fire sort of" He shrugged as he leaned back on a desk and crossed his arms "Weren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We were, it just ended" Ruby replied evasively, she had already made up her mind about becoming the best leader for her team but it didn't change the fact that Weiss words had hurt.

"How did it go?"

"It was boring... Proffesor Peter wouldn't stop talking and I fell asleep halfway" Ruby replied sheepishly "Oh! At the end he brought out a Grimm and Weiss fought it, she's amazing you know..." her voice trailed off "I don't think I can be as good as her..."

Naruto frowned, he already had an inkling as to what was causing the young girl's mood "Ruby, imagine Weiss using Crescent Rose"

Ruby tilted her head and laughed "Bwahahaha I-I don't think she ca-can use Crescent Rose at all!"

"Exactly, just like you can't use Myrtenaster. There's things you're good at and there's things she's good at, together you two cover what the other lacks so cheer up. You're amazing in your own way too" Naruto smiled as he patted the girl on her head.

"T...thanks" She replied meekly.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Sometimes during life one would ask themselves what is their purpose? Which is the meaning of them being alive? This permanent search of self has driven many great men and women to do great things but this very same thing has made many more lose their path and some even were driven to the brink of insanity, and from these even more weren't strong enough and jumped to their deaths. One young man found himself in this very exact treacherous journey and in this current moment, he, like many has finally found his purpose in life.

This one young man is Uzumaki Naruto.

And he currently was laughing his ass off as he threw several small rocks into the air.

Normally, throwing rocks into the air would be _slightly_ dangerous since you could easily dodge the blunt or spiked things and even then, the damage it caused wasn't all that bad if the rock itself wasn't big.

Normally, any _normal_ person wouldn't laugh when they threw rocks into the air either however Naruto was _anything_ but normal.

As Naruto watched the rocks sail through the air he spared a glance at his targets, an enormous group of students ranging from first to second year of Beacon Acadamy. Currently the grand majority of them looked like they were in the middle of a warzone, their clothings were stained with mud, dirt, tree-branches and even the odd rock stuck in hair, there were even some that had parts of their clothing destroyed giving him a free view to the massive amount of eye-candy of several of the students.

He cackled as the first rock hit the floor, creating an explosion that threatened to deafen his ears from his position atop a cliff with teacher Oobleck and Peter next to him, the trio watched mesmerized as the group of students stumbled, cried out and cursed as they ran around like headless chicken trying to dodge the oncoming barrage of rock bombs.

Now one would think this would be an attempt of terrorism in any normal school, but Beacon Academy was anything but normal and so were their teachers.

A week had gone by already since the first day of the academy and Naruto had managed to avoid Glynda's wrath by sleeping in the Forest and far away from any of the cameras but he still attended classes every now and then. It was in one of those instances that he had managed to string up an idea with both teachers about a conjointed class under the 'survival' topic. That was the sole reason why the students were running around for their lifes.

One of the many perks of Naruto's Semblance was that it allows him to Reinforce an item to the point where it's a bomb, the concept was the same as creating an Explosive Shadow Clone so it wasn't all that hard to discover the neat trick when he had trained with his Semblance. That's why as he grabbed more rocks from the ground, Reinforced them and handed a few to both teachers they started throwing the diminute mortal bombs.

"Enjoying the lesson, Naruto?" he heard the amused voice of the headmaster a few feet behind him. Naruto only gave a half-wave as reply before throwing some more rocks "I see, I certainly hope no permanent harm comes to those students..."

"They'll be fine, nothing a few stitches and some sleep won't fix" Naruto replied amusedly at the obvious threat, he was absolutely certain that Ozpin had not forgiven him for the indirect prank of riling up Glynda. At that though Naruto turned around completely and looked again at the headmaster with bedgrudging respect, an angry Glynda was a deadly Glynda and Ozpin had survived that and Naruto wasn't an ass to not give respect where it was due "Since you're here that means I have another mission?"

"Exactly, I have already sent you the email with the details for it. You have a time window of three days for the mission, any further than that and many complications will arise"

Naruto simply nodded, grabbed a whole lot of rocks more and reinforced them "Oobleck, Peter thank you for going along with this idea. There should be enough rocks to last you a few minutes more" and with that Naruto left the cackling teachers and a very amused Ozpin.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Authors Note: I know this was a very short chapter compared to others, however I felt the need to end it here seeing as with next chapter the "introductions to Beacon Academy Arc" will be over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you everyone for following, favorites and reviewing the story. You have no idea how much it cheers me up whenever I saw a new review.  
**

 **Some things I feel like pointing out before continuing are:  
1\. Ozpin and Naruto will always be edgy towards one another, as I'm pretty sure some of you can see canon Ozpin acting a bit like this (I took it a step further) and at the same time canon Naruto reacting to people like this the same way, but it's tempered down by his time living in Remnant.**

 **2\. Naruto Semblance, the Uzumaki Links. I've given a deeper explanation this chapter about his semblance and the actual reason why he can't use Chakra, while it may be a bit confusing I'm more than willing to explain it on the author's note on next chapter if you guys desire it. Because of this I've decided to spoil a bit of it.**

 **Naruto has 9 abilities/tricks with his Semblance, four have already been revealed so far int he story and in next chapter I'll add a stat sheet if you so desire (of course without any spoilers).**

 **That's all for RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper, I'm happy to also inform you that along with this chapter I've also uploaded the first chapter of my second crossover (touhouXNaruto) named Kitsune of The Hakurei Shrine. I'd love you much more if you went and read it at least~**

 **See you next chapter.**


	11. 11 Soiled Sacred Sanctum

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **A/N:** As promised at the end of this chapter it's Naruto Stat Sheet along with some additional details. This chapter explains Naruto Semblance, foreshadow future plots and also shows you a bit of the _real_ _Menma personality._ I hope you like it and of course R &R~

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto, they belong to their proper owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Soiled Sacred Sanctum...**

 _His lungs burn, his eyesight faded, his steps faltered but he still wouldn't let himself stop. He had finally freed them of their misery so he smiled._

 _It had taken him almost a month to get free of **its** clutches, his body shock at the memories of the suffering he had to endure under **it** but he didn't stop walking, no, there was still one thing left to do before he trashed down this place. _

_There, at the far end of the room he could see her._

 _Just like she had promised, she would patiently wait until this day came. Her lithe nude body laid on the table, she wasn't breathing but then again, she didn't need to do that, as he stumbled his way onto the table he all but collapsed on it, one hand come to rest on her delicate face. Her eyes were closed and her body was cold, but that was okay..._

 _Because her body was never meant to be warm._

 _He gently placed his head in between her bountiful breasts, as the ringing in his ears finally died down he focused on her and only her. He could her the flow of something but there was no thump. Her heart wasn't beating but that was also okay..._

 _Because her heart was never meant to beat either._

 _He pushed himself off her, his arms strained at the action but he didn't care. She had done her part now, it was time he did his. His head leaned down once again but this time it was right above her left breast, there, marked on her skin in black ink was a tattoo of the roman symbol "I". He gently kissed that spot and felt her body shiver under the feather touch but she still didn't wake up._

 _"You won't ever be alone again..." He murmured before sinking his fangs on that very same spot. The reaction was instant. Her body writhed in pain but no sound at all was made, her arms flailed wildly but never once hit him, her legs trashed but never harmed him._

 _Chains erupted from his back and envolved the two of them in a golden cocoon, although he was the one sucking her blood she was the one siphoning his life force but that was okay...He had plenty to spare after all and **it** had made sure of it. Her body soon stopped moving but he didn't stop sucking until a delicate hand pushed him back._

 _Spahire blue eyes met emerald green._

 _" **Tha** nk **yo** u... **"** _

_He shock his head, he now knew her better than she did herself. That "I" mark would forever haunt her, no matter what she did she would forever hate it and because of that his part of the promise still wasn't complete. He raised a single finger and looked at her right in the eyes as he channeled **its** energy into the tip before moving the finger to his left pectoral.  
_

 _Her eyes widened and he smiled before tracing the same mark she had, on the very same spot on his person. Because of **its** energy the skin touched by his finger burned like it was touched by a hot rod of iron, he hissed in pain as he dragged his finger across his skin. Tears started pooling in her eyes at the action and the meaning behind it and she was surprised when he took it a step further._

 _He had already made the same "I" mark but that only meant he didn't want her to feel bad because of it and that wasn't his intention, he gathered his wits once more and re-did the same process, his finger traced the same mark but instead he did it next to it._

 _Now on his left pectoral was the burnt mark "II", the meaning behind it obvious to both._

 _If she was branded as the first of her kind then he would be the second of it because after all..._

 _They both were abominations._

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -  
**

In the middle of the night a young man found himself jumping from roof to roof in the city of Vale, unlike many other times he was wearing a form fitting black coat that hid most of his body except for his fingerless gloves and sneakers, his face hidden beneath a hood. He was followed by one of his current mission partners, a young woman with long luscious brown hair reaching the her shapely rear which was accentuated by the brown shorts she wore, beneath it she wore form-fitting black leggings. The upper part of her body was hidden by the cloak that she wore but her chest still stood out a quite bit beneath it. Unlike his hood, hers was down and her pair of rabbit ears were visible. While his eyes tracked any movement around their immediate surroundings, hers were focused on their target.

Their target (Naruto scoffed) was a gray haired burly man wearing nothing but his boxers at the moment, the man was named Ralph and he was one of the underground mafia lords in Vale. The duo's mission was to capture the man and bring him back to their hideout in Vale where the other three members of the young woman's team were possibly waiting already for interrogation, well at least that was _their_ part of the mission.

His mission went a bit further than that and it would have to wait a while longer before he could take care of it. Growing tired of the endless chase he gave a sharp nod to his partner before reinforcing his limbs and shoot off towards their target like a missile, the distance between them had been around thirty meters and it was rapidly decreasing. Naruto swiftly pulled his sword midway, scabbard included, and smashed it to the back of the man's neck. He watched in morbid fascination as the man crumpled down like a puppet without it's strings and scoffed yet again.

The young woman reached the spot seconds after and glared at him, he gave her the best innocent smile he could afford at that before she sighed and shook her head. She pulled out a rope from her hip-pouch and tied the man tightly, as soon as she made sure the target was bound and properly taken care of she gave Naruto a blank face to which he kept smiling innocently.

"Was that necessary?" She asked after a few minutes of their staring contest.

"We had been chasing him for the last 10 minutes" Naruto shrugged uncaring before unceremoniously kicking the man in the side.

"We wouldn't have needed to chase him if you didn't blow our cover" She replied harshly before shoving into his hands the end of the rope.

Naruto grunted at the force before steadying himself "It's not my fault and you know it" he replied cheekily as he easily pulled the man off the floor. The young woman blushed a bit but shook her head and leveled him a blank stare yet again, he shrugged his shoulders and started their trek back to the hideout.

"At least you got the job done" She muttered but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know that was part of the plan?"

"If you had listened during the mission debriefing then you would have known!" She replied sharply.

"Fine! Next time some old guy tries to fondle your breasts I'll make sure to look the other way then" Naruto replied and watched amused as the young woman faltered in her steps and almost crashed onto the roof.

"Blake was right, you're a pervert." She gave him another glare as she steadied herself, one hand crossed over her chest.

"How does that even make me a pervert, if anything I should be your white knight to the rescue or something"

She gave him _the look._

"Okay I may be a bit of a pervert..." She kept _the look_ up "And I may have stared a bit..." It still didn't go away "Can you really blame me for that Velvet?"

Velvet kept _the look_ up for a second more before sighing in exasperation "No, I can't" she said sourly as she scrunched up her nose.

He smiled as he recalled the mission, he had met up with Team CFVY in the academy right after he read his mission details. It was supposed to be a conjoint mission with an upper class team, his first one as a scavenger and he would be supervised by them. Their mission had been simple, locate 3 mafia lords in Vale and interrogate them. He had instantly hit it off with Coco and Fox but Yatsuhashi took a bit more coaxing and Velvet, well she already knew him.

He was pleasantly surprised by how perceptive Coco was, she had gauged his interactions with her team and from that single talk she had divided the groups. Coco and Fox went for target A, Yatsuhashi took target B since it was the easiest one and more viable for a single member and Naruto was babysat by Velvet, or at least that's how it should've gone.

Their target, Ralph, had rented a room in a brothel so Velvet had the brilliant idea of waiting until the guy had gotten intoxicated before assaulting him in his room, of course simply because Naruto was involved his luck had somehow screwed up with their chances so the moment Velvet entered Ralph's room the man had confused her for one of the whor-nice ladies who treat men miseries, and subsequently jumped her.

Naruto had watched in fascination as the drunk man had stumbled all around the room, somehow dodging all of Velvet strikes and even managed to unzip her jacket and rip her undershirt, leaving the girl in her brown bra before he snapped out of his stupor and interfered before things scaled up further. The moment he had crashed through the windows the older man bolted out of the room through the other window and that was how their chase started.

It took the duo at least fifteen minutes before they finally reached the hideout, and as he had expected, the other three members of team CFVY were already done with their part of the mission. Standing on the garage door was Yatsuhashi whom upon seeing the two lifted the door quite easily, as soon as Naruto and Velvet stepped in she took a sharp turn to the right and into the changing rooms.

"Yo" Naruto grunted as he threw Ralph over his shoulders and across the room where the other two drug lords lay bounded, Coco whom had been sitting in the middle of the room merely tilted her sunglasses in a slight questioning glance at the action "The bastard deserves it, ask Velvet for the details" he shrugged.

"Welp it's time I go sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto waved with a smile as he left the garage, he quickly pulled out his scroll and reviewed the details of his personal mission one last time.

 _Mission Details : The Hex Gang hideout was discovered to be located underground the northern borders of Vale City, it is a small rundown church, they're a branch of one of the main group of slaves traffickers in Remnant. Move in and quick, we'll deal with the traces.  
_ _Mission Type : Extermination  
Mission Level: Tier 4_

Naruto quickly reinforced his limbs and traveled to his destination, every second he got closer and closer to his destination he slipped more and more into his Menma personality. To the people of Remnant he was a mysterious young Huntsman however that was because they only saw the superficial side of his missions. In reality most of his missions were very similar to Shinobi's Rank A and S missions which meant a lot of infiltration and assassination, and of course the casual suicidal mission.

At first he had been disturbed by how dark the world of Remnant was but it was quelled down by his years of service as a Shinobi, while it was true that he had never taken a life in cold blood during his time in the Elemental Nations the same couldn't be said about his time in Remnant, in most of the situations it was either kill or be killed.

And there were also other situations like the current mission, Naruto knew better than anybody else how far the human race could fall into the depths of depravity for their own selfishness, there were some like the ones he was going to hunt that the label of 'monsters in human skins' would be an understanding. These kind of people killed for fun, slaughtered for sport and whatever was left sold in the black market, more often than not they sold rare species of Faunus, females, youngsters and even newborns.

As he drew closer to the Hex's Hideout his anger grew into cold fury, he allowed all these dark thoughts gather together before using them as fuel to bear with the fact that he would draw blood and take more humans lives again, even if they were monsters to the world they were still human at heart. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his eyes snapped open and now held no emotion in them.

And just like that, he called forth his Semblance and activated his assimilation trait and replicated the Schnee's Glyphs, his body burst in crimson fire before his attire literally burned into his Menma's attire. His fox mask popped on his face, followed by his coat melting into the trademark sleeveless suit and his jeans followed shortly after.

The church came into view soon and he silently grabbed hold of his scythe, extending it to it's full intimidating length before leaping to the roof of the church. Now that he was in position he closed his eyes for a second before sending a pulse of Aura all around him for a kilometer, he instantly had a layout of the church recorded in his mind almost like a sonar and picked up all the signatures of the gang members, 43 in total.

There were rooms deep underground where 6 weaker and flickering signatures were located with a few of the gang around them, possibly guards. Naruto once again breathed out, since the mission was an extermination type he would do it quickly.

He pulled his free hand back, reinforcing it to the the limit and slammed his fist on the roof. There was absolutely no resistance as the entirety of the roof fell apart, alerting the majority of the gang members who were in the chapel. As Naruto fell he quickly counted 18 in total and kicked off one of the falling debris, propulsing himself to the first unfortunate member. The man was so fixated with the falling chunks of concrete that he paid no attention to the scythe that looped his head off.

The other 17 members stood rooted to their spots as they saw one of their members get killed so easily by a weirdo with the most intimidating scythe they had ever seen. Naruto used this to his advantage and quickly dispatched two more in the same ruthless way, it wasn't until he was moving onto the fourth member that the gang snapped out of it's stupor and quickly started yelling obscenities and gathered their weapons.

But that was fine... Even if he had his arms tied behind his back these people could do nothing to him, they weren't trained. These were the grunts and unfortunate souls who made the mistake of joining the wrong side.

Chaos followed soon after, a barrage of bullets that he deflected with his chains. Swords, axes, maces and spears were deflected with such ease that he might as well be taking a stroll. Naruto overswung his scythe horizontally and caught two members more, bisecting them. Another one came from the front expecting Naruto to be out of balance from the obvious overextended swing but Naruto simply drew his sword with his free arm, parried the man's mace and quickly cut his hands shortly before decapitating him too.

Just like that, one after the other the gang members fell, either decapitated or completely bisected. After the carnage was finally over he sent another pulse, out of the 43 members he had killed 16 in total. Leaving 27 left, 10 were located right below him, 10 more were located deeper and the last 7 even deeper.

This time Naruto wouldn't waste time dealing so slowly with the grunts, he memorized the location of each of the 10 members below him before summoning his chains yet again. This time the ends of his chains twisted into arrow-headed shape, with a flick of his wrist the chains dug into the concrete easily and every chain sunk brain deep into the heads of the 10 members below him..

Another pulse confirmed the death of all 10 of them, leaving only 17 more. He quickly punched the ground again and made his way to the second basement level, the bodies of the members all haphazardly laying in the hall. Another punch and he was another level further down in an open room where the other 10 members were obviously waiting.

The moment Naruto's body hit the floor there was a barrage of bullets headed his way but he didn't even need to look at them as his chains blocked each and every bullet easily, he cracked his neck before starting once again the slaughter.

One swing of his scythe and one died, a second swing and two more fell. On his third swing a man turned tails and tried to run upstairs but a chain latched onto his feet before using him as a human shield, he obviously died as his body was filled with bullets. Once again Naruto resumed his leisure pacing and killed the other four members left.

 _Four?_

Naruto sent another pulse as the body count did not add up, he found the missing member along with the other 7 in the lower rooms.

 _Most likely to alert them, it's too late for that either way._

Naruto walked down the stairs in silence reaching a long hall, he could hear voices, grunts of pain and shouting from the other side of the door. He tilted his head at that, as he walked closer he could better discern the noises. Some were from the men of the gang but he could also hear the murmurs of other people.

"I beg you! Leave her alone, she's going to die!"

Naruto freezed at that, there was another scream, this one clearly female and then silence.

"Shit! Look what you made me do bitch!"

His nose instantly picked up the distinct smell of blood, very fresh blood. His cold visage turned feral, his posture hunched a bit and he no longer cared about being silent. He cracked his neck to the side and let the scythe drop to ground, it easily dug into it and he started walking again. There was the sound of stuff being moved over on the other room, but he didn't care. Once he was finally standing in front of the door he let his rage take control of his following actions. He raised his left hand and placed it ontop of the door and then...

It exploded, there was more shouting and screams but he paid no attention to it. He already knew where each and every one of the monsters were located. He walked into the room, a barrage of bullets hit him straight in the stomach but he didn't stop them, no of course he wouldn't.

He would let them waste their mundane attacks, wait until they understood that he was far above them, that they couldn't harm him and only until they started fearing him then and only then would he absolutely destroy them.

Naruto looked around, his eyes meeting the fearful eyes of each of the monsters as they kept shooting, the seconds stretched into minutes before the barrage finally came to an end.

And just as he wanted, they started screaming.

"STAY AWAY!" one of them shouted "MONSTER!" another one screamed, but he didn't care...

He chuckled, softly at first until it turned into a full blown out laugh. If he had to become an abomination to monsters so that innocent people could sleep in peace, then he would gladly turn into one every damn time it was needed.

" **Yes... I am monster... An abomination** " Naruto started so casually, swinging up his scythe and placing it on his shoulder " **And do you know what abominations like me enjoy the most?** "

The question was so casual and said in such a friendly tone that if it wasn't because he was covered in blood from head to toes the 8 members left would've relaxed.

 **"Devouring our prey until there's nothing left"**

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto sat on one of the untouched chairs inside the church in silence, his hair shadowing his eyes that looked at the corpse of the girl in front of him. She was around 14 to 16 years old, brown hair and gentle features. He was holding one of her hands in his as he silently kept chanting to himself that he did the right thing but at the wrong time.

"Maaan, you sure are messy whenever you eat you know that?" A voice called out behind him, and Naruto sure as hell looked messy. What with blood and chunks of what probably was the bodies of the gang members still staining and drapped over his entire person.

 **"..."**

"Besides her we found another two corpses on the prison cells, but those were older. Maybe around two weeks or so." The voice said, and after some silence he heard the steps of the cleaner walk away "Oh and thanks, if it wasn't because of you then 5 more would've suffered the same fate or something worst, thought you should know that"

 **"Ha..."** Naruto sighed and patiently waited for the cleaners to finish their job. While he wasn't a natural cold person at heart he only met the cleaners when missions of this type came up and his nerves would always be a bit jumbled.

In one single night and in his presence 48 people died, 47 by his hands and one more because he simply wasn't fast enough.

Naruto kept holding the girl's hand in silence until the cleaners were gone and leaved him and the corpse alone, the only thing left behind of the gruesome fight that took place were the broken decorations of the church. Now that there was no need to keep his identity hidden, he slipped off his mask and let it clatter to the floor.

"I won't let your time end here... You don't deserve this" Naruto spoke softly before scooping up the girl's body, he gently set her on his lap and brought her neck to his lips "This may not be what you want but it's what I believe you need right now"

He closed his eyes and focused, with his Sage sight he could see and feel the different energies around him. The first and most obvious one was the black and thick colored energy of the world's hatred and pain, second came the gentle green of the spiritual energy of the planet itself, third came his own crimson colored energy that lashed out and siphoned both of the former energies into it and growed stronger and lastly...

The blue diminute sphere that he held in his arms, it was no more than burning embers in a forest of darkness but he could see it clearly.

Just like that time, he focused more, he could clearly see how his crimson energy devoured more and more of the world's darkness and life and empowered him. As a Sage what he was doing repulsed him, he was quite literally draining the world of it's own lifeforce without it's permission but he had since long ago gone past the point of caring. Once he felt himself hit the metaphorical limit of what he could siphon, and mind you it was quite a lot, he channeled all that energy into his Semblance.

The golden chains erupted from his back once again and envolved Naruto and the girl in a cocoon, he sunk his fangs on her neck and as he sucked her blood and what was left of her energy he channeled the corrupted lifeforce he had gathered and used it as replacement of what was once lost.

His Semblance, the Uzumaki Links, was an incredibly overpowered bordering on godlike ability. His Semblance wasn't an active ability, no, it was a passive ability for it was the representation of his dreams, his ideals, and his bonds thus the reason why it was so flexible though he needed to sacrifice his blood as a catalyst and use Aura to give it a physical form: his Chains.

They meant links, bonds, connections, reinforcement, transfers, restrains and much more.

That's why it was so overpowered because if he so decided he could connect his very soul to someone's else and it didn't stop just there, because of the complications he suffered when being 'reincarnated' in this world his Soul was twisted and damaged. That allowed him to also twist the concept of what his chains meant, because from the first moment he stepped into Remnant his existence was twisted.

If he so desired it, he could link one place to another and use that connection as a bridge to travel between places, just like he had done to escape Glynda's clutches a week ago. If he so wanted he could also connect his senses to other people, just like he had done to Yang in the forest and just as he had done when Winter had saved him long ago with her blood, the lifeforce in her blood was transferred into his Soul along with everything that was contained within, like her Glyphs.

But the use of his Semblance also came with a price.

It drained him of his own lifeforce but as a Sage he could "choose" which "kind" of lifeforce it was used as payment, this was the reason why he used his blood, because it was the physical proof of his vitality, of his existence.

It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to say that everytime he used his Semblance he was killing himself.

His heritage as an Uzumaki granted him longevity, his abilities as a True Sage allowed him to coexist with the world's natural order and granted him even more longevity and lastly, when he had connected his soul to Kurama to fight agaisnt Madara and Kaguya he had all but secured he was damn near immortal.

If it had been anyone else using his Semblance, they would've died before they hit their second year using it, but to him even a hundred years were near nothing in the scope of the millennia of years he would stay alive.

He remembered clearly how excited he had been of discovering the way he could use his semblance, he had all but screamed of joy that he had found a way to return back home, to the Elemental Nations, and reunite with his old friends once more but he was wrong...

Oh so wrong.

Even if his Semblance granted him the power to connect places, trying to connect two different dimensions was too much for even his overpowered ability and vitality, he had been so stubborn trying to open a portal between dimensions that he almost killed himself if it wasn't for Glynda stopping him.

"Aaa..." A whisper and the feeling of wrongness he had felt of abusing the world all but disappeared with the rightfulness he felt of what he had accomplished even if it was wrong.

* * *

 **End.**

 **A/N: Another pretty short chapter, but I think I prefer writing 5k-6k chapters and release them almost weekly rather than make you guys wait a month for a 15k+ chapter (one which no doubt I'll scratch and restart a lot).**

 **Now that the cat is out of the bag (Naruto Semblance) I would like to hear your thoughts on the _other_ abilities he can use, as I mentioned here and before, he has already shown 4 different traits of his Semblance and here I gave you 7 different aspects of what his semblance _can_ do. Like I said, he's extremely overpowered but at the same time, extremely underpowered. **

**A tank, a buffer, a healer, a dps and more with all of the advantages but with all of the weaknesses of the classes. I hope you like my take on it... And yeah, this chapter starts three different future plots. Good luck finding them out~**

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews, the favorites, the follows, the love, the joy, and much much more. You're an awesome public~ Thank you and see you next chapter**

 **-Jasmine**


	12. 12 A Bunny's Temper and Offer

**RWBY: Kitsune No Reaper**

 **This chapter contains the introduction of my first OC NO! DON'T LEAVE, READ!, while I know people dislike seeing OC's being introduced into stories (I hate that too honestly) I was a bit forced to do this but don't you worry, while she will have her role it won't be anything important in the major scheme of 's like that dude who always sells bread to MC and sends him off with a polite smile but has a background story all of his own.**

 **Other than that I wrote an explanation of how my Remant World is built (kind of) for those statistical fans, this is your chap. but like I wrote down there, you can skip it and not miss too much.  
**

 **Lastly: Surprise~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto, only this story and whatever floats my boat in it. Nor do I own any of the sountracks I list in here either.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Bunny's Temper and Offer  
**

 **January 20th, Saturday**

 _Good morning residents of Vale, for today we have special news._

 _On Friday 19th a group of people who were missing for the past 4 months suddenly appeared unconscious in Vale's Police Department, further investigation and taking into account the testament of the citizen involved in this case we have gathered that they were abducted by one of Remnant's Trafficking Mafia, they had managed by unknown means to escape but not without loses._

 _The following people are presumed to still be missing or dead according to the escapees: Igni Lowen, Helen Brik and Olivia Wo-_

It was at that moment Naruto turned off the TV before throwing the remote control on the table and leaned back on the couch of the room he had booked in a few days ago after he was done with his mission, while it wasn't big it still was comfortable enough for his tastes. One bed, two couches, a table in the middle of the room with the TV and a desk next to the bed. All in all it was pretty simple.

He sighed as he ran one hand across his hair until he touched one of his wolf ears, he smiled at that, even though these Faunus features made him live under the same discrimination he suffered in the Elemental Nations as a child they still were the physical proof of his connection to Kurama, wherever the furball was.

Shaking his head of the morose thoughts Naruto stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed, grabbing the desk's chair on the way and setting it beside the bed before sitting himself and patiently watched the person sleeping there.

When he had first rescued the girl she looked like any other normal 14 year old girl with short bobcut brown hair and gentle features however after he anchored her soul to his, she had started changing physically. On the first day her hair had grown to waist length and changed to a bleached blonde color and she had grown a few inches however it was on the second day that his inner Jiraiya cheered.

The girl had further matured, now looking like a 16 year old girl at the peak of her puberty, her chest had grown at least two cups and her hips had widened while all the baby fat she once had had all but disappeared however none of those changes really worried Naruto, it actually made his future decisions a lot easier. What really worried him was that she had yet to wake up, the reason? Not only was she maturing physically but her mind was also catching up, hence her unconsciousness.

With that in mind he leaned closer to the bed to have a better look at her face, when he placed one hand on the mattress the girl twitched and made a strange noise before her hands started looking for his, she slowly but surely wriggled on the bed until she finally held his hand in both of hers. The moment she had secured them, Naruto started to feel drained, exhausted and also felt his energy reserves being depleted at an alarming rate however he didn't really pay attention to that since his gaze was transfixed on the teen (he couldn't really keep calling her girl anymore.)

She had grown at least one inch more before he forcefully retracted his hand away, the teen whined as she kept tossing in bed looking for her food source and when she couldn't find it she growled loudly before opening her eyes.

Blue eyes met mismatched red and green for a second before the teen growled loudly and lunged at him.

She jumped off the bed at incredible speeds however Naruto had already kicked off from the chair and stood a few steps away by the time she was fully airborne, in one move he knocked her arms downwards and on the next he embraced her, making sure to keep both of her arms pinned to her body as she struggled to free herself.

" **Fooo** oooo **oooo** ooo **dd!** " The girl growled as she kept struggling in his arms, her growls raising in volume as she kept getting more frustrated.

"Down girl!" Naruto shouted harshly as he used his free hand to tweak the girl's ear painfully, she whined loudly but she stopped struggling at the very least "If you promise to stay still I'll give you food, ok?" Naruto said as released her ear, the girl stopped growling and seemingly though his offer before nodding, with that out of the way Naruto slowly released her and took a few steps back to have one last proper look at the teen.

She stood at an impressive 5'9''(1.78m), she had a sharp facial structure and heterochromatic eyes, her left being red and the right being green in color. Her hair reached below her shapely waist and was almost white in color, her skin complexion had also changed from her original cream to a pale-white one, almost translucent. The turtleneck sweater Naruto had dressed her in did nothing to hide her impressive C borderline D cup breasts.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration Naruto wondered what was it with him and 'overfed" girls.

"Sit on the floor" Naruto commanded her as he took his shirt off and then sat across her with his back facing her direction, he could _feel_ her desire to feed "Come closer, slowly" he commanded yet again and the teen obeyed as she shuffled closer to him, once he made sure she was right behind him Naruto tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and shoulder to the girl.

 **"Bite"** The girl didn't even so much as hesitate before she gleefully bit into his shoulder, Naruto resisted the urge to scream from the sudden influx of pain but he had to deal with this now **"Drink, slowly, savor it"** He felt the girl stiffen and nod, she bit deeper into his shoulder and started to drink his blood slowly. Naruto focused past the pain and gathered the corrupted energy once again, he started guiding the energy into the area from where she was feeding from and the effect was almost instantaneous.

He heard her moan in delight as her teeth sunk deeper into his flesh, scrunching his face in pain Naruto followed the path the energy took all the way inside the girl until it reached her core. What once probably was a bright blue sphere-shaped core now only had diminutives sparks of blue and green inside a raging red inferno. He felt the girl hands latch onto his arms as she kept biting deeper and start to lose control.

Naruto's tail suddenly shot up and wound around the girl's neck, effectively stopping her feast. His eyes snapped open and chains materialized all around them, they floated harmlessly in the air for a second but the Aura inside each and every one of them was making them clink loudly and shine golden, he could feel how the girl's emotions turned from lust into fear in the span of a millisecond, she tried to run away but his tail strengthened it's hold on her and lifted her up.

 **"You will obey me"** Naruto growled and his chains envolved her in a cocoon before her screams started.

Naruto honestly hated doing this but it was the only way of completing their bond, while at the church he had anchored her soul to his that only meant that her soul wouldn't be able to pass on to the next life, by constantly feeding her the corrupted life-force of the world he had jump-started her soul and given it the fuel it needed to stay alive but by herself she would either act exactly like any other Grimm and devour anything in sight trying to satiate her hunger or she would die of starvation.

Of course the moment he had decided to do this he had accepted the responsibility of taking care of her, hence the reason behind the cannibalistic ritual. He would give her the source of food she needed but in turn she would essentially be his slave. While subconsciously she may already be subservient to him since he was her anchor, her inner demon still didn't accept him as such so he had to reinforce the connection and judging by the volume of her screams, it was quite painful since not only was he subjugating her but he was also pushing all the information of what she had turned into, of what were the consequences of his actions, of what had happened in the last days directly into her brain.

If someone had told him years ago that he would eventually end up becoming the monster he was right now, he would honestly laugh in their face however once he had truly faced his own inner demons and fought so fucking much for his ideals he had realized that in the end, no matter what path he took he would eventually turn into what he was today.

Even if his heart longed for peace and understanding... it also longed for war, hatred and above all... **pain**.

Naruto looked deep into the cocoon, past the chains, past the clothes of the girl and past the physical world and looked directly into her soul. Her core was fighting in vain the losing battle of wills with his Semblance, he could see how his own tendrils of energy subjugated each and every one of hers and in the end the raging inferno subsided into a gentle spectrum between red and blue.

He retracted his chains and laid the girl softly on the floor, she had tears in her eyes, blood all over her face and her hands were clutched together between her breasts.

She was shaking and crying.

"It's... it's a joke right?" Her voice was soft but the desperation in it was clear.

"No"

Her shaking kept getting worst.

"P _lease tell me it's a lie!_ " She looked so broken, no... she _was_ indeed broken already and he was the cause of it.

"It is not a lie. Nothing of what I have given to you is a lie" he ignored her sobs "You truly are no longer Olivia Woods, you will never be that girl again. She's dead."

"W-what about my fa-family!?" She shouted as she rose.

He tilted his head.

"Family?" She nodded "The only _thing_ you could call family is me right now" and that was the honest truth, those physical changes didn't come from outside stimulation, her very genes had mutated and done those changes "Don't get me wrong though, while you may not be Olivia anymore it doesn't mean you can't return to that life, it is going to take a while before you can safely return to your family but by then you should be able to control yourself" The girl tried to clean the tears from her face and nodded.

"Th-thank you... Master"

Naruto twitched.

"What did you just call me?"

"Master, master" She tilted her head this time and Naruto twitched again, well out of everything she could've called him she had chosen one of the lesser devils.

"Sad stuff aside, how are you feeling? Do you feel any sort of hunger? pain?"

"I... I feel good, full even but I still feel small pangs of hunger whenever I catch whiffs of your..." She trailed off as she stared at a certain spot on his body, he followed her gaze to the wound on his shoulder. He could see the chunk of flesh she had tried to tear off him clearly and it was bleeding quite profusely yet he didn't feel any sort of pain coming from it anymore.

"That's normal, remember that whenever you are hungry you come to me and only me" She nodded again but her eyes were still locked onto the wound, he sighed and pulled out a vial from his jean's pocket, opening the flask and taking out at least ten pills he threw them all into his mouth and started crunching them.

Naruto heard the girl gasp, she was probably watching how his wound was stitching itself back together.

"Either way" He said as he cracked his neck "Since you are not Olivia anymore we need a new name for you..." Thankfully, that was truly all they needed since he had already contacted several people about creating the personal information of her, they were just lacking an official name to place it all under.

"Is it too much trouble to ask of you to give me a name, Master?"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Going back to the academy was easy, even if Naruto had missed some classes he hadn't really fell behind at all. The hard thing was explaining Ozpin and Glynda about his new... friend (she insisted on being called slave) but even then things went quite smoothly, Ozpin hardly paid any attention to the girl and even gave her the go ahead to join the Academy if she so wished, thankfully for Naruto she declined, however Glynda didn't let go such a golden opportunity, she decided that if the girl was so interested in staying close to her little brother then she might as well prove herself useful...

By helping Glynda grade papers and deal with school issues, in other words, she became Glynda's personal assistant.

Two weeks had gone by then and he had managed to get back in track of school rather easily _'Well at least that gives her something to do while she copes up'_ Naruto thought, currently he was sitting in the cafeteria by himself simply watching the other students gather together in their own personal groups. In the matter of minutes the cafeteria was full and almost all the tables were occupied but...

He was the only one sitting in his table.

 _'They must either be scared of me since I'm a Scavenger and don't know how to get close to me or... they hate me because I'm above them'_ Naruto scoffed at that and started picking his food absentmindedly _'And here I thought going to school in a different world would be different...'_

"Hey look isn't that Naruto?" His ears perked up and his head turned to the side from where he could see team RWBY and JNPR along with Rhea looking for a table to sit down "Come on let's go join him!" And of course it was Ruby the one making the group decisions, she waved at him as the group walked to his table and sat all around him.

"Yo" Naruto weakly greeted the exuberant red girl who decided to sit to his right and quite close may he add.

"Hi" Ruby replied cheerfully "You don't mind us sitting here do you?" she asked when she noticed his tired gaze, Naruto shook his head "Ah okay, I was worried for a second there. Thought you didn't want us..." She trailed off and Naruto couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"It's fine, how has school treated you so far?" Naruto asked, taking note of the other conversations going around him.

At Naruto's question Ruby's smile widened even more if that was possible "It has been great! There's so many new things to do and learn, and the best thing of all is that I'm not alone!" She replied as she started stuffing her face with food.

Naruto simply smiled back emptily.

"Naruto?"

He turned his head to the left and saw that Weiss had decided to sit there, he noted Jaune was sitting opposite of her and grinning like an idiot. Naruto smiled at the white girl as he turned around to give her his full attention and save her from the Casanova.

"Yes princess?" He smirked when her cheeks turned just a tad bit red.

"Where were you last week?" Weiss asked in a hushed tone as she looked around the table and being careful of nobody prying into their conversation.

"Another mission" Naruto replied with a shrug, his missions may be confidential but it's only the contents that were really confidential not the missions per see.

"Does is have anything to do with the church destruction news?" Weiss asked in an even lower tone, Naruto resisted the urge to groan. The girl really was too smart for her own good.

"Maybe" He replied with another shrug but judging by the troubled face Weiss made she probably connected all the dots already, when she opened her mouth to speak again she was interrupted by some ruckus happening a few tables away.

"Let go!" They heard a girl shout and they turned around to see Cardin's team bully Velvet, Weiss noted from the corner of her eye how Naruto tensed up but didn't act at first however as soon as they saw Cardin pull Velvet's rabbit ear Naruto snapped for a second, his face contorted into such a loathful one before returning to his impassive one but Weiss saw all of it.

And she was scared.

"Rhea" The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine, she dully noted everyone else in the table tense at his words " **Crush them** "

For a second Weiss thought of how stupid he must've been for thinking that a rabbit could deal with four teens but almost as soon as the though crossed her mind it was gone, it was Naruto after all, and while he may act like an airhead and idiot at times, he wasn't stupid.

The rabbit leaped onto his hair and squeaked some incoherent noises before it simply disappeared from the group's sight, then the sound of tables being smashed echoed loudly in the cafeteria.

For a second all was silent as all the occupants tried to process what just happened before hell broke loose in the shape of a white rabbit.

In the matter of seconds the rabbit had jumped onto the kid with the tomahawk and smashed into his face with enough force to send him crashing into the table and picking it up all the way to the wall where he slid down unconscious, on the next second the rabbit had bitten onto the other's kid feet and yanked him off his feet before throwing him with even more force towards the third kid and sent them into the same direction as the first one, and then it stared up at Cardin who had wide eyes.

It squeaked.

And Cardin screamed incoherently as he tried to get away from the demon before he felt his feet being held by something soft, he looked back to see the rabbit paws holding onto his jeans and it was menacingly pulling him towards it.

"W-w-wait, we can talk this out!" Cardin shouted as the rabbit finally climbed up onto his chest and this time _she_ stared down at him, angry that the boy had the gals to hurt someone very closely related to her species and important to her partner so she acted.

"THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WA-hyaaan~" And that was the last they heard of Cardin before also being unceremoniously thrown to the pile of kids on the wall like a trash bag before the rabbit returned happily skipping to Naruto's hands.

The blond stood and picked up the rabbit into his hands "Good job" was all he said as he walked towards Velvet, leaving an entire group of speechless teens in the cafeteria. Velvet for her part had a frown yet grateful look on her face as she allowed Naruto to grab her hand and pull her out of the cafeteria.

"Did... did Naruto's rabbit just knock Cardin's entire team out?" Blake voiced out everyone's thoughts, she rubbed her eyes and surely enough the four teens were still groaning all crumpled down the wall.

"Remind me not to piss that lil'thing off" Yang said as she rubbed her hands together, the show had left her with an itch to blow of some steam with a good fight.

"That was so awesome/cool!" Both Ruby and Nora shouted at the same time and the cafeteria broke out into a loud murmurs.

Ren for his part simply shook his head, he was already used to seeing many weird things happen around Nora and seeing a rabbit beat four kids into submission wasn't that far up in his weird list honestly.

Jaune for his part was cheering loudly and even did a small dance.

The only ones that were quiet during the whole ordeal were Pyrrha and Weiss, the heiress because she still couldn't get the scary face Naruto made out of her mind and the redhead had mixed feelings about what just happened.

Pyrrha had felt Naruto's Aura inside the rabbit for a second before it was gone and that had her confused, not only because of why would she feel Naruto's Aura in Rhea but also because _why_ could _she_ feel other's Aura at all.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Are you okay Velvet?" Naruto asked the quiet bunny girl as he kept guiding her towards the headmistress office.

"I'm fine Naruto, thank you but was all that really necessary?" The flustered Velvet replied with a small smile

"Squeak!"

"Thank you too Rhea" Velvet laughed out as the rabbit jumped onto her shoulder and nestled itself on the crook of her neck.

"Maybe" Naruto shrugged as they turned another corner and walked a few steps in silence, Velvet noted that he still had yet to let go of her hand.

"I'm happy you're still the same guy as before you know" Velvet suddenly said as they rounded another corner and Naruto stopped and turned around to look at her weirdly. Seeing the unasked question she replied "Remember when we first met?" Naruto tilted his head but nodded nonetheless.

"This was like a replay of that time" She smiled at the memory "I was trying to eat my ice-cream at the park and those jerks came by" there was a little heat in her voice "When I was about to give them a piece of my mind you walked by..."

Naruto smirked "Yeah I remember that, at the time I thought they were your friends but when that dude grabbed your ear I realized they really didn't have good intentions in the end."

"Yeah... I never thought you could make someone piss themselves by threatening them with an ice-cream cone but you somehow managed to do that" Velvet laughed again.

"I've done worst" Naruto shrugged and it was the truth, he had done even crazier things "After kindly asking them reimburse money for your ice-cream we went on a small date..."

Velvet playfully swatted his arm "You mean, you took away all of their money before dragging me off to buy ice-cream since you didn't know where the place they sold them was"

"I still say it was a date" Naruto grinned and Velvet huffed.

"You do know rumors are going to spread around after that little show at the cafeteria right?" Velvet said after a while during which she recalled all the many other times he had stumbled upon her in similar troubles.

"They only saw Rhea trashing them around though" Naruto frowned.

"Naruto... You grabbed my hand and walked me out in plain sight of everyone in the cafeteria" Velvet giggled as his face paled and he facepalmed.

Hard.

"Sorry" Was all Naruto said but judging by the grin in his face she knew he didn't mean it.

"Could I have my hand back by the way?" Velvet asked as she raised their intertwined hands and Naruto blankly looked at them.

"Er..."

Velvet snickered as he released her hand but stopped when she saw Naruto looking at his own hand like it was an alien thing to him.

"Naruto... Are _you_ okay?"

"No..." He muttered but she heard it clearly "I mean yes" he shook his head.

Velvet frowned but wasn't going to push the issue, while she may not know much about Naruto she did know that whenever something plagued his mind he would always solve it quickly and in the most efficient way so she didn't worry... much.

"If... you say so" Velvet said unsure before adding with a smile "You know that if something bothers you, you can always talk to me about it. It's the least I can do since you always help me"

Naruto stared at her again, noting how Velvet herself didn't seem so sure of her statement at first but after a few seconds she steeled herself and nodded at him, he nodded back and made his decision.

"There is something" He started before looking around, some students were walking by but ignored the two for the most part "But we can't really speak about it here, come" Naruto made to grab her hand again but stopped himself almost as soon as the action started, he frowned before sighing and motioning for the girl to follow him.

Taking into consideration that most of the classrooms would be filled up minutes since the recess was about to end Naruto decided that the best place to have a private talk without any sort of interruption would be his room... Safe to say, he ignored the whispers of his inner Jiraiya yet again.

The walk to his room was pretty short but quite interesting for Velvet, at first she didn't really believe the rumors Blake had told her about the other students hate towards Naruto(along with other things Blake told her) but seeing it first hand it was much worst than what she had been told. People didn't just go out of their way to avoid him but they also downright tried to ignore whatever he did yet as soon as they believed he couldn't see them, they would start talking among themselves and with her enhanced hearing she could clearly pick out their not so nice things about him.

Things like how he had probably cheated his way into the academy or how he must have blackmailed the teachers to get himself the Scavenger position and lastly but not least, how he slept with one of the teachers to get so much power in the academy.

Velvet was more than once tempted to give the students a piece of her mind since she knew Naruto would never do anything like that, and while she was aware that she didn't really know him that well, she prided herself on the fact that their relationship was clearly a bit higher than casual friends and more along the lines of close friends.

That and the way Naruto also ignored the world around him as if it seemingly didn't exist held her back, if he was bothered by it then he was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

"We're here"

To say Velvet was a bit flustered when Naruto invited her inside his room was quite obvious, while she knew Naruto wasn't that sort of guy, she was a bit embarrassed at being so openly accepted inside his current living place. She fidgeted a bit and was quite glad that Rhea was still wrapped around her neck, breathing deeply she braced herself and walked in.

"Pardon the intrusion" Velvet said as she took a seat on the couch and studied the room's appearance while Naruto went to the kitchenette and fetched two glasses of water and took out a small plate of fruits from the fridge before sitting in front of Velvet on the other couch and placing all the items on the table.

Velvet had expected that the moment Naruto took seat he would start the conversation since he had led her here after all but seeing as he was being so hesitant made him look so out of character that it actually started to worry her a lot more about whatever issue was eating away at her one friend who could make the best out of the worst situation.

"Naruto..." She called out his name softly as if afraid to startle him and was rewarded by his utmost attention "What's bothering you so much? We may not know each other too well but even I can see something is very wrong with you" She bit her lips as his eyes took a distant look.

"Velvet how much do you know about Faunus?"

She frowned as she thought up his question, he knew all too well she was a Faunus and would surely know a lot about her own species but that didn't make too much sense since he wasn't one himself, not that she knew at least.

"It depends, I'm a Faunus so I know a lot about our specie but I don't think that's the answer you're looking for right?"

Naruto shook his head and scratched his hair in annoyance before placing it atop his head.

"No, not it isn't but I guess wasn't specific enough..."

Velvet was about to nod but her breath was caught in her throat as she watched Naruto take his hand away from his hair revealing two pair of white wolves ears that contrasted rather drastically with his blond hair.

"You...You're a Faunus too?" The question was rather stupid, she realized a second later after she had voiced it out, here Naruto was showing her the physical proof of her question but there still was room for doubt in her mind so without hesitation she rose from her seat and yanked on one of his ears.

"H-hey that hurts!" She ignored his whines as she tweaked the furry appendage and realized that they indeed were honest to the Maidens real wolf ears, she sat back (more like threw herself on the couch) and stared at Naruto with confusion and a bit of anger that quickly dissipated as soon as it appeared.

"That... was unexpected" Velvet spoke with a trembling voice as her mind still had troubles wrapping around the idea of Naruto being a Faunus, she shook her head "Okay you're a Faunus I can believe that but what does that have to do with your question?"

"I'm not a Faunus... I'm more than that" Naruto muttered as he rose from his seat and a crimson fox tail found it's way to Velvet's lap.

She blinked.

Once

Twice

"Naruto, you're a hybrid?" Her eyes met Naruto's and she was surprised to find fear deep within them, it was hidden very well but to her it was as clear as the sun brightness because she had never seen it before in him. Everything suddenly started to make sense to her, Faunus were part animal there was no denying that even if it sounded a bit derogatory. This made them be more instinctive and honest with themselves unlike humans, but she still didn't had the full picture of why could it be bothering him.

She was aware that not all Faunus were accepting toward his kind. Hybrids were looked down upon both humans and Faunus alike because it was simply _weird._ Faunus _are_ supposed to only have one trait of animal features regardless of their parents species and only the dominant gene would be inherited hence the outcast treatment they received but Naruto had clearly shown he wasn't the type to be discouraged by hateful remarks, spiteful rumors or discrimination at all so it obviously wasn't a case of any of the above.

She ignored the little voice in her head that remarked rather sarcastically that she truly didn't know Naruto to the extent she though she truly had.

"What do you know about Hybrids?" He asked as he sat again and seemed far much older than he looked, seeing her friend in such a pitiful state had shattered any sort of image she had of the blond before.

"Not much... They say they might be even more of an animal than normal Faunus because they inherit both genes of their parents and they're also treated much more unfairly" She explained everything she knew, which wasn't much really since all the information regarding Hybrids was kept under severe restrains because of the discrimination and hate of them.

"More animal huh..." Naruto muttered dejectedly as he exhaled loudly and his posture sagged even more in his seat "Heh... that's fitting for someone like me I guess"

Velvet frowned as she heard the last sentence and tried to piece together what it might mean but her thoughts led to nowhere and she was growing frustrated at his roundabout way of telling her what was bothering him.

"Naruto, even if you're an Hybrid, you're still Naruto Uzumaki, the meddlesome teen who can't keep himself out of other's business even if they shouldn't be none of your concern" He had stumbled upon her many times in various degrees of trouble and in each and every when of them he had helped her out without even so much of waiting for a reward or even 'thank you'.

"If anything that just shows that you can be much more human than any human or Faunus out there!" Velvet's voice was filled with honesty but still carried a tinge of anger "So don't go saying being 'more animal' is fitting of you, understood?!" she pointed a finger in his direction and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Velvet tried to ignore the fast-paced throbbing of her heart as Naruto silently stared agape at her, his silence made her realize that what she had said was very out of character even for her. She wasn't usually one to be flustered or angered easily but just that one line and the person who said it struck a nerve deep within, her cheeks started to turn red as he kept staring at her in astonishment. She was starting to feel so embarrassed but she couldn't, wouldn't, allow the momentum she had gained to be lost so with every ounce of effort she found her resolve to see things through to an end.

"Are we understood!" She repeated with every ounce of courage as she jabbed a finger to his chest and only now realized that she had stood up from her chair mid-way through her scolding, the redness of her embarrassment was reaching her ears by now.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto replied instantly and he sighed in relief as Velvet collapsed back onto her seat.

Women were scary, alright.

Pissed off women were downright frightening.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Velvet asked after a moment of silence in which both teens had managed to recover from the weird turn of events "That you felt like a monster?"

"No, no... Well... Maybe a bit" He scratched the back of his head, in his mind he had already accepted the fact that he was an abomination but having someone so forcefully reject that notion made him feel fuzzy and weird inside "What was bothering me was that maybe being a Hybrid was messing up with my way of acting" He paused here and looked away from her.

Velvet tilted her head and blinked "Naruto, Faunus are supposed to be half-animals. We're a specie more closely linked with our instincts of course your way of acting would be different from normal humans, why would that even bother you?" Velvet said it as if it was common thing that everyone should know but she of course didn't know that Naruto wasn't originally from this world so that knowledge wasn't all that common to him.

"Because I wasn't like this before" Naruto replied and seeing the question mark above Velvet's head he continued "I mean sure I always acted first then thought later but it has become a lot worse lately so it's hard to control myself..." It was the truth, in his youth Naruto never though the consequences of his actions, in Remnant he tried to be analytical over everything but more often than not he still took the frontal approach and after his **'accident'** his already straight attitude took a drastic change towards the gray area of morals but it was still manageable.

What was truly bothering him was that after entering the academy it had somehow gotten much, much, much worst out of nowhere and he was having trouble keeping himself in check of every action, if he hadn't perfected the ability of tuning his surroundings out of his mind he would've already lashed out to someone.

"Naruto" Velvet's voice caught his attention and when he looked at her he was surprised to find she was seemingly embarrassed about something "What kind of feelings are hard to control?"

He thought about them for a second, first came up his _anger[1]_ behind the ridiculous way other students were taking the Huntsman profession so carefree but it was understandable since it was just that, a job to earn money, for them. Second came up his _loneliness[2]_ from being shutout so badly by his peers, after being accepted by everyone in the Elemental Nations after such hard work and having all of that being suddenly ripped away from him had left a deep scar in his heart, even after two (going to three) years of coming to terms with it.

Lastly... the _despair[3]_ of when people learned about what he had become, that they wouldn't even give him a chance to explain himself, to try and show them that he was Naruto fucking Uzumaki who punched a Goddess in the face for the sake of the world and not the physical monster he had become.

The thing was... voicing them out was a bit embarrassing but after Velvet had taken the time to help him out and actually made him feel warm inside he couldn't find it in himself to back out now.

"My anger, despair and loneliness"

 **[A/N: Play Grief and Sorrow, Naruto OST for the feels]**

Velvet looked at him strangely, usually those weren't the kind of feelings Faunus would've trouble with, well maybe anger but not despair or loneliness. Naruto also didn't seem to be lonely at all, he had friends everywhere so why...?

It all suddenly clicked in her head.

"Naruto... What have you ever done for yourself?"

She watched as he frowned and thought hard about what she meant, it was an easy question yet at the same time a hard one.

"Out of all your dreams, your goals, which ones have you completed?"

Even though her voice was soft, Naruto still froze up and a look of pain etched itself on his face. She knew what the issue was now.

Naruto, for all his love-able traits was not a selfish person. He would always put others ahead of himself first and even forget himself in the process, animals aren't like that. They would always focus on their own survival before thinking about others, the clashes of emotions, feelings and instincts were no doubt hurting her friend because... She hated to think this but there was nothing else that fit... Naruto didn't care about his own survival at all.

He wouldn't care if he died, his words may deny it but his actions... Oh, they spoke so much more louder than any word he ever said.

The pain suddenly ebbed away from his face as he sagged back on the couch, hands covering his face as his shoulders shook. She walked to his side and placed one hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I..." Naruto breathed deeply "I wanted to be Hokage you know..." Even if she didn't understand what he meant, she wouldn't interrupt him. He needed this and she would be there for him like he was there for her.

"I had promised to bring my best friend back, I wouldn't let anyone else die... Nagato and Ero-Sensei had entrusted me their dreams... I wanted to return Hinata feelings properly... I couldn't do any of that and I will never be able to anymore." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face on her tummy.

"Mhmm" Velvet hummed as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him closer, the pose was a bit awkward but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was Naruto "But Naruto... All of those are things others entrusted to you" she tightened her hold "Surely there are other things that you want to do, things for yourself right?"

She felt him slightly nod his head and released her hold over his head before taking his cheeks in her hand and raising his head so she could see his face. Velvet knew her face must be red since she had never held anyone like this. The moment his eyes met hers she gave him her brightest smile "What do _you_ want?"

"ly..." He whispered

"Mmm?" She leaned closer "What was that?"

"Mily... own" His eyes looked so dulled, so distant, so... empty.

She leaned closer, enough that their foreheads were touching

"A family of my own" If it was possible Velvet's smile widened even more.

Every time she had meet up with Naruto before she had seen him by himself yet he always spoke warmly to anyone he met, treated them as if they were friends and was always so understanding. It made sense, it really did, his pain came not from fear of being pushed away but from not being understood and accepted.

In a way he treated everyone else the same way he wanted to be treated but others never made the first step to know him, they never gave him the opportunity without having expectations out of him already.

A family, no matter what, would always be there for you, for good or worst. From what she knew of him, Naruto didn't have any blood related sibling, only Glynda as his surrogate sister, so it made sense he would want someone who would accept him regardless of whatever he believed himself to be, regardless of any expectations he was trying to set himself to... Regardless of his failures.

Someone who would acknowledge him for simply being... him.

That's why, deep inside, his instincts were screaming for any sort of contact. Be it physical or emotional, his body was honest to his feelings.

He didn't want to be alone.

He didn't want to be suicidal.

He didn't want to be in constant pain.

"That is a beautiful goal" Velvet replied softly as Naruto's eyes recovered their brightness, with their foreheads touching she could see deep within those blue orbs of his just how much he longed for love.

Aaah... If he had been anyone else she would've only given them her support, a few encouraging words and be done with it but...

"Naruto... let's make a family."

He's was Naruto after all.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

( **A/N: Slight info dump here about how my Remnant World works, if you're a fan of statistical things read it, otherwise feel free to skip this stat/rank explanation thing)**

All of the first years were assembled in the Arena for the Physical Training class.

"Is everyone present?" Asked Glynda with a scroll in hand as she stood atop the duel stage counting the amount of students "Okay let's start today class then" a screen lit up behind her as she walked to a side and used her crop as a pointer "Today we'll learn about what being a Huntsman entails, things such as: The Individual Stats, Mission Types, Mission Levels and lastly the Grimm Class Chart"

"We'll start with the individual stats, by these we refer to the overall stats each student has and under what rank would they fall. Each and every one of you has been graded according to your performance during the initiation test and the first month of classes. Inside your scrolls, in your profile section, you'll see a new tab named Status and Rank, these tab will show your individual stats along with your rank and will also show your team's Rank, while this may not show all the exact information about the individuals themselves it still is more than precise enough to give you a good estimate of your overall strength" Glynda pointed her crop at the screen behind.

"These are the qualities taken into consideration for your stats, the scale goes from 0 to 5 with 0 being the absolute lowest and 5 the highest. One thing you must be aware of is that the academy's scale only goes up to 5, however the global scale goes up to 10."

Strength: Power behind offensive capability.

Agility: Speed behind offensive and defensive capabilities.

Intelligence: Speed at which information is gathered, processed and/or used.

Endurance: Defensive capability.

Stamina: Amount of time in which user is capable of combat.

Skill: Overall capabilities regarding Semblance, Martial Arts, Etc.

Aura: Amount of Aura.

Ability: ?

Team: Team Charisma

Experience: ?

"Now we'll talk about the ranks, once your stats have been quantified you'll be given an overall rank which also affects your team rank. This rank will give your team access to different kinds of missions with higher levels, so as long as you individually train and increase your stats, you'll also increase your team standing. This is how the Ranking Scale System look like regarding your stats:"

Rank F=0  
Rank E=15  
Rank D=30  
Rank C=45  
Rank B=60  
Rank A=75  
Rank A+=85  
Rank A++=95

"A single + next to your rank means you're half-way to the next Rank, two + mean you're almost at a breakthrough"

Seeing as all the students were following so far Glynda changed the chart being shown to the mission's one.

"Now we'll talk about the mission levels, as I said before, depending on your team rank you'll be given access to higher level missions, these are the levels and the rank needed to take them:"

Mission Level 0 - All Ranks.

Mission Level 1 - Rank E and above.

Mission Level 2 - Rank F and above.

Mission Level 3 - Rank C and above.

Mission Level 4 - Rank B and above.

Mission Level 5 - Rank B+ and above

Mission Level Ex - Rank A+ and above.

"The highest rank an academy team can currently reach is C+, this team would have access to missions up to Level 3. While this may seem like a low rank on the global scale, it is anything but that. A team with a rank of C+ has individuals that are very well on their way to become professional huntsmen."

Glynda changed the chart one last time

"This is the current Grimm Class Chart used globally to identify the strength of Grimms, do take into consideration that this is the least precise chart of all system used so take it with a grain of salt."

Soldier Class: Rank E Grimm

Knight Class: Rank E+ Grimm to Rank F+ Grimm

King Class: Rank D+ Grimm

Queen Class: Rank D+ Grimm to Rank B Grimm

Emperor Class: Rank B Grimm to Rank A Grimm

Nightmare Class: Rank A+ Grimm

Dragon Class: Rank A++ Grimm

"The reason why Grimm's strength isn't measured in numbers like your individual stat is because there is too much of a gap of difference in power. That is the sad truth, while a single student could have 5 in all of his stats it won't be possible for him to take by himself anything above a Queen Class Grimm. Lastly, please refer to your Grimmnology teacher if you wish to know which Grimm falls under which class."

( **A/N: Info dump end here, tl:dr would be 'Naruto's so op he can't be ranked by school system, team rwby and jnpr(except jaune) are above average and everyone else in the first years is trash mostly'.)**

Glynda turned off the screen before giving the assembled students a once over, once she was seemingly satisfied she nodded to herself "That is all for the theoretical part of today's class, now onto the physical part. The two individuals with the highest initiation score please come to the arena"

Glynda wasn't surprised when Naruto's image came up on the screen with an impressive score of 45/50 and a solid C rank but the second image made Glynda question her boss professionalism since it showed Ruby with another impressive score of 42/50 and a D++ rank. The blonde teacher sighed and chalked it up as one of the random things Ozpin did.

Not 3 minutes later had gone by and Naruto and Ruby were already standing in front of each other in the stage, the red girl was laughing nervously and kept fiddling with her fingers while Naruto gave her a small yet awkward smile.

"Ready?" Glynda asked after another minute, for once she would see her little brother prowess up close.

"Yup/Yeah" Both teens replied.

"Start!"

Neither of the teens moved at first since both were busy eyeing up their opponent, Ruby knew that Naruto was much stronger than her but that didn't mean she would give up easily. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she wouldn't be able to win without some sort of miracle or if Naruto decided to go easy on her. Seeing as Naruto still didn't make any sort of move beside give her a small smile Ruby decided to start the fight herself.

She quickly equipped her scythe at full length and took two steps forward before rushing headfirst against Naruto, she did a lighting quick horizontal slash which Naruto dodged by jumping back, she pressed on by spinning on the ball of her feet and slashed horizontally again hoping to catch Naruto off-guard.

 _Clank_

Her eyes widened for a second as she saw how he easily stopped her swing with his sword before recovering her wits and jumping away from him, she shoot three bullets in quick succession midair but her hopes were shot down(no pun intended) when he sliced the bullets with his sword.

"Come on Ruby, you have to be quicker if you want to hit me" Naruto taunted as he took a strange stance, left foot forward and slightly bent, his torso was sideways and he held the sword low and with a reverse grip with his right hand.

Ruby breathed deeply as she quickly made a plan in her mind, she dashed at him again intending to take him up in close quarter combats. Her scythe came up diagonally and over his left side since his sword was positioned on his right side, she was surprised when he simply took one step forward and his sword had once again blocked her scythe effortlessly.

Her eyes narrowed as she used his sword as leverage and kicked him in the chest, she felt her feet connect but not with her intended target. One glance and she saw he used his free arm to block the kick, she didn't let the attack end there though, her left leg instantly lashed out towards his face while she used her right foot to pivot and kick away from him otherwise he could score a free hit.

Naruto leaned his head back, making her foot pass an inch away from his face and allowed Ruby once again take distance, so far he was slightly impressed at her quick thinking but she had yet to show her real strength.

He once again resumed his weird stance.

Ruby took another deep breath as she eyed up Naruto's stance again, while weird it allowed him quick moves by changing the position of his feet. The stance was weak by itself since it was meant to deflect or parry attacks but with his monstrous strength he could downright stop any of her quick attacks, with that analysis of his stance done just from that first encounter she formulated a second plan and rushed in yet again.

This time she stopped just short of reaching him before jumping to the right and swinging Crescent Rose with all her strength.

As expected he blocked it without any strain again, Ruby smirked as she used him as leverage yet again, this time she continued running until she was behind Naruto and pulled her scythe while she jumped feet first intending to kick his back.

Naruto merely tilted himself forward a bit before raising his left leg and kicked back making their feet collide and since he was still blocking her scythe with his sword Ruby was essentially being held in the air.

Ruby only had two options and neither was good, she could either let go of her scythe and take distance yet again or she could try and overpower Naruto by exerting more pressure.

 _"Breathe, one move can always lead to another one if you just let yourself flow into it"_ Ruby told herself, she closed her eyes and visualized her next move.

She kneeled on his foot and sneaked one of her legs behind his knee and exerted pressure on the joint, she heard Naruto grunt and slightly waver but he still kept her held up. She exerted more pressure until he finally gave in and his leg bent just enough that she managed to dislodge her scythe and leap away from him yet again.

"That was good" Naruto praised her as he stretched both of his legs behind him like a dog "But you're still not giving it your all, come on Ruby. Show everyone that you're not just the little spoonfed girl they talk about" he taunted good naturedly again as he took his weird stance.

"Ok! Prepare yourself Naruto, I'm going all out this time!" Ruby replied cheerfully as she finally realized how she could beat his stance, she positioned her scythe behind her and looked at Naruto right in the eyes.

 _"He's stronger than me so frontal attacks won't work, his reflex are too good to try to sneak an attack but if it comes down to speed I know I'm faster than him!"_

Ruby bent her knees before she seemingly disappeared from everyone's view, she used her Semblance to get in close to Naruto who had already predicted that move and was moving his sword to intercept her scythe. Ruby quickly changed the direction of her charge as she used all the saved up inertia to swing her scythe and let it soar towards Naruto like a spinning wheel that promised death but she didn't stop just there, she knew he would be able to block it so she ran with the scythe soaring in front of her as a decoy.

Just as she predicted, Naruto had to focus with both of his hands to block the blow of her scythe. She leaned low on the floor to gain more speed and passed right below his arms before she tackled Naruto with all the stored inertia she had gathered.

With an 'Oof' the duo was launched from the center of the stage all the way to the wall of the arena and stopped once they collided with it, causing a small tremor to shock the entire arena.

"That... was... better..." Naruto coughed out as he dislodged himself from the wall and recovered his lost breath, he looked down at Ruby who was sprawled on the floor, rolling, as she rubbed her head muttering something along the lines of 'harder than steel'.

Naruto started to casually walk towards Ruby who panicked and stood back up to her feet and took a novice boxer stance.

 _"This is bad! This is bad! This is BAD!"_ Ruby panicked as she took one step back for every step Naruto took forward _"That was supposed to knock him out! Crescent Rose is too far away to try and pick it up and he's much stronger and has more endurance than me so melee combat like this is not good!"_ Ruby tried to think of another way to get herself out of this predicament but she didn't see any other good option.

"That's good enough!" Glynda called out as the lights of the arena turned back on, allowing Ruby to breathe a sigh of relief as she fell on her butt tiredly "As you can see, even though Miss Rose and Mister Uzumaki have similar scores there's still a difference in which they both excel at. Had the fight been continued what would have happened Miss Schnee?"

The white girl panicked for a split-second at being called out but covered it well by upturning her head to a side as if seemingly thinking the answer to the question "Well... Ruby had the advantage of being faster but that didn't mean anything when it came down to Naruto's defense and he managed to come out with minimal damage on his end after the reckless charge of Ruby so... Naruto would've won in terms of attrition."

"Correct however there is something else that also gave Mister Uzumaki an advantage over Miss Rose, which would be what Mister Arc?"

Interestingly enough Jaune had paid full attention to the fight and had replayed it in his mind several times while everyone else talked, he was frowning as he replied "It... it felt like Naruto knew what Ruby was going to do, I mean, it seemed like no matter what Ruby did Naruto would always have a counter prepared..."

"That's also correct, the reason behind this is very simple. Mister Uzumaki has more experience than Miss Rose at the current moment, unlike all of the other stats that can be easily trained and raised by oneself, experience is something that can only be raised by going to the field and performing all of what you have trained."

"Remember that while scores and ranks make you look good they don't really give you an individual's strength, they're just numbers. Nothing more and nothing less"

"Dismissed."

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Once the demonstration was over Naruto had decided to forego dinner and head directly to his room, he had a lot of things in his mind at the moment but he was in no mood to deal with any of them. The little scuffle with Ruby had worked him up and barely satisfied him, he wasn't even allowed to make one offensive move before Glynda decided to end the spar.

"Look it's the cheater"

Naruto merely tilted his head as his eyes looked for the person who spoke those words among the crowd of students walking down the hall, somehow...

It didn't bother him anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like the surprise pairing in this chapter? I actually had this planned out for a long while, before you throttle me I want to make clear that I felt Velvet was the best choice out of all the current characters. Mainly because while she has interacted with Naruto a lot, she also hadn't connected with him before that.  
**

 **Unlike Glynda, Winter, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, etc. Velvet's the only one who doesn't really have any issue whatsoever with him.**

 **So yeah, that's one of the harem members revealed.**

 **Current list:  
-Blake  
-Winter  
-Velvet**

 **[1], [2], [3]: For those of you who love Naruto music you might notice the references I used here, it felt fitting with how my Naruto's emotion are continually twisted, tested, corroded and pure after his arrival in Remnant.**

 **Replies to reviews: I'm so so so so so so so so happy for all the support you keep giving me, I hope my fanfic is living up to your expectations~**

 **I'm aware that I may have built some relationships a bit too hastily but I also didn't want to take 5+ chapters for character development and have people feel I'm dragging out the interactions or getting a sudden writer's block because it simply didn't feel natural.**

 **I'm glad most of you enjoyed how his Semblance works, if someone has a hint about what else he can do with his semblance and wants me to reply feel free to private message me or leave a review and make others speculate about if it's possible or not haha!**

 **I think that was pretty much it for this time, please leave me more love in reviews~**

 **Kitsune of the Hakurei Shrine chapter 2 is currently being written (4k~5k right now) so it might be released anytime during the week, bye bye~**

 **-Jasmine**


	13. 13 One Bunny, Two Bunnies, Now go Sleep

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author Note:** Yaharooo~ Here's the next chapter, quite quickly if I may add. I think I'll try to pick up my slack and update weekly if possible (5k-10k chapters) so let's hope my muse doesn't leave me.

I want to add that I've created a twitter solely for the use of keeping you up to date with my release of stories, you can look it up. It should be IreJasmine, I'm also _trying_ to draw by myself the characters of this story, I have very and I mean _very_ average drawing skills so don't expect anything great, lol.

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 13~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: One Bunny, Two Bunnies, Now Go to Sleep**

Haven't you ever laid on your bed at 3 am just reflecting on your choices and actions all throughout your life? How you would toss around and tell yourself that you could've done things better or at least done things differently? That maybe there could be a better outcome or a different path to take?

Those moments where you misunderstood things or acted out on your feelings before thinking things through properly, even worse yet, the embarrassment you suffered under the hands of your friends when they retell the stories of said moments?

"And then you just told him out of the blue 'Let's make a family', Velvet what were you even thinking" Coco teased the poor scarlet girl who currently was doing her best act of an ostrich by hiding her face under her pillow.

"Shut up!" she shouted back but the heat was lost due to the fluffy barrier between the two girls.

"Not that I blame you, he looks like a fine lad if I say so myself but 'Let's make a family', really?" Coco tormented the girl yet again with a grin, she was currently sitting on a chair next to Velvet's bed.

"Mmmmghh!" Velvet groaned loudly as her hand clutched the pillow and pressed it harder to her face.

After sorting things out with Naruto, cue another embarrassed groan, Velvet had quite literally bolted out of his room and skipped the rest of her classes for that day by hiding inside her current lair, her bed. Of course that skipping classes alerted her team leader of her unusual behavior so Coco had approached her shortly after and asked her what was wrong.

When Velvet had told her about her talk with Naruto excluding his status as an Hybrid and the... situation... she got herself into, Coco had burst out laughing thinking Velvet was pulling her leg however after noting the seriousness in Velvet's voice and her over-the-top embarrassment Coco had been incredibly surprised, so much that she couldn't stop herself from teasing her little teammate for snagging such a good catch.

And here they were, two hours later after the explanation and Coco had yet to stop tormenting the poor girl.

Coco honestly didn't have any single issue with Naruto if anything she was grateful to him because of the little changes and inspirations he had seeded in Velvet, the bunny Faunus was a very withdrawn person and, from what Velvet had told her before, had been extremely shy but that changed when Velvet had met Naruto for the first and subsequent times.

Though funny by itself the way they met, it still sparkled a bit of interested in Velvet seeing someone so nice and who disregarded the fact that she was a Faunus, then you add that to the fact that the way Naruto had stumbled onto Velvet in other situations where her shyness was making things difficult for her and helped her out by giving her his support along with his usual helpful and positive nature and you have the perfect concoction for Velvet's shyness though the Faunus girl still had her shy moments but they were far less and in between and it was all thanks to his influence, so yes, Coco had absolutely no issues with Naruto and Velvet hooking up.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're his girlfriend?" Coco asked as she looked proudly at Velvet who at the question took the pillow of her face, confusion clearly in her eyes though the blush on her cheeks made her look incredibly cute.

"I don't know honestly..." Velvet replied after a short pause.

"Hmmm~" Coco looked at Velvet intently before a playful grin formed on her lips "I think I've got an idea."

Velvet shivered as Coco grin widened even more if it was possible.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Deep within the Academy's Nurse Wing laid Cardin on a bed with a somber look as he looked at the wrappings around his mid torso and abdomen, never in his life had he been so utterly humiliated and in such a disgraceful manner.

"Just you wait Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to get my revenge for this!" Cardin vowed as he reached for the canned blueberry soda on the stand next to his bed.

The moment he opened the lid, the soda splurged out and drenched him from head to toe in it's sticky liquid. His lips pursed as he cleaned the bits that drenched his eyes before they fell upon a peculiar thing that was stuck to the side of the can.

It was a paper.

And it had words written on it.

'I fucking dare you.' it read with a chibi white rabbit drawn at the end.

"$#/%!"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **February 12, Monday**

The next day after Velvet's offer and inside's Naruto room we find boxes upon boxes of stuff stacked up together with the ninja in question packing up even more things, his surrogate sister was alongside him packing up her spare change of clothes into another box with Rhea and Lynn, the former Olivia, watching them from the kitchen.

"So you're really moving out Sis?" Naruto asked as he stacked another box of cosmetics.

"Yes, I caught wind of unsavory rumors due to our living arrangements of which I wasn't aware of" The teacher paused as she looked at Naruto "Perhaps, moving in with you just after you just joined the academy wasn't the smartest idea" she grumbled under her breath, unhappy with the situation mainly because she had just finally regained back her little brother after a year of not having him physically around.

"I guess you can't win them all" Naruto offered half-heartily, to him the rumors weren't detrimental at all but to Glynda who was a figure of professionalism and high status in Beacon Academy those same rumors could bring down her entire career, even if she had the documents to prove that nothing weird was going on they would still cause a black mark to appear in her career.

He'd never say it out loud but having Glynda move out was a godsend, while he loved his surrogate sister she was way too strict when it came to school matters so he had been very tight-handed with his prank methods and couldn't properly enjoy to the fullest his Scavenger privileges.

"We'll still see each other almost everyday" Naruto added as a positive afterthought.

Glynda grunted in the positive as she moved another box the last box near the door and took a few steps back, she looked at the pile of boxes and was amazed to see so many of them, with this much she realized she might have moved over more than half of her original belongings into his room without even being aware of doing so.

She caught movement from the side and turned to look at Rhea and Lynn having a staredown battle, she had to blink when sparkles had formed the duo before Naruto coughed and gained her attention.

"Should I take all of this to your room?" Naruto asked and Glynda could've sworn he was trying to get her out of his skin but disregarded that notion, there was no way her little brother found her to be a nuisance in any shape, way or form right?

Right?

"No, I'll have someone pick it up later, for now I want to know why didn't you tell me about the treatment you're receiving" Glynda added a little glare at the end, she had an inkling as to why he didn't tell her but it was always better to know things from the source.

"Uhh the 'ignore the scavenger' thing?" Naruto asked and received a nod "Well it wasn't bothering me at all, I kinda found it funny to be honest besides it's not the first time I've been treated like this and you know it"

And know it she did, indeed. Nobody else but her knew about Naruto's deepest secret, that he wasn't from Remnant's dimension. If it hadn't been because he had somehow crashed into her apartment that night roughly three years ago with wounds that should've killed anything else and then somehow survived by stitching himself back together with little help of the doctors tending him and shortly after being fully functional in the span of 3 days then she would've doubted his words much more.

Disregarding the aura of confidence he emitted, the heaviness of his words when he retold the tale and how broken he had been the following months had all but proved that he indeed had come from another dimension, though what sealed the deal had been the day they had discovered his Semblance.

Her hand unconsciously rubbed a spot beneath her wrist as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Either way" She coughed out more to dispel the somber thoughts than anything else "You should've told me, ignoring things until they get out of hand isn't the way to handle things" She lightly chided.

"It's fine, it's not like they can do anything to me even if 'things got out of hand'" Naruto replied easily "Though if it makes you worry less I'll try to be more friendly" he looked to the couch in the center of the room "Besides... it really wasn't all that bad" He smiled mysteriously with a light blush.

"That would be a good way to deal with the issue" Glynda approved, being friendly to people who try to ignore you will make them think twice about whatever rumor they heard and also show that you're good despite being ostracized "Now about Ly-"

"She's staying here" Naruto interrupted, surprising Glynda "She's my responsibility, I'm not going to make your life harder by taking care of someone else when you're already busy. Besides she's still going to help you from morning until night" He explained hastily, even though he wanted to let Lynn choose for herself he couldn't in good conscience still let her do so, not because her feelings didn't matter but because she still was a ticking bomb which could be set off at any moment.

By looking at her condition every night he could easily deal with any of her feeding urges and also help her train in keeping herself in check without his constant aid, his eyes looked at the girl/teen in question and he repressed a sigh.

Did he really make the right choice in the end?

As if on cue Lynn turned to look at him and smiled... Before she was kicked in the face by Rhea and promptly started an all out brawl with the bunny.

"That's a very mature look on things" Glynda smiled pridefully at her little brother "And also very thoughtful of you, I'll accept this arrangement for now but if I see things get too tough I'll intervene, Ok?"

Naruto gave her a rather awkward thumbs up, glad that he had managed to skip that land mine rather easily.

A knock on the door drew both attention.

Since the teacher was the closest to the door she opened it and was surprised to find Ozpin standing there with his trademark coffee mug in hand.

"Ah perfect I was looking for you Glynda, an issue has come up and I would like to discuss things with you and the others before taking a decision" Ozpin explained his visit before he was even asked, he stepped inside only to give Naruto a small wave of the hand before backing out "I hope you're not busy...?"

"No, no I just finished here. Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll be there" Glynda replied as she made a beeline to the bathroom to freshen herself up before the meeting leaving Naruto and Ozpin alone.

Cue, silence.

"So... How is school?" Ozpin asked after a bit, still standing outside the room with the door open.

"It's nice" Naruto replied.

Cue, another moment of silence.

"Do you wanna come in?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm fine over here, thank you though" Ozpin replied taking a sip of his mug.

Cue, another awkward moment of silence.

The two just stood there for the better part of ten minutes with Rhea and Lynn fighting in the background before Glynda finally stepped out of the bathroom in her teacher outfit and looked at the awkward scene with a hidden smile.

"I'm ready, see you tomorrow Naruto" Glynda hugged her brother before leaving with Ozpin who only gave a lazy goodbye wave.

Once the door was closed Naruto finally breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't even finished turning around when he was tackled to the floor by a yellow blur.

"Master, Rhea chewed off one of my hair locks again!" Lynn babbled out with tears and snot all over her face.

"Squeak!" The bunny landed on his face seconds after and squeaked incoherently at the bigger girl, by the way she was still holding in her mouth the lock she took from Lynn.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0-**

 **February 13, Tuesda** y

Next morning we find team RWBY eating at the cafeteria alongside team JNPR with the exception of Jaune who was being used as a lackey by the injured Cardin, to the great displease of Pyrrha.

"Why does he let Cardin walk all over him" Pyrrha mumbled angrily as she stabbed her lunch with a bit too much strength.

"Maybe Jaune's just waiting for Cardin to lower his guard before he breaks Cardin's legs?" Nora answered happily as she slurped maple syrup directly from the bottle.

"I'm more interested in knowing why is Cardin's hair blue today" Yang pointed out as she looked at the teen in question a few tables away, he was sitting with the Mohawk teen and had bandages around his neck and his hair had been dyed blue from the roots.

"He's just a wuss" Weiss commented disinterestedly, her mind was fully occupied by more important thoughts such as what tomorrow meant for her.

"I think we should help Jaune" Ruby added with a wince.

The teens kept watching how Jaune went from one place to another at the beck and call of the injured Cardin until the doors to the cafeteria opened up and all the noise in the room died down, all heads turned to the door and in came Naruto walking with a lazy smile that looked out of place on him accompanied by the white bunny sitting on his shoulder.

All the occupants in the room kept their eyes glued onto the form of the otherworldly ninja as he walked towards the table were Cardin, Mohawk guy and Jaune were sitting at. Everyone tensed up as the two teens looked at one another before Naruto sat beside Cardin and...

 _Crunch_

Started to eat a chocolate bar.

"S'up" Naruto munched out with a lazy wave towards the frozen Cardin and looked at Jaune with an expression of utmost confusion "Didn't know you were also friends with Cardin, Jaune."

Jaune instantly reacted when he was called out "Ah, uh, yeah, friends. Right, uh..."

"I heard Pyrrha was looking for you" Naruto nodded his head in the direction of team JNPR table "Maybe you should go check what she wanted out?" The smile Naruto gave had everyone in the room shiver involuntarily, it was a smile that promised absolute doom.

"Oh, did she? Of course she did ahahaha" Jaune laughed out awkwardly and quickly stepped away from the possible warzone.

 _Crunch_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here Uzumaki" Cardin growled out as he stood to his feet and loomed menacingly behind Naruto.

"Eating my lunch, what does it look like?" Naruto replied with another lazy wave before taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

Of course Cardin disregarded anything Naruto said and continued on "Oh! So you're here to make sure I don't do anything to your girlfriend?" Cardin said with an snarl but inwardly he was smirking.

He had prepared the night before with his teammate that should a fight happen again between Naruto and himself, his teammate would record it and use it to expel Naruto from the Academy and by the looks of things, a fight was indeed going to happen... until Naruto turned around with the most chilling smile anyone had ever seen him wear before.

"Of course I don't want anything to happen _to my girlfriend_ but I also had other plans" Naruto rose from his seat and stood in front of Cardin, even though both teens were of the same height the power Naruto exuded naturally made it look like an ant standing next to an elephant.

 _Crunch_

Naruto bit off the last piece of the chocolate bar and looked at Cardin before he lightly bowed his head.

"I also came to apologize for yesterday's action... though I would be incredibly grateful if you could also apologize to Velvet for hurting her" Naruto said leaving the entire cafeteria stunned, Cardin included.

Somewhere in the crowd someone whined about a fight not happening anymore.

"It doesn't have to be now but I expect to see you do so sometime soon" Naruto said with the same chilling smile as earlier before starting to walk to the door of the cafeteria before he paused mid-step and turned to look at the stumped teen "Oh and Cardin, blue suits you"

 _'So much for trying to use the public to your advantage'_ Naruto thought with a smirk as he left the room.

Naruto 2 - Cardin 0

"Now what to do..." Naruto thought as he walked aimlessly down the academy halls "Maybe I should do homework for once for a change?" even though he didn't really need to do homework at all since his grades were good enough just from the practical lessons it would indeed be a change for the better and maybe get Glynda off his back for a bit, it would also keep his mind occupied by something else besides his own thoughts.

With a set course of action in mind Naruto headed back to his room with the bunny on his shoulder, people around him kept whispering things but none of them really bothered him anymore at all thanks to Velvet, he gave a silly embarrassed smile as he recalled how soft she was...

"A family..." He murmured with the same silly grin, there were so many implications from that single line that he had to hold back the nosebleed just from the thoughts alone. It may sound a bit perverted but it was something he had always desired since he was a kid back in the elemental nations, to have a family of his own, to have someone always back you up, a mother, a father, a brother or sister...

Glynda had unknowingly tried to fill that big sister spot, he would always be thankful to her for that, but with her things always felt a bit distant. It wasn't due to her age (God forbid him if she hears him say that out loud) or lack of trying but because she simply didn't know what Naruto really looked for in a 'big sister' so it was always a hit or miss thing with her.

But Velvet's offer was different, very much so. Unlike Glynda who was trying to fill an already empty spot, Velvet choose the one spot that only him, and him alone could choose for by himself.

A girlfriend, his girlfriend.

He giggled pervertedly to himself, creeping out many students around him, and went into his room. He was still giggling when he pulled all the books out of his makeshift bag onto the desk in the privacy of his bedroom and started with his math assignment. The problems weren't all that hard to solve and he did them easily by himself (he thanked Glynda's strict teacher persona for this) though it did take some time to finish all thirty equations.

He stretched his arms above his head, being careful of not disturbing the still sleeping bunny on his shoulders, before he resumed with the next assignment, this one being from the Grimm Studies class. It was incredibly easy for him since it was only describing the strength and weaknesses of Beowolves and Boarbatusks. He felt the door to his room open up and he paused in his writing to check who had come inside his room.

He wasn't surprised to find Lynn walking around the living room when he opened the door of his bedroom, thought by the looks of it she only came in to take something before she hurriedly left the room. She was most likely helping Glynda around, this sort of thing happening was quite common so Naruto simply shrugged and went back to his desk.

He easily finished the Grimm Studies assignment though he noticed it took longer than the math problem only because he kept adding details over details making the rather supposedly short assignment look like a full Huntsman report, checking the clock in his scroll he noticed it was indeed already past six and luckily he still had three hours before the cafeteria closed up, the food they served there was way better than any instant meal he prepared.

Yes he could cook amazing meals for himself since he had the ingredients but it was too troublesome so he only cooked on special occasions.

Deciding that since he still had some time before the cafeteria closed he would finish one homework more before going for dinner, the next book he grabbed was different from all others since it had an orange cover, he frowned not recognizing it at first but when he read the tittle he put on a troubled look on his face.

It was Blake's book "The Beast and the Beauty", the one she had lent him before the Initiation test, he had completely forgotten she had even lend it after everything that happened. Namely the moment he lost his sanity and bit her, he realized that the reason she always kept her distance from him was because he never ended up explaining anything to her.

That very same string of thought lead to another realization, he had yet to speak with Weiss about her biased look on Faunus and then he came up to another startling realization.

Tomorrow was Weiss's birthday.

Letting out a groan Naruto let his head fall onto his desk and simply stared at the book in his hand lifelessly.

"What am I even doing?" Naruto asked himself.

 _"Brooding as usual"_

"Shut up, just go back to sleep" Naruto murmured.

 _"Yup, you're totally brooding"_

"Urgh, so what if I am?" Naruto replied back as he set Blake's book on the table and leaned back on his chair.

 _"The time you spent brooding could be used for more useful things!"_

"Well yeah but I need to think more before I do anything" Naruto countered easily as he tilted his head to the side.

 _"Has thinking ever done anything good for you?"_

"Ouch, that was a low blow. I just want to change for the better, you know? Be a bit more smart about my decisions and all that" Naruto replied faking a hurt expression as he looked at the white bunny.

 _'You should stop trying to change so much, even you yourself realize it's not doing any good for you anymore'_ Rhea spoke through their mental link, while normally animals couldn't speak in human's language Rhea was the exception because of the connection he had created with her back in the forest with his Semblance, he had essentially uploaded into her upgraded brain a lot of information about humans expressions among other things.

"Yeah... I definitely liked you more when you only squeaked" Naruto muttered under his breath but Rhea heard it nonetheless and squeaked angrily at him before charging and knocking him backwards, chair included.

He didn't even try to stop the painful landing in any way and let the floor connect rather painfully with the back of his head, he just laid there looking dazedly at the ceiling.

 _"You're better when you don't think things so much Naruto"_

"Yeah..." Naruto breathed in deeply before releasing all the pent up air in a deep sigh, his body relaxed and his brain slowed down "Yeah that's a lot better"

 _"Good, I'll head on first and play with Yang again, laters~"_ Rhea jumped off his chest and walked out of the bedroom... how did she even open the doorknobs with her paws he would never know but she did, and now she was out of the their team room.

"Welp no time like the present!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back on his feet, he grabbed Blake's book and checked his appearance in the mirror, finding nothing too out of place with the school's uniform and his person he left the premise of his room intent on what he should've done from the very start.

Thankfully for Naruto, the walk to team RWBY's room wasn't even a minute long since they were in the same hall so the idiotic courage he had gathered from the impromptu bunny speech wasn't lost. He knocked loudly on their door and patiently waited.

"One second!" He heard someone shout and a grunt of pain, some curses before the door finally opened just enough to reveal a disheveled Yang dressed in a white tank top and gray shorts with an amused grin "Yo, you came for the white fluff?" Yang asked as she leaned on the door frame...

'She's not wearing a bra...' Inner Jiraiya cheered.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers Naruto shook his head "Nah, came over to give something back to Blake" His voice didn't waver at all neither did his gaze as Yang turned around quickly to look inside the room, the short spin did great wonders to her chest, before looking back at him.

"She's here but..." Yang trailed off and smirked devilishly, Naruto had barely any time to contemplate what she was up to before Yang fully opened the door of team RWBY's room and he got an eyeful of what most males would probably give a limb or two for.

Apparently Yang wasn't the only one who had just finished changing, closest to the bathroom door was Weiss just putting on her dress pijama giving him a clear view of her black lingerie and the contrast it made with her milky white skin.

A few steps away from her was Ruby pulling up her shorts, he wouldn't have minded it too much if it wasn't because she was facing away from him and he could see all the contour of her tight butt.

Lastly, over the window bathing in the twilight sunset was Blake with the reddest face he had ever seen her with, her traditional yukata was open at the front since she had the sash in one of her hands and the other was used to cover (in vain, he added) her rather simple undergarments compared to the last two.

"She might be a bit busy at the moment" He clearly heard the amusement rolling from Yang as she grabbed the door and closed it just enough to hide the rather exciting view.

"Yes, I could clearly see how busy they were" Naruto replied evenly "You know they're going to kill you for that, right?"

If possible the smirk Yang had widened even more "Yeah... But they'll kill you first before coming for me, should give me enough time to run"

He had to hand it to her, she thought it up very thoroughly if the scuffles and angry shouts coming from the room were any indication, he should probably leave and don't return until things heated down but he was a man on a mission and he never backed off.

Not even if it was against a woman's fury.

Thus that was the reason why when slim hand grabbed him by the necktie and all but hauled him inside the room he didn't protest at all.

"Just don't go for the fa-"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

A beaten up Naruto was sitting next to an equally beaten up Yang on Weiss's bed with her other three teammates standing in front of the two with a look that promised absolute doom, though on Ruby it looked too darn cute to be anything but intimidating.

"So what did you come here for?" Blake asked as she held a rather thick book in her hands very intimidatingly.

"Asdhuzjuhu" He blinked, realizing they had actually beaten him so much that he couldn't speak properly he decided to just wing it until his accelerated regeneration kicked in. He ignored the way Weiss tensed when he moved his hand behind his back to grab Blake's book before showing it to her.

The Faunus girl blinked and quickly snatched the book away from him, if she had been alone she may even have hissed angrily at him instead she settled for giving the most scathing glare she could muster.

"Sowwy" Naruto tried to say and was glad that at least his throat was good enough already to speak albeit a bit improperly "I had fowotten abowt it"

She held her glare for a few seconds more before checking the book for any damage it may obtained, finding none she eased up her glare on him a little... a very tiny little bit.

 _'At least that's out of the way'_ Naruto thought, he leaned back allowing his arms to hold his height behind him as he stared up bemusedly at the three angry girls _'Now how do I get out of this one...?'_

"Was that all you were here for?" Weiss asked next, in her hands she held a stapler.

 _'So that's where the little stings came from'_ Naruto mused before replying "Not really, I kinda need to speak with two of you privately and separately" he nodded his head towards Blake then locked eyes with Weiss, the two easily understood what he wanted.

But that didn't mean they would go along with it.

"Does it have to be today?" Blake asked trying to postpone being anywhere with Naruto alone, every time she looked at him the phantom pain in her arm would throb and she had to fight the instinct to just run away from him.

"The sooner the better" Naruto replied earnestly easily noting the slight panic in Blake's eyes at his answer "But I guess it really doesn't have to be today... since you hate me after all" Naruto added the last bit as a whisper but Blake heard it clearly and frowned.

She didn't hate him, she really didn't. It's just that he was dangerous and she was afraid of him, afraid of what he could do to her if they were alone again but it seems that he got the wrong idea. On one hand, she could just let him believe that and he would also keep his distance from her and all would be good... except that she would be running away from her problems yet again, and she came here, to Beacon to change that but on the other hand she could at least explain things to him and maybe, just maybe, he would understand and not get close to her anymore.

Though Blake did wonder what would he need to talk with the Schnee heiress, maybe it was because of something similar happening with her? No, it couldn't be. The heiress had been acting rather close with Naruto the few times they sat together for lunch, though Weiss would always have a red face whenever the two talked. Maybe he had angered in some other way and was here to apologize? Either way, it didn't concern her so she shouldn't worry...

Right?

So why was it that she found it so hard to ignore the glare Weiss was giving her?

"I" Weiss pointed at herself "Wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say, as you say, the sooner the better" the pose would've looked regally if it wasn't for the fact that she still had a red face, probably due to a mix of anger and embarrassment that had yet to fade.

"Good for you" Blake muttered, this was the main reason why she disliked the Schnee heiress. Everything should always revolve around her and only her, almost like she was the center of the entire world.

She just acted so... so spoiled!

Blake tried, she really did try to give Weiss the benefit of the doubt that maybe there was some redeeming quality in her that would surpass her superiority complex but damn was it so hard to find that quality among all that genuine way of acting of hers.

The only times she had seen her act so out of character were the moments Weiss spent next to Naruto, so why... why couldn't she act that way with her?

Why could she forego the fact that Naruto was a Faunus so easily and go as far as treating Naruto even better than her own teammates. Wasn't she supposed to hate all Faunus?

"There's the bathroom if you want to talk privately, I'll go sleep" Blake masked her anger easily as she turned around and slipped under the covers of her bed "Good night"

Weiss hmph'ed and walked to the bathroom intent on using it's privacy to have her talk with Naruto, meanwhile Ruby and Yang just looked a bit conflicted about what just happened. The interactions between Blake and Weiss hadn't always been like this, at first the two sister chalked it up to them having their time of the month at the same time but the discussions kept happening more consistently.

The two could only hope that things didn't go any further than that.

Naruto sighed as he also made his way into the bathroom, he closed the door and leaned on it as he looked at Weiss.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Weiss asked as her hands nervously started to curl the tips of her hair, an action that Naruto found was the same Winter did whenever she was nervous.

"Two things, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Naruto asked the easy one first.

"Classes" She replied with a raised eyebrow, seeing as that wasn't what Naruto really asked she added "Besides that, nothing really. Are you asking because of my birthday?" she faintly blushed, normally only her family knew about her birthday but knowing Naruto(her person of interest) remembered the date made her feel extremely special.

"Yeah, I have no idea what would you like or if you would even celebrate it all since it seems your team doesn't know, so I wanted to know if there was something you'd like" Naruto explained, he knew what he was doing might cause him a bit of trouble later down the road but he'd deal with it when the time comes.

"Mmm" Weiss nodded as she walked forward and backwards in the little space of the bathroom while she thought "Nothing fancy... I want to try celebrating it like a normal person would, without the galas, expensive dresses and all that" She replied honestly, for once she had the chance to decide how to celebrate her birthday and she would make the best out of it.

"How about dinner in my room then?" Naruto invited knowing perfectly well how the white princess would take it.

"Wh-what?" Weiss stuttered as her cheeks reddened.

"My sister decided to move out so it would just be you, me and anyone else you decide to invite" Naruto dropped the other bomb on the girl and surely enough her cheeks reddened even more.

"T-that would be acceptable I guess" Weiss choked out, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms over her growing chest.

"If there's any change of plans I'll text you..." Naruto trailed off realizing he didn't have Weiss's contact info "I don't have your cont-" He didn't even finish before the girl shoved a piece of paper in his hand with all the information required to contact her "act... Okay"

"And the other thing?" Weiss asked.

"Ah... That one can wait" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head, since he was going to help her celebrate her birthday there was no need to do it on bad terms and trying to talk about her Faunus hatred would undoubtedly make things strained tomorrow "Your birthday was much more important than the other thing so don't worry" He half-lied trying to escape her queries.

Judging by the blush that sprouted on her cheeks by the simple line he knew the lie was successful in distracting her, at least for today.

"Very well" She coughed into her fist "Thank you and good night, Naruto" She smiled shyly at him, leaving him a bit stunned that she would allow him to see such a thing before she left the bathroom.

Naruto shook his head and was about to had back into the room but stopped when he caught sight of Rhea inside the sink.

 _"That wasn't nice"_ Rhea spoke a bit harshly _"You shouldn't play with her feelings like that"_

"I wasn't" Naruto replied with a small smile, happy that Rhea had taken a liking to her new friends "I just didn't want to possibly mess things up before a grand day for her" He explained and the bunny stared surprised at him.

 _"If you say so"_ Rhea said still surprised that Naruto had changed so drastically in the matter of minutes _"You're full of surprises aren't you"_

Her only answer was Naruto's trademark foxy smile.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

After properly apologizing to Ruby and blaming all the fault on Yang, Naruto had left team RWBY's room and went to the cafeteria though on his way he did a short stop by a _certain_ someone's room and left a _nice_ (deadly) gift.

Currently Naruto was sitting near the cafeteria's door eating his meal when a girl who was laughing alongside her male friend who carried their food tray suddenly tripped and would've hit the corner of table with her forehead had Naruto not stepped up and caught her just before contact was made.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked as he helped the girl steady herself, her friend shook himself of his stupor and also asked her the same question.

"Yes thank you...?" The girl eyes widened when she noticed who was it that caught her and took a step backwards by reflex and bowed stiffly at the waist "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

Naruto _almost_ flinched at the harsh reaction "It's fine, nobody was hurt" he gave her a thumbs up before he sat back to finish his meal, the laid back attitude seemed to surprise the the two students who bickered back and forth about something, it wouldn't have bothered him if they didn't keep pointing in his direction.

"Uhm..."

Naruto turned to look at the girl again, she was doing the perfect impression of a shy schoolgirl complete with hands behind her back and leaning from one foot to another as her friend laid a comforting hand on her shoulder from the side.

"Yes?" Naruto asked rather perplexed as he turned in his seat just enough to show her she had his attention.

"Would you mind if we sat with you?" The girl shyly asked.

Naruto blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Ah sure go ahead" Naruto replied, he watched confusedly as the two students sat over the other side of his table with the girl ahead of him and her friend by her side.

"I'm Drake and this is Francisca, we sit behind you in Grimm Studies" Drake introduced themselves, Drake wore a simple black shirt and the Beacon's slacks (the guy who cheered during Peter's class) and Francisca properly wore the entire Beacon's uniform, tie included.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto though you probably already know that" Naruto replied with a grin as he shook hands with Drake.

"Yeah you're pretty famous man, almost everyone in the school knows about you" Drake supplied with a grin of his own before he started to dig into his meal.

"Really?" Naruto asked trying to keep to himself the sarcasm.

"Yes!" Francisca all but shouted, surprising the two guys, realizing her own mistake she quickly looked downwards and fiddled with her fingers together "Sorry, but yes you're very famous. Everyone talks about how strong you are and about your score in the initiation test and also about your looks..." The girl eep'ed when she realized what she had said and covered her face with her hands.

Drake laughed loudly at that "She isn't wrong though, you're the school's talk after your partner crushed Cardin's team, by the way" Drake leaned low on the table and murmured "I think the prick deserved that, you shouldn't have apologized at all" the teen grinned from ear to ear after that statement.

"Violence doesn't solve everything" Naruto lightly chided "But sometimes you have to resort to it to get things through, so why did you decide to sit here anyways? I know not all things they talk about me are good things" Naruto asked a bit skeptically though he was surprised yet again when Francisca hit the table with the palm of her hands.

"They're wrong!" She shouted yet again, gathering the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, once again realizing her outburst she quickly sat back down and did her best to hide her embarrassed face behind her hands.

"I know they're wrong but that doesn't answer the why you're here..." Naruto trailed off

"Because they're wrong... I... We want to help you show them that you're also human, just like us" Francisca explained behind her hands, if she hadn't been covering her face she would've seen the flinch Naruto made when he was called human.

"Thank you" Naruto replied honestly "But it's okay, I'm used to things like this. Eventually it'll die down and all will be good"

"Even so man, after you just helped Francisca we felt that we should also do something for you. That fall would've left a deep scar, aura or no aura" Drake stubbornly pushed.

Naruto sighed, he knew when he was fighting a losing battle so he might as well make the best of it and win the war.

"All right, just don't do anything drastic. Talking with me or helping you in classes should be enough" Naruto bargained, or more like blackmailed in this case because he could also pull the same 'Francisca help' card back on them.

The two teens instantly nodded happily.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _'For once things are finally looking up'_ Naruto thought as he walked back to his room, he had spent a while just talking with the two childhood friends and had lost track of time though judging by the very few amount of students walking the halls he mused it was way over curfew _'At least most of it'_ he added as an afterthought.

He should have expected that sort of reaction from Blake since he never took the time to properly explain things to her since there wasn't anything he could really say without outright coming out and 'I am from another world, someone messed me and now I'm a monster :)" he could even picture his smiley face at the end of such statement.

Such sarcasm.

It did hurt though.

He could easily endure people whom he didn't know hating him but having someone whom he had connected with, albeit loosely, hate you, it hurt and to him that bonds meant everything it was like swallowing a needle, it hurt like a bitch and you could live through with a bit of luck and treatment, but it hurt nonetheless.

Either way there wasn't any point in thinking in things so much, like Rhea had said, sometimes it's better to just do things when the time comes.

At least he was prepared.

...

...

...

Right?

He ignored the coldness that started to grip his heart, doing his best to keep his steps steady, he grit his teeth as he, quite literally, walked through his doubts. There was no point to it so he wouldn't spare it any thought, not when things finally made sense to him.

He slid his scroll over his door terminal and blinked once the door opened.

"W-w-welcome ho-home, would y-you like a meal, a b-b-bath or m-m-me?"

Velvet was inside his room.

He blinked again.

She was dressed in a chocolate bunny outfit complete with the fluffy tail.

He blinked yet again and double-checked the number of his room and yes, it was his room. His eyes returned back to the bunny girl that was doing her best impression of a ripe tomato.

"Velvet"

He raised an eyebrow as her blush turned even darker.

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you"

"A-Ah?"

And he promptly passed out standing in the hallway with a nosebleed and a thumbs up.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for chapter 13, to be honest this way just rolled off the tip of my fingers and I decided to go with the flow, the Touhou chapter should be up by Sunday.** **  
**

 **As you saw in this chapter we're starting to pick up the drama in the story and overall character development along with many undertones of what's to follow, now some reviews pointed out the fact that the vampirism thing wasn't explained correctly but that's also because Naruto's not ready to tell _anyone_ yet about that, not in detail at the very least. **

**I know that the idea of "having complete control over someone" sounds exactly like slavery but I ask you trust me as a writer and the Naruto I've written so far to understand that this is also simply to point out that even though he has such power over someone, he still goes out of his way to help them. In Olivia's (now Lynn) case it's because she's dangerous and if left alone she would get sent to jail or worst killed, I'll touch this on the next chapter. This also makes a throwback to the reason why Velvet asked him "What have you done for yourself", because the Naruto I've written is not used to doing anything for himself.**

 **Finally, remember I stated somewhere in previous chapters that I would use the RWBY girl's trailer release as their birthday date so yes in this case Weiss was supposed to be Feb 14 (I had this scene planned since long ago).**

 **Thank you guys and girls sooooo much for continuing reading this story! I hope you liked it, please leave a nice(harsh) review~**

 **-Jasmine**


	14. 14 Gentle Hands

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharo~ My muse has been incredibly kind to me and I want to share her kindness with all of you nyahaha. Anyways, I want to thank you all for being so nice(harsh) for finally giving me the kind of reviews I expected since a very long while ago. Due to this I decided to reply the main reviews up here before moving onto the chapter because these are very important things. Oh, of course I also replied to other reviews at the bottom!

The first thing is that English isn't my main language and I'm aware of the many grammatical mistakes I commit. I try, I really do, to correct this as I grow as a writer but I know I'll always have mistakes mainly due to this language barrier but I still believe that I'm not doing that bad... right? **  
**

Second thing is the story setting itself, I mentioned at the start that this would be a heart-wrenching/aching story that would also spiral down into darker themes as it progressed. That's why I try to make the most out of the first chapters by making the heartfelt moments all the sweeter... ;A;

Lastly, Blake isn't a Sakura. Naruto and Blake's current relationship is strained due to a misunderstanding on both sides, I never wrote Naruto chasing after Blake like he did with Sakura or making impossible promises to her or making her hit him just because... I don't even know how you could think to compare those two characters :/

P.S: I actually really disliked young Sakura, and to an extent teen Sakura. xD Oh and this is officially the second longest chapter with 15,000 words without the reviews replies.

 **Without further ado, chapter 14 folks~**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Gentle Hands  
**

Waiting for Naruto to return to the land of the living from his impromptu nosebleed blackout were the most embarrassing twenty minutes of Velvet entire life. She did take the opportunity to change out of the outfit that Coco had forced her to wear back into her regular uniform, minus the tie.

She always held a dislike for the thing.

"Velvet what are you doing here? No wait, _how_ did you even get in?" was the first thing Naruto. The two teens were standing by the kitchenette sink since he had to wash the blood off his face.

"Coco only told me that the door would be unlocked and..." Velvet looked away embarrassed "She said that wearing that would make you happy..."

Naruto would've laughed if he also wasn't a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal, he'd made the mental note to talk and thank Coco at the soonest opportunity. He dried off his face with a napkin before he turned around to look at Velvet.

"It made me happy all right, _maybe_ just a little bit too happy" he muttered with a lecherous grin that would've made Jiraiya proud.

"I'm not wearing that again you pervert" Velvet huffed out exasperatedly thought the red tint on her cheeks made the act adorable.

This time it was Naruto who gave her _the look_.

"No"

 _The look_ pressure increased tenfold.

Velvet merely leaned back until her back reached the kitchenette and crossed her arms as she glared back at Naruto. He had been the one to teach her how to do _the look_ in the first place since she needed some kind of defense mechanism against perverts so there was no way she would fall to it, not even if he was the one to do it.

"Can't blame me for trying" Naruto gave up as he smiled proudly at Velvet "Why are you here then?"

"I'm here for us" was her simple answer. She had never had a boyfriend before and all of this was a new experience to her so the only thing she could do was follow what Coco had told her about relationships.

Someone should've told her that Coco wasn't the best adviser about that.

"What?" Naruto eloquently answered.

"I'm here for us" She said again as a look of concern crossed her features "I thought that maybe we should spend our time together whenever we're not in classes so..." that was a small lie. Coco had been the one to think that up but he didn't need to know that.

Naruto blinked several times trying to process her words and had to fight down the urge to hug the daylights out of Velvet for being so darn cute but that wasn't the only reason why he had to hold himself back. Velvet had unknowingly cheered him up one more time because the moment he had opened that door he had been about to be swallowed in depression for making one of his friends hate him and she had, quite literally, knocked any depressing thought(along with all others) out of his mind.

"You do are aware that it is way past curfew, right?" Naruto pointed out as he scratched his cheek.

"Yeah that's why..." Velvet turned around and pointed at one of the couches "I brought that with me"

Naruto blinked.

In the couch was a big brown bag stuffed to the brim with clothes and other essential things for girls.

When did Velvet become so forward?

"Okay so you're staying over... Did you even get to eat before packing all that up?" Naruto asked shaking his head and sighing. He had just managed to get Glynda out of his hair but now he would have Velvet instead.

Sleeping would be so much more difficult for an entire different set of reasons.

A low grumble resounded through the quietness of the room.

Naruto blinked again before bursting out laughing much to the embarrassment of a red faced Velvet.

"Heh, what would you like to eat then?" Naruto laughed out as he finally managed to wipe the tears off his eyes.

"Anything is good" Velvet huffed out as she once again crossed her arms and glared playfully at Naruto's back as he went around to prepare some simple yet filling sandwiches for his girlfriend.

"Won't you being here cause troubles for your teammates?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a frying pan from the drawer, placing it on the oven at low fire then adding the slices of ham once it was warm enough.

"Coco said she would take care of that, here let me help you" Velvet replied as she grabbed the loafs of breed and the butter from Naruto's hands and prepared that part herself. Naruto shrugged and went back to his task, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt he was forgetting about something important but he couldn't place his finger on it.

While the two were messing around in the kitchen with the ingredients Naruto heard a very low squeak from the living room but he did not turn around because he suddenly received a very surprising image in his head.

From Rhea's point of view Naruto and Velvet looked exactly like a married couple preparing their dinner.

He couldn't keep the smile of his face as he realized that they did indeed looked like one and would quite possibly be one in the future if things went okay between the two of them.

 _'Let's make a family'_ Velvet words resounded through his head and he looked a the Faunus girl beside him...

Did she really mean it?

Would she really stay with him?

Would she really accept _the real him?_

Wou-

Her hand touched his and he realized he had been caught up staring at her, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Velvet asked as she had to look up at his face since he was taller than her.

Was he really okay?

No. Of course he wasn't.

But...

Just for now, he was more than okay.

"Yes, yes I am" Naruto smiled as he gave Velvet a reassuring smile. There was no point in thinking things so much, if she accepted the real him then great! If she didn't well, he would cross that bridge when he got there.

It took the couple no time to finish preparing the sandwiches which turned from the original three or four Naruto had planned making to more than a dozen sandwiches all packed up to the brim with ingredients, much to the amusement of the two.

It was at that very heartwarming moment that the door to his room opened and in walked Lynn (the former Olivia) looking like an absolute mess what with the bloodshot eyes, bags under the eyes, messed up hair and the slouch in her posture as she dragged herself into the room.

"Master I'm back~" Lynn sang as she threw herself onto the couch Rhea had been hiding under and almost crushed her had the rabbit not leaped away at the last second.

"...?"That was Velvet.

"...!" That was Rhea.

"..." That was Naruto.

"Welcome back" Naruto pushed through "Lynn there's someone I want you to meet and she'll be staying with us for a while" Naruto gently tugged on Velvet hand as he dragged the girl to the other couch and placed the plate of sandwiches he had held on the other onto the table for the four to eat at their leisure.

Lynn merely tilted her head enough to look at the girl her master had brought into the room and had to blink several times, she quickly rose to her feet and all but pushed Naruto to the side as Lynn quickly grabbed one of Velvet hands like she was worshiping her.

"I know you! Well not like _know_ _know_ you but like know about you! You're master's girl whom he helped in the cafeteria a few days ago right!?" Lynn chirped as she looked Velvet up and down several times without any ulterior motive.

"Uhm... Yes, I'm Velvet Scarlatina and you're Glynda assistant right?" Velvet replied confusedly. The girl had not only called her boyfriend 'master' not once but twice...?

"Mhmm. My name is Lynn, Swod Lynn. It's soooooo nice to finally meet master's girl whom everyone's been talking about!" Lynn happily smiled as she went back to her seat and started munching on one of the sandwiches.

"Right..." Velvet trailed off and looked confusedly at Naruto awaiting for a proper explanation, mind you she wasn't angry just confused. She already knew Naruto had a lot of secrets, some good, some bad, and some really weird ones and she had made it her personal mission to accept all of them and be there for him whenever he was ready to tell her so she _really_ wasn't angry.

Annoyed? Yes, just a bit, but definitely not angry.

"I'm taking care of her, due to some circumstances during one of my missions so I kind of decided to take her in..." Naruto explained as truthfully yet evasively as he could.

Velvet nodded accepting his current explanation as all he would say at the moment and she didn't blame him for being so evasive, they had literally only started dating and even if they were friends before that didn't mean he would tell her _all_ of his secret all of a sudden just because of a small change in their relationship.

Besides Lynn truly didn't seem like a bad girl just from appearances alone, she may be good looking but Naruto wasn't someone to simply go for the physical appeal of people so there was no way that had played part in his decision or at least that's what Velvet decided to believe.

If only she knew how close to the truth her thoughts were.

"Here, say 'Ahh'" Naruto playfully said as he picked up one of the sandwiches and held it to Velvet's mouth.

Velvet looked at him through a facade of mistrust before she decided to take the bait "Ahh~"

And Naruto bit the sandwich, munching loudly as he winked at Velvet.

Velvet's eyebrow twitched and she glared at him but before she could make any sort of protest he all but shoved the rest of the sandwich into her open mouth.

"Can't let any go to waste" Naruto gave Velvet his trademark foxy grin as he started munching on another sandwich.

And so the former human, Faunus, Hybrid and bunny ate the rest of the sandwiches in relative silence as they simply enjoyed the peace the night gave to the dorms.

"As nice as this is, I still have to finish some homework soooo" Naruto said suddenly as he dusted his hands free of any crumbs. The two girls stared as he left to his bedroom and paused on the doorway once he opened the door "I knew I was forgetting something, uhh" Naruto turned to the girls and motioned for them to join him.

Once the three were standing in the doorway looking into his bedroom Lynn saw no problem but Velvet did.

There was only one bed, a gigantic one but a single bed nonetheless.

"What's the issue master?" Lynn asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Since Velvet is staying with us and I hadn't expected her, I kind of didn't prepare another room for her in the basement so... It's either her bunking with you or Velvet, you can take the bed here and I'll sleep in the couch"

"Basement?" Velvet asked as she was the one to tilt her head this time.

"Yes, I dug a basement" Naruto shrugged "It has four rooms, well five technically. Two are for storage, another is Lynn's room, the other being the bathroom and the 'living' room that connects all of them. If I had known you would be staying I would've prepared one of those for you but..." he trailed off.

"Naruto..." Velvet looked at him with an expression of utmost confusion "We're on the fourth floor"

"So?"

"..."

"What?"

She gave him _the look._

"Aw come on! You can't just give me the look because of that, I have no space here so I had to think something up. What better way to make space than to make a basement!?" Naruto whined.

"Naruto you can't just make a basement on the fourth floor and even if you somehow managed to do so then it shouldn't even be called a basement if it's not underground!" Velvet crossed her arms as she scolded Naruto, again.

"But it _is_ underground!" Naruto retorted as he also crossed his arms.

"How can it be underground if we're on the _fourth floor_!"

Instead of giving her a verbal reply Naruto decided to show her so he took Velvet's hand and lead her to a door that should've faced the outside judging by it's position next to the window in his bedroom, he opened it with a grin and instead of finding the outside there was a set of stairs going downwards in a spiral. He continued the demonstration by guiding her down the steps all the way down, it took them almost a full minute before they came up another door and he opened it to reveal an ample and bare room with 3 other doors at each cardinal point.

"Look, it _is_ underground" Naruto grinned as he pointed at the ceiling. Velvet looked up and instead of finding the wood and steal beams used in the school she found a ceiling made of rock instead.

"H-huh?"

If possible Naruto's grin widened even more as he looked at the utterly aghast face of Velvet as she realized that they had somehow traveled all the way down to the underground from the fourth floor of the dorms, he discreetly took a picture with his scroll and added it to his collection of 'basement surprise face'.

"B-but how!?" Velvet whirled around to look at Naruto and all but demanded an explanation.

His reply?

A shrug.

"I made the same expression when Master showed me the basement" Lynn supplied hoping to lesser the astonishment in her new friend.

"Anyways as I said before, you could either sleep with Lynn or take the main bed. It's really up to you Velvet" Naruto said.

Velvet paused to think what should she choose; she could either bunk with Lynn since they were both girls so no issue there or she could take the main bed since Naruto offered it...

 _'And remember Velvet, couples are supposed to sleep together unless you're angry. If you're angry then the guy's supposed to sleep on the couch and you can take the bed"_ Coco words resounded through her head.

The Faunus girl mustered up her courage before she asked "Why don't we just sleep together?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to pause.

"What?" Naruto eloquently replied for the second time that night.

"I mean we're a couple so we should sleep together, right?" Velvet asked uncertainly.

"Uh... yes?" Naruto replied just as uncertainly and the two stood there awkwardly until Lynn coughed into her fist.

"I'll be turning in for the night Master, I bid you good dreams and to you too Mistress" Lynn bowed and retreated quickly into her bedroom to laugh secretly at her master's expense.

"Erm, uh... Wow this is awkward huh" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously before the easygoing grin he always wore returned to his face "Let's just go back up and go from there" Naruto suggested.

The short trip towards Naruto bedroom took much longer than it initially was, probably due to the awkward silence that hung around them as they ascended the steps. Once the two teens were finally inside the main bedroom Naruto made a beeline towards the desk where a pile of books and papers were still waiting for him.

"I'll finish this so in the meanwhile just make yourself comfortable" Naruto said as he sat on the chair and grabbed a random paper.

Velvet nodded, though Naruto didn't see since he was busy, and collected her bag from the living room and returned to the bedroom to search a place to put her things. From her position on the door she could clearly see the layout of Naruto's bedroom, it had the giant bed set against the wall at the far end, there was a shelf directly to her left filled with books and smaller trinkets and Naruto's desk was situated in between the shelf on her left and the bed, to her right there were many potted plants lined up along the wall all the way to the corner where the door connecting to the basement was next to the window that showed the full moon and next the window was a closet.

Nodding to herself she moved to the closet, she was surprised to find almost 3/4 of the closet empty once she opened it. Shrugging to herself she started unpacking her things from the bag and placing it on _her_ corner of the closet.

Cue, blush.

Since they were a couple now it really was _her_ corner of the closet.

"Why is Aura so important during combat?" She heard Naruto murmur and turned to look at him leaning in the chair thinking up an answer though he was obviously not trying too hard since he was having more fun spinning the pen on his nose like an helicopter.

"Because it's essentially a force field that protects us from any harm" Velvet replied and sat next to him on the bed.

"That's a lie" Naruto countered as he put another pen ontop of the spinning pen and also... made it start... spinning... "Aura _can_ protect you from certain things but not from everything, if something that should pierce hits you through your Aura you'll still feel the lingering pain. If you're smashed onto the ground your bones may not break but you could lose conscience from the force of impact alone" Naruto explained as he added another pen on top of the two spinning ones though this one he placed it on it's tip...

It also started spinning.

"Well why don't you write that down then?" Velvet asked with a small frown.

"Already did" Naruto replied and Velvet blinked, she looked at the paper and found a pen being held by a chain writing her words.

How convenient.

"But you wrote down what I said" Velvet pointed out and Naruto paused and turned his head to look at her, somehow the pens didn't fall down and kept spinning even though his head was sideways.

"Of course I wrote down what you said" Naruto said it in the most obvious tone he could "You tried to help me even though I didn't need it so this is the least I can do as a thank you"

"But what if what I said was wrong or it gives you less points than what you were going to write down?" Velvet questioned and looked away to hide the faint blush in her cheeks.

"I would still write down what you said" Naruto shrugged and returned to lazily look up at the ceiling as the chains kept making the pen write the answers of the homework sheet.

Such a convenient Semblance.

Velvet sighed and shook her head exasperatedly, looking once again at the pile of papers he had on the desk she frowned. There were at least six sheets halfway done and eight more still completely empty. Knowing that Naruto would take a long while to finish that stack she decided to take a bath in the meanwhile it took for him to finish, by the time she left the room with her change of clothes Naruto had six pens stacked on top of his nose in different positions and...

All of them were spinning.

The moment Naruto heard the door close he summoned six other chains and each one took hold of one of the spinning pens, with his hands he placed the six halfway sheets on different sections of the desk and stood up so he could look clearly at all of them, it took him a minute to read all of the question and started answering all of them.

At the same time.

Truly, a very convenient Semblance indeed.

"Squeak?"

"No"

"Squeak...?"

"I'm not going to peek while she's bathing"

"Squeak!?"

"You're not going to peek while she's bathing either!"

He dodged the white flying projectile known as Rhea before he changed the now completed six sheets for the other empty six ones and repeated the process once more.

Twenty minutes went by before Velvet returned to the room dressed in long baggy pajama pants and a pink chemise that left a bit of her navel exposed, she was surprised to find Naruto running from Rhea around the room though one of his chains was still over the desk and writing almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"What did you do this time?" Velvet asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, the action made Naruto eyes get drawn to her breast and he was a tad disappointed to see she was wearing a bra though he would forever deny that he had thought that.

"Rhea wanted me to ditch homework and join you in the bathroom" Naruto hurriedly said as he dodged the flying bunny again by dropping to the ground.

The Faunus girl could only blush as images quickly appeared in her head all about had Naruto decided to join her and what would they end up doing, steam started coming out of her bunny ears as she all but waltzed into the bed and hid under the covers with a squeak of her own.

There was the sound of a door opening and being slammed close before Naruto loudly sighed a breath of relief.

"That should take care of homework and Rhea for tonight" Naruto dusted his hands off and stretched "I'll take a bath, make yourself comfortable in the meanwhile" he turned off the lights and left the room.

The next ten minutes for Velvet were spent in relative silence, if you could ignore the angry squeaks coming from the basement door that is, and she used said time to prepare herself mentally and she also made the mental note to ask Coco for more advice soon. She had been so lost in her thoughts that it wasn't until Naruto lifted the covers that she realized he had returned.

"Scoot over" Naruto pleaded as he climbed onto the bed, Velvet complied and moved all the way until her back hit the wall. There was a bit over 2 feet of space in between them once Naruto had properly laid down.

In the faint darkness of the room both teens could see each other since their Faunus heritage allowed them to see clearly in the dark, every movement one did would make the other twitch slightly in response and open their eyes to see what was the other teen doing.

It was going to be a very long night for the newly formed couple.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **Wednesday, February 14**

"Dude, you sure you're okay?" Jaune asked as he stood next to a zombie Naruto in the arena where the CQC(Close Quarter Combat) morning class was taking place. The professor, a short man with enough scars on his face to look like Morino Ibiki's brother and obscene bulging muscles that made him look like a gnome on steroids was explaining different styles to fight Grimm and criminals without a weapon and relying solely on Aura..

"For the umpteenth time, yes Jaune" Naruto replied sourly. The otherworldly ninja hair was frazzled, he had bag under his eyes and every so often he would twitch and look around.

Just as he had expected, he had an incredibly difficult time falling asleep because of Velvet constant twitching. He truly appreciated the effort she made to make things better for him but maybe he shouldn't have let her set the pace of their relationship because it was obvious she was very insecure about her decisions and it showed in the bags under her eyes this morning.

She must've had an obviously hard time getting any sleep just like him.

"Now shut up before the teach-"

"Uzumaki, Arc"

Too late.

"I see you're not enjoying my class, maybe you would like come over here and give it yourself?" The scarred face of the professor, Lilac was his name if Naruto recalled correctly, turned to look directly at them from his position in the middle of the arena.

"No thanks, you can continue" Naruto replied with a huff as he painfully stepped on Jaune's toe whom only winced in reply.

"By all means, come. I've heard things about you. Both of you actually, maybe you should show the class what it's like to fight a real huntsman?" The professor grinned as he pointed at himself "After all, what better way to learn how to fight by getting hands down experience right?"

Yes, the teacher was a complete jerk and Naruto mused it must've been because he had a hard childhood with such a _soft(girly)_ name and was taking it out on his students.

Naruto merely groaned as he dragged an unwilling Jaune by the scruff of his shirt into the square that signified the arena... inside the arena...

 _'This is stupid'_ Naruto thought as the other students who took up the CQC class were laughing at their expense.

"Since we, the Huntsman, usually fight in groups you both can come at me" Lilac smiled and leaked enough intent to kill that the people nearest to the battle square edged away.

Naruto merely yawned.

Lilac's eyebrow twitched before he rushed at Naruto with the intent to knock him out with an uppercut, Naruto continued his yawn as he leaned back and dodged the blow. Naruto took another step back when the teacher tried to use his feet to tumble him and seeing as both blows failed the teacher backed off and looked a bit more cautiously at the whiskered teen.

Who still was yawning.

"Okay, that's enough for me. Jaune you're up" Naruto said as his eyes squinted and he placed Jaune in front of him as a shield.

"Sure!" Jaune paused, turned to look at Naruto "Okay, your turn now" And ran to hide behind Naruto's back.

"I insist" Naruto countered and placed Jaune in front of him again.

"And I must desist" Jaune retorted as he grabbed Naruto's by the arm and tried to force him to stand at the front. An action that was equally replicated by the otherworldly ninja.

Laughter erupted from the crowd of students, much to the anger of the quickly boiling red teacher, as the two teens fought to use the other one as a shield.

"Enough!" Lilac shouted and made the room quiet down instantly "If you're not taking me seriously then I sure as hell will" The teacher roared as he charged to the bickering blondes like a bull intending to run them over.

Jaune panicked and looked with a pleading look to Naruto who merely sighed.

"Jaune, trust me" Naruto suddenly said and Jaune narrowed his eyes before nodding and took a fighting stance...

Before being held by Naruto as a human shield against the charging teacher.

"DUDE!"

Jaune shouted as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain that would come once the teacher smashed into them, he knew Naruto had enough strength to not get sent skidding backwards but that only meant that Jaune would receive the full brunt of the tackle. He felt his right hand moving and just knew it was going to hurt.

 **BAMM**

Many gasps resounded through the room though Jaune still kept his eyes closed, even after the sound of something smashing against a stone wall resounded through the room, waiting for the pain that never came. He squinted one eye open and was confused to find himself not hurt at all but still being held by an amused Naruto by the scruff of his shirt.

"Well that's that" Naruto spoke as he let Jaune on his feet "Nice one Jaune" Naruto complimented and patted him in the shoulder.

"Huh?" Jaune eloquently replied as he looked around in search of the teacher, Jaune eyes took in the astonished face of the crowd that all were looking at somewhere to their right. His gaze trailed to that same spot only to find the unconscious overgrown midget embedded on the wall with a huge lump on his head.

Then the clapping started.

"That was so cool"

"Wow, shows why he's the leader of Team JNPR"

"Never knew you had it in you"

And many other compliments came from random students as they gathered around the confused Jaune, seeing as the teacher was obviously out of commission and the class couldn't be continued the students started to trickle out of the room and enjoy some free time, everyone hated Lilac.

He was a goddam jerk.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaune asked as he whirled around in order to demand an explanation from Naruto only to find the blond walking out of the room. He chased after the teen but as soon as he crossed the door Naruto was gone.

"Huh? Guess I'll just ask him later" Jaune muttered as he also walked off to get some free time for himself.

Naruto dropped down from the ceiling as soon as he made sure nobody was left in the hall, he lifted his right arm and pulled the uniform's sleeve up enough to show that from below his elbow and all the way down to the palm of his hand the skin had turned a bruised purple color.

"I really have to stop doing that" Naruto murmured as he fixed his sleeve and turned around to find an equally sleep deprived Yang "Yo"

"Mghh" Yang groaned as she waved and yawned.

"Rough night?" Naruto asked as he started walking randomly.

"Rough morning" Yang corrected as she fell in step beside him "Trouble sleeping?" Yang asked with a tired but wry grin when she saw he was just as disheveled as her.

"Kind of" Naruto replied as the two turned around a corner "How come you're not in classes?"

"Written test" Yang replied.

"Left it in blank?"

"Yup" Yang grinned

"Smart" Naruto grinned back and Yang swatted him on the arm lightly "What about your team?"

"Written test" Yang repeated

"Ah" Naruto nodded as the two blonds walked out of the Academy building through the main gate "So you're gonna follow me now?"

"Kind of" Yang grinned again and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Even if I'm going to the forest?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the distance were the edge of the forest started, even from their position the two could see the black splotches that signified Grimm presence.

"Without your weapon?" Yang asked surprised

"Yup"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Yang frowned, she knew very well Naruto was a damn monster when it came to strength but fighting Grimm without any sort of weapon was a bit too reckless, even for her.

"It is, but I'm not looking for a fight. Just want to take a walk around the forest, get some fresh air, maybe take a nap in a branch and eat some Ramen after that" Naruto explained, the two now stood at the edge and Naruto paused to look curiously at Yang "So you're still gonna follow me?"

Yang looked back to the Academy then to Naruto then back to the Academy before her eyes returned to Naruto and she grinned from ear to ear.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Ughh! Weiss I swear I tried!" Ruby whined as she sat next to a slightly angry Weiss and an amused Blake in the PAD(Principles of Aura and Dust) classroom, the three were the only ones left since almost everybody else had ditched the test because of it's difficulty.

"It's fine" Weiss huffed out as she pulled out a pocket mirror from her bag "Just this time though" she looked at her appearance in the mirror and finding nothing out of place returned it to the bag.

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully with a big watery smile.

"Yes" Weiss rolled her eyes "BUT you're going to have to scold Yang for ditching the test" She added and Ruby happily accepted the conditions and started packing her things.

"You're acting nice today" Blake said to Weiss with a dubious smile.

"I am always nice" Weiss huffed with another roll of the eye.

"I take that back" Blake muttered with a wince while she gathered her things, making sure to keep her face hidden from the Schnee heiress.

"Thankfully that was the last morning class, we're free until lunch!" Ruby cheered and literally pushed the black and white duet out of the room where they almost collided with team JNPR, sans Jaune.

Short greetings later and the two teams made their way out of the Academy and towards Beacon's Garden Spot where there were several stone slabs serving as natural chairs which were surrounded by either Beacon's Statues or nature itself, be it trees, flowers, more trees or even more flowers.

"Jaune's with Cardin again huh?" Ruby asked withholding a frown, even after Naruto had knocked down Cardin a few pegs the bully still retained his bully attitude.

"I just don't understand what's going through his head anymore" Pyrrha reply sounded like she was very disappointed "I offered to train him the other night but he rejected me due to his stupid male pride"

"That makes sense" Weiss nodded "Maybe it isn't only his male pride too, for all we know he may admire you and doesn't want to look bad in front of you either, Pyrrha"

"Maybe, but that's stupid. He's already looking bad with the way he's treating his team" Blake added as she swatted Nora's hands away from her ribbon bow.

"Aww" Nora whined and sat back with Ren again "I still think we should break Cardin's legs... Oh and Jaune's too for ignoring us"

"Nora we're not breaking anyone's legs" Ren chided as he sighed deeply "But we need to get through to Jaune quick or things may get worst"

"Well why don't you just ask Naruto?" Ruby questioned and everyone looked at her weirdly "I mean think about it, Naruto's pretty scary when he wants to be and he can take care of Cardin too, so if you make Naruto uhm..." Ruby paused and pressed her fingers together shyly "...bully... Jaune into taking care of his team then he'll return to you guys!"

It took a few minutes for the rest of the teens to process Ruby words and they did, indeed, make sense in a twisted way.

"And how exactly would we do that?" Pyrrha asked thinking up an answer herself, she knew Naruto was kind and would listen to them but do what they wanted was another thing entirely.

"Just make the person closest to him ask him!" Ruby replied with a smile before she blushed lightly because of _a certain memory_.

Team JNPR looked at one another and then looked at Team RWBY before their gaze focused on Blake.

"Why don't you ask him for us, Blake?" Nora asked as she played with Ren's hair.

"Wait why do you think I'm the closest to him!?" Blake asked aghast and panicked.

Nora's reply was to pull out her scroll from between her cleavage and show the picture of Naruto pinning Blake to the floor and kissing her the day of the induction, much to the shock of the three girls of team RWBY.

"You kissed him!?" Weiss hissed angrily at her teammate.

"He kissed me! And it was an accident" Blake hissed back.

"That doesn't look like an accident to me" Weiss pointed to the picture were Naruto's leg was pressed in between Blake's leg and dangerously close to her privates.

"It WAS an accident" Blake angrily replied as she stood to her feet "That pervert came to tell me something and next thing I know, he has me pinned to the floor in front of the whole school!"

If it was possible, Ruby's blush increased even more when she heard the words 'pinned to the floor'.

"So... you're not the closest to him then?" Ren tried to mediate between the two clearly angry girls.

"NO/No!" Weiss and Blake both shouted at the same time before glaring at one another.

"I would be the closest to him from our team" Weiss regally placed her hand on her growing bust.

"Don't think so" Blake countered with a smug smirk and Ruby adopted a panicked expression "Have you kissed him?"

Weiss blinked once trying to comprehend the question before she spluttered a quick "No! Of course not!"

"Then you're not the closest to him" If possible Blake's smirk widened even further, she knew Ruby would possibly get angry at her but she just couldn't pass up the chance to take the Schnee another peg down "Ruby has also kissed him"

All teens head quickly snapped to the Red girl(pun intended) as she shook her hands in a panicked fashion.

"What!?" Weiss whirled around and looked hurt and betrayed at Ruby.

"Blake you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ruby whined and covered her face with her hood "It was an accident!" The red girl shouted from under her hood.

"You!" Weiss pointed at Ruby first before she whirled around again and pointed at the smug Blake "You!" Her face scrunched up before the white girl threw her hands into the air "Arghhhh!" And stomped off angrily towards Maidens knows where.

Blake's smug turned into a satisfied smile before her mind finally caught up with her actions and she felt disgusted with herself and as if to rub salt to the wound Pyrrha looked at her in the eyes and shook her head disappointingly.

"I... I'll apologize to her" Blake muttered sourly and sat back down with her hands crossed and looking away into the distance.

The teens stared at one another in uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo... Who's going to ask Naruto again?" Nora asked with a tilt of her head.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed and groggily woke up and it took a few seconds for him to recall the events from the moment him and Yang had stepped into the forest.

The two had walked around aimlessly before they took to the trees and jumped from one to another, aimlessly again, before playing a quick game of 'Tag' that devolved into a small scuffle that leveled up at least a hundred meters square of land and only then did the satisfied and beaten up Yang agree to allow him to take his nap on the biggest tree they had found a while ago.

He blinked wearily and looked down at his chest only to find the blonde fighter curled up on top of him like a cat happily dozing off... His eyebrow twitched when he spotted she was drooling directly onto his shirt.

"Yang" Naruto groaned out when the girl shifted in place and accidentally pressed one hand onto his crotch "Wake up"

The girl shifted again and Naruto withheld the groan this time before he lightly pulled the girl off him... and somehow moved so that she ended up straddling his lap like a cowgirl and he had his back pinned against the tree bark.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to just wing it from here.

"Yang, wake up" Naruto said again and the girl mumbled something before she pressed her head onto the crook of his neck as if in search of his warmth "Yang if you don't wake up I'm going to do something you won't like"

"Ruutoo shut...up... comfy" Yang mumbled louder and snuggled deeper onto him, effectively squashing her generous assets into his chest..

"Fine, don't blame me for this" Naruto smirked and quickly snaked his hands around Yang's hips before fully embracing her and then used his legs to circle around the branch they were at before he shifted his weight to the side and pushed, making it so that the two were spun around on the branch and ended up upside down, only being held by his legs from the painful fall.

Yang groaned a minute after when the blood had finally started to give her a headache and woke up to find a grinning Naruto's face inches away from hers.

"Ruto'?" Yang mumbled and tried to move her hands only to realize she couldn't, when she finally caught up to the situation they were at she smirked "Well this certainly is a kinky way to wake up, all right. Only thing missing is the morning kiss" Yang joked.

If possible Naruto's grin widened even more and inched his face closer to Yang who could only blink at the quickly approaching face.

"H-hey, it was a joke you know?" Yang panickly said as she tried to move her had away from Naruto but due to his hold she couldn't really move that much.

"A joke?" Naruto teased with his foxy grin as his lips finally were a mere inch away from Yang's.

"Velvet's going to kill you!?" The blond fighter tried to hold the blush that crept onto her face but failed miserably and could only wait anxiously towards his decision. She closed her eyes when she saw him leaning in and...

She felt weightless, she could feel the wind on every inch of her skin and her ragged breathing contrasting with her erratic heart beating before pain erupted in the back of her head and she looked up dazedly at a cackling Naruto upside down a few feet up from her prone position on the ground.

Did...

Did he just...

"OH! YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs and triggered her Semblance.

Naruto's reply was merely to cackle even harder "That's for drooling onto me" he shouted as he let himself fall down, feet first of course, and looked bemusedly at the fired up Yang "Come on, let's go another round!"

Safe to say, another square of land was leveled up.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Ruto' you're an ass" Yang whined as she was being piggybacked by an amused "Did nobody ever teach you not to hit girls like that?" her voice kept the playful tone as she rubbed her sore bottom with one hand and used the other to hold onto Naruto's back "I still can't believe you smacked my poor bottom with that tree trunk"

"In my defense, you were trying to bash my head in with the huge rock" Naruto jokingly replied as he hoisted Yang up again and caused her to groan in pain when her body moved.

"Hey watch it! I'm all wounded over here" Yang grabbed his human ears and tweaked them softly.

"Oi I can just drop you and you'll have to crawl back if you don't stop that" Naruto shook his head in exasperation as he continued traveling back to the academy.

"By the way... How can you even walk straight?" Yang asked a bit amazed because she had 'Tagged' him with a tree... by swinging it around like a baseball bat and hitting him more than a few times.

Naruto merely shrugged "Lots of Aura control, a bit of Semblance and a youthful body" he replied and laughed when Yang pouted and tightened her hold on his shoulders.

"You're a monster when it comes down to Stamina you know that?" Yang whispered exhaustively before adopting a sly grin "I wonder if you have the same stamina on the bed...?"

Naruto steps faltered and he had to fight back to regain his balance lest he actually drop Yang and hurt her further, while he knew she was incredibly sturdy they had played(fought) long and hard enough to deplete her Aura and even then they still kept playing Tag for a while longer...

"Hahahaha you should've seen your face, but seriously do yo-"

"Not going to reply that" Naruto interrupted and shook his head again "Should I take you to the infirmary or?"

"Yeah, at least that way I can get an excuse for skipping the afternoon classes" Yang happily said and placed her head on his shoulder comfortably.

Naruto continued walking in silence and he used the peaceful moment to summon his Semblance, a single chain which tied around Yang's wrist to sped up her healing. He had really done a number on her, maybe next time he would refrain from using a tree's trunk and would only use a stick to 'Tag' her instead.

"You're a really nice guy you know that?" Yang suddenly said and Naruto had to tilt his head to look at her with a questioning look, she looked back at him with a sincere smile and raised her wrist that had his chain wrapped around her hand.

"Oh" Naruto waved it off like it was nothing "You're like this because of me so I'm just taking responsibility"

"Damn right you are" Yang grinned and snugged happily into his back, ever since the moment she had seen Naruto she had taken an interest in him but after getting to know him more and more throughout the days she actually started to take a real liking to him. He was strong and could keep up with her(more like she could barely keep up with him), he was nice not only to her but also to her beloved sister but could be very stern and responsible whenever it was needed, he also had a pretty laid attitude back whenever he wanted so those were huge plus in her books.

And he also was sexy...

"Damn it!" Yang shouted and suddenly bashed her forehead against Naruto's skull which made him stop to regain his bearings.

"Yang what the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted back and hid her red face on his back _'Am I...?Nonono'_ Naruto groaned and continued walking though he kept muttering something along the lines of 'same temper'

By the time the two emerged from the forest line and back into the Academy grounds Naruto had managed to heal almost every bruise in Yang's body but she would still be completely sore and she would still need the absence certificate so the two made their to the Academy's Infirmary where they were attended quickly and very thoroughly by an exalted Ana(the nurse on chap 8).

It took the two almost a full hour to escape the clutches of the overexcited nurse with their absence certificates, through all that hassle Yang had refused to meet Naruto's eyes much to the squealing happiness of the nurse. Now free, the two teens made their way to the cafeteria intent on filling their empty stomachs only to be surprised by arriving at lunch time so they had to wait in the line for their meals.

"We should do that more often" Naruto said after he ordered his special meal (Ramen) and iced tea.

"Agreed, but you have to go easier on me. I'm very fragile" Yang replied and bumped her hips onto his side when he snorted before she ordered her meal.

"Fragile she says" Naruto snorted again as they made their way to an empty table by the end "Cus' swinging around a hundred pound rock is being fragile" he scoffed and received another hip bump from Yang.

"Hey Naruto!" Drake shouted a few tables away from the two and proceeded to ditch his friends to join the two blonds on their table "S'up man" Drake greeted Naruto and raised his hand for a fist bump.

"Yo" Naruto fist bumped back "Yang meet Drake, Drake this is Yang. He's in your Grimm Studies class"

"Oh you're the guy who cheers for anything" Yang greeted and dug into her meal.

What?

She was famished.

"Yeah, anyways how's your day man?" Drake asked Naruto as he played with his food.

"Sleep deprived, absolutely bored, sore and then hungry" Naruto slurped some noodles from his Ramen before he added as an afterthought "In that very same order"

"Tough day huh, anyway today teacher Peach asked us to prepare for going out to emerald forest and getting some sap samples next week so I was wondering if you would come with us" Drake asked because that class excursion would be done with other groups and Cardin was in one of those so he was trying to get a bodyguard of sorts.

"I'll think about it" Naruto replied as he continued to slurp down his Ramen at a very slow pace to enjoy the flavor of the food of the Gods.

"Cool, oh Francisca sends her regards by the way and also..." Drake continued talking throughout the two blonds meal and he didn't get the cue that he was being ignored at all "Anyways see ya man!" and then he left when he had run out of things to talk about.

"Very chatty friend" Yang spoke while she patted her full belly satisfied.

"Yeah but I prefer people like him over the rude ones" Naruto replied and took a sip of his iced tea.

"So you swing that way now?"

Only to splutter said tea onto the table.

"Yang what the hell!?" Naruto asked for a second time that day.

"You said you prefer people like him so" Yang shrugged with a sly grin.

"Totally out of context" Naruto muttered dejectedly, much to the chagrin of a laughing Yang. The moment Naruto made to stand up his sight blurred and he had to stop all movement.

"Ruto'?" Yang asked worried as she saw he was just standing there with a hazy look in his eyes "You okay?

"Yeah" Naruto replied after a short pause and he shook his head, his sight returning to normal.

"You sure?" Yang asked and moved closer to his side in order to look at his face better.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep enough that's all" Naruto waved off her concern with an empty smile "I don't know about you but now that I have this absence certificate I'm heading to my room to catch up on my beauty sleep" he grinned before adding jokingly "I think you need it more than me though"

"Jerk" Yang punched him in the arm but her grin wasn't going anywhere either.

The two teens traded snippets back and forth while they walked back to the dorm building. It was on their way that they found an angry and grumpy Weiss sitting by herself on one of the hall benches. The two blonds shared a look before Naruto signaled that he would take care of that and Yang promptly left to rest and recover from her sore body.

"Hey Princess, what's got you so down?" Naruto startled the grumpy Weiss out of her thoughts and withheld his smile when she squeaked before he sat beside her.

"It's... nothing" Weiss tone was laced with so much despondency.

"It can't be nothing if you're like this" Naruto prodded again and gestured with his hands her slouched form, usually Weiss would always keep her regal posture no matter the circumstance so it was obvious there was something wrong.

"I said it was nothing!" Weiss shouted and made to stand up but Naruto gripped her arm before she could leave "Let go off me!"

"Weiss, please" Naruto's face what the most serious she had ever seen him wear before "If you don't tell me what's wrong I won't be able to help you"

"Why would you even want to help me" Weiss looked away and bit her lip with a hurt look "After all I'm nobody close to you right?"

"No, you're not close to me" Naruto started and Weiss turned her deeply hurt gaze towards him in surprise that he would be so frank "But that doesn't mean that you aren't important to me" making up his mind quickly Naruto looked at the clock on the hall, noticing it was just past two, and nodded to himself "If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I'm still going to do something for you"

"H-huh?" Weiss heart quickened when Naruto pulled her into an empty hallway, he double checked that it indeed was empty and sent a quick message to Velvet through his Scroll before a chain whirled around his forearm and he offered the same hand to her.

"Come on"

Weiss looked skeptically at him but she wouldn't look a horse gift in the mouth since this was her chance to be alone with Naruto and maybe... Shaking her head from that train of thoughts Weiss daintily placed her hand atop his and everything twisted around them. She felt a sensation akin to being weightless and pushed through a hole too small for her size before everything spun around and came to a stop.

She staggered on her feet but Naruto's hand on her shoulders steadied her, blinking she looked around to find themselves in an alleyway.

"What did you just do?" Weiss asked after her stomach finally stopped churning.

"I, uhh, transferred...No that's not the word, mmm... Let's just say I brought us to Vale without the hassle of transport" Naruto replied as he rubbed his chin in thought "Meh don't sweat the small stuff"

Once again Naruto pulled her by her hand, she blushed when she realized they were essentially holding hands, and walked out of the alleyway into the streets of Vale. Seeings as some people were pointing in their directions murmuring about ditching classes she became aware of the fact that they were still in their school uniform.

As if already knowing that that would be a problem Naruto merely dragged her into the building just outside of the alley, it being a clothing store. Overwhelmed by how much he had actually thought things through in the span of a minute at best she didn't even register when he had picked out at least four changes of clothing for her, and all but shoved her into the changing room.

She examined the first piece of clothing and instantly discarded it, no way in hells was she wearing such short shorts. The next piece was a baby blue sundress that once she seized it and saw it reached just above her knees and fit her perfectly she blushed a bit to know he actually knew her body shape. Placing the sundress on the 'possible' pile she examined the last two pieces.

Black denim jeans and a long sleeved gray sweater, once more she was embarrassed to find out that both pieces fit her perfectly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, the combination looked simple but nice and the sweater accentuated her hips and developing bust. Her eyes caught a box in the corner of the stall and she opened it to find a set of baby blue sneakers along with the socks.

"Princess, you done?" Naruto asked outside her stall, he was wearing Silverquik(Quiksilver :v) black stripped cap, a simple white dress shirt and slim fit gray jeans.

"One minute" Weiss called out and looked at herself once again, feeling a bit emboldened by her chance she undid her ponytail, satisfied with her appearance she walked out of the door and smiled proudly when she saw his eyes trail her body appreciatively.

"I expected you to wear the sundress but this definitely suits you too" Naruto said as he placed atop her head a gray stripped cap of the same mark as his before she handed him the stack of rejected clothes "We might as well shop some more since we're here already"

With a course of action set Naruto followed Weiss around the store, they had to send away like four different employees asking if they needed help, choosing different set of clothing for the both of them, and she enjoyed every second of it. Though she did keep to herself the question as to how he knew her sizes, some things were better left unasked.

An hour later the two teens left the store with Naruto carrying at least three bags of clothes and a happily smiling Weiss, he easily carried the bags with one hand over his shoulder and kept the other free to point at possible places they could visit. Since the two had just had lunch not too long ago they disregarded any restaurant they found and just kept walking aimlessly talking about small things.

On one turn they stumbled across a bowling center and Naruto all but dragged her into it, he ignored her protest of not knowing how to play bowling and how it was an unrefined and boring game... until she actually started playing that is. She found that throwing balls at the pins on the end of the lane was very satisfying but it may have had more to do with the fact that Naruto had to guide her the first few shots.

Once she had gotten the hang of it Naruto had challenged her to a small contest with the winner giving the loser a penitence, accepting his challenge the two played a best of three with Naruto winning the first one since he had more experience but Weiss won the second one by a very small margin.

During the third round both amateur teens were even at the last shot, with Weiss scoring a 9 and missing the second shot, giving her a total score of 167. It would be almost impossible for Naruto to win unless he pulled a miracle shot and scored a strike or at least took down all the pins with his two shots and won by one point more than her.

He looked at her with a smug grin that just spelled he was certainly going to pull it off and being a bit apprehensive of what he could possibly make her do she decided to cheat. She sneaked behind him while he was preparing to throw the ball and before he could react, she shouted next to his ear.

As expected, he dropped the ball and it instantly rolled into the gutters. He grumbled under his breath as he glared at the giggling Weiss before he adopted another smug smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

Naruto grabbed another ball, turned his head to look at her with the same shit eating grin and softly rolled the ball down to the lane.

It rolled.

Slowly.

Ever so slowly...

And he scored.

He scored.

A

Fucking

Spare.

And all the while he was looking at her right in the eyes with that smug smirk.

"Jerk" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest and tried to give him a glare but she failed miserably and instead her face was the perfect balance of happiness and embarrassment.

"Not the first time I've been called that" Naruto replied after doing a little victory dance and coming to her side "Now what should I make you do... I wonder?" He tapped his chin as he walked around Weiss who only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just make it quick" Weiss huffed out as she impatiently tapped her feet against the floor.

"Oh I know! Close your eyes" Naruto asked as he stopped behind her.

The girl blushed as thoughts of what could possibly come next plagued her mind, she acquiesced and closed her eyes.

Naruto gently pulled her hair to the side, allowing him to have a clear view of her nape before he pulled a necklace from his pocket. Very carefully, and with a little bit of difficulty, he managed to put it on Weiss without incommoding the shivering teen.

"There, you can open your eyes now"

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief laced with a bit of disappointment before she looked down at her new accessory, the necklace was made from silver and the charm had the shape of a snowflake.

"As punishment you must wear this everyday" Naruto explained when he noted the confusion in her eyes, he wasn't prepared for the sincere and peaceful smile she adopted while looking at the charm.

"Thank you..." She breathed out and turned the smile to him, effectively catching him off guard once again to see such a side of her.

Naruto coughed awkwardly into his fist and looked away with a slight redness to his cheeks "Anyways, let's enjoy the city sights a bit more, yeah? Oh but I have to pay first" he offered and hastily made a retreat to the checkout counter.

Weiss smiled as she fiddled with the charm while waiting for Naruto to return, this is exactly the kind of things she dreamed of doing while staying at her home. Just going out and having fun without people pointing at her because she was _the_ Schnee, she was glad that Naruto had decided to do this for her and even more so because today was her birthday.

"Got ditched sweetheart?" A hand touched her shoulder and she spun to look at the person who, obviously, wasn't Naruto.

She didn't even deign describing him once she saw his scraggly and average appearance, so she promptly named the guy 'Extra'.

"No, now leave me alone" Weiss harshly said as she slapped Extra's hand away from her shoulder. She took a closed stance and readied to give a piece of her mind to the scraggly lad if he continued.

"Damn, you're feisty eh" Extra joked as he nursed his hand "S'cool, how about I invite you a drink and we can sort that attitude of yours" Extra made to grab her shoulder again but found nothing but air.

"Sorry for making you wait Princess" Naruto had arrived the exact moment Extra moved and had pulled Weiss into an intimate embrace from behind, hence why Extra missed. "Friend of yours?" Naruto asked with a slight tilt of his head in the direction of Extra.

"Only in his dreams" Weiss replied neutrally, on the outside she looked angry but in the inside she was blushing up a storm with the way Naruto was holding her.

"Tch, look man I'm just tryin' to have some fun, you get me?" Extra pulled a knife out of his clothes and held it threateningly toward the duo.

Naruto scoffed, was the idiot really thinking that, in a world were people can withstand being hit by chainsaw just by Aura alone, a small knife could possibly threaten them?

"I'll give you 5 seconds and if you don't leave by then I'll make sure you'll never want to step outside your home ever again" Naruto threatened as he pulled Weiss tighter, the girl's breath hitched and looked questioningly up at him only to receive a quick wink in response.

"Oh yeah? Do your worst kid"

"5, Your zipper is open"

Extra blinked and looked down at his crotch to find that his zipper was indeed open.

"4, Dude the bathroom's over there, couldn't you hold it in?"

Extra blinked again and tilted his head when he felt a certain stink coming from inside his pants, alarmed he shuffled in place only to feel a certain weight inside his boxers.

"3, Hey is that your ex by any chance?"

Extra blinked yet again when a woman screamed his name from across the hall, he turned just enough to see his ex coming at him cracking her knuckles.

"2, Where did you get that bag of jewels, you wouldn't have happened to steal it by any chance would you?"

Extra felt another weight settle in his hands, he looked at the item in question to find a bag filled to the brim with jewelry that he had never seen in his life. Right behind his ex, two policemen walked into the building speaking something into their radios.

"1, I'm not judging your tastes but the makeup definitely suits you"

Somehow Extra nails had turned into flowery patterns and he felt an added weight and the need to sneeze from the amount of facial products plastered over his face.

"Now scram before I decide to turn hostile" Naruto muttered darkly and Extra promptly ran way with penguin steps along with his ex and the two policemen in tow "Kid these days I swear, oh I just sounded like an old man, how low I have fallen" Naruto grinned at the gaping Weiss in his arms.

"Wha... How... You" Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times more before she promptly shut it close and just shook her head, chalking whatever the hell just happened to another one of the random things Naruto was capable of.

"Wasn't that fun?" Naruto asked as he released Weiss.

"Your definition of fun is weird" Weiss replied glad and disappointed that he had let go, she had felt incredibly comfortable in his embrace.

"Mehh, you'll get used to it" Naruto waved off her comment and grabbed the bags of clothes again in one hand, with the exciting moment over the two teens made their way out of the bowling place and walked aimlessly around the city yet again though this time they did so in silence.

Naruto decided to stop by an open cafeteria to get a milkshake for each of them and continued until they came upon one of the many parks that Vale had, the two moved over one of the benches on the outer ring of the park where they could have a bit of privacy.

"Weiss..." Naruto called her out and the girl gave him her attention "If i asked again about what had you down earlier, would you reply this time?"

Weiss looked away in shame recalling the real reason behind her mood, there was no way she could tell him she had been feeling sad because she wasn't close as close to him as she believed to be.

"I could but you have to promise not to laugh" She blinked when she realized that her mouth betrayed her thoughts.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I just want to know this" Naruto put the milkshake away so that Weiss had a clear view of his face as he asked "Is it still bothering you?"

Was it bothering her?

Of course not, not anymore.

Not with everything he had done _just for her_ today.

"No" Weiss sincerely and warmly smiled for a second time that day " Thank you"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave her his trademark foxy grin.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Naruto asked after emptying his milkshake in one go and throwing it to the nearby(forty meters away) trashcan.

Weiss took a moment to look up the time in her Scroll, seeing as it was about to past 7 and knowing they would need to return soon she replied with "Nothing really"

"Hmm..." Naruto looked around for a minute "How about we have dinner out here?"

"That would be acceptable but it's already quite late" Weiss replied throwing her own empty milkshake into the same trashcan.

"Transport's not an issue" Naruto pointed out.

"We still have classes tomorrow" Weiss retorted.

"You have classes tomorrow" Naruto reminded her with a smirk "You could skip the morning ones"

"And give my team more reason to be lazy, no thanks"

"Could blame it on me and my bad influence" Naruto offered.

"Oh that could work out" Weiss smirked when Naruto's eyebrow twitched "And where do you propose we have dinner?"

"Nothing fancy" Naruto tilted his head "I recall passing by a restaurant with billiard tables, I certainly could go for another little contest before eating"

"Billiard huh... You're on" Weiss puffed out her chest, billiard was one of the few games she learned how to play in the Schnee's household thanks to her father's acquaintances visiting often and it was time to even the scores with the blond jerk.

Smirking and deciding to have a little payback for her cheating earlier during their bowling game, Naruto moved next to Weiss and grabbed her hand. The white girl tried to take her hand away but Naruto intertwined their fingers so that she had no escape, flustered she pouted and looked away while he laughed and guided her to the restaurant.

During the walk Weiss noticed how many people pointed their fingers at them and giggled, and the few people who walked close to them muttering things about such a cute couple. None of them seemed to notice that she was _the_ Weiss Schnee, maybe it was because she never usually wore these kind of clothes when in public.

That and there was no way Weiss Schnee would be caught skipping school for a date, oh if only they knew.

"Now that I think about it, did Winter ever tell you about my abilities?" Naruto asked as they kept on walking.

"Your abilities?" Weiss repeated and frowned in thought "I recall her talking about your chains and strength but nothing else besides that"

Naruto hummed in response and stopped walking, much to the confusion of Weiss, before he looked at a trashcan spilled over on the sidewalk.

"Promise to keep this as our little secret" Naruto asked kindly and Weiss frowned but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto's eyes returned to the trashcan, he breathed deeply before a glyph appeared beneath it and set it right, followed by the glyph expanding and lifting all the trash spilled over and depositing it inside the trashcan again. He tilted his head to look at a gaping Weiss again.

"How?" Weiss asked with wide eyes, was Naruto a distant relative of the Schnee?

"It was thanks to your sister I recovered a little part of my past" Naruto added as he gently pulled a gaping Weiss along "During our first mission we ran into some issues and thanks to my Semblance, I managed to learn how to use your Glyphs"

"But the Schnee's Glyphs are hereditary, it runs in our blood. Nobody else has ever been capable of using them, even when we tried teaching some" Weiss heatedly replied.

"I'm special" Naruto grinned and Weiss huffed "I've seen how you use your Glyphs and I propose another little bet"

"Now what is it this time?" Weiss asked a bit irritated but the surprise had yet to fade.

"During our billiard game, we'll both use Glyphs instead of the stick to play" Naruto grinned wider at the stupefied Weiss.

"Our Semblance should be used for such petty reasons" Weiss chided.

"Afraid you might lose again, Princess?" Naruto teased and knew he scored a critical hit when Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll show you" Weiss spoke with a lot of conviction, even if Naruto had managed to learn how to use the Schnee's Glyphs there was no way he would have more control than her, someone who had been using them ever since as far as she recalled.

The two reached the restaurant which was called 'Moonlight', they were guided by a server to one of the tables on the gaming side were the billiard tables were located at and both ordered soft drinks to start off.

Weiss excused herself to go the restroom while Naruto prepared everything for their game, he took the opportunity of being by himself to take out his Scroll and send a lengthy message to Velvet. He was surprised to get a response under a minute, he opened the message to find a picture(seflie) of Rhea and Velvet reading a book in his bedroom along with the words 'have fun~' at the bottom.

He couldn't help the smile that lit on his face and made the mental note to thoroughly thank Velvet for being so understanding.

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Weiss asked when she returned from the restroom and leaned on the pool table.

"We'll start off with 8 ball" Naruto pulled out a coin from his pocket "Heads or tail?"

"There's no need for that, you can go first" Weiss offered and Naruto accepted.

"Don't mind if I do" Naruto muttered and moved to the head of the table were the white ball was positioned, he pointed the ball with his finger and then flicked his finger. The ball instantly moved at the same pace it would've had had it been hit by a stick and all the balls in the table rolled, he scored two balls of different type "I'll go with the solid ones"

He kept his position at the head of the table from where he started and pointed at the white ball again, with one swift movement of his wrist the ball moved accordingly in between two stripped ones and hit another solid one, scoring with it.

Weiss blinked when he flicked his finger and scored, again. She looked towards him only to see he was smiling as he twirled his finger again and the ball did a small spin and collided with another solid ball but didn't score.

"Tch, I wanted to get all of them in one go. Your turn Princess" Naruto muttered as he took his drink from the table.

Weiss moved to the head of the table and quickly located the white ball dangerously close to the 8, she nodded to herself and focused. A glyph formed in between the 8 and the white ball before the white one rolled... two inches.

"Huh?" Weiss blinked and looked at her left hand confusedly.

"Lot harder than it seems right?" Naruto walked behind her and placed his left hand atop hers, causing the girl to blush "I'll help you get a feel for it, look at the ball and concentrate on the feeling in your hand"

Weiss rigidly turned her gaze to the white ball and tried to focus on it again, suddenly a light sensation over her left hand broke her concentration and she looked down to find a Glyph forming beneath their hands.

"With this you'll control the rotations and speed at which you'll send the ball" Naruto explained when he caught her sight looking at their hands "Now, we only need to control the strength at which you'll push the ball" he moved their hands so that it was directly above the white ball were another Glyph formed beneath it "Here's the tricky part, because you can't exactly quantify the strength with which you'll hit the ball instead you have to modify the Glyph to use the speed at which you move your hand as the push needed to move the ball, like this" He flicked their hands to in the same direction Weiss had tried moving the ball at first, and it rolled much faster and hit her intended target, managing to score her first point.

"The hard part of this is learning how to control and modify the Glyph suiting it to your needs but once you get the hang of it, it becomes as easy as breathing" Naruto explained with a grin and Weiss remade her mental observations of the blond.

She scratched 'Strong' and set it to 'Absolutely Insane'.

She didn't even know her Semblance could be used in such a microscopic way however her pride as a Schnee was at play and she wasn't called a prodigy just because of her smarts, she hesitantly moved away from his side and easily replicated the Glyphs he had created to help her. With a swift movement of her hand the ball rolled twice as quick and hit the wrong target, causing all the other balls to roll around and change the pace of the game.

The otherworldly ninja simply moved his hand from his former position and hid the white ball behind one of the solid ones, making Weiss next shot even harder.

She glared at the insufferable smirking jerk and positioned her hand above the white ball, she carefully tweaked the Glyph to her need and made a downward push. The ball jumped over the solid one and hit her target but she didn't score.

Naruto smiled at her proudly... before he twitched his finger and the ball hit another solid one and scored, then it rolled backwards slowly and pushed another one into the pocket. As if to rub salt into her wounds his next shot made the ball hide behind yet again another solid one and blocked her shot.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you" Weiss asked with an annoyed glare.

"Of course not, there's no way I could perfectly control the ball to do whatever I want" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Jerk"

The rounds continued on with Naruto easily beating her the first two games, they paused after Weiss managed to win the third one only because Naruto had pocketed the 8 by mistake, and sat down to eat a pizza. Naruto was amused to see Weiss picking away the olives from her slices and even called her out on that only to have a flying olive hit him straight in the face and receive a smug smirk from the Schnee.

"Only because you look so adorable doing that I'm not going to retaliate" Naruto muttered and grinned when Weiss had to look away to hide her blush.

He received another flying olive to the face for his words.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Time flew by for the two escaped teens and by the time Naruto transported them back into the Academy (his living room to be exact) it was half past eleven, Weiss had been surprised that she had managed to keep using her Semblance through all 4 hours they spent playing Pool but Naruto explained that since they were using Aura in very controlled amounts, they recovered the amount wasted just as quick as it was used.

Of course that didn't stop him from winning 23 to 7 against Weiss, the insufferable jerk had absolutely no mercy.

"We really should play like that more often, you know" Naruto spoke as he picked apart the things he bought for himself from the ones he bought for Weiss in different bags.

"I don't think my pride can take another beating like that" Weiss replied from inside the bathroom, she was changing back into her school uniform and nursing her wounded pride.

"I'll play with a blindfold next time" Naruto teased before he was hit on the face by a marble sized snowball.

"That would just make it worst" Weiss pouted as she exited the bathroom and fixed her ponytail "But I guess I could accept going out like that again... Just not during school days"

"But that's half the fun" Naruto whined as he grabbed the bag with Weiss's new clothes and added the ones she just took off into it, cap included. "Hey Weiss?" Naruto called her out and scratched the back of his head nervously "About the other thing I wanted to talk about yesterday..."

Weiss shifted her weight from one feet to another as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow, nowhere during their outgoing had he been nervous so what could possibly be the reason he was now? Was he going to ask her out? No, that wasn't possible. He was dating Velvet, or at least that's what the rumors going around said.

"Yes?"

Instead of giving her a verbal reply, Naruto released his Faunus features, causing the Schnee heiress to blink in confusion. She already knew he was a Faunus, an Hybrid to be exact, so why would he need to reveal his traits like that again?

"I know you have a dislike for Faunus in general due to the things that happened to your family" Naruto started and ignored the way the white girl tensed "I know it isn't my place to ask you of this but I'd just like to ask you to consider giving a chance to other Faunus uninvolved with the White Fang, not all Faunus are like them... They've been misguided and only want the same thing you felt today"

"Feeling like a normal person without being pointed at, without being made fun of or treated differently, so please. I'm not asking you to change from night to morning, nor do I even want you to change at all. You're are already amazing the way you are" cue, embarrassed blush "I just want you to help me break this cycle of hatred that's been harboring in the heart of the people and, well... You're an important person to me and I don't want to lose you to this cycle"

Weiss stood speechless, first because Naruto knew more about her than he let on. Second, because he had admitted she was an important person to him again. Third, and she couldn't really find any fault in his thinking, the idea of breaking the cycle of hatred between Faunus and Humans was indeed a good ideal but... but they had made her suffer so much...

It would be impossible of her to let go of the pain, to let go of the desire to take revenge for what was taken from her but at the same time...

She knew it would only lead to her ruin, she was already aware of that fact but damn it if it was hard to let go. Of course he said he didn't expect her to change from one day to another, he was already aware that would be impossible and what he had asked wasn't something _impossible_ to do. It just was incredibly hard, at least for her.

"I... will think about it" Weiss replied slowly and realized why he didn't want to speak about that topic yesterday, Naruto knew it would be an incredibly touchy subject for her and avoided it so as to not ruin her birthday. He really was too nice for his own good and, she finally admitted to herself, that she _really liked_ him for it.

Naruto visibly relaxed as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders and she smiled knowing it must've been hard for him to speak something like that out loud.

"Thank you" Naruto thanked her and picked up her bag again, he accompanied Weiss to the door of her team and the two stood awkwardly outside of it.

"Good night I guess?" Naruto scratched his cheek with his free hand.

Weiss merely rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, she unlocked the door first before taking her bag from his hands and made to step inside.

"Weiss" The girl paused in the doorway to look inquisitively at him again "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" Weiss thanked with a nod before taking another step only to pause "Oh! And Naruto..." She turned around to see Naruto looking down at her and she moved quickly, pressing her lips to his cheek in a bold move.

The blond ninja stood unresponsive for a second trying to comprehend what Weiss was doing until his brain finally rebooted only to see the flushed girl slam the door close.

"Well that just happened" Naruto told himself as he shook his head and returned to his room quickly, he divested himself off his clothing and took a long bath in his tub.

There were many things he still had yet to do and even more things that he wanted to do but for now... He would just enjoy the peacefulness that the Academy offered, knowing that by the end of the year he would most likely get his official certificate as a Huntsman and would return to doing solo missions.

Such was the life he had become accustomed to when he decided to become a ninja.

So all these little moments of happiness that he gained would forever be treasured, the painful ones included because a Shinobi's life isn't defined by how much you can or can't do, or how powerful you have become but about how much you endure and pull through hardships, he _knew_ that at one point he would slip but...

The picture of the smiling face of his old friends flashed before his mind.

He knew none of them would want him to mope and be an emo-brooder, specially Sasuke since that was his job.

The picture slowly changed to show the smiling faces of his new friends, his new family.

Glynda, Velvet, Rhea, Winter, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Lynn, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Drake, Francisca, Ana(nurse), Kenai(bear doctor), Qrow... even Ozpin and many more.

Naruto breathed deeply before submerging his head under the water and closed his eyes. He wasn't alone anymore so even if he slipped... There would be people willing to help him stand back up.

He couldn't help the silly smile that adorned his lips as he stood left the tub and dried himself before dressing in his comfortable sleepwear of pajama pants and long sleeve cotton shirt. He turned all the lights off then headed to his room, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. Like expected he found Velvet already sleeping comfortably on her end of the bed with the covers covering her up to the waist and she was squishing his pillow with her arms.

Naruto tiptoed to the bed and did his best to not disturb the sleeping girl when he tried to lay down, alas he was not successful.

"narutooo?" Velvet shifted and blearily opened her eyes to find an apologetic Naruto.

"Sorry for waking you up" Naruto shuffled to lay on his side and used his upper arm as a pillow.

"Nnnn" Velvet shook her head and gave him a sleepy smile "welcome back" she shuffled closer to him until her head was pressed onto his chest, she threw his pillow away and snuggled into his body with a soft sigh of "warm..." before she promptly fell asleep again.

Huh, who knew a sleepy Velvet could be so forward.

"I'm back" Naruto muttered as he pulled the covers and wrapped his arm around his sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

 **Author's Note:** -tries to dry tears, fails to do so and cries some more- Sniff, I had so much feels writing that final scene. Stupid OST of Sadness and Sorrow was playing while I was writing that part and I just couldn't help the tears. I admit I've been incredibly mean to Naruto with all the hardships he has gone through ever since he came into Remnant but I can't help it, you know!? It's... it's part of the story and it kills me on the inside to hurt him ;A;

He was meant to be 'reborn' in Remnant, as in: Being born a baby without any memories of the Elemental Nations but of course something had to go wrong during that process and hence the reason why this story was born and written the way it is.

Thank you so much everyone for supporting me, reading my story and even giving me such nice(harsh) reviews. I love you, all of you. (well not like, love love but like well, you know xD?) I can't believe we've hit the 1650 Followers and 1350 Favorites. When I started writing this story I never expected it to turn out the way it did fanbase wise and I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance so...

THANK YOU!

 **Reviews:** If I don't mention yours I'm sorry but know I'm still thoroughly thankful for you taking the time to review! Remember that if you ever want me to reply to a review just add 'please reply' and I'll PM you since I can't place all reviews here!

 **LegitBonnieYT:** You made me gush from the Tsundere act, it was so adorable! Thank you tehehe~

 **Velshard:** Like I stated at the start of the chapter, I know I still fail a lot when it comes down to writing certain scenes but that's because of my lack fo experience as a writer. While I really try to give it my all, I know sometimes it just isn't enough but that doesn't mean I can't improve hehehe. Also I didn't want Naruto to embrace his inner Jiraiya so much so I avoided writing a scene exactly like that... but that's not to say he won't act like that more often now that he's 'more relaxed'.

 **Sage of Sixpaths:** There is a reason behind everything I write in the story, some are easy to spot and others not so much however know that Naruto was never meant to be 'ripped away'. Like I said, he was supposed to be reborn but for this story to take place a problem had to come up during the process and well, here we are. Besides I don't really see any difference from 'ripping him apart and trashing his dreams' because almost _all_ other crossovers I've read have this _very same cliche setting_ and I'll admit that while mine is slightly different it still falls under the same category.

About the Hybrids, in Velvet words 'They're more animals than normal Faunus'. Why do you think that there hasn't been _any other Hybrid shown yet._ I'll just leave this one hanging like that.

 **Aizen-Sama** : Err... I don't recall writing Naruto running after Blake at all, I have stated in almost all chapters that their development hasn't even really started just yet and their current relationship is clearly shown to be the way it is because of a misunderstanding.

It's true that I make him go through a lot of mental and physical 'bullshit' but there wouldn't be any plot at all if I didn't do this, right? I actually have trouble recalling the clothes Naruto wears in my story but... Wolf ears, Fox tail and a load of scars with only 3 real significant ones... How is that even hard to recall at all xD? Unless you're reading 5+ stories at the same time, then yeah I see why it can be hard. Sorry~

 **PugTheMagician:** The tight leotard playboy one O,/,o we're talking about Coco's wardrobe, of course it would be that one! tehehe~

Once again, thank you everyone for your reviews and I expect to see a lot more like these! I don't care if you're kind or harsh, so long as you help me grow as a writer and make me see my possible mistakes I'll be grateful to you.

 **Seiryouuko:** Yes it was meant to be Rank F, mission level 1 and 2 are meant to be open for anyone. Including students and normal citizen if they feel up to it.

Until next chapter.

-Jasmine


	15. 5 --r---e-

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note : **Yaharooo~ Jasmine here, this chapter contains mayor plot foreshadowing along with many other things and sets the pace for the continuation of the RWBY Cannon. There's some teasing here and there, some outright spoilers and the introduction of Teacher Peach(As in the teacher who was never introduced in RWBY)

Anyways! Without further ado, enjoy chapter 15 of Kitsune no Reaper! (Next update shall be Hakure's Kitsune, so look forward to it!)

* * *

 **Chapter 15: **r***e*  
**

 **February 15, Thursday**

 _Warm._

 _..._

 _'This is nice'_

 _So warm._

...

 _'This warmth is nice'_

 _It feels so warm._

 _..._

 _'It makes me feel alive'_

 _The warmth started fading._

 _..._

 _'Ah...'_

 _Cold._

 _..._

 _'If only...'_

 _It's feels so cold._

 _...?_

 ** _'If only you didn't devour me'_**

 _Don't go...  
_

 _..._

 _'But it's okay because...'_

 _Don't go._

 _' I_ _ _*******_ you'_

 _Don't go!_

"I'm not going anywhere"

 _You're warm._

"I'm not sure how should I take that"

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, only to be forced to close them when the sunlight almost blinded him. Trying again, slower this time, his squinted gaze searched for the source of warmth. He found the source looking down at him with a smile mere few inches away.

It was a warm smile.

"Good morning, Naruto" Velvet greeted from atop his chest with a dreamy smile, she was using one hand to prop her face and the other held herself up..

"Velvet?" Naruto groggily called, looking around as his body regained it's senses.

"Mhm" Velvet hummed positively"Are you okay now?"

"Yea, why would you ask that?" Naruto frowned, now that he could feel things again he felt the scar in his stomach burning though he could easily ignore that pain and instead allowed himself to focus more on the feel of Velvet's body on top of his, one of his arms was holding the Faunus girl possessively by the waist.

"You were sleep talking" Velvet replied as she raised herself with both hands, her eyes showing nothing but concern as she looked down at him "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Ah... What did I say?" Naruto asked, avoiding her question as he brought his free arm to massage his forehead.

"You kept repeating 'Don't go' and well..." Velvet blushed slightly, wriggling her hips "You kind of pulled me into this position"

Naruto paused to scratch his cheek as he looked at Velvet. Her hair was a mess, her bunny ears were slouching and her cheeks were tainted the faintest of reds but her smile...

It just was _so_ warm.

"This is nice, don't you think?" Naruto asked as he used both hands to pull Velvet closer.

Velvet squeaked and had to hide her blush by pressing her face against his chest. If possible, Naruto's tightened his hold of her causing a satisfied sigh to escape her lips as the warmth of his body seeped through to her very core.

"Yes" She blissfully sighed into his chest.

The two shared no words, they simply enjoyed the novel like experience of waking up next to their special one. Even though both knew that they had to get out of bed and go on with life, neither wanted the moment to end yet. After all, they both knew the times they could enjoy a moment like this were going to be far in between since their job as Huntsman would get in the way.

"Would Coco be angry if I kidnapped you for today?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Naruto..." Velvet used that _one_ tone that males irrationally knew whatever they were doing was wrong.

"Like seriously, would she?" Naruto muttered, luckily being surrounded by scary and strong women all his childhood had made the irrational fear of them disappear very long ago.

"Don't you start now" Velvet rolled her eyes and pushed herself up enough to look at him in the eyes again, her cheeks still were flushed.

"So yeah, would you get angry if I kidnap her for today?" Naruto asked aloud and Velvet blinked confusedly.

 _" I don't know... We have a mission today"_ Came the voice of Coco out of nowhere. Startled Velvet turned her head to the side to find _her_ scroll being held up by one of Naruto's chains and the screen showed an ongoing call with Coco, one that had started a minute ago.

She was starting to slightly dislike his Semblance.

"If you give me the coordinates of the place I can get her there instantly" Naruto bargained and Velvet gaped.

 _" Mmmm couldn't you just do that, like, for all of us instead?_" Coco inquired with a hum.

"Yes/No"Naruto and Velvet said at the same time.

"No." Velvet instantly put her foot down and looked at a grinning Naruto.

"Yes I can. Just tell me the exact coordinates" Naruto grin turned feral.

" _Sure, just give me your contact and I'll send you the details_ "

"Coco, no. He's not taking us there" Velvet retorted and glared at Naruto. She knew he was trying to make the time they spent together longer but they couldn't push away their responsibilities just because they wanted to spend more time with one another.

" _Velvet, it's almost 6 hours away in Bullhead. If your hunk can get us there faster I'd very much rather do that_ "

"That's... pretty far away" Naruto suddenly felt a bit uncertain on whether he could really make the trip, Velvet as if sensing his hesitation gave him the most neutral look she could muster.

"Naruto, no. You're not doing this, you do not want to do this either" Velvet tried using reverse psychology and withheld her triumphant smirk when Naruto's grin wavered.

"Well I certainly don't want to do that" Naruto gave in, much to the relief of Velvet before a chill went down her spine when his lips turned into a full blown feral grin "But if that's what it takes to make you stay a little bit longer with me, I damn sure will"

"Na-" Velvet's retort was interrupted by his Scroll ringing.

" _You were taking too long so I just sent the details, pick us up at 3PM sharp today._ " Even though Coco wasn't there, they both could feel her grinning from ear to ear. The two silently wondered how the hell did she get his contact in less than two minutes.

"Coco!" Velvet exasperatedly shouted.

" _Aw come on Velvet, don't you want to spend some time with your boyfriend_ " Coco teased, and Naruto's grin widened even more if it was possible " _I certainly would if I had one myself... say wouldn't you happen to want to, I don't know, share him?_ "

"Cocooo!" Velvet shouted again, this time in embarrassment.

" _Fine, fine I get it. No sharing, sheesh and here I thought I was your bestfriend, anyways 3PM remember!_ " Coco released a theatrical sigh of regret, almost as if she truly was disappointed by being rejected.

"Sure, thanks Coco" Naruto replied in a merry tone.

Velvet rolled her eyes and simply laid her head back down onto his chest, all the while muttering something about knuckle headed boyfriends.

" _Oh, just don't make me an aunt yet okay! byeeee~_ "

"I really like your team leader" Naruto teased, only to receive an exasperated groan from Velvet.

Minutes ticked by as the couple returned to enjoy each other warmth.

"How will you get us there?" Velvet asked curiously.

"My Semblance allows me to travel between places"

"Aren't your chains supposed to be your Semblance?"

"Not really, they are the physical form of my Semblance" Naruto paused a second in thought, making up his mind quickly he added "I call it the Uzumaki Links, in theory as long as there's a link between things I can manipulate that link to my need"

"A link?" Velvet asked and raised up yet again, though her face flushed scarlet when their noses touched.

"Yup, that's why the physical shape are chains" Naruto nodded "It has its drawbacks though, but it isn't really a big deal" _since it only kills me a bit everytime I use it'_ Naruto added in his thoughts.

"That sounds like a really powerful Semblance" Velvet was proud her voice didn't waver even though she was beyond embarrassed from their close proximity to one another.

"It is, but then again, it's me we're talking about" Naruto grinned confidently before turning their positions around, making it so that Velvet was laying on her back and he was on top.

"But enough about that, for now I just want to enjoy this little moment together with you" he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Velvet, all the while smiling.

Velvet would've replied had she not lost her voice the moment he had pinned her. Besides she knew perfectly well how much Naruto was feeling at the moment, even if he tried to hide it under his usual cheerful facade.

She had been woken up by Naruto pushing her away, confused she had moved to see his face only to find him grimacing and tossing around as if trying to run away from something. She moved closer to try and wake him up but his hands had shot up and pulled her flat ontop of him, she panicked thinking they were going to take the next step but then he started mumbling into her ear.

Every single word mumbled made her heart waver painfully in her chest.

'I'm sorry' he had said several times before he started mumbling 'I didn't mean to' and it turned into several pained 'don't go'.

At that point, her heart could take no more and she had embraced his head tightly to her bosom trying to calm him down, thankfully for her it did have the desired effect but it still took the better part of ten minutes in that position for him to calm down.

Shortly after that he woke up and, well, here they were.

One of her hands moved up to his cheek where it started to gently trace his whisker birthmarks, Naruto breathed deeply at the action and leaned into her touch.

"This is really nice..." Naruto murmured and opened his eyes, finding Velvet's brown eyes looking back at him.

The two stared at one another lovingly, their breaths coming in shorter intervals at each passing second as their lips moved closer ever so slowly.

"SQUEAK!"

Only to be interrupted by a flying white missile that impacted with Naruto's head at the last second.

...

...

...

" **Run** "

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"And today we have Grimm Studies for first period" Ruby cheered as she did a little spin in front of the mirror inside her team's room, finding nothing out of place she nodded happily to herself and slung her bag across her shoulder and looked at her team.

Blake was inside the bathroom finishing putting on her purple eyeshadow, she only nodded at her leader's words. Weiss was standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently while she glared at the fourth member of their group.

"I'm skipping today" Yang coughed weakly from under the covers of her bed "Not feeling good"

"Come on Yang, you already ditched the test yesterday. You can't skip today too" Ruby frowned and tugged Yang covers away only to freeze "Sis what happened to you!?" Ruby shouted in panic.

The girl in question sluggishly rose from the bed and winced, since she slept with only a sleeveless tank top and short shorts the other three girls had clear view of the numerous red spots covering Yang's entire body.

"Naruto happened, that's what" Yang winced again and rubbed a spot over her lower back where it hurt the most.

"Did you pick a fight with him?" Weiss asked and ambled closer to Yang in order to examine her body better.

"Nah, we played his version of 'Tag'" Yang muttered sourly as she flexed her arms "Can't believe he still went easy on me"

Blake joined the two other girls and raised an inquisitive eyebrow "That doesn't look like 'going easy' to me" she spoke with a hint of something in her voice.

"He said he didn't but I know he did, call it a gut feeling" Yang scratched her head "You know what's the worst? This isn't even the real damage. When we were returning he used his Semblance to heal most of my wounds"

It was Ruby's time to scratch her head "Isn't his Semblance supposed to be only his chains?"

"No, there's no way his Semblance is just that" Weiss replied and stepped away from the bed "You still shouldn't skip classes."

"She looks pretty bad though" Blake pointed at the spot that Yang kept rubbing on her lower back where a giant red bruise was visible.

"That's true Weiss, we can't force a wounded person to do things" Ruby added, ignoring Yang's indignant 'Oi' "We really should let her stay"

"It's something she brought upon herself therefore she has to take responsibility of her actions" Weiss countered easily and crossed her arms.

"How can you force your own teammate to do something when they're obviously not in the shape to do so" Blake scowled and also crossed her arms.

Weiss scowled back but a certain blond's face came to mind and she rolled her eyes before creating a Glyph which floated above the palm of her hand. She pointed it towards Yang and it shone brightly, making the other three girls squint their eyes close lest they turn blind.

"There"

Yang was the first to react, she rubbed her eyes open and looked weirdly at Weiss before she realized that she could no longer feel the pain of her body.

"Huh?"

"I numbed your muscles, it's a special Schnee treatment" Weiss supplied, technically it wasn't a Schnee treatment. It was a special treat Winter always used on her whenever the two sparred and Weiss had the short end of the stick "Now go get ready, we have classes in twenty"

"Welp, there goes my chance to skip classes" Yang hopped from the bed, grabber her uniform and headed into the bathroom. While she would've loved to stay in bed and do nothing, there was something she needed to confirm with Naruto.

"Won't that hurt her in the long run?" Blake asked, her scowl still present in her face.

"It will but we just have ask Naruto to finish healing her" Weiss said with a wave of her hand and sat on a nearby chair while they waited for Yang.

"And how can you be so sure he's going to heal her?" Blake spoke in a neutral voice, though there was still _something_ in her tone.

"If it's him, he will do it" Weiss spoke with a very tiny, unnoticeable blush as her hands fiddled with the necklace through the uniform.

"We still have twenty minutes before classes, do you think he's still in his room?" Ruby interrupted the two before another discussion surged, her idea was that if Naruto was available then they only needed to get him since he was literally, a few meters away from them.

"Most likely, he was planning on skipping classes today" Weiss said recalling Naruto's words the last night.

"Great, I'll get him then" Ruby bounced out of the room, humming all the while.

Blake sighed, disappointed once again in Weiss attitude of caring little about her own team. She moved to her bed and made sure she had the necessary items for the day's classes. Her eyes caught sight of an orange book hidden by the covers of her bed and she picked it up.

 _'This is my burden for failing'_

It was the very same book she had lent Naruto, her eyes trailed off to her forearm where he had bitten her. Just like he had said that day, the wound had disappeared after an hour but what had _certainly_ not disappeared was the memory etched into her very core.

 _'I am an abomination'_

She sighed deeply again and sat on the bed, setting the book in her lap and opening it to the one page she remembered by heart. Her fingers glided across the sentence that had forever plagued her heart since she was a child.

'As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast'

Memories of her childhood, of the pain and suffering she had to go through because she was labeled a monster to society, of the friends she would never see again, of the lie she herself chose to believe in and the mask she had to wear _every single day_.

The image of Naruto's hollow smile the day he asked for her book flashed in her mind.

Just like her, he too wore a mask every day...

"Hey I need a towel in here!" Yang shouted and broke the two quiet girls out of their reveries.

Both looked at one another and rolled their eyes in amusement at the same time, Blake being the closest grabbed Yang's towel from the rack and moved towards the bathroom door. The door opened by itself and Yang, in all her nude glory, gave an apologetic grin to her teammates as she grabbed the towel from Blake's hands.

It was at that very same instant that the door of their room opened.

"So we were wondering if you could help Jaune and his team?" Ruby voice resounded in the quietness of the room as she stepped inside, followed shortly by Naruto.

"Sure" Naruto replied only to stop the moment he stepped inside the room "Ah..."

Weiss blinked.

Blake stared.

Yang gaped.

"I know there's an expression for this situation" Naruto spoke and looked up in thought "Oh! It was 'You reap what you sow'" he nodded happily to himself that he recalled the quote perfectly.

Yang dropped the towel in shock, not because she was seen by _him_ of all people but because the first thing he had thought was that this was somehow payback for the prank she pulled on him a few days ago.

"Huh, and here I thought I had properly taken away your wounds" Naruto spoke again and scratched his cheek with a troubled look on his face "Oh well" he shrugged and walked up to the immobile Yang before he placed his hand over her _naked_ stomach where it suddenly was engulfed in a crimson fog.

Since Yang was naked, the four girls saw clearly how all the red bruises on her body instantly disappeared from her skin and if possible, her skin shone an even healthier color.

Naruto retracted his hand with a hiss and shock it for a second "And that's that" Naruto dusted his hands off, picked up the towel from the floor and set it on the gaping Yang's outstretched arms. He moved back to Ruby, patted her shoulder and walked out of Team RWBY's room "By the way, I'm totally blaming Ruby on this one" came his voice as he closed the door and left the three shocked girls looking at their leader in confusion.

"Oops?"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"What did Ruby need of you?" Velvet asked from the kitchen as Naruto closed to the door to _their_ room, she was dressed in baggy chocolate shorts and a simple white camisole.

"I kinda tagged Yang too hard yesterday and didn't heal her wounds properly" Naruto replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose "On a totally unrelated note, did you know that Yang's a natural blonde?" he asked as he approached her from behind.

"Isn't that obvious" Velvet hummed absentmindedly as she placed a casserole pot filed with water on the stove and turned it on "But why would they need you to heal her, wouldn't it have made more sense for her to go to the infirmary?"

Naruto blinked.

"I have no answer to that" He replied with a shrug before opening one of the cabinets and taking out Spaghetti.

"How did you heal her anyways?" Velvet spoke in a bemused tone as Naruto handed her the Spaghetti and she added it to the pot.

"My Semblance" Naruto replied taking out different spices from the cabinets and placing them on the chopping board.

"Mmm" Velvet hummed again and stepped back to give Naruto more room to work with "Wait but didn't you tell me your Semblance allowed you to manipulate links? How would that allow you to heal her?"

"Ah..." Naruto paused, thinking if he should show her or not... He didn't want to lie to her but he also wasn't ready to tell her yet "Sorry Velvet" Naruto turned around and gave her a troubled look.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to force yourself to do so" Velvet gave him a warm smile and brushed her fingers over his cheek again.

"Thanks" Naruto breathed deeply, leaning into her touch unconsciously. He allowed his instincts to take over and he moved closer to Velvet, placing his hands on her hips and leaned down, connecting their foreheads again.

Velvet's cheeks flushed, her heart sped up and she had to place her free hand on his chest to steady herself. Her lips parted open ever so slightly, her eyes fluttered close and she stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

They were a mere inch away.

And inched closer.

And closer.

Closer.

"Master I'm leaving!"

Only to be interrupted yet again by something else, the two teens jumped away from one another with both having red cheeks. Though Velvet was definitely much more pronounced than the very light one of Naruto's.

" _Oh I'm so so sorry_ I didn't know you two were uhm... I'm sorry!" Lynn squeaked out as she bolted out of the room with Rhea's cage in hand.

The two looked at one another perplexedly before Velvet started giggling along with Naruto who snickered silently.

There was another knock at the door which made the two snickering teens pause, curiously both walked over and opened to the door to find an extremely displeased Pyrrha in her school uniform standing there.

"Pyrrha?"

"Good morning Naruto, I'm sorry to intrude so early but there is something I need to ask of you" Pyrrha bowed stiffly at the waist, her ponytail falling over her shoulder with the action.

"Ah, uh, okay?" Naruto replied unsurely and motioned for Pyrrha to walk in, the red head nodded appreciatively and entered the room.

Once inside she literally stopped in the middle of the room, rubbing her elbow awkwardly while looking at the couple in front of her.

"Is it about Jaune?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Pyrrha nodded but still kept her awkward stance.

"Well, Ruby just told me and I agreed to help you guys" Naruto shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah thank you" Pyrrha visibly relaxed but she tensed once again "But there's something else I wanted to ask of you..."

"And that is...?" Naruto trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"I was wondering if..." Pyrrha's voice lowered "You..." another decibel lower "Could..." another wave of Naruto's hand "TeachJaunetobecomeabetterfighter"

Naruto's face lost all sort of emotion.

"No."

"Ah, may I know why?" Pyrrha felt like kicking herself, she knew she was pushing it with her second request but if there was a chance, as slim as it was, she would gladly take it.

"I can't teach someone to become a better fighter" Naruto scratched his cheek "I can make him do laps, exercise and all that crap but that isn't going to teach him how become a better fighter. He has to learn by himself that part."

"I know but he rejected my offer because of his stupid male pride and I'm afraid he'll get in over his head and, and!" Pyrrha tried to convince Naruto but the blond teen kept his impassive face.

"Look Pyrrha, I wo-"

"He'll do it."

Naruto and Pyrrha blinked before turning to look at Velvet who spoke up with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"What/What?" Both Naruto and Pyrrha spoke at the same time.

"If you want to make it up to me for today's, then you'll do it" Velvet looked away, she knew what she was doing was against Naruto's wishes and he may resent her for that but Naruto had to break off that isolated shell he had created around himself.

She knew that it wasn't a matter of him not knowing how to teach, heck with his background he could've easily been a teacher at Beacon Academy. The real issue was that he was afraid of straining the fragile bonds he had created with his new 'friends'.

Friends that he treated as passing acquaintances.

"That's... fair enough" Naruto sighed and looked bemusedly at the obviously displeased with her own choice Velvet with a light smile.

Pyrrha looked perplexedly at the two teens and tilted her head with a "So..."

"I'll do it" Naruto scratched his hair again "But if he wants out, then out. I'll start today and see if I can get some sense into his head"

Pyrrha mouth opened in shock, and before she could process her own actions, she hugged Naruto so hard that had it been anyone else a few ribs might've been cracked.

"Thank you so much Naruto, I'll make sure to repay you for this!" The redhead released the struggling for breath teen and gave a curt bow to Velvet with another thank you to her before leaving the room in a rushed way.

Classes had started already after all.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he watched Velvet uncomfortably shift in place, he knew he could've easily declined Pyrrha's petition even if Velvet pushed the issue further but he knew she was trying to do it for his own good, to him it felt weird but nice.

So that's why he wasn't really angry, or peeved, at her insistence. If anything, he was extremely grateful. That's why he pulled the uncertain girl into his arms and gave her forehead a light kiss.

Besides that also gave him something to occupy himself with for the next two weeks that Velvet would be absent.

"Thank you" Naruto murmured and Velvet merely nodded once again into his chest as she embraced him back.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

All members of Team CFVY were assembled outside of Beacon Academy in one of the recreational areas near the docks, the team were dressed in their battle gears as they made sure they weren't missing anything. Naruto was standing nearby them juggling a flask in his hands.

"So how exactly are you planning on taking us there, mister boyfriend?" Coco asked as she separated herself from the group and approached him with a seductive sway of her hips.

"A magician doesn't reveal his secrets" Naruto replied as he threw the flask high above his head, stretched both arms up high before catching the flask "Let me warn you that you might need to rest after I'm done with you all"

"Because that doesn't sound ominous at all" Coco tilted her sunglasses to give him a skeptical glance.

"You'll be fine, I promise" Naruto rolled his eyes, he uncorked the flask and downed all of its contents in one gulp.

"What's that?" Coco asked

"A little boost up" Naruto replied evasively and pocketed the flask quickly "It'll make sure I don't botch up the transport"

"I'm starting to doubt whether this was a good idea" Coco teased good naturedly.

"Have some trust in me woman" Naruto replied back with a grin.

"I'd rather you _trust in me_ " Coco winked and sighed theatrically "Alas, you're a taken man so I'll have to keep my paws to myself"

"One day someone's really going to give it to you" Naruto muttered to himself and shook his head "Let's just get this over with so I can go to my room and cry myself to sleep that you're taking my Velvet away for so long"

"She isn't just yours" Coco rapped her knuckles on his pectoral but nodded nonetheless, having her signal of the go ahead Naruto moved a few steps away where he bit his thumbs, smeared the blood on the palm of his hands and clapped.

From beneath his feet, a single chain emerged and swirled around his feet with a mind of it's own. The chain circled around him and then started expanding in a swirl-like way until it reached a diameter of five meters (Uzumaki Swirl).

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in" Naruto beckoned Coco, whom whistled to call her team "Make sure nothing's out of the perimeter" he added once everyone was standing inside the circle.

"Brace yourselves this might be a bit of a wild ride"

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration, his Sage Sight activated and allowed him to see the energies of the world. Around him were the four flickering Auras of each member of Team CFVY, further away were the blackness(hatred) and greenness(life) of the world.

He gave a simple command to his own core and felt how it started siphoning the darkness around him at a much faster pace, empowering him and whispering lovingly into his ear.

D***h

**l*

**ns***

Naruto ignored the whispers of the darkness and pushed through, channeling the gathered energy into his core where it activated his Semblance. The moment it was activated, he felt the drain of his own life force but the lash out was mitigated by the pills he ingested earlier.

He forced his Semblance into overdrive and utilized the world as the link itself to connect their destination with their current position, he felt space starting to break down and the second the link was successfully formed he took the metaphorical step that signified his 'movement'.

The world stilled around him for that single moment and then it was over like nothing happened and he was left standing around the collapsed bodies of Team CFVY.

"I did warn you to brace yourselves" Naruto huffed out and took a deep breath to collect himself.

To the 4 members of Team CFVY they only saw Naruto close his eyes before their vision turned black, felt a pull in their navels and their bodies being squished then spun in all directions at the same time before being thrown onto their backs unceremoniously.

Coco was the first to recover, raising herself to her knees and covering her mouth as she fought back the urge to throw up her lunch "Did... did you just teletransport us?" she asked after recovering enough.

"Yup" Naruto rubbed his nose proudly, using his other hand to discreetly take a picture of Coco's shocked expression and then moved to Velvet and helped her up to her feet, using their physical contact to take her ailments from the transportation away.

"Thank you" Velvet gave him a smile.

"If anything happens, just scream my name and I'll be with you okay?" Naruto promised her.

"Mhmm" Velvet hummed and hugged Naruto tightly "I'll message you whenever I can so you won't have to worry so much"

"All right" Naruto agreed and kissed her forehead before pulling away "Good luck and see you soon, all of you" Naruto waved at the still recovering members of Team CFVY before activating his Semblance again and walked the metaphorical bridge again to return back to Beacon Academy.

The moment he opened his eyes and found himself in Beacon, he collapsed onto his back and started breathing heavily.

"Note to self: Don't move more than 2 people at once over long distances" Naruto huffed out taking a second flask out of his pocket and ate enough pills to restore himself to a working level.

Normally, teleporting himself isn't too strainful on his body since it's only his own person and he rarely moves more than fifty miles at a time. When moving two people he has to take into account the dimensional shape of the person he's traveling along unless he wants to butcher up the person's body while they move.

Now put five people into the equation and he would obviously have to expend even more energy AND concentration to properly complete the process, if there ever was something he would forever be extremely grateful for the rest of his life was the rigorous amount of training he received at Mount Myoboku to control energies because without that he would've most likely shredded himself apart the first time he tried that ability of his Semblance.

"Naruto?"

Oh hey would you look at that, just the person he was supposed to look for.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Again! **"** Naruto shouted as his fist connected with Jaune's raised shield and sent him skidding back until Jaune's back connected with the wall of Naruto's basement painfully.

The scraggly teen's shield arm dropped numb to the side and he used his other hand to cradle it as he looked across the room to the impassive Naruto with a snarl.

" **Again!"**

Jaune eyes narrowed and he fixed his posture, even though his body screamed in pain at every little movement he still placed his shield at the front and charged at the otherworldly ninja.

Just like the last hundred times in the past hour, Naruto delivered a crushing side kick into the charging Jaune's shield and the sound of breaking bones resounded through the room as the scraggly teen was sent flying and impacted the wall again.

 **"AGAIN!"**

Jaune stared up in defiance and snarled as he charged again at Naruto.

Instead of charging behind his shield, Jaune was more creative. He unlatched the shield and sent it flying like a frisbee before jumping low and trying a flying side kick. Naruto smiled thinly and slapped away the shield, before he spun in place making it so that Jaune passed him by an inch and proceeded to deliver a crushing elbow onto the flying teen's stomach.

Jaune's back connected with the ground, hard enough to create cracks, and spit flew from his mouth as he fought back to regain his breath.

Alas, Naruto would not let him do so.

Naruto, in an incredible feat of flexibility, had raised his left foot until it was almost at a 180 degree angle from the floor and let it fall.

Jaune eyes widened and rolled sideways, grunting in pain when his body protested at the brusque movement, before he felt a kick being delivered to his mid-section and sent him rolling across the ground until his back impacted with the wall yet again.

"Stand up" Naruto said repeatedly as he spat a globe of blood and cleaned his lips with a thumb.

Jaune groaned and curled into the fetal position trying to relieve the pain, all the while ignoring the ninja's words.

"I said **STAND UP!** **"** Naruto roared.

Jaune grunted as he struggled back to his knees first, then using the wall as support managed to bring himself back onto his feet and looked defiantly at the blond ninja yet again.

Jaune took a step forward.

And then another one.

And another one.

And another.

Once he was standing directly in front of Naruto, Jaune hands curled into fist and he sluggishly punched Naruto on his mid section. Of course, as tired and weak as Jaune was, Naruto didn't even deign dodging this time. Jaune's feeble punch barely tickled him, his eyes narrowed.

"Is that all?"

Jaune didn't respond as he kept sluggishly throwing punches at the ninja's stomach, each becoming harder and stronger.

"Is _this_ much how you want to prove yourself?"

Jaune frowned in anger as his punches regained enough strength that they made Naruto shift in place to keep his upright stance.

" **IS THIS HOW MUCH YOU WANT PROTECT OTHERS!?"**

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Blinded by anger, Jaune screamed at the top of his lungs as he foregoed punches and straight up tackled Naruto until the two hit the wall.

"Heh, that was good"

Jaune paused to look at the smiling Naruto.

"But still not enough. **"**

And Jaune was sent flying once again by another kick, the sound of more bones breaking resounding as he flew. Naruto's posture hunched and he spat another glob of blood.

Jaune laid breathing heavily on the ground, dazzled and tired he barely registered the sound of an alarm ringing off as he struggled to fight off unconsciousness.

"Jaune" Naruto called out the beaten teen as his own legs gave out and he let himself fall onto his butt with his back against the wall "Your heart is in the right place but your mind isn't."

"I know" Jaune wheezed out and the beaten up teen pushed himself until he was sitting cross legged on the floor looking at Naruto "Thank you"

Naruto shook his head but said nothing, he reached into his pocket to pull out his pill flask and downed at least five pills and breathed blissfully as the pain ebbed away.

"Are you okay dude?" Jaune asked after a few minutes of recovering his breath.

"I should be asking you that" Naruto replied with a wave of his hand.

If anyone else was to see the two, by appearances, Jaune was definitely worst off than Naruto with almost his entire body having purple bruises and small cuts on certain spots, and his busted lip adding to the overall beaten up teen however that was not truly the case, all of what Jaune had was superficial.

The ones whose bones were breaking on impact weren't Jaune's after all.

"How is this going to make me a better fighter again?" Jaune asked scratching his chin.

"You think too much so I'm training your body directly in learn how to move into a position where being hit hurts less, or dodge the hits all together" Naruto explained and raised up to his feet, he stretched to make sure all his bones were back in place and properly mended before helping Jaune to his feet.

"Ooohh" Jaune nodded and accepted the help "What about the sound of bones breaking?"

"Ah that" Naruto looked up as he guided Jaune outside of the basement and into the living room "It's probably just your brain making it up" he waved the question away, after all there was no need to explain to someone like Jaune right "Anyways, today session is over. You should go get yourself checked up at the infirmary"

"Okay, cool. Uh, bye?" Jaune awkwardly bid his goodbye

"Now what to do... what to do... what to do..." Naruto murmured to himself as he pulled out a rubber chicken from his pocket.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **February 17, Saturday**

Two days had gone by since Velvet left for her mission and in those two days Naruto had made the most out of his freedom, by pulling pranks left and right on the unfortunate Cardin and his goons. Though he also had to make time every afternoon after classes to knock Jaune around like a rag doll, and of course, he also avoided Yang at every corner.

Why?

Because she had _that_ glint in her eye that he knew all too damn well, and he'd be damned if he'd get caught up in whatever sort of payback the blond firecracker would try to pull on him.

It wasn't even his fault, though he could probably have played it off better he rationalized but meh, it was fun seeing her all flustered and agitated.

On that same note, Weiss would give him the cutest of glares whenever she though he wasn't looking. Sometimes he truly wondered how her mind worked, I mean, IF Weiss had been the one in that situation she would've most likely stopped talking to him for a _long_ time so if anything she should be grateful it wasn't her.

Or maybe... she wanted to be the one seen naked...?

Naruto snickered, creeping out several students around him in the Environmental Studies Extra Class which was taught by Professor Peach on regular classes that were held during the week, teacher Peach also gave an extra class during Saturdays. He could've skipped the course all together but he always had a fondness of Nature _and_ the teacher hence the reason he only took this _one Extra_ class.

The teacher had botcut brown hair, sparkling green eyes complete with mischievous gleam. She was very small, Ruby-sized small in fact (5'2'') and was dressed in a skin tight dress that hugged her moderate curves just enough to tantalize the teens at the front desks but not enough to induce absolute stupor in them.

"Uuuuzuuumaaaki!" The teacher exasperatedly drawled out his name "Not again! This is the fifth time you have giggled to yourself like that" the teacher pouted.

"Ah sorry Peach" Naruto gave her an apologetic grin "What were you saying?"

If possible, her pout increased tenfold, she hmph'ed as she pointed at the virtual screen were the image of a Brown Sap Tree was being shown "I was explaining why the Sap of this tree is so important"

"Right" Naruto nodded "So... Why was it so important again?"

"Uuuuzuumakii!" The groaned out his name in exasperation as she buried her face in her hands "Is this what they meant when you were a _gifted_ student?"

"Hey!"

"Unlike Black Sap Trees and White Sap Trees, the Brown Sap Tree's Sap have a special attribute in their composition which makes the Sap itself digestible by any living being. Be it animals, humans or even Grimm, though I wouldn't really call Grimm living things, they can also feed off it" Teacher Peach explained for the second time, drawing many 'ooohs' from the students who took the special course "That's why, tomorrow we'll have an excursion to Forever Fall forest in order to gather samples of this Sap and study it's composition and possible uses on further classes"

A raised hand from a nondescript student.

"Teacher, what if we encounter Grimm during the excursion?"

"Professor Glynda is coming along as a security measure" The teacher eyes gleamed "I doubt anything can get past that old hag Semblance"

Naruto snickered again, _this_ was the reason why he held a fondness of teacher Peach. She had this irrational dislike of his Surrogate Sister and would often call her names but whenever the two were face to face Peach would turn into the brightest sunshine, complete with blooming flowers.

"Therefore, you won't have to worry about any Grimm we encounter. Besides, you're Huntsmen in training right? What's a few Grimm here and there?" The teacher waved her hand off before clicking her fingers "Oh right, Glynda requested your presence during the excursion Uzumaki and since you're obviously going to go _now"_ The teacher paused to smile kindly with a tilt of her head "You might as well prepare all the materials for tomorrow"

"What!?"

"Yup, you heard me right" The teacher grinned "It's the least you can do for giggling six times during my class and interrupting it!"

"But I only did that five times!" Naruto retorted as he crossed his arms.

"If you count the last one, which was exactly one minute and forty seconds ago then that makes it six time you laughed during my class" Peach pointed a finger at him victoriously.

"You were counting!?" Naruto exclaimed mock shockingly as he rose from his desk.

"Of course I was, I get to drop your grade by ten percent every time you interrupt me after all"

"T-ten percent?" Naruto gaped, if that was the case then he already had minus sixty percent and had failed the course already! "O-Oi, Peach can't we talk about this peacefully?"

The teacher changed pose and she leaned back onto her desk as she looked disinterestedly at her fingernails "I'm don't know..."

"P-peach?"

"Maybe if you, I don't know, prepare all the materials for tomorrow I might forgive you?"

"..."

"Please?"

!"#$%

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -**

 **Author's Note:** I've decided to cut the chapter here since next one will contain Forever Fall plots (both episodes condensed into one chapter along with other things). As you've seen this is more of a preparation chapter for the following events in the cannon plot-line and the first glimpse of Blake's inner personality and background I've decided to go with.

Also, I've showed another _ability_ of what Naruto Semblance is capable off and I'm not talking about the transportation, I hope you liked my take on Peach's character because I certainly had fun writing her haha.

 **Reviews: Thank you everyone for reviewing, I still can't believe we're one of the top 25 M-rated RWBY-Naruto crossovers. Thank you so, so, so much! Please continue to support me and remember even though I don't mention your review, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. I truly do!**

 **HalloweenJackal0w0** : Thank you so much for so many words in your review xD I'm glad you liked the character development I'm trying to go with, also thanks for the link about Aura Manipulation. As to your question, I've already shown a glimpse of what Rhea's 'Semblance/Ability' allows her to do ;)

 **MrSamWiseGamgee** : Ikr, Naruto ost's are so... so... ;A; Anyways! I'll be totally honest with you here, I was absolute mush when I was writing the Weiss date. That scene also went through at least 6-7 revisions to make sure I didn't make it _too_ mush.

 **Stevempham379:** That was exactly what I was trying to portray on the final words Naruto imparted to her, he's not only giving Weiss what she always wanted but also accomplishing his promise to Winter of being Weiss friend (Winter Flashbacks) AND also preparing himself for the future ;)

 **I'm honestly a bit sad that there were less reviews for last chapter since I worked so hard on it, don't get me wrong I love reading those 'I hope for the next update' but how do I exactly know you're enjoying what I'm writing.**

 **I know there are several things you find awesome, while at the same time things you find dumb so please if you really want to push me forward and release updates faster then _tell me_ _why_ do you keep reading this story, what did you like of it, what you didn't like of it and so on because _that_ is what really strives me to do better ^^**

 **Please and thank you! - Jasmine**


	16. 16 Tired

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **Author's Note:** The story will start picking up it's pace from this chapter forward, remember that this is a **Mature** fanfiction that **will** contain dark elements. Feel free to ask me your questions through reviews or PM's, I'll answer them to the best of my abilities without spoiling what's coming.

* * *

 _"What was supposed to be a bright day in Beacon turned to be the first one of many dark days to come, perhaps had I acted earlier... Then maybe... just maybe..."_

 **Chapter 16: Tired  
**

 **February 17, Saturday**

"Stack of fifty jars, check"

Step, shuffle, step.

"Master"

"Not now Lynn. Another stack of fifty jars, check"

Step, shuffle, step.

"Master"

"I said not now Lynn. Anoth- Oh it's missing one, there. Stack of fifty jars, check"

Step, stumble, fall.

"Motherfu- Breathe Naruto, breathe. Fwoooooo, okay. Three stacks of fifty jars, unchecked."

"Master"

"Yes?"

"Do you require assistance?"

Buried beneath hundred fifty reinforced glass jars was one Naruto Uzumaki with the most fake smile he had ever wore before in his entire life as he looked up at the heterochromatic eyes of Lynn.

"No, I can take care of this don't worry"

He tried to stand up but his body didn't follow his command, grunting he exerted even more strength only to feel sharp pain in his belly and stop. Huffing, he looked up towards his lovely minion who was dressed in a French maid outfit standing just far away enough that he couldn't see beneath her skirt, not that he was trying mind you.

"Lynn"

"Yes Master?"

"Help."

Giggling at her master's antics the former human deliberately started picking up the jars holding him down one by one from the very top of the pile and placing them back into their crates.

"Lynn"

"Yes Master?"

"Is that Glynda's secret outfit?"

"Yes Master"

"..."

"Lynn"

"Yes Master?"

"Are you happy?"

The girl paused, looked weirdly at the serious face her Master had and thought about his question. Was she happy? Of course she was.

If it wasn't because of him she would most likely be dead, mourned by her family and forgotten by the world, or worse. She shuddered, regardless of her not being able to return to her family yet she didn't mind that too much because he had promised that at one point she would be able to return to them and if there was one thing she had learned about her Master early on in their relationship was that he would always try to keep up his promises.

Besides under his care she was living a pretty carefree life, working under Glynda returned some of the regular life activities she was used to and while she was extremely grateful to her Master, he simply couldn't give her that sense of normalcy because he was always looking after her, making sure her every need was met and nothing was lacking. That went hand in hand with the physical and mental changes she had gone through because of the way he saved her.

While her body may not be the same and her mind exponentially grown a few steps, she still felt relatively the same... Okay, maybe not exactly the same since all her senses were off the charts and her physical appearance had drastically changed but beyond that it still _felt the same_ to her.

So, yes, yes she was happy.

"Yes Master"

It took Lynn around ten minutes to clear enough jars for Naruto to be able to escape the glass pile by himself, he gave Lynn an affectionate pat on her head as reward along with a promise of doing something she wanted in the future and continued preparing the materials needed for the Environmental Studies trip.

It took another hour more before the job was completed leading to Naruto searching for Professor Peach in a wild-goose chase around the Academy, Lynn dutifully following her every master step. As they kept on walking, she caught whiff of a scent she knew all too well, her single crimson pupil turned a slit as she used her enhanced senses to discern the location from where the scent carried from.

The scent was getting stronger with every passing minute and with every whiff Lynn took, her _instincts_ screeched at the back of her mind like nails sliding down chalkboard.

" **Master?** "

"I know" Naruto replied without stopping his gait, he changed directions and headed outside the Academy, Naruto noticed that even though it was weekend there were several students walking around the halls however he paid them no mind. Once the two were finally standing at the main entrance Naruto paused for a second to sniff the air.

"It's coming from that direction" Naruto pointed in the direction of Beacon Cliff and increased his pace to a light jog.

Upon reaching the cliff, the scent was even stronger than before. Naruto activated his Semblance and looked _through_ the immense foliage of Emerald Forest only to see nothing but an unnatural darkness clogging his vision, frowning he gathered Nature's energy. The darkness didn't fade away but he managed to pinpoint the location from which the scent came from.

Naruto sideglanced Lynn and gave her a sharp nod to which she nodded back, he looked back at the forest with slightly narrowed eyes and jumped off the cliff, Lynn followed shortly after.

Unknown to them, a third person followed slightly far behind.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Ma'am, someone's coming in our direction"

"We're leaving."

"What about the specimen ma'am?"

"Leave it"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman tugged her necklace made of beads and looked up at the sky.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Naruto and Lynn sped through the forest, they had taken to the trees since they had to avoid the Grimm infesting the place and while they could've easily dispatched them, Naruto knew that whatever had caused his senses go haywire was going to cause a lot of trouble and he wouldn't have the time to deal with the small fries.

The duo kept hopping from one tree to another until they finally reached the place Naruto felt the scent coming from, the entire zone around them was devastated almost as if a small war had taken place, trees were uprooted, dozens of craters littered the ground and further up was a trench giving the feel that something big, like a giant Boarbatusk, had plowed through.

Naruto jumped off the tree and down to the trench, his head slightly tilted as he gazed around trying to get the full picture of whatever had occurred.

 **"Master... Over here"**

His eyes trailed off in the direction of his servant, finding her looking remorsefully at a hand sticking out from the earth. He grabbed the hand and pulled it out, the appendage easily gave away because it only went up to the elbow. Most of the skin from the appendage was torn away and it was missing several chunks of flesh. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on the appendage, looking for any trail left behind by it's owner.

His senses guided him a few feet away and behind a tree where Naruto found the body of a student laying against the tree trunk... The student body was missing both of his arms and one leg, most of his clothes were in tatters and there were many spots on his body where something seemingly bit chunks out of it. The student was barely breathing as it looked up at the emotionless Naruto who knelt down next to him.

"G...ri...m" The student wheezed out, dried tears matted down the teen's face as his body kept trembling.

"..."

"s...a...v...t...m" The student pushed through the pain and nodded his head in the direction of the trench "P..le-"

"Rest"

The student's body slumped forward onto Naruto's arms, the ninja grit his teeth before breathing deeply and calming down. Naruto looked at the body for a second longer before laid the student on the ground and closed his eyes, he pulled the student's ID along with his Scroll from the student's pocket.

 **"Master?"**

"..."

Once Naruto was done identifying the teen he stood up, he spared no glance at the corpse however Lynn did and she watched curiously as a pool of darkness oozed beneath the corpse and swallowed the body whole.

"Let's go"

Naruto face held no emotions but the anger and hatred he harbored was palpable, when his emotionless eyes fell on Lynn the girl flinched and lowered her head, trying to make herself the smallest she could. His eyes returned to the trench, his steps were silent as he picked up his pace until he was running full speed ahead in the direction the dead teen had pointed, Lynn followed behind regardless of her instincts urging her to run away from her master.

The two ran for what felt like an hour but were merely five minutes before an anguished female scream tore through the forest, quickening their pace the saw on the distance two male teens break through the bushes on the side and jump down to the trench, one of the teens was carrying their female companion in his arms.

 **"GRRRUNNN** "

The growl resounded through the vast forest, the teens panicked and, luckily for them, ran towards Naruto and Lynn. Naruto barely had time to register the thoroughly beaten to an inch of their life teens and the missing arm of the girl before an enormous mass of darkness crashed right behind the running students.

The Grimm's body was massive, being the size of a two story house, with most of its body covered in the same unnatural darkness that obscured Naruto's senses however it still gave away his canine-like shape. When the beast snarled at the running prey, it became obvious to Naruto that if he didn't act fast then there would be more casualties.

The Grimm prepared to jump and that was when Naruto acted.

If there was one thing he was absolutely certain off was that the Grimm were attracted to dark emotions, and the more powerful the emotions were, the more attracted to it they would be. Hence when Naruto used his Semblance to take in _all_ of the negative emotions around the area including the world's hatred, the teen's fear, his servant's fear and his own hatred, the Grimm stopped abruptly and eyed warily at the new threat.

The students didn't notice that the beast had stopped, they only knew that if they reached the place where the other guy was standing then they could try to divert the monster attention towards him and save themselves. Call them cowards but to them, their lives were first rather than that of some random person.

Of course, all plans never go quite as planned and when the survivors finally managed to reach Naruto and Lynn, they were also frozen up in fear from the amount of _raw emotions_ oozing from the blond teen.

"Lynn, take care of them"

The former human nodded, not trusting her own voice to speak correctly, and moved the frozen survivors towards a safer location behind a giant rock and helped treat their wounds to the best of her abilities, though there really wasn't much she could do for either of them so she focused on looked at what her Master would do from behind the rock.

Naruto walked towards the beast fifty meters away at a slow pace after he made sure Lynn had secured the safety of the students, his body was starting to ooze crimson bubbles just like how it used to do when he was using Kurama's tailed modes.

 **"...ER?"** The Grimm growled and lowered it's body, preparing itself for a lunge.

Naruto stopped ten meters away from the Grimm and took his own stance, his body being covered by the crimson energy. His eyes studied the Grimm, from up close it looked even bigger and if possible, the darkness that surrounded it seemingly moved at random spasms. His investigation was cut short when the beast lunged at and crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

Naruto dodged the attack by doing several side flips and looked once again at the charging monster, this time the beast was coming from the side in an obvious intent to tackle him and possibly plow through him. Alas, Naruto would not let him do so since he reinforced his entire body to the limits and cocked his fist backward, he waited until the last second where the Grimm's head was inches away from him before he punched the Grimm on the head.

The beast whined loudly as it jumped backwards and snarled at Naruto who was looking at his hand curiously since it was covered in the same fog that obscured the Grimm, when Naruto looked back at the Grimm he was surprised to find the part where his fist connected with it's body devoid of any fog and saw the first signs of the white bone-like structure that most Grimm bodies had.

"What are you?" Naruto murmured as he summoned forth a dozen of chains.

" **...eerr!"** The Grimm snarled at Naruto and circled around him, seizing him up for any hole in Naruto's defense.

Naruto would've been surprised at the Grimm's intellect had he not encountered more like it during his mission trip, he followed the beast movement through the corner of his eye and prepared to subjugate the monster.

The Grimm rushed towards Naruto from his backside and in turn Naruto's chains shot straight towards the beast, the Grimm jumped above the chains and lashed out with it's claws at the unprotected Naruto's head however Naruto had already crouched just low enough that the claws passed by within an inch of touching him however he was still caught surprised when the Grimm used it's haunch legs to kick him, thus Naruto was forced to block the double kick with his arms and sent skidding backwards a couple feet.

The Grimm gave him no time to rest because as soon as it landed it rushed back towards Naruto with it's jaws open, Naruto tsk'ed and ran towards the beast. When it was right in front of him, Naruto dropped to the ground and allowed his momentum to carry him beneath the Grimm's belly where he stabbed the Grimm with two of his chains as the beast kept running above him, the beast screeched loudly in pain and jumped far away from Naruto however Naruto's chains were already connected to it's belly.

The beast tried to bite the chains off but no mater how hard it bit into them, they wouldn't give away.

Naruto used that little moment to study the Grimm again, the fog that had been hiding his underbelly had given away and he had clear view of the black fur of the Grimm and... was... that... blood? Yes, yes that was blood around the area where Naruto had stabbed him.

"Impossible" Naruto's face changed from it's impassive visage to an furious one"What the fuck are you!"

The Grimm paused it's failed attempt of freeing itself to glare back at Naruto " **FFFFFFFAAAAA...!"** the beast growled and opened up it's jaw, the fog faded from it's body and started to coalesce into his open mouth in the shape of an orb. It's now revealed body was exactly the same as that of a dog, except for the fact that there was no skin around it's skull and all over it's legs.

The Grimm swallowed the orb, a feral grin adorning it's jaw as the throat of the Grimm expanded, followed by it's chest expanding and it's stomach was next.

By the time the Grimm looked like a full blown balloon, Naruto had ran back towards were Lynn and the students were hiding at. He had barely reached their hiding spot when the Grimm exploded.

...

...

...

Naruto's ears were ringing from being so close to the explosion, his eyes had trouble focusing on the four people beneath him and his back hurt like fucking hell. He felt something being pressed to his mouth and a copper flavored liquid filling it, he swallowed the blood and felt his body regenerating back to... _normal_ at a much faster pace.

" **Master are you all right?"** He heard the voice of Lynn right next to his ear, feeling her hands pulling at the back of his head and pressing it further into her collarbone where his fangs were currently busy.

Naruto pulled back and licked his lips clean before asking "Yeah... What about you all?"

 **"Thanks to you, we're all unharmed from the explosion but...** " Lynn's voice trailed off as she averted her gaze, Naruto frowned and looked towards where her gaze was focused.

The two male students were out cold, probably due to the adrenaline wearing off and from the amount of blood loss since they had cuts, gashes and wounds all over their bodies that were still bleeding profusely. The female student was curled into the fetal position, clutching at the stump of her arm that was bandaged with Lynn's maid apron. Naruto released a tired sigh at that and dematerialized the dome of chains that he barely managed to conjure at the last second, the instant he did, his body was pelted by liquid.

Frowning, he looked up only to see that it was raining... blood.

His gaze trailed off, noting that only the place around where the Grimm had been standing was absolutely destroyed and the surroundings damaged by the chunks of flesh, bones and whatever else had once been the Grimm. Had the survivors been on better conditions Naruto would've taken the time to investigate the remains of the Grimm, instead he picked up the female student bridal style and motioned for Lynn to pick up the other two teens.

He withheld a snort when she threw both of them over each of her shoulders like sack of potatoes, before she dutifully nod her head and followed after her master.

"Whe...re's... Hail?" The girl in his arms whispered.

Naruto paused in his steps and looked down at the girl, her entire face was covered in mud and blood, even her blue hair hadn't been spared. Her lips were quivering and her body kept trembling, yet her eyes still held the will to fight and live on. Her only hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tried to pull herself closer "Is... Hail... O..k?"

...

"He's resting"

...

"I... Se.." She whispered with a smile before passing out on his chest.

...

" **Mast-"**

"Let's go"

" **Yes"**

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

The trip back to the Academy was, for a lack of better words, a bloodbath for both Master and Servant. Mainly due to neither being able to travel back at full speed and risk the health of the students, and teleporting wasn't even an option since their bodies wouldn't be able to handle the physical strain. Therefore Naruto had to be _very_ creative with the use of his Semblance whenever they encountered opposition along the way.

That wasn't the hard part though, the hard part was that Naruto knew he couldn't just waltz through the Academy grounds in the middle of the day with three severely wounded students in his arms and coated from head to toes in blood. Well, technically he could but the amount of shit he would've to put up with for doing so would be the last straw for his already thin patience.

Dispatching another Beowolf by tearing it's head apart from the body with his chains, Naruto was forced to duck when a giant boulder sailed through where the Grimm's body previously was.

"What the hell?"

"Naruto! Oh thanks Maidens that you're safe" A frantic Glynda appeared from behind the tree in which the boulder flew from, behind her a small group of teachers consisting of the gnome prick Lilac, professor Peach, the doctor Kenai among other staff members.

"Sis?" Naruto confusedly tilted his head, his eyes caught a quick glimpse of something in the distance before returning to his sister's "What are you doing here?"

"The Headmaster issued a notice regarding a group of students being in danger in the forest, we're the Rescue Team" Glynda explained with a concerned look.

Naruto blinked in response until he remembered that the Emerald Forest still had over a hundred cameras spread through it since the Initiation Test and were never taken down. If that was the case then Ozp-

"What the hell did you do to those kids?" The gnome on steroids, Lilac, asked as he approached the Master and Servant duo with a calculative glint in his eyes.

"A Grimm attacked these kids, we stepped in and now we're taking them back to get their wounds treated, so piss off Lilac" Naruto shoved Lilac aside, ignoring the shocked expressions of every member from the Staff Rescue Team at the blatant disrespect of a superior "I am barely able to keep their vitals stable, if we don't get them treated they'll die"

"There's no way a Grimm could've done that to our students, we've trained them better. What the hell did you do to them Uzumaki!" Lilac yelled as the man grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, only to be sent hurling back by an oppressive force yet Naruto didn't move at all..

" **I said, piss off"** Naruto snarled, making all the teachers take a step back from the amount of hatred suddenly being released by Naruto.

" **Master..."** Lynn tugged the hem of his shirt with her head cast downwards, the action made Naruto reign in his emotions and, with a deep calming breath, resume his pace towards the Academy.

He didn't care to check if the Rescue Team was following or not.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kenai, the doctor, shock his head and helped the little teacher back to his feet "If you didn't notice already, those two are only carrying three people with them. What do you think happened to the fourth?" The question made all staff members, Glynda included, look uneasily among themselves.

"Questions can wait, for now we need to secure the safety of _all_ students. We'll divide in three groups, each will travel ahead of _my_ little brother and secure a safe path" Glynda ordered and with a quick tap of her crop on top of her hand, the teachers quickly moved into position.

With the help of the teachers, the rest of the trip back to the academy was completely uneventful for Naruto. When they had to move into the Infirmary, the Staff had cleared the path off students citing they were going to transport something dangerous, while not the best excuse it got the job mostly done and Naruto, with the guiding of Kenai, had placed the three injured students in the Emergency Room.

Because Naruto knew that the extent of injures the students sustained were critical, he decided to stay and make sure they would properly be treated back into a more stable condition. Nobody else but Kenai, the doctors and nurses the head doctor had personally handpicked and Naruto were allowed inside the room for obvious reasons.

During that time, the teachers who had assisted in the Rescue Team were called into the Headmaster office to report. The reporting was brief since the only thing that had to be reported was the securement of the students, their health status and the missing member.

The headmaster had kept his stoic demeanor even after he had sent all the teachers out of the room except for Glynda and Peach. A short sequence of commands in the terminal, the headmaster played an holographic video to the two teachers.

"This is the video recordings of the cameras from the moment the students stepped into the forest" The headmaster explained as the clip rolled.

Everything was seemingly normal, a Team which had decided to go into the forest to train themselves during their free day since early in the morning. Everything was playing as it normally should, the four students kept together and slayed a dozen of Grimm easily before they moved further into the forest.

It was exactly at 11:40am when things went wrong.

All cameras that had vision of the students suddenly went static, only sound could be heard from them and even then it was heavily fragmented. That didn't stop the three professors from hearing the howls of the Grimm and the screams of the teens.

The static cleared at around 12:50pm, the cameras now showing Naruto speeding through the forest with his Servant behind him. Then it showed him finding the missing student and it changed to Naruto fighting _something_ which the camera couldn't identify before all the cameras in the surrounding area either broke down with the explosion or could only show the color red.

"I am showing this to both of you for different reasons" The headmaster started as he pointed at Peach first "In your case professor Peach, it is due to your excursion tomorrow. Whatever young Naruto had to fight in the forest might not be the only one out there hence why I am trusting that you won't share this information with others. This also goes in hand with professor Glynda, since she will be attending tomorrow excursion as your bodyguard along with Naruto, it was important for both of you to know the truth behind these events"

The headmaster paused to let that sink in as he gazed at the Infirmary Wing from where he could see Naruto making his way towards the Academy, ignoring the pointed fingers of his _bloody_ appearance.

"Who is he really?" Professor Peach asked with a serious face for once.

"I'd rather not tell" The Headmaster replied grabbing his mug and taking a sip from it.

"Ozpin why ar-" Glynda's question was cut short when the door to the office opened up and in strolled Naruto with a scowl on his face.

 **"** You knew" Was the first thing Naruto said when he stopped in front of the headmaster.

"I did not" The Headmaster shock his head, placing the mug back down on the table.

"Then how did they get there" Naruto pointed at the two teachers behind him.

"The explosion alerted me of something going on, a quick verification and that's how we found you. Now could you please tell me what happened in there?"

Naruto scowl increased but he nodded nonetheless, he recounted everything. From the moment he and Lynn had noticed something wrong going on in the forest to the point where they met with the Rescue Team, everything he had spoken had gone exactly like in the recordings except for one thing.

"What happened to the missing student?" The Headmaster asked curiously.

"He's dead"

"Where is his body?"

A thud beside the desk caught the attention of all professors in the room, the source of the sound being the immobile body of the student, the only weird thing about it being his clothes were drenched.

"I see" The headmaster muttered neutrally and that's when Naruto lost his shit.

His hand lashed out and sent the Headmaster's mug flying, it crashed into the wall and made the two female teachers flinch at the sound.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto growled under his teeth.

"Calm down, Naruto"

"How do you dare ask me to calm down"

"If you aren't calm we can't discuss things properly"

"Properly? Properly!? A student just fucking died Ozpin, what's there to discuss 'properly' about this?"

"The students are aware that they walk with their lives on the line when they applied to Beacon Academy in order to become Huntsman"

"Ozpin, they're _still_ students"

"And?"

"Are you serious?"

"Quite so"

"You" Naruto's fist clenched "You weren't like this before. You told me to _take care of those children_ and now... now you're giving up on them, what are you playing at Ozpin"

"I have not given up on them neither am I 'playing at' anything. I am not omniscient and there's too many limits to the things I can do, you should know that well by now"

"I see" Naruto walked to the door and left with the parting words of "You're no worse than **her** "

The headmaster winced as the door closed. The two female teachers could only stare agape at the incredible scene that just happened, a clink was heard and the mug that once had been mere rubble on the floor was sitting undamaged on the table once again.

"You're still too kind for your own good Naruto" The Headmaster shook his head, grabbing the mug and walking to the window.

"We both know I'm already worse than her"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Yup~ It was a huge success!"

 _"Good"_

"I can go play outside now right?"

" _Not yet"_

"Ehhhh! Okay~"

 _"You gave up too quickly, speak your thoughts"_

"Mmm~ I'm happy enough imagining how he'll tear you, me and this whole fucking world into pieces when he finds us out~"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Why must it be that every single time things are finally going well, something must happen and everything goes to hell?

One Naruto Uzumaki was pondering that question while playing with his dinner at the academy's cafeteria, one hand holding his face while the other swirled the contents of his soup endlessly. His entire body screamed of how tired he currently felt and if that wasn't enough, he still had to deal with the whispers on the neighboring tables.

In his anger at the Headmaster, he had forgotten to change his clothes after making sure the surviving students made it through the emergency surgery. Students had pointed fingers at him as he walked through the halls, rumors spread around but it was until word of the surviving students condition in the infirmary came out that all fingers turned right back at him as the only possible cause.

How? He didn't care, but he was tired.

With how things were going lately he might as well just drop out of the academy, he had truly thought that entering Beacon would be, well... A beacon in his life. A way to regain a certain sense of normalcy in his hectic life yet it seems like lady Fate was hell bent on making it all the harder on him, it was probably her payback for all the times he screamed 'screw fate' in his younger days.

A sigh escaped his lips as he though of his future goals and dreams, starting with finding a way to bring the world together and bringing an era of peace. There were so many things that could go wrong with that line of thought that he discarded the idea for the moment, note: he wasn't giving up but he just didn't have an answer just yet for what Nagato and Jiraiya trusted him to find.

Even so, he could say that he actually brought peace to the Shinobi world at the very least. Not that he would be there to watch it unfold but he was pretty damn sure there would be no more psychopaths trying to pull another crazy stunt after the shit Madara and Zetsu had put the entire nation through.

So moving on, that left his goals in Remnant.

Same issues, different dimension.

Oh but there was one small difference that could make it all the more easier, the monster of the Grimm. As a sage he understood the human principle of fear, the Grimm were exactly that. Monsters brought to life by the world's hatred and negativity, monsters that fed on the fear and emotions of the other beings. With such a huge threat to humanity, it should've been easy to rally all beings, Humans and Faunus alike, under one banner to eradicate all of the Grimm once and for all so that future generations would no longer live in fear anymore.

But.

As lady Fate would have it, Humans greed lead them to their own downfall. The idea of having power, power meant for protection, always poisons the mind and makes them want more of it until there's absolutely nobody left that could oppose you and then... you only need a small spark of difference to cause an untold amount of chaos once more.

That spark was the difference between Human and Faunus.

So once more, back to square one.

Maybe peace truly was an impossible goal to achieve but at the very least all beings should be able to understand one another, right?

Another sigh escaped Naruto lips.

Simple words, massive actions, impossible goals.

Naruto probably knew better than anyone else how fickle peace could be. Just about anything could tip the balance and destroy that notion. Back in the Elemental Nations things were so much more simple, become Hokage, bring back Sasuke, take down Akatsuki, fight Obito and Madara, seal Kaguya and bring back Sasuke again, everything else just sort of fell into place. People had supported him, just like others hadn't., however that didn't stop them from understanding that there _was_ a bigger threat out there and unite under one banner once and for all.

Having achieved all that once made him feel incredibly happy, now?

Now he felt hollow.

He was stranded in an entire different dimension without no way of ever going back, without the bonds he treasured, the friendships and promises he made and the goals he had set for himself. Instead here he was...

Alone...

In a body that at times didn't even feel like his own anymore.

He wasn't even sure anymore if he was the real Naruto Uzumaki or someone, no... _something_ else.

Naruto's musings were cut short when someone coughed to gain his attention. He tilted his head and his eyes widened a small fraction when he found Blake standing there with a slightly guarded posture.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Ah, yeah. I was done anyways" Naruto replied with a tired frown, pushing the still full soup plate away and made to stand up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you" Blake added, taking the seat ahead of him and crossed her arms on the table.

Naruto surprise was hidden by how tired he felt at the moment and so, he could only give a blank stare at the girl who hated him with the words "What is it?"

"You said you wanted to speak with me the other day" Blake hesitantly supplied.

If Naruto wasn't so damn tired, he would've winced at the reminder of another thing that went wrong for him.

"I did say that... didn't I?" He straightened a bit on his seat and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes" Blake nodded, she took note of his ragged appearance and silently wondered if she had caught him at a bad time.

"I wanted to apologize once more for what I did to you back then" Naruto spoke with a faraway look.

"That's... it?" He didn't miss the disappointment in her voice.

"Not really, with how things are going I think it's best I gave you the explanation I promised" Naruto lowered both arms back to the table and looked at his hands "That's why you're really here for anyways"

"It's no-"

"You don't need to lie to me Blake, I'm tired and I really would appreciate it if you could be more honest with me, even if you hate me" Naruto interrupted her with a raised hand "I won't go into details but it's something like this: I'm not normal, to activate my Semblance I need to use blood, I was captured in a moment of weakness and experimented on because of the abilities my Semblances gives me and things went wrong, in the end I not only need to be careful with the control over my Semblance but I also need to ingest blood to keep my sanity intact"

Naruto noted how Blake shuffled back, trying to create more distance between the two, but commented nothing on it before continuing "I hadn't ingested any blood for two weeks before the Initiation Test, used my Semblance quite extensively that very same day and if that wasn't enough when, and most likely, my body received blood in the infirmary it craved for much more than I could handle."

Blake looked away, trying to hide her shock and slight disgust at the memory of the scent of the pill Naruto ate that day.

"I hurt you that day and I'm sorry, I understand that this is disgusting but now you won't have to worry about that anymore" Her eyes returned back to him, confused once more "I know what you feel about me so I'll just leave you alone and not bother you again, good night _miss_ " Naruto gave her an empty smile and stood up from his seat, his shoulders were sagged and his posture was hunched as he slowly but surely walked away from the table.

The girl bit her lip in uncertainty as she watched Naruto drift further away, somehow without even trying she had gotten exactly what she wanted. He had kept his promise about the explanation, as weird and confusing as it was, and he had somehow understood how uneasy she felt about him and would distance himself away from her but...

Wasn't she just running away from her fears again?

Over the last few days she realized that she had been acting like, and it hurt to admit it, a bitch to everyone. Even more so when it came to Naruto, she knew that she was the one to lash out first on the airship due to how high strung she still was from defecting the White Fang, they kind of made up that same night and after watching how he acted through the entire test she understood that he never had any ill intentions from the very start and if that wasn't enough, everyone that day had seen how much he tried to keep everyone else safe.

However just looking at his back made her feel the same chills crawl down her spine from the moment he had bitten her but deep down she knew he truly hadn't done it intentionally, unlike _him._

Blake knew that if she let Naruto walk away right now, then she would stay the same forever. She would keep pushing any little thing that could hurt her away only so that she wouldn't feel fear anymore, only so that she would feel safe in the lie she deceived herself to believe in.

And she didn't want to be _that_ Blake anymore.

"Wait"

Naruto halted in his steps and turned around, his hands stuck inside his pockets and his posture showing how incredibly tired he was at the moment however if there was one thing he'd always push himself for was being there for others... because almost nobody was ever there for him, but that was a thing of the past.

"I..." Blake hesitated, the fear of things returning to how they were before gripped her heart and she tried to speak again but no sound came out from her mouth.

"Yes?"

Her fingers clenched into fists, her breathing quickened and her sight started to blurry. She tried to speak again but her mouth didn't even open this time, why is it so hard?

She only had to say something simple!

So why is it so hard?

Why?

 _'Get lost filth'_

Why?

 _'It's them or us'_

Why?

 _'They don't matter'_

Why?

 _'Do it!'_

WHY!?

"Blake, breathe" She heard Naruto's voice so close yet so far away at the same time, somehow the panic and anxiety that had taken hold of her was ebbing away with every breath she took. Once she managed to regain her composure she took in her surroundings, Naruto was sitting in front of her once again.

"Are you feeling better?" His voice was hoarse and the smile he put on was strained but still felt real.

Not trusting her voice yet Blake only nodded in response.

"You had me worried there for a second" Naruto scratched the back of his head with his hand again "Should I call your team?"

"No, I'm fine now" Blake replied a bit shakily.

Naruto gave her an even more strained smile, if one were to look under the table they would see his other hand clenching a chain that was connected to Blake's chest.

"Are you sure?"

Blake nodded once more, the anxiety she had felt seconds ago was somehow completely gone instead there was only numbness left in it's place. Closing her eyes, she embraced the numbness and allowed it to take away her worries, her pain and her bad memories.

"You're wrong" Blake spoke suddenly with her eyes closed, in her mind she was seeing Naruto's hollow smile "I don't hate you."

"Blake, yo-"

"I don't" Blake shock her head "I am afraid of you."

"What?"

"In the past, there was someone important to me and... he used to be like you" The mental image of Naruto changed to that of her former comrade, the one before the two had gotten absorbed into the White Fang and ascended ranks "He scarred me and when you did that, it brought back many unpleasant memories. I'm afraid of you, afraid of what you could do..." Her breath hitched as the mental image changed again, this time it was _him_ laughing mockingly at her.

For his part, Naruto chose to be quiet. His grip on the chain was still tight and the feelings flowing through it explained much more than what Blake said, that was the only reason why it didn't hurt as much hearing something like that.

Blake dispelled the images, taking another deep breath to regain her bearings and opened her eyes. They quickly found Naruto's tired gaze, forcing her to fight back the instinct of being in the presence of _something_ that could harm her.

A fight she lost.

She lowered her head as her heart succumbed to her flight instincts and hurriedly left with a whispery "I'm sorry."

Naruto didn't stop her, he was deep in thought...

If only other people could do the same...

If they talked...

If they explained things...

If only... They faced their fears...

Then peace might be an achievable goal one day.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **February 18, Sunday 2:00AM  
**

"Master... Master... Wake up"

Naruto eyes blearily opened up, finding Lynn face inches away from his. She was holding one strand of hair behind her ear as she used the other to shook him awake.

"What is it?" Naruto murmured.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in a place like this" Lynn replied softly and helped Naruto sit up.

The ninja blinked several times as he processed his Servant's words "Where..." Naruto started as Lynn helped him back on his feet, his body felt cold, heavy and unresponsive, so much that he had to lean heavily onto Lynn to keep standing. When he finally managed to regain enough awareness, he noticed that the ambient felt chilly and the sound of rain. Confused, he looked around and realized that he had somehow fallen asleep in the shower "How...?"

"When you returned, you went straight to the bathroom and hadn't come out for two hours..." Lynn explained as the two slowly moved outside of the bathroom and to Naruto's room where she helped Naruto lay back on the bed, her mismatched eyes never leaving his face.

"Ah... Thank you Lynn" Naruto replied, being laying on his back helped ease the heaviness of his body but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Master, are you okay?" Her voice wavered, one hand coming to rest on Naruto's arm.

Naruto stared at the ceiling for another minute before replying "I'm not sure."

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"No, don't worry Lynn" Naruto shock his head, his eyes returning back to the moist eyes of his Servant "As long as it's me, I'll always be fine after a while."

"Yes" Lynn wiped a tear away, the hand resting on Naruto's arm tightened ever so slightly "If there's anything you need Master, I will try my best for you"

"Thank you... You should go rest too Lynn" Naruto gave her a smile, one that was tearfully returned by his Servant. His eyes followed her form as she shuffled to the door that lead to the basement.

"Rest well, Master" She bowed and left him alone, he closed his eyes once more and allowed the tiredness take over him, falling asleep in mere seconds.

Behind the door that lead to the basement was one sobbing Lynn hugging her body tightly, her body trembled every few seconds as she hiccuped into her arms. Not even a minute had gone by when she heard another one of her Master bellows in her mind, she clutched herself tighter as her heart throbbed painfully.

The connection that the two shared went both ways and she could feel what her Master felt when she tried, however every time Naruto fell asleep the connection became stronger and she could feel his emotions and thoughts much more easily.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

More tears flowed from her eyes as another wave of feelings crashed into her. There was so much pain, desperation, anxiousness, depression, loneliness, and so, so, so much more. Today, ever since the incident, the connection had been at all times high and _now_ that he was asleep, she could _see_ what he was dreaming _,_ what he had been put through by the monster that twisted him into what he was now. Into what _they_ were now.

There was another bellow, and she could only huddle herself tighter as she felt and saw her Master having the same nightmare of every night much more vividly.

 _"Lynn?"_

The former human looked up with misty eyes at her Master's partner, the white bunny was sitting on her haunches and looking at her worryingly.

 _"Why are you crying, did something happen?"_

Lynn shock her head, and before she could reply there was an irritated, pained, groan coming from behind the door.

 _"That's Naruto? What's happening?"_

"He's having a nightmare" Lynn whispered.

 _"Then shouldn't we wake him up!?"_

Lynn shock her head, having felt the same nightmare many times before she already knew how it went for the most part and said "The worst... Is about to end"

 _"But-"_

"It's..." Lynn closed her eyes, feeling only numbness spread through the connection between her and her Master "It's over"

 _"Are you sure...?"_

"Yes, he's better now" She whipped her tears away and shakily stood up, opening the door silently and entered Naruto's bedroom again with Rhea following closely behind. Both merely stood at the side of the bed gazing at Naruto sleeping peacefully, with him being naked from the shower they could see both of his Faunus features on full display. The tip of his crimson tail had several streaks of silver color, Rhea tilted her head at that.

 _"That wasn't there before"_

"No, it wasn't" Lynn agreed, pulling the sheets over her Master and hiding his body from view "Let's go, us being here might wake him up and Master is tired and needs his rest"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **February 18, Sunday**

"Make a line students, we have no time to waste!" Glynda Goodwitch spoke aloud as she ushered the students to form a line, the glint in her eyes caused several students to flinch and quickly step in line. Beside the blonde teacher were Professor Peach holding a noteboard to her chest and on her other side were Naruto and Lynn holding up two stack of crates each, both looking incredibly ragged and tired.

"As you may already know, we'll be moving into Forever Falls forest. What you may not know is that Forever Fall is filled with an extensive variety of Grimm, and while we'll be taking the path constructed by the Academy, there may still be Grimm on the prowl" Glynda fixed her glasses and glared at the students "I expect all of you to follow my orders, as we will be trying our best to keep all of you safe and sound."

Professor Peach stepped up "I'll be calling list, please raise your hand and move out of line when I call out your name."

There were around a hundred students so the attendance went slow, or at least that's how it went for our protagonist.

Naruto set the crates on the floor and sat on them to watch the process of checked students being sent his way and forming _around_ him but nowhere near him. As usual, the stares and the whispers started but he was too damn tired to pay attention to any of it. One hand came to rest upon his shoulder and his eyes found an unexpected person standing there, her red ponytail swishing with the morning breeze and green eyes gleaming under the early light.

"Hello"

He nodded in response.

"You look tired" Pyrrha acknowledged, her eyes holding a certain amount of guilt in them "Is it becaus-"

"No" Naruto shock his head, he already knew she was thinking of Jaune's training being the cause for his appearance "Didn't sleep well"

"Ah okay"

Silence.

"Thank you"

Naruto nodded again but shared no more words, he was aware of Pyrrha glancing at him through the corner of her eyes every few seconds but paid no mind to her actions.

"Uhm" Pyrrha coughed into her fist, gaining Naruto's attention once more "We were wondering if you'd like to join our team in a small celebration party today after the excursion is over"

The confusion must've been evident in his eyes since Pyrrha quickly explained "Because of you, Jaune came back to us and we're finally the team we were meant to be. We thought it would be a good idea to throw a party for that..." She trailed off a bit embarrassed.

Naruto response was merely tilting his head in the direction of Team JNPR who were still in the attendance line, there he could see Jaune arguing about something with Nora while Ren would add short lines that tipped the discussion into the balance of the other whenever one was winning. Further down the line was Team RWBY doing the same thing, except the discussion was between Weiss and Yang. A few students more down the line was one Cardin Winchester glaring right back at him.

"Sure, if I'm not too tired"

After that the two spoke no more, though Pyrrha did stay by his side instead of joining her team. It still took a bit over twenty minutes for the attendance phase to be over. Next phase was Naruto and Lynn giving each team leader the 8 bottles that would be used to gather the sap, a process much faster considering it was 2 people doing the job.

"Students, group up with your team and walk in a square formation."

Once the students had assembled, Naruto received a short nod from Glynda and took to the rear of the group with his servant while Glynda would lead at the front with Peach beside her. The journey towards Forever Fall forest was long, uneventful and absolutely boring, though for Naruto it was a small mercy on his tired soul, the only occurrence had been a giant Nevermore flying above the group but it quickly flew away when it realized that there were too many threats bundled together to safely scoop out its lunch.

As boring as it was, Naruto still enjoyed the walk since it allowed him to clear his head and solely focus on nothing but the positive energy flowing from Nature.

He was not the only one to enjoy Nature, many of the students were awed and took pictures of the difference in scenery the deeper they went into the forest. It truly was something to behold, there was such a color variety in the flora that it seemed to span on endlessly. They continued until they finally reached the 'brown' part of the forest where Glynda stopped the group.

"I believe this is far enough, remember to stick together with your teammates and close to this area in general. Every student has to fill 2 jars, now move on"

The students wasted no time in scattering through the forest, intent on getting as far away as possible from the stern teacher and have a bit of time outside the walls of the academy. Naruto didn't blame them but it did make him sigh, they were only making his job harder, regardless he wouldn't neither Glynda nor Peach to be disappointed in him so with that in mind he made Lynn stay at the very center where she could contact both professors instantly while Naruto took to the trees.

While the trees were not tall enough to give him visual sight of the students it didn't bother him at all because he was using Nature's energy to track the movement of the students. Just before he closed his eyes to relax, he saw Jaune get dragged away from his team by Cardin.

He sighed.

Normally, he would've jumped down and dealt with Cardin then and there but...

He wasn't the same Naruto anymore.

As emo as it sounded, it was the truth. His promise to Pyrrha was only to teach Jaune how to fight, not guide him by the hand and shield him from life, the kid had to grow up and while Naruto may have helped by giving him a small confidence boost and tortured him a bit through training, it clearly showed Jaune hadn't grown out of his submissive stage.

Even when Naruto saw the hurt and betrayed expression on Pyrrha's face after Jaune walked away, he didn't move.

Therefore he closed his eyes, allowing Nature to wash over him and keep a mental track of every student in the area, or at least tried to.

"Hi Naruto" A voice chirped below the branch he was sitting at.

"Ruby?"

"Yup!" Ruby's smiling face made him feel slightly out of place.

"Did you need anything?" Naruto asked as he sat cross legged on the branch and looked back down at the girl's radiant smile.

"Not really, I just saw you alone and thought you would like some company" Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly, and action Naruto noticed was very similar to his.

"Heh, don't you have to get some sap?" Naruto chuckled.

"I might have guilty-tripped Yang into doing my share" Ruby puffed up her chest, happy to have finally won one over her big sister "Oh! I saw you talking to Pyrrha earlier, did she tell you about our party?"

"Yeah, I'll drop by if I'm not too tired" Naruto idly scratched his chin.

"Great!" Ruby chirped and stood there...

...

...

...

"So uhm, nice day today right?" Ruby lamely said.

Naruto chuckled once more "Yes, it is a nice day. You didn't really think this through, did you?"

"It seemed a lot easier in my head" Ruby bashfully replied.

"Well, why don't you tell a little bit more about yourself?"

"Sure, so I'm..."

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

"Didn't I make myself clear Jaune?" Cardin sneered as he pushed Jaune, the scraggly teen fell on his ass but started back defiantly at the bigger teen.

"And I said I won't let down my team anymore" Jaune glared as he tried to stand back up, only to receive a knee to the face courtesy of an irate Cardin.

"You think you're big stuff just because Uzumaki protected you once?" Cardin spat and delivered another kick to Jaune however he was surprised to find his leg hit nothing.

Jaune instincts had flared to live the moment he received the first blow and the moment he saw Cardin go for another, his body moved. He rolled on his back and was back on his feet with a defiant glare.

"Naruto's got nothing to do with this, you're trying to harm me and my team. I don't care if you try to walk over me but the moment you targeted my team, that's where you crossed the line" Jaune explained as he took a basic fighting stance that Naruto had drilled into his body.

Cardin narrowed his eyes, with a nod of his head the rest of his team surrounded Jaune with smirks, cracking their knuckles "I'll just have to carve this lesson into your body then"

In Jaune eyes, everything was slow.

Cardin moved. Left foot forward , right shoulder pulled back, his hand was balled into a fist, a punch was coming. The fist was too linear, there was no second intention behind it, it was absolute trash compared to Naruto's devastating punches that could flow into anything else.

Jaune let the fist close in until it was in his reach, with practiced ease his hand slapped the fist away like Naruto did his, his own fist sailing towards Cardin face and hitting the bigger teen square in the chin.

Cardin staggered back and shock his head, the anger in his eyes dissipating and being replaced by surprise. The bully tried again, his right knee bent and his hands went to either side of Jaune's side. The blond teen let himself be grabbed and when Cardin started to raise his left leg to deliver a knee strike, Jaune had raised his own foot onto Cardin's left knee. It was too late for Cardin to realize what was happening, the further his knee went up, the higher Jaune's knee went and suddenly stars filled Cardin's vision.

Jaune jumped back to regain distance as Cardin teammates went around their leader to help him, his heart was racing a mile per second as his mind realized that he had finally stood up against one of his fears.

When the four bullies glared back at him, he realized that he could do it.

He could take them on.

He coul-

Gone.

They were gone.

His face felt warm.

Jaune blinked.

Then came the screams.

"HERGHH"

His head moved to the left, his eyes finding Cardin with a bleeding gash on his back, a bit further to the left and beneath an enormous Ursa were the two other teens, he could hear the last one screaming behind him, running away most likely. The Grimm was much bigger than any he had previously seen, and not in the chubby sense, no. All of the Grimm muscles were bulging as it pawed at the squirming, screaming in agony teens beneath it.

Before he could fully understand what was happening, his shield was already on his arm and he was running full speed at the Ursa. Jaune grunted as his shield connected with the Grimm's side and, miraculously, pushed it off the two teens who wasted in scrambling to their feet and running away screaming their heads off.

The Grimm stood on it's hind legs, his massive frame dwarfing Jaune by at least 3 times his own size yet he didn't back down. He couldn't because behind him still lay the unconscious body of Cardin, and while he may not like the teen, he wouldn't let him die.

The claw came much faster than he expected and Jaune barely had time to duck into a roll, the Grimm gave no respite and lashed out with its other claw catching Jaune by his shield arm and sent the teen flying.

Jaune body rolled uncontrollably and came to a stop when his back hit a tree, it hurt but it still was bearable so he quickly stood back on shaky feet. The Ursa was wasn't looking at him, but at the pray it had managed to harm with its surprise ambush. With a cry of defiance, Jaune launched himself back at the Ursa, sword in hand and shield held up high he delivered a swift slash at the Grimm's arm and was rewarded with a spray of black goo and the beast howl.

He jumped back just in time to avoid the beast frantic slashes, yet not far enough to avoid the monster's tackle but his body, thanks to several days of being beaten black and blue, reacted fast enough to bring his shield and take the brunt of the impact. He was still sent flying once more, but managed to land on his feet.

Jaune breathed deeply, the grip on his sword tightened and his body tensed.

This was the adventure he had always been looking for, this was the opportunity he had always dreamed of, this was his only chance to prove his worth to not only himself, but to others.

He was prepared.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 _"I could have saved them all..."  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's it for chapter 16, sorry for the long delay but I had lots of issues coming up with this chapter and the massive amount of development going all over. As stated in the starting note, the story will pick up it's pace now and try not to be too surprised at what's to come, all right?

 **Reviews:**

I'll reply in a general format for this chapter:

I was perfectly aware of the hate I would receive for Naruto training Jaune, but it wasn't so much as Naruto taking Jaune under his wing and making him a badass but more of doing that to spend his time productively while Velvet is away.

I've tried to show how Naruto will always be there for other first, and while he's selfish at times, still does his best to help them. Remember that this still is an slightly OOC Naruto due to the emotional baggage he's carrying and the manner in which he coped up with it.

Lastly, for those who realized why Naruto bones were breaking instead of Jaune's during their training session was because Naruto can (theoretically) connect anything to anything, as long as there's a link between the two or more things. His Semblance is a Conceptual one thus the way it acts.

Oh and yes, because of the high amounts of Ramen Naruto has eaten in his life, his taste/scent to the monsters have some of the properties of Ramen (lol).

 **-0-**

Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! If it wasn't because of you I would probably have given up on the story long, long ago. Until the next chapter~

\- Jasmine


	17. 17 Trust and Doubt

**RWBY: Kitsune no Reaper**

 **A/N:** Here's the new chapter, happy festivities folks! Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Trust and Doubt**

Steadying his breath, Jaune looked straight into the Grimm's eyes. He could see his own trembling reflection in the beast eyes, yet the Grimm made no move to attack because it knew.

He wasn't trembling due to fear, no.

Far from it.

He was trembling because he was excited.

He was trembling because he was finally able to prove himself.

Another deep breath, and his trembling stopped.

The beast prepared itself by going on all fours.

 _'Don't rush'_ **_His_** voice resounded in Jaune's head _'Study your surrounding, test your ground'_

Seemingly as if knowing the basics of combat, both man and Grimm circled one another, studying the area and preparing an attack plan. They kept just enough distance that either could dodge the first blow or retaliate hard enough to end it all.

 _'Feel your enemy, feel their intentions'_

The Grimm twitched and Jaune reacted by raising his shield up against the beast claw, the impact was so strong he was forced to his knees.

"Gah" Jaune struggled with the beast's strength, he barely had time to react when the Grimm moved onto bite his head off and Jaune hastily cut into the side of the Grimm's snout and managed to divert it's attack away from his face.

With a moments respite, Jaune rolled aside and sprung up with his shield slamming onto the Grimm's face, stunning it further enough for him to land another two slashes onto the Grimm's chest before taking distance.

The Grimm shook its head, it glared at Jaune with all the hatred it could muster before it stood back up on it's hind legs. It's massive size easily dwarfing Jaune over 3 times his own height, the beast growled and raised both arms to the sides.

It grinned.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -  
**

"HELP! GRIMM! BIG! SOMEONE!" The Mohawk teen ran as fast as he could to where he last remembered where the student group was, every few seconds he would look back in fear of being chased down.

It was during one of those moments that he didn't see the person ahead, and collided rather comfortably with her before being held up by the neck and at the mercy of an irate Yang.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as she reigned down her temper.

"A big Grimm! In the forest! Attack!" Mohawk babbled as he pointed at random directions.

The commotion drew the attentions of several others nearby students, among those were the entire team JNPR and RWBY, minus Ruby herself.

"Speak clearly!" Yang shook the teen severely and snapped him out of his daze.

"We were messing with Jaune when a giant Grimm plowed into us, it's got Cardin and Dove!" He certainly wasn't snapped off his stupidity though.

"You were what?" Pyrrha closed in, her tone hiding nothing of the steel behind her voice "Never mind that, where are they?"

The teen gulped, but obediently pointed at the direction which he had come from. Pyrrha wasted no time in running ahead, leaving behind a group of confused teens.

"Someone has to alert the teachers" Blake said, Yang nodded and turned around with the teen still being held by the scruff of his shirt.

"I will, and he will _surely help_ explain everything to them"

The other members of team JNPR and RWBY nodded to another and ran to try and catch up with Pyrrha.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Sitting beside Naruto atop a tree branch, Ruby found herself wincing as she watched Jaune fighting the giant Ursa..

"Are you sure we shouldn't be doing anything?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Half an hour earlier the two had been talking, well more like she had been talking, while Naruto had been leading her around the forest. They had found several beautiful, and well hidden, spots which Ruby had taken the opportunity to take pictures of and continued until they had been stopped by a roar followed by human screams.

Naruto hadn't been fazed in the least, almost as if he had been expecting it, but she was perturbed and had all but dragged him to the place they heard the screams originate from and here they were, watching as Jaune was tackled by the Grimm and sent flying, breaking through a thin three in the process before coming to a stop.

"Are you _really_ sure we shouldn't be doing anything?" Ruby asked even more worriedly as she clutched Naruto's forearm tighter.

"If we interrupt now, he will be grateful but he will also resent us" Naruto explained "Jaune has always been waiting for a moment like this his whole life, nobody should take this away from him"

The face Ruby made _almost_ made him retract his words but by sheer will, and perfect understanding of Jaune's feelings, Naruto did not bend to her whims. He did grasp Ruby's small hand and gave a reassuring squeeze "He will survive, have some faith in him."

"Gah!" Jaune flew into another tree again.

"Ugh!" And into another.

"ARGH!" Spittle and blood flew from his mouth when the Grimm punched Jaune on the stomach.

"Or not..." Naruto muttered after another minute of watching Jaune get used as a rag doll by the Grimm.

"Naruto..." Ruby worriedly called him again, her hands twitched towards her weapon every so often.

"Just a little bit longer" Naruto held back, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

'Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Jaune thought as he threw himself flat on the ground and avoided the Grimm's claws.

Ten minutes had probably gone by while he fought the Ursa, and his lungs were already burning along with his body trembling from exhaustion. Things weren't looking good for Jaune, no matter how many slashes he gave the Grimm it still stood strong and became even more angry.

Another tackle from the Grimm was dodged by Jaune jumping aside at the last minute, he stabbed his sword onto the Ursa's back and got dragged along by the rampaging beast. Discarding his shield, Jaune had to grab his sword both hands so as to not get thrown away without his weapon from the Grimm. Another tree was broken as the Grimm smashed through it, splinters embedding into Jaune's clothes and with a warcry he pulled his sword free from the beast's hide.

The teen rolled across the ground and stood back on his feet, his eyes never losing sight of the Grimm. He took a moment to catch his bearings as the Grimm came to a stop a few meters ahead.

"Tired?" Jaune taunted and brought his sword up, most of his clothes were torn and his body was riddled with bruises yet he would still fight on "Come on, Naruto hits harder that you!" and he charged.

Somewhere up in the trees, said blond teen only facepalmed.

Jaune swung his sword vertically, the beast reflected it with the back of it's arm but that didn't deter Jaune.

He spun on the ball of his feet, using the added momentum from the reflection to increase his speed and lashed out onto the unprotected beast left side.

The beast merely grunted as the sword embedded itself a few inches deep into it's side, it tried to bite Jaune's head off but the teen had already pulled his sword free and knelt between the Grimm's feet.

Two slashes more onto the monster's legs before he was kicked away, and oh hey another tree broke upon contact with his back.

A roar alerted Jaune that the beast was attacking again and he scrambled onto his feet, no sooner had he done so that the beast was upon him. Survival instincts ingrained by the thorough beatings Naruto gave him were his only saving grace as his body moved on it's own, the beast claws descended and instead of embedding themselves onto his ribs where stopped by his left arm. The blow sent Jaune tumbling away again but as if lady's luck had smiled upon him, he landed next to his shield.

Not that it would do him any good seeing as he couldn't even feel his left arm at all anymore, at least it was still there.

The beast didn't charge, it stared at Jaune wearily as it favored it's left side. Jaune tilted his head at that before he came to the realization.

'That blow did hurt him!' Jaune cheered in his mind as he picked up his shield and clasped it onto his unresponsive left arm again 'Maybe another hit like that will be enough'

 _'Never corner your enemy because when cornered, they're at their most dangerous form'_

'Shit, before he would only try to smash through me because it thought I was nothing but now that it knows I can fight back, it may take me seriously' Jaune grit his teeth, the hold on his sword tightening.

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -** **  
**

"Not good" Naruto muttered and prepared to jump down, however rustling in the bushes below stopped him.

"There they are" He recognized the voice of Pyrrha.

"Oh my!" That excited whisper could belong to none other than Nora.

Any further words they were going to speak were stopped as everyone saw Jaune being sent flying into another tree.

"Quick! We have to help him" Blake was about to rush into the field but

"Wait"

Naruto looked with wide eyes at Ruby.

"Don't"

Her eyes had not left Jaune's form or her hand left Naruto's.

The teens below them looked up, surprised at finding Ruby and Naruto.

"Why are you two not doing anything!" Weiss harshly spoke.

"Jaune needs this" Ruby hand clenched tighter, her eyes seeing only something she could discern.

"But-" Ren started

"She's right" Pyrrha grit her teeth.

"What?" Weiss turned with wide eyes "Didn't you want to save him?"

"I want to but look!" Pyrrha shouted, and all eyes returned to Jaune.

Somehow during their conversation the teen had stood back on his feet and was fighting on almost equal ground the Grimm.

And by equal it meant that for every slash added onto the beast's hide, another bruise was formed on Jaune.

Still, it meant Jaune had a chance and the fact that he hadn't run away meant that he _knew_ he could win.

"If we step in now, who's to say he won't hate us for it!? He needs this, that's why you haven't done anything yet" Pyrrha eyes stared straight into Naruto's "Right?"

The otherworldly ninja nodded.

"Then what?" Blake asked with a frown "Are we supposed to wait?"

Another nod.

 ** **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -****

Jaune heartbeat echoed loudly in his eardrums as he ran for cover behind a tree, the Grimm followed soon after and plowed through it however it found no Jaune. Confused, the beast sniffed from side to side before a sword was thrust from above it.

The attack missed it's intended target and instead the sword pierced through the beast paw up to the hilt, trapping it. The beast roared and wildly trashed in place while trying to break free.

Jaune used that moment to recover his breath, even breathing hurt but he couldn't help the grin that adorned his lips. Somehow he had not only been able to survive but also damage the Grimm to the point where it was cornered, his grin couldn't express the amount of pride felt.

The grin faded slightly as the Ursa broke free by ripping it's entire paw by the wrist(?), it turned and glared with all the hatred it could muster at Jaune and charged again.

 _'Anger makes you predictable'_

Jaune smiled, two quick hops to the left and the beast missed. Four steps forward and he picked up his sword, the comfortable feeling of having his weapon back in hand reassured that he was doing the right thing.

Another roar, another tackle, another dodge.

The beast stumbled, blood oozing from the self-inflicted wound. It growled but stood it's ground away from Jaune, there was no enmity in the beast's eyes but resentful respect for the prey that had proven not to be as easy as it thought.

Or at least that's what Jaune saw in the beast eyes.

In reality, the beast wanted no more than to tear Jaune into pieces and return back to it's slumber. The anger and hatred inside the monster was almost palpable, it was giving it strength to continue fighting but even then the wounds had already piled up and left it weak.

It knew it only had a short time left.

And as any cornered monster, it planned.

It adapted.

Alas, it was not to happen. For this one time, there was an even stronger monster lurking ever since the start of the Grimm's hunt. The energy that should've given the Ursa the strength to adapt was sapped away by _that_ monster, and it was left with nothing more than it's own hatred to fuel one last attack.

The Grimm claws glowed, black mist surrounding it's entire paw.

Jaune noticed the change in the beast and prepared himself, he knew the time had finally come.

Man and beast attacked.

As focused as they were, neither of the two combatants noticed the two loud shouts that echoed in the clearing. They only had ones for one another, the beast only claw came from Jaune's upper left side, his brain told him to move his shield and block it while his right hand would use all his remaining strength and cleave directly into the Grimm's neck. While his brain had processed the information, his body couldn't keep up.

His left arm had been fractured, or broken, at one point during the fight and it didn't rise to protect him, not by his own volition.

The sound of claws hitting steel, a grunt of exertion and then there was only silence.

 **Thud**

The Grimm's head fell between Jaune's feet, the body toppled backwards oozing blood from the stump.

"I..."

...

"I..."

...

"I did it..."

...

"I DID IT!"

...

"Ahahahahaha!" Jaune danced, cheered, the adrenaline keeping his spirits far up higher than they should been "I FINALLY DID IT!" He screamed to the heavens before he fell forward unconscious.

 ** ** **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -******

"What was that?" Ruby looked confusedly at the two teens whose hands were extended.

"Jaune's shield wouldn't have come up in time..." Pyrrha explained as she lowered her hand "I didn't save him, I just helped him a little" she added sheepishly

"How?" Came the question of the Schnee Heiress.

"Jaune's shield is made of metal and my Semblance allows me to control Polarity"

"So you can control po-" Ruby started

"And you?" Weiss interrupted Ruby's question as she stared at the blond Enigma whose hand was still extended.

"He's not strong enough to cut through the Grimm's hide" Naruto said with a forlorn voice "You should've noticed that no matter how many hits Jaune did, he still wasn't slicing the Grimm apart"

"Yes but that doesn't explain what you did" Weiss tilted her head quizzically at him.

"I only gave him the strength needed to do that" Naruto replied as he picked Ruby like a sack of potatoes, ignoring her embarrassed squeak, and jumped down next to the other teens and set Ruby on her feet.

"Umm... How did you give him strength?" Nora asked as she walked next to him.

"Semblance" Naruto curtly replied and looked around the clearing.

"But you told us your chains were your Semblance" Ren added as he stepped next to Nora.

"They're the physical shape of my Semblance, it's complicated" Naruto evasively replied and pointed at the clearing "It'd take to long to explain, right now we should get them all treated"

Everyone's mouth made an 'o' as they realized that Jaune was still unconscious and wounded, and rushed to him to tend the teen while Naruto walked away from them. His steps lead him to the other two teens that had been in the clearing from the start.

Both had their eyes closed.

Only one was breathing.

Naruto stared at the teen with light brown hair combed to the side, the kid's face contorted in a frown and one arm covering a gash over his left ribs, blood still slowly oozed from the wound and added into the pool of blood that teen was laying on. Naruto glanced at team RWBY and JNPR, so preoccupied they were over Jaune that they hadn't noticed the other two teens yet.

With a sigh, Naruto knelt down and placed his hand on the teen's chest.

...

...

 **Dub**

...

...

It may be incredibly faint, but his heart was still beating.

Another glance at the teams.

A sigh escaped Naruto lips as he summoned forth his Semblance, a golden chain slid into the teen's body and snaked around his heart. The wound slowly closed itself until there was only unblemished skin.

He started breathing again, slowly, unsteadily, but he was breathing.

Naruto stood up, favoring his right side, and moved over to Cardin whose eyes were wide open as they looked at him.

"What..." Cardin wheezed, there was a trail of blood falling down from a cut on his forehead "did... you..."

"I only did what anyone else would've done with my power" Naruto replied evenly as he knelt next to Cardin "I hope that when the times comes, and you're in a situation were only you can make a difference, you will. Just like him" Naruto nodded his head in the direction of Jaune, who was being carried by the two girls in his team. "If it wasn't for him, you would also have died."

Cardin didn't reply, his eyes only saw Jaune being carried away from the clearing.

"Think about it though for now..."

Darkness claimed Cardin.

 **"Rest.** "

 ** ** ** **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -********

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, once Team RWBY and JNPR spoke with both professors they received the go ahead of returning earlier to the Academy and get Jaune treated. Naruto went along with them since he was carrying Cardin and Dove, while Lynn carried the other two knocked out for detention.

While both Teams were happily chatting about Jaune's latest success they hadn't noticed the lack of Grimm on their trek back, or at least not all of them.

Blake being the only one more in tune with her instincts would every so often look back at Naruto who was walking a long distance behind the teams, his gait was slow and methodic though he favored his right side. Even from her position up ahead, she had noticed the change in his eyes for they had turned from their usual azure blue to crimson red.

Of course that wasn't all she noticed, it would've been almost impossible for any Faunus to miss the massive amount of killing intent the teen was subtly releasing, even while filtered so as to not affect the rest of the humans. Blake was silently glad to have had spoken with him a day earlier, or she would've been terrified out of her mind.

It hadn't taken them too long to return to the Academy and head into the Infirmary Wing where they were scattered since Jaune would have to stay interned for a night to check on any other possible injuries he may have taken, thus their celebration party was pushed a day further until Jaune was released.

The same didn't happen for Naruto.

As soon as he had set foot in the Infirmary Wing, the blue haired nurse Ume came to him and lead him to the Intensives Treatment Area(ITA). Lynn had made to follow but seeing as the two teens she was carrying were unharmed, they could be taken directly to the Headmaster where he would pass judgment on their actions.

Once inside the ITA Naruto met up with Kenai, the head doctor wasn't surprised by his appearance at all, if anything, he had been expecting it.

Naruto had been guided to lay both injured teens on different beds where Kenai did his magic and gave further instructions to the other doctors for their treatment, a hustle later only Naruto, Kenai and Ume were left in the room.

"Trouble follows you wherever you go" Kenai chuckled as he scratched his beard.

"..." Naruto didn't reply, he simply stood unmoving with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Nothing unusual then" Kenai nodded his head.

"..." Again, Naruto didn't reply.

"What happened this time?" Kenai asked as he leaned back against the wall.

"..."

Kenai blinked and frowned.

The blue haired nurse huffed in annoyance and unceremoniously ripped apart Naruto's Academy shirt.

The room's temperature dropped.

"Again?" Her voice was soft but the steel in her tone was filled with disapproval.

Naruto blinked as he registered her voice, he looked down to find the nurse steely blank face.

"I had no other choice" Naruto replied and winced when the nurse pressed her hand onto his abdomen.

"Yes you did" She replied with the same tone, her eyes slightly narrowed as she examined his wound.

"I did not" Naruto huffed.

"Yes you did" She replied again, pressing his side with more force and drawing a pained yelp from him.

"Hey! Stop! Ouch! Stop! Ume!"

The nurse ignored Naruto pleas and proceeded to push him into one of the beds where he was forced to lay down, the woman grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and cleaned the blood from his abdomen all the while doing it as rough as she could. Naruto made sure to voice his displeasure at her treatment but that only spurred her to be rougher on him.

Kenai couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips watching his assistant manhandle Naruto.

Now that Naruto's stomach was clean, they could see a new scar freshly made on the right side of his abdomen.

"You have to stop this" The nurse tone of voice left no room for argument.

"I can't" Naruto replied.

"You can, nobody is forcing you to do it" She looked disappointingly at him "Yesterday you did the same and almost got yourself killed"

"Today was different" Naruto replied as he relaxed into the mattress "I wasn't in any danger from doing it"

"Danger or not, you have to stop this"

"I won't stop"

"Why are you so stubborn on this?"

"Because I have the power to do so"

"That doesn't mean you have to do this"

"If I don't, then who will?"

That stopped the nurse tirade, they both knew the answer to that.

In this skewered world where evil was at every corner, not only in physical form with the Grimm but also with the criminals, the people would never use their power to help others if there wasn't anything the could gain from doing so. This ideology even included the Huntsman and Huntresses, because as nice as they made themselves to be. They still required payment or prestige.

The few who went around parodying their powers to help others were quickly taken care of. Either they were used until they were dried of their usefulness or kicked the bucket because they chewed more than they could handle.

Naruto was leaning more into the later since he didn't know his limits or if they even existed at all.

"Just be more careful" The nurse sighed.

"Ume's right Naruto" Kenai crossed his arms and looked clinically at Naruto "Yesterday you used your Semblance to stabilize the conditions of all three teens and received a lot of damage from them, honestly if it wasn't because it's you then I'd have you locked up and restrained to bed until you made a full recovery"

Naruto merely huffed.

"As a doctor I'm glad someone else is helping people preserve their lives but if it comes at the cost of your own... You have to be more careful from now on, on that note" Kenai uncrossed his arms and rummaged something inside his lab coat pocket before handing the item to Naruto "The girl you saved recovered conscience and wrote this"

Naruto looked at the crumpled paper in his hands with apprehension, it felt so heavy in his hands that they almost buckled under it's weight. Sighing, he stored the paper in his pocket and stood from the bed.

"Thank you for always taking care of me" Naruto bowed to the two, an imperceptible nod from the blue haired nurse and a handshake of the bear doctor later and Naruto was out of the room.

Three steps away from the door he realized that his shirt was torn open and most of his scars were on full display, luckily there were only few nurses walking around and none paid him any attention. Naruto scowled and used one hand to hold together his shirt while he walked back to his room.

On his way he heard the whispers but ignored them, once he reached the hall to his room he found Lynn obediently waiting beside the door. She was looking to either side and when her eyes caught sight of him, that _damned_ bright smile bloomed on her face.

He didn't deserve to be on the end of that smile.

Much too soon he found himself standing beside the smiling girl, for that was what she truly still was. A girl who was robbed of her life, of her innocence.

"I have delivered both students to the Headmaster as per your orders Master, the Headmaster also said to send the others when they recover" Lynn said with a flourish of her skirt and slight bow of her head, she held the bowed positions for a few seconds and expectantly looked up at Naruto.

As much as he hated himself for doing this to the girl in front of him, he also couldn't help but smile and feel happy that he saved her. Thus when he patted her head and the girl all but cheered, it didn't hurt.

Much.

"Good job Lynn, let's go inside and relax. We both deserve a moments respite after the last few days events" Naruto spoke with a soft tone, one he only used when talking to someone who had become important to him.

"Yes!"

"Naruto?"

The otherworldly ninja stopped and looked behind him, standing just outside their doors in the hall were both Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Yes?" Naruto half turned to them.

"Ah, uh, Ruby go first" Pyrrha sent a pleading look at the younger girl who quickly nodded.

"Just wanted to let you know that the party will be tomorrow after Jaune's fully recovered and also, thank you for today. It was fun!" Ruby smiled and waved goodbye as she went back into her room.

Naruto smiled faintly as his focus turned to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry for doubting you" Pyrrha looked down at her feet. Naruto tried to recall any reason that might've led to Pyrrha doubting him but frowned when he couldn't find one. When Pyrrha noticed he hadn't replied in any way whatsoever and saw the confusion in the teen, she explained "Today, when Jaune left with Cardin I... I thought you had gone back on your word and had only been using Jaune as a scapegoat to your frustrations, I know it was wrong of me to think that way of you and that's why I want to apologize" She bowed low again, her ponytail falling to a side of her head.

"Ah that" Naruto tilted his head "It's fine, you couldn't have known"

"Still, it was wrong. I'm sorry"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, not used to _anyone_ apologizing to him at all. He was like a fish out of water whenever something like this happened, normally he'd be the one apologizing.

"I'm actually done teaching Jaune, if you want to make it up to me then just make sure he becomes a leader worthy of your team" Naruto gave her an option that would not make him feel even more out of place and also not hurt her pride as a warrior because telling her that 'anyone would've made that mistake' meant she was _one of many_ and that... that hurt.

To be one more among the many when you're trying so hard to stand out, to prove yourself better.

"That... Yes, thank you Naruto" Pyrrha bowed again, a smile on her face this time as she went back into her room.

Once more, he was left standing alone in the hall in front of his door.

"Eh-hem"

Okay maybe not alone.

"Master is truly a deviant! Having three beautiful girls be so grateful to him in less than a minute, oh if only Mistress Velvet heard of this!" Lynn giggled dramatically behind Naruto.

"Shush you, besides it was only two beautiful girls not three" Naruto replied as he opened up the door and walked inside first.

"Ah poor Ruby, she doesn't fit in any of Master types. I will have to remind Pyrrha that her and I must be careful around such a deviant!"

"I wasn't talking about Ruby" Naruto smirked and sent Lynn a side glance "I was talking about you"

"Oh" Lynn stopped and glared at him "So I'm not beautiful?"

Naruto shrugged, it was hard to gauge how Lynn really looked like seeing as half the readers forgot what she looked like and the other half didn't want to know anything further about OC's.

...

...

...

"I'm kidding"

* * *

 **\- CHAPTER END -  
**

 **Author's Note:** Hey, sorry for bringing you this chapter so damn late. I have had so many issues irl, it's been very hectic. Summarizing, I was sick, family was sick, university projects, work increased and much more. Once I had time to read what I had written for this chapter, I instantly scrapped it.

It was going to be one huge clusterfuk of drama and honestly, we've had enough of that. I want to portray a bit of the bitterness in Naruto in this chapter but even then I feel as if some characters were OOC.

Anyways! Thank you for reading, for continuing reading, and for waiting for the next chapter! I'll try to release it as soon as possible since it'll start the last stage of Season 1 of RWBY.

Bai bai~


	18. 18 Always Been You

**Chapter 18: Always been you  
**

The second he set foot inside his bedroom he knew something was wrong, very wrong.

A quick scan of the room proved nothing being out of place however there was a light scent coming from beneath the covers of the bed, a scent that brought about bittersweet memories.

Naruto heard Lynn rustling about in the kitchen preparing dinner, knowing that she would be too preoccupied with finishing that task Naruto wasted no time in pulling the covers from the bed. The white blankets had done an incredibly good job of masking the scent that was left behind for as soon as they were torn away, his nose almost exploded from the overload of scents. Hand holding his nose, he inspected the item that produced the scent.

A black envelop.

Naruto frowned, there were only two people who used black envelops to contact him and it was only one of those two that smeared such scent on the message. He picked the envelop, a quick appliance of wind had the top was sliced, and he pulled out the letter.

The paper was nothing out of the normal, if only being black in color. There were no words written, only a single white symbol at the very center.

It was his own symbol.

The Uzumaki Swirl.

He laid the paper on his desk and inspected the inside of the envelop, he was not surprised to find a feather in it.

A black feather.

"Even if you were to give me all I desire I still wouldn't go back to you" Naruto mused out loud as he sat on the bed facing to the door. Soft arms enveloped him from behind, one going from below his right armpit, the other from above his left shoulder and connected at the front by holding a knife to his throat.

"I know" Her voice hadn't changed at all since he last heard it.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come no matter what" Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back into her embrace, he felt her arms stiffen and the knife drew the smallest tricks of blood.

"The situation's changed" Even her voice tensed "We've discovered another type of Grimm"

"And?" Naruto knew there was no way such a simple thing would've brought her around or force her to keep him under knife point. Well, she may actually use that as an excuse but that's beside the point.

"They're similar to you"

His blood froze.

"They're what?" Naruto didn't move however she certainly felt the shift in his emotions because the knife was no longer in her hands instead it was stuck on the ceiling.

"So it wasn't you then" She didn't seem to be surprised at having lost her weapon, if anything she sounded amused "That means **_she's_** mobilizing already"

Naruto didn't reply, his hands went up to hold his head and he groaned in irritation.

"I told you this was going to happen" Her amusement was palpable as she spoke yet there was an undertone of insecurity "If we want to stop her, we have to do this together and we'll have to ga-"

"No"

Her nails dug into his shirt, ripping through the remains and digging into his skin painfully.

"We won't do things your way, we've already discussed this" Naruto spoke though his hands still held his face "Even if she started mobilizing already, we still have a year at best to prepare"

"By then it'll be too late"

"You're too pessimistic" Naruto sighed and dragged his palms across his face, a tired expression accompanied as he sagged even more into the woman's painful embrace.

"I'm just being realistic" She muttered through clenched teeth but sighed in defeat, her fingertips replaced her nails and she slowly caressed the wounds.

"Even so, I won't let **_her_** continue this senseless war" Naruto pried himself away from her embrace, her hands gave no resistance since she knew there was no point in further talk, and he walked until he stood by the door "I **will** stop her, I promised as much" He gave her his trademark foxy-grin.

"Hmmm" She smiled predatory with a tilt of her head.

"Master, food's almost ready!"

Her eyes narrowed "So you did make another one"

"Lynn's different" Naruto shook his head "She's more human than Grimm"

"That _thing_ still is half-Grimm" She spited with venom in her voice.

"Even if it's you..." Naruto turned to fully look at her in the eye and released all the restrained power he'd been holding back, unleashing straight onto her " **I don't want to hear you call her a _Thing_ ever again."**

She scoffed and looked away "Ever so sentimental about your toy-"

 **Sssss**

She blinked, her hand instinctively went to her cheek and traced the new thin wound on her skin. It was so clean and superficial it didn't even draw blood, yet it still burnt.

 **"Leave"**

She scowled but nodded nonetheless, a swirl of crimson and she was gone.

"Master dinner's ready!" Steps echoed in the hallway "Master?"

Naruto reigned in his anger before he turned to look at Lynn with a smile "Yes?"

"Uhm is something wrong...?"

Naruto chuckled but shook his head "No no, I was just dealing with a lost bird. Dinner's ready right?"

"Yes!"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

 **February 19, Monday**

What was supposed to be a normal Monday turned out to be one of the most unexpected days for Naruto to comprehend, in the span of 15 minutes after the first class started Opzin had made an announcement for class to be canceled and for every student to be gathered in the Amphitheater. No sooner had that been said that students flooded out of their classrooms and rushed to the Amphitheater.

Luckily enough since a lot of senior students had already started going out for their mission assignments the Amphitheater could comfortably held the thousand or so students left, it was still quite packed but not saturating.

Naruto choose to stand by the door and he wasn't the least surprised when Ruby joined him, then both team RWBY and JNPR gravitated to her. He gave each member a short greeting but kept to himself, there were many thoughts running through his head and he had to sort them out.

It didn't take too long for the Amphitheater lights to turn off and the Headmaster appear on the stage, his trademark coffee mug in hand.

"Good morning students" Mumbled greetings from the crowd "As you may already be aware, every two years we celebrate a special international event" More excited mumbling "Yes, the Vytal Festival" A smile graced the headmaster lips as some students started cheering.

"Behave" One order, eyes that dared anyone defy it. Glynda nodded happily once the crowd obeyed.

"Now what you may not be aware of is that our kingdom will be the host to the 40th Vytal Festival therefore, we, as the top Huntsman Academy in Vale will have the honor and duty to help out in the preparations for this exciting event" More cheers, Ozpin patiently waited until the died down before continuing "Due to this, missions that will help in the preparations of this grand event will be available for all teams. We expect you to uphold your integrity and professionalism and in turn, depending on your performance, you will be given extra grades."

If the previous cheers were loud, the next one were even moreso. As students, anything that gave a 'free' grade was hold in the best of lights possible, add to that the fact that the missions would be focused on helping setting up stuff for Vytal Festival, an event everyone was excited to participate in one way or another, then there truly was no better announcement ever made for the students of this generation.

"On an additional note, due to the shock of this notice today classes have been cancelled so you can have time to contact your family or friends and give them the good news, that is all" Ozpin walked off, leaving the cheering crowd exponentially happier than they were earlier.

"Dismissed"

Naruto blankly stared at the stage where his surrogate-sister was discussing something with most of the other teachers, he moved away from the door just in time to avoid the deluge of overexcited students. Team RWBY and JNPR weren't so lucky as they got dragged along with the flood of students, he chuckled and waited near a column until his sister finished her discussion.

"The Vytal Festival huh..." Naruto murmured to himself as he waited, back when he had recently arrived in this world there had been one of those festivals going on. Unfortunately since he had been in shock then neither him nor Glynda went to the festival, it was one of the few things he regretted learning later on from Glynda. Of course his surrogate-sister played it off by mentioning it was more trouble than it was worth but he still felt bad about taking away that chance for her to have fun.

This time, he'd take his surrogate-sister to the festival and make sure she thoroughly enjoys herself, for sure.

"Were you waiting for me Naruto?" The voice of his surrogate-sister broke him out of his reveries, with a slight smile he waved at her. Glynda looked as pristine and formal as ever, not even a single hair out of place.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you" Naruto spoke in a light tone, his eyes gazing past Glynda's form and onto the teachers she had been speaking with moments ago, their faces were a mix of emotions ranging from disgust, contemplation to, surprisingly, respect.

Glynda noticed Naruto's gaze and followed it, when her eyes landed on the teachers who were staring back they quickly scattered lest they incur her fury. Her eyes hardened slightly but softened when she sighed.

"I don't mind them" Naruto spoke before she could say anything.

"You might not but I do" Glynda crossed her arms as a frown marred her features "The students are one thing but the teachers too? Now that's just-"

"Stupid"

"-I would've used unprofessional but yes, stupid works too" Glynda rubbed the bridge of her nose and scanned Naruto up and down before scrunching up her nose "You look like a mess"

And like a mess he felt too.

Since he hadn't cut his hair for so long it was already starting to look like his father's with the sidebangs and covered the top of his eyes. His black vest was unbuttoned showing his tousled white shirt, the tie had long since been discarded. His shoulders were slouched, there were traces of dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale, a stark contrast with his natural tanned color.

"I know" Naruto replied with the same light smile.

"If I had known the Academy would treat you this way, I would've never suggested this" Glynda spoke in a soft voice, her hand came to rest on his elbow and gently guided him out of the Amphitheater.

"You didn't suggest it, Ozpin did" Naruto corrected her, he put no fight and let himself be guided by his sister "Besides I'm having fun you know?"

Glynda rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's the truth, if you don't take into count the massive shitstorm that's been brewing and forget about the utter bullshit that has happened the past few days, I have had fun."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so" Naruto crossed his arms sullenly "I even got myself a girlfriend you know?"

"Really now...?"

Glynda stopped once their walk took them far enough from the Academy, just a few steps more and they would enter the forest. She scanned the surroundings and once she found no prying eyes, she sat on the grass. Legs tucked to a side and her back resting on a tree.

Naruto followed her example and sat (threw himself) beside her, his eyes gazing at the sky.

"Yup I'll have you know she's the cutest thing ever, she's pretty timid but also very assertive when she wants to be" Naruto spoke in a forlorn tone "She's currently on a mission so I can't present her to you but when she returns I promise I'll present her to you"

"Hmmm so she's older than you, she sounds like a nice girl"

"Yup, that she is" Naruto chuckled "Anyways, I imagine that after yesterday the staff must be going crazy"

"For the most part. There has been too much happening lately and everyone's on edge"

"What about the dead student?"

"The Headmaster decided to take care of that case personally"

"And his team?"

"They're still in recovery, the shock and wounds were greater than we expected" Glynda shook her head "Doctor Kenai told me about what you did for them" She paused and approvingly looked at him "You've completely mastered your Semblance have you not?"

Naruto smiled thinly "Yeah, I've been using it almost on an hourly basis everyday since we discovered it after all"

A concerned expression crossed the teacher's features "So you've been killing yourself slowly all this time?"

"Pretty much" Naruto replied, when Glynda frowned he hastily added "Besides without doing that I'd probably live for far too long, I want to die holding the hand of my loved ones not being the one digging their graves you know?"

Glynda scoffed "I don't like it"

"I'm sorry Sis but it's the one thing I won't budge on" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly"Honestly I'd rather nobody, not even you, ever know about that side-effect but I don't want to lie to my loved ones"

"You're just trying to sugar-coat it now" Glynda sighed "You really love making me worry about you..."

Naruto grinned but nodded nonetheless.

"You were always like this, even back then right?"

"Yup!"

"You... still think about them, don't you?"

"Everyday" Naruto replied easily "I wonder how life would've been if I didn't die, there are many things I would've loved to do but that's all in the past now. I'll always treasure all those regrets and memories until I properly die again"

"There's something really wrong with that sentence" Glynda muttered and shook her head.

"Might be the dying twice" Naruto supplied, his shoulders eased ever so slightly "I've been thinking about the things that are to come"

"So have I" Glynda replied with a faraway tone "Even Ozpin is worried over what the future will bring"

"I don't blame him" Naruto said "The gears are already in motion, it's up to us to make sure nothing too bad happens"

Glynda looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"You really have grown up, haven't you?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Back then... You tried to take care of everything by yourself because you knew nobody else would be up to the task" Glynda patted Naruto's hair "But now you're finally trusting in others again, even if you don't like the way they're doing things"

Naruto scoffed but nodded.

"Just promise me you won't be trying to play Hero again"

"That's something I can't promise Sis, sorry" Naruto shook his head.

Glynda smiled faintly "I know, but it doesn't hurt trying"

The minutes trickled by as the two sat in silence while watching the Academy from the distance, teens were happily chatting away while moving back and forth, into and out of the buildings, all the while keeping themselves in tight groups. Their laughter echoed, their happiness almost palpable in the air yet none of that giddiness fully reached the two below the tree.

After all, no matter how light hearted they spoke of the previous topic it still was a topic that caused deep wounds to bleed all over again.

Glynda knew Naruto one day would take on more than he could handle and end up dying, that is if he hadn't already killed himself by then. Every second she spent with him always took away the edge from her daily life yet only added further stress whenever she thought of the future that awaited him.

"What else has been bothering you?" Glynda asked in a knowing tone.

Naruto didn't reply at first since he had been drawing symbols on the air with his finger, though he stopped after a minute and tilted his head when he replied "Lately I've felt as if I'm not supposed to be happy, that if I somehow achieve happiness I will be betraying my old friends"

Glynda frowned "Why do you think that way?"

"Even if Sasuke, Sakura and me defeated Kaguya there still was so much left to do. The Shinobi nations had been at war for so long that now I find it hard to believe that even after Kaguya there would've been peace"

"That doesn't explain why you feel that way Naruto"

Naruto grinned in response "That's the thing, I know there was nothing else I could've done. I mean, I did die there after all" He scratched the back of his head "I still can't help but feel that way though"

Glynda considered Naruto's words and feelings and his way of being for a minute before coming to a conclusion.

"I believe it's not because of your friends or that peace goal you wanted but rather you're regretting over not being able to be there to see the fruits of your labor" Glynda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "The only one that you're really betraying is yourself Naruto"

Naruto tilted his head again as he thought over his sister words, they made sense in a way. The first goal he had set for himself when arriving in Remnant had been to make the discrimination between Human, Faunus and Hybrids to disappear. It was very similar to the 'peace goal' she had so brusquely summarized, for people to understand one another there had to be no discrimination when listening to one another after all.

In a sense he had simply superimposed his old goals into his new life.

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, from the very start he had been deluding himself that since he wouldn't ever see if peace was truly achieved in the Elemental Nations then he simply couldn't believe it would happen without him.

How selfish.

Guess that meant he truly did deserve all that emotional pain he had been going through for letting the grandeur get to his head and see himself as more than he truly was. Oh how Sasuke would be rolling laughter if he knew how Naruto turned out to be.

"Yeah, I think you may be right Sis" Naruto muttered and laid himself flat on the grass with his eyes closed "In the end it had always been me huh..."

As Naruto laid there with the minutes passing, his breathing evened up and before long he had fallen asleep.

"Watching you like this reminds me that you're still only 17 yet have been through so much" Glynda spoke to herself as she scuttled closer to her little brother and moved his head so that it'd laid on her lap "I'm really glad to have been the one to have found you first"

 **\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -**

Thanks to Ozpin cancelling the classes for the rest of the day, Naruto and Glynda spent most of the morning after he woke up from his nap until lunch break together without any inconvenience, from there the teacher had left Naruto return to his room first while she retrieved Rhea from wherever the servant girl had hidden the bunny.

During the time the teacher was in his room Glynda had decided to fix Naruto's appearance to the best of her abilities. Since she was the one who designed up his wardrobe she was pretty confident in said abilities so it was no surprise that when her eyes landed on some stray scissors in the room she had instantly asked nicely (ordered) Naruto to sit still while she cut his hair like she used to do back when they lived together in her apartment.

Funnily enough, midway through his haircut Naruto had fallen asleep again proving just how tired he had truly been from the events going on the last few days. In all honesty it was a wonder how Naruto kept himself together without falling apart before their talk. Glynda couldn't be any prouder of her little brother yet at the same time sad that he tried to carry everything by himself.

Again.

As her hands worked her magic on his hair, Glynda eyes trailed over the actions of the girl Naruto had brought after one of his missions.

Ever since the day she appeared before her eyes, she could sense something dark within the girl. Something extremely dangerous, she was not surprised when the Headmaster decided to allow the girl stay with Naruto. Probably because to him, if things ever went awry with the girl, Naruto would stop her and in the off-chance Naruto wasn't strong enough then that just meant that **she** would have to deal with whatever destroyed Naruto.

It was a repulsive thought but knowing Ozpin, it was more than possible that was the cause.

To think that Glynda had been blindly following Ozpin every order because of their old friendship before Naruto crashed into her life was a scary. A man who knew how to manipulate others just as easy as it was breathing was scary.

If it hadn't been for Naruto cautiousness when interacting with Ozpin and questioning much of what the Headmaster did, or asked, then Glynda would've been continued to be fooled by Ozpin elderly mask.

That wasn't to say that she questioned everything the Headmaster did but now she thought twice whenever she was asked to do something by him.

"Ms. Glynda"

The voice of the heterochromatic girl broke Glynda out of her musings and she stopped cutting Naruto's hair to look at her.

"There's something important we want you to know" Lynn pointed at the bunny sitting in her shoulder before meaningfully looking down at the asleep Naruto.

"That is?"

"We noticed Master's body has suffered some changes"

Glynda frowned

"What kind of changes?"

"Some of the fur from his tail and ears has turned white" Lynn paused in thought, the bunny squeaked and Lynn nodded "Also his presence has started to feel more... suffocating"

Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"The discoloration of his tail might be due to the amount of stress his Semblance puts on him but what exactly do you mean by his presence being more suffocating?"

This time both bunny and girl looked at one another before nodding in unison.

"It feels as if Master no longer has control over his energy" The girl paused to think of an easier way to explain the phenomena "Because Master devours energy from Nature, he has to filter it before releasing it however some of that unfiltered energy leaks off him and causes this oppressive aura of raw, tainted, power to surround him"

Now that was worrying issue Glynda thought to herself, she had been at the receiving end of Naruto's Semblance more times than she'd like to admit during his initial Aura training and anytime he released the energy he had gathered in it's rawest shape it never bode well for anyone, or anything for that matter.

And if that wasn't enough, not even two hours earlier he had admitted to constantly keeping his Semblance active and _energy still_ leaked off him, just how much power did Naruto contain in himself...?

This changed things, this changed _many_ things.

"Ngrh" Naruto groaned

The two females jumped at the sound and looked down at Naruto, he was still asleep.

"If he loses more control, you instantly come to me and tell me, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Don't... Tell him about any of this conversation or he will try something stupid and hurt himself in the process"

"Yes"

\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -

A few hours later Naruto woke up to the sound of dishes clinking together, he took a deep breath and stretched as he regained consciousness. The first thing he noted was that he was still sitting on the chair next to the kitchen counter in his room, cracking his neck he duly recalled falling asleep while his sister fixed his hair.

Some sluggish blinks later and he saw the back of his Servant dutifully cleaning the kitchen dishware while humming softly to herself.

"Lynn" Naruto hoarse voice startled the girl, making her drop the spoon she was washing and flinching when it hit the glasses in the sink. Despite all that, Naruto still asked "Where's Glynda?"

"Ah, uhm, Ms. Glynda left a few hours ago because she was called by the Headmaster"

"A few... How long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked again as he continued to stretch his shoulders and arms, they felt incredibly stiff, probably used them as a pillow at some point during his nap.

"Around five hours Master" The girl wearily looked back at him before continuing washing the rest of the dishes.

Naruto caught the look and frowned "Did something happen while I was asleep?"

The girl flinched again "No, well... yes but it's nothing Master should concern himself with"

"Lynn"

"I was just worried over Master's recent health and asked Ms. Glynda if it was normal or not"

Naruto frown softened and he sighed before scratching the back of his head "Heh, I've not been in the best of shapes recently. Sorry for making you worry"

Thankfully because Lynn had her back to him, Naruto didn't notice the girl biting her lip.

"I'll go outside and get a bit of fresh air, don't wait for me" Naruto stood from the stool and arched his back to stretch the last of his body.

"Yes"

As Naruto steps carried him outside of his room, his body continued to recover from being asleep in such an uncomfortable position for so long. With no destination in mind he allowed his instincts to dictate his course. Corners came and went by, students were few in numbers since curfew would be soon but that wasn't something that affected Naruto.

Perks of being a Scavenger.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had yet to have dinner. Thinking about dinner also reminded him that there was supposed to be a party for Jaune's recovery, did Jaune even get the permission from the doctors to leave the infirmary...? Well, he was already too far away from the rooms of Team RWBY and JNPR to pass by to ask and he never promised to join so...

His stomach grumbled again.

But then again, free food was free food and he was in no mood to deal with the infirmary staff, not after Umi scolded him for his recklessness not even a day earlier.

He could go to the cafeteria and see if they were still open Naruto mused and started to walk towards the cafeteria, just as he rounded the next corner he saw someone walking a few steps ahead of him.

She must've sensed him because her ribbon twitched and she stopped to look back at him with an unreadable expression.

Naruto stopped too and tilted his head curiously.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a party in your room tonight?" Naruto asked.

The young woman smiled thinly "There is but someone drank all the soda"

Naruto chuckled "I wonder who. You took this chance to escape the ruckus didn't ya'?"

"Yeah" She lamely added "Ruby was pretty bummed out you didn't join"

This time it was Naruto turn to sheepishly reply "I fell asleep and woke up not to long ago"

She eyed him up and down, a certain weariness in her gaze "You look better than during the morning"

Naruto looked away "Yeah, there's a lot going on lately"

Silence.

Neither of the two moved except for the awkward feet shuffle, seconds tickled by but neither said nothing. It took a group of three girls running through the same hall while shouting at one another about something before both teens reacted.

"So about that soda?" Naruto asked as he straightened his posture.

"Right" Blake nodded and started moving again, she heard Naruto falling into step beside her and when she glanced at him she noticed he kept himself at a distance far away enough that she'd need to extend her arm and a bit more to touch him. A very stark difference to the time they walked together in the Infirmary Wing.

She would never voice her thoughts out but she was thankful that after revealing she was afraid of him he wasn't acting as it was water under bridge. It made being near much easier to bear.

"You think they'll mind that I join the party this late?" Naruto asked after a minute of walking together.

"I'm sure nobody will care you almost didn't join" Blake spoke in her usual monotone voice "Well, almost nobody"

"Twist the dagger deeper won't you" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Velvet won't mind you going to a party without her permission"

Naruto facepalmed, he walked into that one.

"By the way, where is she?"

"Left a few days ago for a mission with her team"

"Oh"

Once again, awkward silence ensued but it didn't last long since they arrived at the cafeteria. With another of Naruto's Scavenger privileges they didn't have trouble asking for three more soda bottles, if that wasn't enough after the chef realized it was Naruto asking for the extra beverage he gave Naruto one of the leftover baked cakes for said party and even gave him a thumbs up for being more sociable.

That comment made Naruto want to punch the chef in the face but he withheld from doing so because free food!

"That was... weird"

"Yeah, I saw him eating alone during our first day of school and joined him. When he realized I was a the new kid with the Scavenger status he became suspicious of my actions but after a while he 'saw my real nature' and started giving me free meals and stuff"

"Your real nature?" Cue raised eyebrow.

"His words not mine" Naruto replied with a shrug, he adjusted the bag containing the bottles and scratched his cheek.

"Maybe he found a kindred soul in your perverted ways"

"Ugh, aren't you supposed to be afraid of me?" Naruto sourly muttered under his breath.

Blake sharply glanced at him "I am"

"Then why are you so at ease? It hasn't even been a day since we spoke you know" Naruto genuinely asked.

"I'm tired of running away from my fears" Blake replied honestly "Sometimes when I look at you all I see is _something that could harm me_ but that doesn't mean that you _will_ do it, unlike _him_ " Her voice trailed off.

Naruto blinked, he wasn't expecting that kind of response. Actually, he wasn't expecting any response at all.

"Just being near you makes me feel uneasy but you've been keeping your distance since you saw me earlier" Blake pointed at the, rather large, empty space between the two "Even the way you're speaking to me is different from the first time we spoke at length, you're acting more..." She looked at him oddly "Reserved"

Naruto gave her a self-depreciating smile "Was I that obvious?"

Blake nodded in response.

Naruto scratched his cheek again and chuckled softly "I was never good at being subtle"

Blake raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Naruto was all too happy to end the conversation there, anything else he might say would sound too depressive and bring the mood down or antagonize the girl, and that was the last thing he wanted to do now that he had finally gained a meager scrap of her trust. Besides, judging by how her body didn't tense during any point of their conversation meant that he was doing something right, finally.

Since the conversation ended on a better note, there was no awkwardness in the silence that ensued as the two walked together. Naruto kept his distance and Blake kept him in the corner of her vision. All too soon the duo found themselves standing outside the door to Team RWBY's room.

Before Blake opened the door she glanced at Naruto one more time, he was lost in his thoughts as he looked at the bag in his hand.

"Naruto?"

The ninja blinked and turned to her.

"Are you sure you want to come in?"

"Ah yeah, I promised Ruby I'd come" Naruto shook his head and gave her a smile.

An empty smile, she noticed but didn't say anything.

She turned and went to open the door only for it to open by itself, two sets of eyes blinking back at her.

"I'm back?"

"Kittycat you're ba-"

"Naruto you came!" yelled the red bundle that somehow flew above Yang's and Blake's head before impacting hard onto Naruto's torso. Said teen staggered back with the added weight of Ruby but managed to stay upright, his free arm instinctively supported the small girl by her thighs.

"Sorry for arriving so late" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine, I honestly thought you wouldn't come but you're here!" And with that shout she hugged his neck as best as she could in her clingy position.

Naruto chuckled.

"Hmph, about time" Came the frosty tone of the princess standing near the door, an unreadable expression on her face.

Yang gave Blake a look to which the Faunus girl glared back "I stumbled on him when I was heading to the cafeteria"

"Oh" The look changed to one of disappointment before it disappeared, the firecracker grinned again nonetheless and moved aside to let the two in. Blake wasted no time in doing so and going to her rather empty corner, chair siting next to the shelves and one of the bunk beds.

"Naruto's here?"

Said ninja walked into the room, still being nuzzled by the chirpy girl, he waved the hand carrying the bag in a hello motion.

"Sorry for arriving so late" Naruto would've scratched the back of his head sheepishly had neither of his hands not being occupied.

"Yay! Now the entire team's here!" Chirped the second exhuberant girl in the room, she waltzed to the table that had an untouched cake among other unopened chips "Can I eat the cake now?"

"Not yet" The ever so tired voice of Ren came from behind the girl as he physically dragged her by the scruff of her neck back to her chair.

When Naruto spotted the other table with the drinks he placed the soda bag there and turned to look at everyone in the room.

Yang was still standing by the door, or more like leaning onto it with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face as she looked at him. Beside her, siting properly with an elegance expected of her, was Weiss holding a cup to her lips as she also looked at him with a glare. Directly to his right was Blake in her forever alone corner with a book in her hand and a plate of chips ontop of the bed.

Directly across from Blake were Ren and Nora sitting on extra chairs beside them, on the other bunk bed, were Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together and smiling at him. Both of those smiles made Naruto heart throb painfully.

Seeing as there was no other spot left he sat down beside (still left a lot of space between) Blake on the bed.

As if that was their cue both Jaune and Pyrrha stood up.

"Naruto/Naruto" Both spoke at the same time before looking at one another and snickering, the sight made everyone in the room also smile at the absurdity of it.

"You go first Pyrrha"

"No it's okay I can wait"

"No, please do"

"No, Jaune you shoul-"

"Guys" Naruto interrupted with a light laugh "I'm pretty sure what both of you will say and don't worry, you're welcome, no I don't need to be repaid for anything. Just don't mess things up again all right?"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at one another wordlessly before looking at Naruto "Thank you/Sure man"

Pyrrha returned to her spot on the bed and held her hands together on her lap as she looked at the group.

"Well... Now that you're here I think it's time we truly celebrate" Jaune started as he served drinks for everyone, Yang quickly moved to help, and once everyone had a drink in hand Jaune started talking again.

"I know I have not been the best leader or friend for that matter and I want to apologize to my team" Jaune looked at his group "I'm really sorry for letting you down guys, it won't happen again" they smiled back at him "I also want to thank you guys for helping my team when I was being an idiot" Jaune looked at Ruby's group this time "And also thank you Naruto, you may appear cold but you truly are a nice guy"

Naruto chuckled at that.

"So this night I want us to celebrate that we're all here, together, in mostly one piece and finally starting our dreams to become Huntsmen and Huntresses" He raised his cup and cheered, he was followed by everyone else in the room.

After the cheers, Yang nudged Weiss and the Princess huffed before turning off the light. There was a moment of confusion in the group before a Glyph glowed above them in multi colors, almost like a disco ball, but in a lower intensity giving the room a truly party feel. If that wasn't enough, Yang turned on the music player to some electro music that Nora found herself nodding her head to.

Curiously enough after that, little groups were formed. Jaune and Pyrrha were together talking about some training regimen, Ren was making sure Nora didn't eat the entire cake by herself, Yang had left Weiss and joined Blake in her little corner trying to get a reaction out of her.

The Princess rolled her eyes and moved next to him on the bed, she eyed the still nuzzling red bundle in Naruto arms with disdain.

What Weiss didn't know was that from the second Ruby had glomped him, she had somehow felt the emotions inside Naruto's heart for a single second. That single second was enough to make her feel deeply sorry for the otherworldly ninja.

How could he feel so much pain and still smile at them?

She only felt what he felt for a single second yet it was enough to make her remember the time her own mother had disappeared, and even then, his pain felt even painfull'er if that was even a word.

So she didn't want to let go, she wouldn't let go, not until she was absolutely sure he got the message that she, err, they were there for him.

"I almost break my promise about coming here" Naruto tried to explain when he caught the Princess's glare, that didn't stop her from changing her glare target to him though, nonetheless he wasn't a ninja for nothing "I noticed you've improved a lot with your Glyphs" Naruto pointed at the disco glyph sphere above them before smiling proudly at her.

Weiss cheeks tinted the ever slightest of red at the praise "This much is nothing, there's a lot I've improved after our talk"

"Really? I kinda hit a wall myself, we should get together again sometime" Naruto voice betrayed the excitement in his tone, no matter the circumstances he would always be excited at the prospect of improving himself or learning new things.

Of course Weiss took that comment in a completely wrong way and blushed up even more before squeaking a weak "Sure" and trying(failed) to hide her face behind her empty cup.

The rest of the night was spent by in meaningless chatter between the groups, every so often someone would switch places and continue the chatter until Nora finally managed to sneak a slice of cake for herself and squealed in delight at the flavor, then it was a tug of war trying to make her not eat the entire.

She only calmed down when Naruto said that once everyone had their slice she could eat the rest, so with the situation back under control (somewhat) the party continued late into the night. Many of stories were shared, some embarrassing but humorous, throughout it all Ruby clung to Naruto like a koala much to the ire(jealousy) of the Princess.

During one of those group switch instances was when Naruto found himself sitting beside an inquisitive Yang, she offered one cup of soda that he gratefully took.

"I'm not sure how to feel seeing my little sister cling to you all the night" Yang joked as she petted the girl in question

"That would make two of us" Naruto scratched his cheek "Ruby?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you let go?"

"Nop"

...

...

...

"So yeah, there you have it" Naruto told Yang as he scratched his cheek again.

Yang rolled her eyes "Come on Sis, what are you going to do if Naruto needs to go to the bathroom? Are you going to go in with him~?" A sly grin accompanied her words.

Ruby mumbled something incoherently before looking up at Naruto with slightly puffed cheeks "Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Err... I don't think so?"

"Then I won't let go"

"Okay, why won't you let go then?" Naruto asked curiously, he had ignored the fact that she had been clinging to him for the entirety of his stay but now that it was brought up more directly he was curious.

"I felt it" Ruby mumbled so only he could her "I felt your pain"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and thinned his lips, the change in expression shocked Yang.

"How?"

"I don't know" Ruby spoke louder "Why... why do you feel so lonely?"

Naruto sighed, a tired, faraway look came into his eyes "I lost a lot but that's all in the past"

Ruby looked up at him again, the tiredness in his eyes was still present but Naruto gave her a real smile as he added "Besides I've got you all now, so I'm not as lonely anymore"

He was surprised when a hand came to rest on his forearm, his gaze found followed the hand all the way to it's owner. He had forgotten Yang was still sitting beside them as he spoke to Ruby.

"You're one weird guy, you know that right?" Yang joked lightly "I haven't seen anyone besides my mother change expressions so quickly"

Naruto blinked in confusion, what did have to do with their topic?

"Look I'm not good with words or this feelings stuff so uh, like you said, with us around you won't feel lonely anymore and if you ever do just pop by, don't bottle it up" Yang lightly punched his bicep as she tried to show her support.

Naruto smiled again "Gee, If I didn't know any better I'd thought you were confessing to me"

"Pfft, you have to work harder for this fine piece Whiskers"

"Right" Naruto rolled his eyes.

\- 0 - RWBY: KnR - 0 -

"What do you think?"

"He's going to get himself killed at this rate, I'm surprised he hasn't already died yet"

"He's... very resilient"

"Was that all you called me for, headmaster?"

"No. One of the letters I received from the city came from Vale's hospital, Purity, and they require volunteers for building maintenance and preparations for the Vale Festival. I'd like you to take young Naruto among other students for this request"

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Why exactly?"

"No special reason, I just felt like giving him an easy assignment for once" The headmaster placed down his coffee mug on his desk "It won't by an issue, will it, head doctor Kenai?"

"No headmaster"

"Great, you're may leave now"

Kenai nodded and left the headmaster office, once he was in the elevator he tsk'ed as he brought out his phone and sent a mail.

"What's your game, Ozpin..."

* * *

 **\- Chapter End -**

 **Author's Note:** Yaharoo~ Sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, I got sideblinded by work and university projects/exams. If you must know, I had to present two projects consecutively and that lasted almost 2 hours presenting so there was a looooot of preparation for that.

Anyways back to the story, this chapter focuses more on character development for _all_ of the teens, specially Naruto finally finding some peace thanks to the softie side Glynda has shown to him. Perks of being an understanding older sister!

There's a lot of stuff that I didn't write but you can gleam it if you read between lines and understand some of the feelings expressed here, specially the new trust bridge between the main pairing.

Lastly, thank you all so much for still reading this story and following/favorite'ing it. I honestly never expected it to have so many readers and I'm just so happy, I'll try to be more serious in updating and I'll also keep you guys up to date via my twitter (IreJasmine) weekly on the stuff I'm coming up with for other stories like Touhou one and new ideas I have.

So once more, thank you! and see you next update! - Jasmine


End file.
